Au service de Son Éminence
by Yael92
Summary: Quand un homme dévoué au Cardinal doit s'allier à une mousquetaire travestie pour sauver Richelieu...
1. Prologue

De sa monture, l'homme observait les navires se dessinant dans le crépuscule. Les rayons du soleil couchant qui embrasaient le ciel auraient ravi l'âme d'un peintre, mais cet homme-là n'avait rien d'un artiste et ce spectacle n'éveillait en lui qu'une sourde inquiétude. Bientôt, la mer serait d'un noir d'encre, et il serait aveugle face à un ennemi éventuel.

\- Votre Éminence, je ne saurais trop vous recommander d'attendre demain pour vous embarquer, dit-il se penchant à la fenêtre du carrosse. Avec une si mauvaise visibilité, nous ne pourrons pas garantir votre sécurité en pleine mer.

\- Il n'en est pas question ! répliqua le voyageur. Les ministres des Provinces Unies nous attendent au large dès ce soir et nos affaires ne peuvent attendre ! À vous et à vos hommes de veiller à ma sécurité ! En venant ainsi incognito, je vous facilite grandement la tâche, chargez-vous du reste !

L'homme serra les poings. Cela faisait plus de dix ans qu'il était au service de Son Éminence, il avait risqué sa vie pour lui un nombre incalculable de fois, il avait été le seul à lui rester fidèle au moment de sa disgrâce, il lui sacrifierait volontiers son œil valide. Son maître le savait pertinemment, néanmoins il le traitait toujours comme un sous-fifre. L'homme était un aristocrate et un soldat, il avait été élevé dans la fierté de son nom, prêt à tirer son épée pour une parole hasardeuse puis à vingt ans, il avait rencontré Armand Jean du Plessis alors évêque de Luçon. Il avait été immédiatement fasciné par cet ecclésiastique au regard de glace. Luçon était froid et méprisant et son âme semblait inaccessible à la pitié. Alors proche de la Reine mère, il possédait déjà cette autorité et ce charisme qui lui permettait aujourd'hui de gérer d'une main de fer le royaume de France. Il y avait du génie chez cet évêque au corps grêle et le comte de Rochefort avait aussitôt compris qu'être l'esclave d'un tel personnage valait mieux que d'avoir une armée entière sous ses ordres. À l'époque, il était jeune et idéaliste, depuis, il avait accompli des actes condamnables au regard de la morale et n'avait pas toujours suivi la voie de l'honneur. Cependant s'il avait perdu bien des illusions, il avait conservé la foi. Celui qui était devenu le cardinal de Richelieu était sans conteste le plus grand homme de France, et il permettrait à son pays d'atteindre un rayonnement tel qu'il n'en avait encore jamais connu. Avec lui, la France serait enfin un royaume fort et unifié. Elle ne serait plus à la merci des seigneurs féodaux ni déchirée par les guerres de religion. Ils abaisseraient la puissante Espagne, démantèleraient ce qui restait de l'Empire de Charles Quint ainsi la France serait le plus puissant pays d'Europe. Participer à un tel projet valait bien toutes les entailles que souffrait son orgueil.

En cette soirée de mai 1629, le ministre allait secrètement rencontrer les ministres des Provinces unies. Leurs pays avaient assurément un intérêt commun : celui d'affaiblir la mainmise de l'Espagne sur les Pays-Bas. Cependant la France était agitée par des troubles avec les seigneurs protestants et bien que le Cardinal ne fût pas un fervent catholique, il aurait été malvenu pour lui d'afficher son soutien aux calvinistes néerlandais. Aussi avaient-ils convenu d'une entrevue sur un navire au large du port de Dunkerque. Le Cardinal avait revêtu des vêtements civils et son attelage, certes élégant, ne se distinguait guère de celui d'un riche bourgeois. La route depuis Paris s'était écoulée sans encombre cependant Rochefort n'était pas rassuré. Richelieu avait de nombreux ennemis, il suffisait qu'un seul ait eu vent de ce voyage. Il demeurait aux aguets, une main sur la garde de sa rapière alors qu'ils grimpaient sur la modeste embarcation qui devait les mener au vaisseau hollandais.

* * *

La mer était calme et très vite ils n'entendirent plus les bruits du port. Le soleil avait disparu à l'horizon et seules les lumières de Dunkerque miroitaient faiblement. Le comte ajusta sa cape sur ses épaules Un vent froid et chargé d'embruns soufflait sur le pont. Le Cardinal s'était aussitôt installé au chaud dans la seule cabine, mais il n'était pas question qu'il le rejoignît. Il lui fallait être d'autant plus vigilant qu'il n'aurait pas voir un ennemi à plus de deux mètres. Cette obscurité était traîtresse. Vivement qu'ils soient arrivés !

Un des marins étendait la voile non loin de lui.

\- Sommes-nous encore loin des Hollandais ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Non, avec ce vent, nous les rejoindrons dans moins d'une demi-heure, messire. On ne tardera pas à apercevoir leur navire à tribord.

Rochefort s'appuya sur la rambarde dans l'espoir de discerner les premières lueurs du vaisseau. Le marin jura bruyamment… sans doute avait-il eu un geste maladroit en manipulant sa voile. Puis un craquement retentit. Le comte saisit aussitôt son épée et fit volte-face, mais il était déjà trop tard. Une lourde poutre s'abattit sur lui, la douleur fut si violente qu'il perdit connaissance.

* * *

Il frissonna puis gémit sourdement. Sa tête était comme prise dans un étau. Le visage écrasé contre le pont de bois, ses lèvres avaient un goût de sel et ses cheveux étaient humides… Pardieu ! Son Éminence était en danger ! Il tendit la main vers sa ceinture… Il se mordit les lèvres pour étouffer un cri de douleur et de rage. Ces brigands l'avaient dépouillé de ses armes ! Il devait pourtant agir ! Il devait sauver le Cardinal… Seigneur ! Son crâne lui semblait peser une tonne. À chaque mouvement, il menaçait de se disloquer.

\- Que fait-on du soldat, madame ? fit une voix d'homme non loin de lui.

\- Tuez-le, répondit froidement la femme qui l'accompagnait. Je le connais, il ne nous causera que des ennuis, il vaut mieux nous en débarrasser tout de suite.

Dans un sursaut, Rochefort parvint à attraper la cheville de son assaillant et le fit tomber au sol. Cette riposte fut malheureusement vaine. Il était trop affaibli pour combattre et le coquin furieux appela aussitôt deux de ses sbires.

\- Je vous avais dit de vous méfier ! déclara la femme.

Le comte esquiva le poignard que brandissait un des brigands et roula sur le pont. Il tenta de se relever en s'appuyant au bastingage, mais le troisième assaillant se jeta sur lui. Le sol se déroba sous ses pieds et il bascula par dessus le garde-fou. Il hurla quand son dos heurta l'onde.

La mer était glacée. Les vagues étaient autant de lames de rasoir lacérant sa chair et ses membres engourdis peinaient à le maintenir à la surface de l'eau. Le bateau s'éloignait… Il devait le rattraper… Ces lâches maintenaient le Cardinal prisonnier. Ils seraient capables de lui prendre la vie… Il repensa à cette femme mystérieuse. Elle avait affirmé le connaître, et effectivement, sa voix lui était familière… Où donc l'avait-il entendue ?

La nuit rampa sur les flots engloutissant ses dernières étincelles de vigueur.


	2. À Paris

Aramis contemplait la carcasse de la dinde avec une consternation mêlée d'une pointe d'admiration. À cet instant, elle se disait que son compagnon n'était pas un être humain normal. Une telle force de la nature n'avait pu sortir du ventre d'une femme, il avait jailli d'un roman de Rabelais. Il lui porta alors l'estocade :

\- Je prendrai un peu de gâteau, en voudrez-vous une part ?

Depuis presque une semaine, ils étaient tous les deux seuls à Paris. Athos avait pris son premier congé depuis trois ans pour une affaire de famille et D'Artagnan avait été chargé d'escorter la reine Anne en villégiature à Chambord. Cependant Porthos craignait que ces absences ne portassent préjudice à maître Barnabé, leur aubergiste attitré, aussi mettait-il un point d'honneur à commander autant de vin et de nourriture que s'ils avaient été tous les quatre. Ainsi il dévorait les parts d'Athos et de D'Artagnan en plus de la sienne déjà plus qu'abondante. Un tel appétit dépassait l'entendement !

\- Vous allez tomber malade avec toute cette ripaille ! déclara la jeune mousquetaire.

\- Que nenni ! s'écria Porthos indigné. Il faut plus qu'une petite dinde et un gâteau pour me terrasser !

\- Une « petite » dinde ? fit-elle avec un regard appuyé sur ce qu'il restait de l'énorme animal. Je veux bien admettre qu'un sanglier soit plus gros ! Et vous oubliez la platée de légumes et les cinq livres de pain qui accompagnaient ce volatile ! À ce rythme-là, dans deux jours, vous serez si lourd que vous ne parviendrez même plus à soulever votre épée ! Et je brûle d'entendre les explications que vous fournirez au capitaine !

Pour toute réponse, son ami haussa les épaules avec dédain et s'attaqua au dessert. À son grand regret, il dut abandonner sa pâtisserie inachevée, un de leurs camarades interrompit leur repas pour leur dire que le capitaine de Tréville les attendait séance tenante dans son bureau.

À la mine chagrine de leur supérieur, les deux mousquetaires devinèrent que l'affaire était grave.

\- Entrez, messieurs, et refermez soigneusement la porte derrière vous ! Je compte sur votre discrétion, continua-t-il quand ils furent face à lui. Vous ne devrez souffler mot de cet entretien !

\- Ne craignez rien, capitaine ! jura Porthos. Nous serons muets comme des tombes.

\- Fort bien ! Je reviens à l'instant du Louvre. Le Cardinal a disparu depuis presque une semaine… Il s'est rendu secrètement à Dunkerque il y a cinq jours et depuis il n'a plus donné signe de vie. Le roi est très préoccupé. Avec les tensions qui règnent en ce moment dans le royaume, personne ne doit soupçonner cette disparition… Je n'apprécie pas particulièrement Richelieu, mais il faut reconnaître que la peur qu'il inspire suffit à maintenir un semblant d'ordre dans la capitale. Il est donc primordial de le retrouver au plus vite !

\- Sauf votre respect mon capitaine, l'interrompit Aramis, nous sommes chargés de la sécurité de Sa Majesté et non de celle de son ministre. Richelieu a sa propre garde, c'est à Rochefort et à ses hommes de retrouver leur maître.

\- Le comte de Rochefort a disparu avec lui et Sa Majesté n'a guère confiance en Jussac dans une affaire aussi délicate.

\- Il nous faut donc partir à la recherche du Cardinal ? interrogea Porthos

\- Vous seriez les plus à même de le secourir cependant avec cette disparition, je crains qu'on ne s'en prenne également à Sa Majesté. Athos et D'Artagnan étant absents, je ne peux me séparer de vous deux. Aussi ai-je décidé que vous Porthos, vous resterez auprès du roi tandis qu'Aramis ira enquêter à Dunkerque pour retrouver la trace.

Le visage du colosse se décomposa.

\- Je resterais ici alors qu'Aramis se lance seul dans une dangereuse mission ! protesta-t-il.

\- Ce n'est que temporaire ! Je vais envoyer un courrier à Athos afin qu'il écourte son congé… Dites-moi, le jeune Jean est-il encore à Paris ? Bien, informez-le de la situation ! Ce gamin est fiable et débrouillard, il n'aura guère de difficultés à rejoindre D'Artagnan à Chambord sans éveiller de soupçon. Notre camarade n'en sera que plus vigilant… D'autant que je me méfie de l'entourage de la reine. Notre souveraine n'a pas toujours fait preuve de discernement dans ses amitiés.

\- Pensez-vous vraiment que je doive demeurer au palais ? insista Porthos.

\- Oui, répliqua son supérieur d'un ton tranchant. Cessez de contester mes décisions et faites vos adieux à Aramis ! Aramis, vous avez juste le temps de prendre quelques affaires ! Je veux que dans une heure, vous soyez sur la route de Dunkerque !

\- Bien, capitaine ! répondirent les deux mousquetaires.

Quand ils furent sortis, Tréville se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Il n'était pas plus ravi qu'eux de cette mission. Bien que son animosité à l'égard du Cardinal ait disparu depuis l'affaire du Masque de fer, il n'appréciait pas particulièrement le ministre du roi et aurait préféré employer ses mousquetaires à d'autres taches que de courir sur les routes de France à sa recherche. En outre il n'aimait guère voir Aramis partir seule en mission. Elle était l'un de ses meilleurs mousquetaires, mais il n'oubliait pas qu'elle était une femme. Même si ses compagnons ignoraient peut-être son secret, le capitaine savait qu'elle la protégerait malgré tout. Malheureusement il avait réfléchi pendant des heures sans trouver de meilleure solution. Porthos n'était pas un sot, néanmoins il devinait que cette histoire d'enlèvement nécessitait un soldat doté d'esprit plus fin que celui du colosse. Le géant serait bien mieux employé à la sécurité du souverain… Quel dommage qu'Athos fût absent ! soupira le mousquetaire.

* * *

\- Je me moque de ce que dira le capitaine ! Je viens avec vous !

\- Vous n'y songez pas ! protesta Aramis en attachant son paquetage à la selle de son cheval. Vous ne pouvez pas désobéir à un ordre de notre capitaine ! Autant déposer sur l'heure votre démission de la compagnie !

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas seul !

\- Il suffit, Porthos ! Votre attention serait touchante si elle n'insultait pas outrageusement mon honneur de mousquetaire !

\- Mais enfin… bafouilla son ami décontenancé.

\- Me croyez-vous incapable de mener seul cette mission ? Vous n'avez pas bronché quand D'Artagnan s'est rendu seul en Angleterre pour récupérer les ferrets de la reine, ai-je davantage besoin d'être chaperonné ?

\- Il ne s'agit pas de cela…

\- Arrêtez de discuter ! Imaginez qu'il arrive malheur à Sa Majesté pendant votre absence ! Nos camarades sont certes vaillants, mais aucun n'a votre force ni votre valeur. Le capitaine a raison, on a besoin de vous ici. N'oubliez pas notre devise : un pour tous et tous pour un ! Même sans être côte à côte, nous combattons ensemble !… D'autre part, songez à maître Barnabé ! ajouta-t-elle avec un léger sourire. Sans vous, il n'aurait plus qu'à mettre la clef sous la porte !

\- Jurez-moi de prendre soin de vous au lieu de dire des sottises ! grogna Porthos.

\- Ne craignez rien ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire tuer pour Son Éminence !

Elle posait le pied sur l'étrier quand, sans sommation, il l'enlaça et l'écrasa contre sa poitrine, manquant de lui déboîter la clavicule.

\- Allez-y ! grommela-t-il en la lâchant. Plus vite vous retrouverez cette fripouille en soutane, plus vite vous serez de retour !

\- Je suis sûre que vous n'aurez même pas le temps de remarquer mon absence, mentit-elle en enfourchant sa monture.

\- Prenez soin de vous ! répéta son ami.

\- Je m'inquiète plus pour vous ! Qui modérera votre appétit en mon absence ? Si vous faites une crise de foie, il n'y aura plus personne pour protéger Sa Majesté !

Et dans un grand éclat de rire, elle éperonna sa jument.

Porthos fixa un long moment la ruelle sombre dans laquelle elle avait disparu. Étrangement, il avait toujours été plus protecteur avec Aramis qu'avec ses autres compagnons, même avec D'Artagnan bien qu'il fût le plus jeune. Depuis huit ans, le mousquetaire aux cheveux d'or avait bien des fois prouvé sa bravoure et sa dextérité, il était un redoutable bretteur, pourtant il ne s'était jamais départi de cette allure délicate presque féminine qui poussait bien des adversaires à le sous-estimer. À cette pensée, le colosse sourit. Il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter ! Aramis saurait très bien se débrouiller tout seul.


	3. Dunkerque

Il était presque midi quand Aramis arriva à Dunkerque. Une grande animation régnait dans les rues. Les villes portuaires étaient toujours très vivantes et leurs marchés regorgeaient des produits les plus étonnants. Porthos aurait certainement fait main basse sur toutes les victuailles proposées, pensa la jeune femme avec un brin de mélancolie. Si elle s'était montrée disciplinée face à son ami, cette mission ne l'enchantait guère. Le Cardinal possédait certes un génie politique fort utile au royaume, mais il n'avait aucun scrupule et une morale pour le moins élastique de la part d'un homme de Dieu. En outre, sans ses amis, les aventures perdaient beaucoup de leurs attraits. Enfin, puisque Sa Majesté l'exigeait !

Il restait à retrouver la trace de Richelieu dans cette foule bigarrée. Qui aurait remarqué un voyageur anonyme là où il en transitait chaque jour des dizaines voir des centaines ? D'autant qu'il avait dû tout faire pour passer inaperçu ! Cependant son escorte avait probablement été remarquée, pensa-t-elle soudain. Un borgne à l'allure hautaine attirait l'attention… Rochefort était la meilleure piste. Si elle trouvait le serviteur, elle saurait ce qu'il était advenu de son maître.

Elle se rendit directement sur les quais afin d'interroger les marins. Pendant plus d'une heure, ses recherches demeurèrent infructueuses. Personne n'avait vu de riche voyageur accompagné d'un homme à l'œil droit recouvert d'un cache-œil. À croire qu'ils n'avaient jamais atteint l'embarcadère !

Alors qu'elle songeait à étendre ses recherches à la route de Paris, elle fut hélée par un apprenti pêcheur d'une douzaine d'années.

\- Attendez, messire ! Je ne sais pas si ça peut vous aider, mais j'ai entendu parler d'un borgne sur le port.

\- Explique-toi, demanda-t-elle.

\- Ça fait un moment que vous errez sur le quai, ce doit être important pour vous de le retrouver !

\- Parle au lieu de tergiverser ! gronda-t-elle en sortant une pièce qu'elle se garda de lui donner.

\- Votre cheval m'a l'air fourbu ! continua le gamin. Vous avez galopé longtemps pour venir…

\- Allez ! fit-elle avec une grimace tout en déposant la pièce dans la paume du garnement. Tu en auras une deuxième si tu dis tout ce que tu sais !

\- Merci seigneur !… Voilà, il y a trois jours, le vieux Bernard a raconté qu'il avait repêché un homme dans ses filets ! Il espérait que le gars se rétablirait vite pour le récompenser de l'avoir sauvé ! Aux dires du vieux, le type n'était pas un naufragé ordinaire. Il avait une solide constitution. Sûrement un bourgeois ou un aristocrate ! Peut-être un type de la Marine royale, car il avait des cicatrices de soldat… et surtout une cicatrice lui barrant l'œil droit, ajouta le môme avec un sourire entendu.

\- Cet homme est donc en vie ?

\- Selon le vieux Bernard, oui !

\- Et où est ce Bernard ?

\- Il habite pas très loin… Je me ferai un plaisir de conduire un gentilhomme aussi généreux jusqu'à chez lui, ajouta-t-il avec un regard entendu.

\- Moyennant une petite récompense, je suppose.

\- Hé, messire, je risque une sévère rossée si mon maître voit que je vous rends service au lieu de lessiver le pont !

Elle oscillait entre l'amusement et l'exaspération face au marchandage du petit marin.

\- Tiens, vaurien ! maugréa-t-elle en glissant deux pièces de plus dans la main de la gouaille. Tu auras le double si le naufragé est bien l'homme que je recherche.

* * *

Le gamin l'entraîna dans le dédale des rues dunkerquoises. Après une quinzaine de minutes, il s'arrêta devant une masure dont la façade avait été tellement battue par les vents qu'on se demandait comment elle tenait encore. Assise à la porte, une vieille femme au dos voûté reprisait un filet de pêcheur rapiécé. Un rictus creusa sa figure burinée quand elle aperçut l'apprenti.

\- Que viens-tu faire ici, garnement ?

\- Hé, madame, c'est pour vous aider que je suis là ! Le gentilhomme que voilà faisait le tour du port à la recherche d'un borgne.

\- C'est vrai ce que raconte ce propre-à-rien ? Vous venez pour notre naufragé ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il faudrait que je le voie…

\- Vous nous paierez les frais qu'il a occasionnés ! Il dort ou il délire, mais il faut qu'on le nourrisse… On a même fait venir un docteur !

Considérant l'aspect misérable de la demeure, Aramis doutait que ces pauvres gens aient dépensé le moindre sou pour un inconnu. Tout au plus l'avaient-ils pansé et nourri d'un peu de soupe… Comment les en blâmer ? La pauvreté engendrait l'avarice. Ces miséreux avaient à peine de quoi subsister, on ne pouvait guère leur reprocher d'espérer que leur bonne action leur octroierait une récompense.

\- Pourrais-je le voir ?

* * *

L'intérieur de la maison était encore plus délabré que la façade. L'air marin s'engouffrant par les vitres cassées ne parvenait pas à masquer l'odeur de moisissure qui imprégnait la pièce. Les murs étaient décrépis, les poutres pourries, et quand la vieille la fit gravir l'escalier menant sous le toit, Aramis s'étonna qu'on ait pu y monter un homme de la carrure de Rochefort sans briser la moitié des planches.

La femme la mena sous les combles. Une forme reposait sur un grabat. Que cet homme fût Rochefort ou non, ce lieu n'était pas le plus adapté à une convalescence, songea la mousquetaire. Elle réprima sa nausée face à la puanteur du lieu pour s'approcher du naufragé. La minuscule lucarne faisant office de fenêtre n'éclairait que très faiblement la chambre et elle ne discerna les traits de l'endormi que quand elle fut au bord du lit.

Était-ce bien le comte de Rochefort ? À n'en pas douter, cet homme lui ressemblait cependant… Il lui semblait… Elle ne parvenait à définir cette sensation d'étrangeté qui l'avait saisie devant ce visage… C'était comme si elle contemplait un inconnu. Rochefort avait été son ennemi pendant près de six ans, elle aurait reconnu sa silhouette altière et sa prunelle sombre entre mille, mais curieusement, elle n'avait jamais pris garde à son visage jusqu'à présent. Il paraissait si différent sans son affreux bandeau. Pour la première fois, elle ne voyait plus le borgne du Cardinal, mais un homme dont elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué cette mâchoire solide, le pli des lèvres sous la fine moustache, la ligne fière du nez… Son regard s'attarda sur l'œil droit. Elle avait toujours cru que le cache-œil dissimulait une monstruosité. Certes une profonde balafre barrait toute la paupière, cependant loin de le défigurer, elle ajoutait de l'énergie au visage du soldat… Quelle misère ! Elle avait tout juste vingt-cinq ans et déjà la vigueur de sa jeunesse la fuyait, ironisa-t-elle aussitôt. Une nuit blanche à galoper sur les routes de France et elle commençait à trouver du charme à l'âme damnée de Richelieu.

\- A-t-il repris connaissance depuis que vous l'avez amené ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, seigneur : il passe son temps à délirer ou à dormir. On a même eu du mal à le faire manger.

Il était si pâle… Que s'était-il passé ? Et où diable était le Cardinal ?

\- Vous !

Une main s'était refermée autour de son poignet. Les yeux de Rochefort étaient largement ouverts et la dévisageaient avec un mélange de stupeur et de colère… Ses deux yeux… L'iris de son œil blessé était toujours là, on aurait même pu croire qu'elle était intacte si elle n'avait pas été d'une couleur si sombre qu'on ne discernait plus la démarcation de la pupille.

\- J'aurais dû me douter que vous trempiez dans ce complot ! cracha-t-il en serrant son bras avec une force peu commune compte tenu de son état. Et vous venez m'achever !

Sans comprendre comment, elle fut projetée contre le mur dont quelques gravats se détachèrent.

\- Je ne me laisserai pas faire, espèce de traître !

Où donc puisait-il une telle énergie ? Un instant auparavant, il était presque mort, et là, il sautait hors du lit tel un fauve en furie. Son œil valide flamboyait de haine. Vêtu d'une simple culotte, ses muscles tendus à l'extrême dans la posture d'un tigre prêt à bondir, ses cheveux en désordre dont des mèches indisciplinées tombaient sur sa cicatrice, il avait l'air d'un fou… En évitant de s'attarder sur ce corps masculin un peu trop dévoilé à son goût, Aramis se demandait ce qui lui était arrivé pour qu'il perdît tout sens commun. Tout en se tenant prête à saisir son épée à la seconde, elle se releva en évitant tout geste brusque.

\- Calmez-vous, Rochefort, fit-elle d'une voix douce. Je suis Aramis, mousquetaire du roi. Nous avons combattu ensemble à Belle-Ile…

\- Cessez de me parler comme à un simple d'esprit ! Je sais très bien qui vous êtes et qui sont vos amis !… Oui, nous avons combattu ensemble ! Depuis je croyais que les mousquetaires étaient des hommes d'honneur ! Comment ai-je pu oublier que vous serviez avant tout cette Espagnole déguisée en souveraine et sa bande de conspirateurs ?

\- Tudieu, que me chantez-vous ! s'écria-t-elle.

À ces allégations sur la fourberie de la reine, le sang de la mousquetaire n'avait fait qu'un tour. Encore un mot de plus et dément ou pas, elle lui ferait ravaler ses injures à coups de rapière.

\- Faites l'étonné ! Vous imaginez-vous que je n'ai pas reconnu sa voix ?

\- Quelle voix ?

\- Celle de la grande amie de notre chère reine : Marie de Chevreuse.


	4. Entente cordiale

Rochefort s'examina sommairement dans le miroir. Les hauts-de-chausses et le pourpoint bien qu'assez ordinaires étaient à sa taille.

\- Pouvons-nous partir à présent ? fit-il avec impatience.

Aramis réprima son exaspération grandissante. Un mot de remerciement aurait manifestement étouffé le soldat du Cardinal. Elle avait beau être patiente et tenir compte de l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait pour son maître, s'il ne se montrait pas plus aimable, il ne se passerait pas deux jours sans qu'elle l'assommât avec la garde de son épée.

Elle avait eu toutes les peines du monde à le convaincre qu'elle ne trempait pas dans un complot orchestré selon lui par la duchesse de Chevreuse. Elle lui avait expliqué et réexpliqué qu'elle était envoyée par le roi pour retrouver le ministre disparu, il n'avait rien voulu entendre. Pour lui, les mousquetaires étaient trop proches de la reine pour ne pas être les alliés de Marie de Chevreuse… De guerre lasse, elle avait jeté son arme au pied du comte pour qu'il crût enfin en sa bonne foi.

Après cela, il lui avait fallu contenir ses velléités de partir sur l'heure à la recherche de Richelieu. Dans son état, il se serait écroulé au bout d'une lieue, mais il n'en avait cure. Une telle dévotion confinait à la bêtise ! Elle avait tout de même réussi à le retenir en arguant qu'ils avaient besoin de vingt-quatre heures pour lui trouver des vêtements convenables et une monture.

\- Avez-vous la moindre idée de la route à prendre ?

\- Vous comptez toujours me suivre ?

\- Pardieu, oui ! Sa Majesté m'a confié cette mission…

\- Vous me l'avez déjà répété une bonne dizaine de fois ! la coupa Rochefort d'un ton acerbe.

Certes, le roi aurait été mal avisé de choisir Jussac pour venir au secours de Son Éminence, néanmoins, le comte aurait préféré un autre compagnon que ce mousquetaire blond et fluet. Après des années de discorde, il avait appris à apprécier les hommes de Tréville lors de l'affaire du Masque de fer. Il admirait l'intelligence d'Athos, la force colossale de Porthos et la débrouillardise de D'Artagnan, mais Aramis… Ils avaient trop longtemps été ennemis pour qu'il ignorât ses qualités de combattant, pourtant, il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, il avait toujours ressenti une gêne indéfinissable face à Aramis. Cette allure androgyne, ce visage de poupée, ces yeux d'azur, ces mouvements souples, tout cela était pour le moins incongru chez un soldat de Sa Majesté. Il n'aimait pas être dans la proximité de cet homme ! Il se sentait embarrassé quand son regard clair se posait sur lui… d'autant qu'il avait vu sa cicatrice… Dès qu'il avait repris ses esprits, le comte avait attrapé le premier tissu à sa portée pour recouvrir son œil droit. Sans bandeau ou cache-œil, il était plus dénudé que sans le moindre vêtement.

\- Je réitère ma question : savez-vous où est enfermé le Cardinal ou comptez-vous parcourir la France de long en large dans l'espoir de le retrouver ?

Si ce godelureau continuait de lui parler comme à un demeuré, qu'il fût au service du roi ou non, il n'échapperait pas à une rossée de nature à faire rougir son derrière de damoiseau mal dégrossi.

\- Je sais où la Chevreuse l'a emmené, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Les sourcils d'Aramis se froncèrent imperceptiblement. Elle avait bien du mal à imaginer la duchesse organisant le rapt de Richelieu. Bien que la meilleure amie de la reine détestât l'ecclésiastique et ait plus d'une fois tenté de lui nuire, organiser un enlèvement en pleine mer était par trop rocambolesque.

\- Êtes-vous bien sûr qu'il s'agissait de la duchesse ? hasarda-t-elle. Dans le noir après un coup sur la tête, vous avez pu vous tromper…

\- Dites plutôt que vous ne souffrez pas qu'elle soit compromise dans cette affaire ! Auriez-vous des vues sur elle comme votre ami Athos ?

Une vive rougeur enflamma les joues de la jeune femme. Son compagnon d'armes avait effectivement eu une brève aventure avec la duchesse de Chevreuse, mais celle-ci avait trop d'amants pour que cela portât à conséquence, et les insinuations de Rochefort étaient grotesques… Cependant il n'avait peut-être pas tort concernant la belle aristocrate.

Marie de Chevreuse était une intrigante. Séduisante et rusée, elle usait sans scrupule de son charme envoûtant. Néanmoins, son esprit et sa beauté ne laissaient personne indifférent. Même si elle n'avait rien de commun avec cette courtisane, la mousquetaire éprouvait une trouble fascination pour cette femme conciliant une féminité flamboyante et une liberté exceptionnelle même pour quelqu'un de son rang… Cela la rendait sceptique face aux affirmations de Rochefort.

\- Si vous doutez tant de mon jugement, allez mener votre enquête de votre côté ! continua le comte avec mépris. De toute façon, vous ne pourrez que me gêner !

\- Il suffit, Rochefort ! tempêta-t-elle en serrant des poings qui brûlaient de s'écraser sur le visage du borgne. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez été incapable d'assurer la sécurité du Cardinal ? Si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver dans un état encore plus pitoyable que celui dans lequel je vous ai trouvé, vous feriez mieux de me faire confiance !

Un éclat furieux s'alluma dans son œil unique. Le comte sembla hésiter quelques instants entre une réplique cinglante, un juron et un violent coup de poing. Finalement, il attrapa son chapeau de feutre et l'enfonça sur son crâne.

\- J'espère que la carne que vous m'avez trouvée tiendra plus de trois lieues ! lança-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

* * *

Rochefort posa un regard appréciateur sur l'étalon noir qui l'attendait dans l'écurie.

\- Cette carne est-elle à votre goût ? demanda Aramis en arrivant derrière lui.

Aussitôt la bouche de l'homme se fendit en un rictus dédaigneux. Après la tirade sur son incompétence, il se serait fait arracher la langue plutôt que d'exprimer la moindre reconnaissance à ce freluquet.

\- Elle supportera la route… Je ne sais si je peux en dire autant du cavalier qui souhaite m'accompagner.

\- Au lieu de vos gracieusetés coutumières, éclairez-moi sur notre destination !

\- N'êtes-vous pas assez brillant pour la deviner ? railla-t-il.

\- Rochefort, vous me fatiguez !… Je croyais que vous étiez prêt à tout pour Richelieu même à souffrir la compagnie d'un mousquetaire.

Un mousquetaire, sans aucun doute, mais celui-là ! Comment pourrait-il combattre au côté de ce belître alors que son seul désir était de lui plonger la tête dans les mangeoires des chevaux ?… Il respira profondément. Cet insupportable blondin était un des meilleurs bretteurs du royaume. Une fine lame comme lui serait utile face aux sbires de la duchesse… du moins s'ils ne s'étaient pas entretués d'ici là !… Allez, il suffisait de serrer les dents ! Il avait avalé bien d'autres couleuvres depuis qu'il était au service du Cardinal.

\- Dépêchez-vous de seller votre cheval ! répondit-il. Nous partons sur l'heure !

\- Je refuse de vous suivre en aveugle ! tonna Aramis en pointant son épée sur l'étalon. Dites-moi où nous allons ou je coupe les jarrets de votre cheval !

Elle souhaita que cet impudent aristocrate la croie capable de martyriser un innocent équidé. Elle n'était pas fière d'en être réduite à pareille menace, mais ce Rochefort ne comprenait que ce langage-là.

\- Voilà bien une sommation digne d'un mousquetaire ! Je reconnais bien là votre légendaire sens de l'honneur !

\- J'attends votre réponse ! gronda-t-elle les joues empourprées.

\- À Soissons, ou plus précisément au château de Septmonts.


	5. Sur la route

Juchée sur sa jument, Aramis repensait aux révélations de Rochefort. Ses yeux glissèrent sur le visage renfrogné de son détestable compagnon. Ainsi l'âme damnée de Richelieu était apparenté à la flamboyante duchesse de Chevreuse… Certes ils possédaient tous deux un esprit des plus retors, mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Marie était vive et gracieuse tandis que Rochefort était un rustre avec à peu près autant de charme que ce pauvre maître Bonacieux sans son naturel jovial !… Des traits virils que ne déparait pas une profonde balafre apparurent brièvement dans sa mémoire. Elle fut d'autant plus confuse que cette image importune surplombait un torse trop musclé et trop dévêtu à son goût… Après huit ans chez les mousquetaires, elle n'avait pourtant plus rien d'une oie blanche. Elle avait soigné plus d'une blessure sur les corps de ses camarades. Elle avait vu plus d'un homme nu et pas des plus mal bâtis ! La chaleur traîtresse qui enflammait ses joues était grotesque ! Sans doute un ridicule vestige de sa jeunesse provinciale !

\- Allez plus vite ! On dirait que vous chevauchez un mulet ! la tança Rochefort.

\- Sombre sot ! À la vitesse à laquelle vous galopez, votre cheval ne tiendra pas dix lieues ! Nous devrions faire une halte afin de reposer nos montures !

\- Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre ! Son Éminence…

\- Eh bien continuez à ce rythme ! le coupa-t-elle. Mais je vous préviens : quand vous aurez crevé ce cheval, c'est à dos d'âne que vous arriverez à Soissons !

Sur ces mots, elle empoigna ses rênes et arrêta sa jument blanche aux abords d'une petite prairie. Sans dissimuler sa mauvaise humeur, l'homme du Cardinal en fit autant.

* * *

Ils profitèrent de cette halte pour se sustenter avec les quelques victuailles apportées de Dunkerque et un vin des plus médiocres… Si Porthos avait été là, ils auraient été dans une auberge de sa connaissance, son ami possédant une véritable carte de France des meilleures tables, et ils auraient passé un agréable moment avant de reprendre la route. Au lieu de cela, elle était assise dans l'herbe face à un Rochefort maussade à se regarder en chien de faïence.

\- Êtes-vous bien sûr que la duchesse soit à Soissons ? J'ignorais qu'elle fût jamais allée là-bas…

\- Je vous garantis qu'elle connaît parfaitement les lieux, répondit-il sèchement.

Heureusement, cet exaspérant damoiseau n'insista pas. Il n'avait aucune envie de lui répéter qu'il avait fort bien connu la belle Marie du temps où elle n'était que demoiselle de Rohan et encore moins d'évoquer les étés qu'ils avaient passés enfants dans les couloirs et les jardins du château de Septmonts. Il aurait préféré se faire crever son œil valide plutôt que d'y revenir, mais il s'agissait de sauver le Cardinal et il était certain que la Chevreuse s'était rendue là-bas. Rares étaient ceux qui savaient qu'elle pouvait disposer de ce château à loisir et il devinait que si elle avait tenu à se débarrasser de lui sans attendre, c'était précisément parce qu'il était de ceux-là.

\- Si vous le dites… après tout vous tenez plus que moi à secourir votre maître, lâcha Aramis.

Par tous les diables, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il retournât dans ce maudit château avec ce blondin impossible ? Le sort s'acharnait sur lui ! Plus encore que ses railleries, c'était son regard qui l'irritait au plus haut point. Il lui semblait qu'il le fouillait jusqu'au fond de l'âme… Il y avait de l'indécence dans ces prunelles si claires qu'elles en étaient lumineuses. Avec ce visage aux traits purs et harmonieux, on lui aurait donné le Bon Dieu sans confession et Rochefort se méfiait plus que tout de cette apparence angélique !

\- Cela ne fait aucun doute ! grogna-t-il en finissant la piquette achetée sur le marché de Dunkerque. Aussi si vous désirez lambiner ici, vous resterez seul ! Moi je repars !

Joignant le geste à la parole, il enfourcha sa monture.

Ce repas avait été si sinistre qu'Aramis n'avait guère plus envie de le prolonger.

* * *

Ils galopèrent durant près de quatre heures limitant leurs échanges au minimum. Ils traversèrent ainsi plaines et forêts, apercevant les villes du nord de la France.

\- Souriez, Rochefort ! lança Aramis alors qu'ils avançaient dans un bois non loin d'Arras. À cette vitesse, nous aurons atteint Soissons demain dès l'aube.

\- Le plus dur sera à faire ! répliqua-t-il. Il faudra tirer Richelieu des griffes de…

Un sifflement fendit l'air et une flèche effleura le chapeau de Rochefort avant de se planter dans un tronc d'arbre à un mètre de lui. Leurs chevaux firent une brutale embardée. Une dizaine d'hommes à la mine patibulaire, certains armés d'arc et de flèches, la plupart de couteaux, venaient de surgir des feuillages de cette forêt touffue.

Les bandits se jetèrent sur eux sans sommation. Qu'ils fussent ou non animés du désir de les détrousser, ils n'avaient manifestement aucune intention de les laisser quitter cet endroit vivants. Les deux cavaliers dégainèrent leurs épées. Du haut de leurs montures, ils dominaient cette troupe de brigands et leur dextérité gommait leur infériorité numérique. Entre coups de pieds et coups d'épée, le nombre d'assaillants diminuait de minute en minute. Leurs chevaux, désireux de démontrer que leurs sabots étaient redoutables pour les mâchoires des vauriens, leur donnaient de violentes ruades.

\- Essayez d'en capturer un ! cria Rochefort. Je veux savoir si ces gredins sont à la solde de nos ennemis !

Aussitôt une détonation se fit entendre. La jument d'Aramis se cabra en poussant un hennissement retentissant. En un instant, ils furent sous les feux croisés de quatre mousquets. Alors qu'ils tentaient d'éviter les balles qui pleuvaient sur eux, Rochefort remarqua que les bandits étaient en proie la panique. Deux d'entre eux avaient même été touchés.

\- Il faut se mettre au plus vite hors d'atteinte de ces maroufles !

Son compagnon paraissait en difficulté. Un des forbans avait attrapé les rênes de son cheval et un autre s'était agrippé à la selle et voulait l'en déloger. Rochefort allait lui venir en aide quand il réalisa que c'était inutile. Dans une manœuvre aussi déraisonnable qu'audacieuse, Aramis éperonna sa jument pour se mettre sous le feu des tireurs. L'animal hurlait de peur, mais son cavalier le dirigeait avec une poigne de fer, serpentant entre les balles qui l'environnaient… Quel talent ! Et quelle inconscience ! songea le comte à part lui.

Le mousquetaire s'étant débarrassé de ses assaillants, ils s'enfuirent tous deux au grand galop.

\- Ces hommes étaient sûrement payés par la duchesse pour nous arrêter, déclara le comte quand ils furent hors d'atteinte. Vous avez vu, ils n'ont même pas cherché de nous rançonner ! Ils voulaient nous assassiner, quitte à tuer la moitié des leurs !… Cela veut dire qu'on nous surveille depuis Dunkerque ! Nous devons redoubler de prudence…

Soudain, il s'arrêta. Jamais Aramis ne l'aurait laissé parler aussi longtemps sans l'interrompre… Il se tourna vers lui. Son visage opalin avait pris une teinte blafarde que soulignait l'éclat de ses yeux clairs. Il était courbé, presque allongé même, sur le dos du cheval. Sa main gauche se cramponnait à la selle tandis que la droite tenait curieusement son ventre.

\- Je crois que vous allez continuer cette route sans moi, murmura-t-il alors qu'un filet de sang s'immisçait entre ses doigts.

\- Vous êtes vraiment impossible ! pestait Rochefort. À quoi songiez-vous en vous jetant sous les balles de ces coquins : à la façon la plus stupide de mourir ? Maintenant, il va falloir vous soigner ! Croyez-vous que nous ayons du temps à perdre avec Son Éminence prisonnier ?

\- Allez libérer votre maître, fit Aramis les lèvres tordues de douleur. Je me débrouillerai tout seul !

Le comte considéra son compagnon de fortune, ou plutôt d'infortune, avec exaspération. Ce mousquetaire n'était pas juste inconscient, il était fou ! L'auréole ensanglantée assombrissant son pourpoint s'agrandissait sur son flanc. Il ne tiendrait pas sur ses jambes avec une telle blessure !

Rochefort n'avait aucune amitié pour cet homme, mais il n'allait pas le laisser se noyer dans son sang ! S'il était capable de bien des vilenies, il n'avait jamais abandonné un blessé sur le bord de la route. Il devait s'occuper de ce feu follet.

* * *

Il le mena jusqu'à une auberge aux portes d'Arras.

\- Continuez votre route, Rochefort… Richelieu a besoin de vous…

Le visage d'Aramis était devenu si pâle que la robe de son cheval paraissait plus colorée. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle et il ne parvenait pas à étouffer les faibles gémissements qui passaient la barrière de ses lèvres. Il était au bord de l'évanouissement et il continuait de prétendre pouvoir s'en sortir sans aide… Ce n'était plus du courage mais de la démence. Rochefort ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre à ces divagations, il l'attrapa par la taille et le bascula sur son épaule comme un vulgaire ballot… Diantre ! Cet homme était léger comme une plume… et ces cheveux qui se glissaient dans son cou sentaient étrangement bon…

Par l'enfer, ce maudit borgne ne la laisserait pas en paix ! Depuis quand avait-il une conscience celui-là ? Il n'avait pas autant de scrupules quand il avait essayé de la tuer des années plus tôt !

Dans un sursaut d'énergie désespérée, ses poings s'abattirent sur l'épaule du comte. Si ces coups arrachèrent un juron à celui qui l'emprisonnait, ce fut elle qui souffrit le plus de sa pitoyable tentative. La douleur labourant son ventre irradiait tout son corps. Avec toute la volonté du monde, elle ne pouvait échapper à son involontaire geôlier… Elle était à sa merci…


	6. Le soigner

Le tenancier de l'Auberge du Lion d'Or montra peu d'enthousiasme à la vue de ses nouveaux arrivants. Il n'avait guère envie de faire bouillir tout le linge après le passage d'un client dégoulinant de sang. Néanmoins après que le borgne ait exhibé une bourse bien garnie, l'aubergiste avéra bien plus amène, préparant même de l'eau et des bandages pour le malheureux.

\- Partez pour Soissons, balbutia Aramis alors que Rochefort, sans doute respectueux de la literie, l'allongeait sur la table de la chambre. Je m'occuperai de cette blessure moi-même…

\- Si vous ne vous taisez pas, vous en aurez bientôt une deuxième ! gronda le comte excédé par ce comportement absurde. Et arrêtez de bouger que je vous examine ! Je vous jure que je n'aurai aucune hésitation à vous assommer si c'est nécessaire !

Elle se raidit quand une main virile se posa sur son col pour défaire son pourpoint. Elle n'avait aucune échappatoire. Cet homme était plus têtu qu'une mule, et elle n'était pas en état de le repousser. En temps normal, elle n'aurait pas eu de difficulté à s'en libérer avec un solide coup de pied, mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus.

Bientôt le pourpoint fut retiré et des doigts chauds touchèrent sa peau. Elle ne sut si ce fut ce contact inhabituel, la fraîcheur de l'air sur ses épaules dénudées ou simplement la douleur qui la fit frissonner. S'il dénouait sa chemise avec rudesse, il prenait soin d'éviter tout mouvement de nature à raviver sa blessure.

Puis comme elle le redoutait, ces doigts effleurèrent sa poitrine sanglée. Ils s'écartèrent aussitôt comme s'ils s'étaient brûlés. Pétrifié de stupeur, Rochefort fixait sans comprendre ce buste bien trop mince pour être masculin qu'une longue bande blanche enserrait vigoureusement… sans toutefois parvenir à dissimuler totalement ce qu'elle voulait cacher.

Enfin son regard se détacha de l'étroit bandage pour remonter vers son visage. Un œil sombre et perçant détailla lentement cette figure qui l'avait toujours embarrassé… cette peau de pêche, ce teint de lys, ces traits délicats et ces yeux si clairs… des yeux qui, en cet instant, mettaient un point d'honneur à ne pas se détourner, une lueur de défi luisant même dans le fond de ses prunelles azur… Sa peur était pourtant perceptible au tremblement de ses lèvres.

Le temps semblait s'être figé. Chaque seconde paraissait interminable… Un coup sur le battant résonna dans ce silence de plomb.

\- Puis-je entrer, Messire ? fit l'aubergiste derrière la porte les bras chargés par des linges et un baquet d'eau chaude.

Le comte fut aussitôt devant l'entrée. Remerciant leur hôte pour sa sollicitude, il prit garde à ce que celui-ci ne vît pas la table où reposait la mousquetaire.

Quand l'homme se retira, Rochefort revint auprès d'elle et sans un mot, acheva de délacer la chemise rougie. Sans relever la tête, il défit l'attache de la culotte souillée de sang. Frôlant ses hanches, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la finesse de sa taille et l'extrême douceur de sa peau qui tressaillit sous ses mains.

\- Je veux juste vous soigner, maugréa-t-il par crainte que dans un accès de panique, elle n'aggravât encore son état.

Il baissa son pantalon en veillant à ne découvrir que le ventre de la blessée qu'il nettoya à l'aide d'un tissu mouillé. Si la plaie continuait de saigner, elle était à présent assez propre pour qu'il l'examinât. Ses sourcils se froncèrent… La balle avait pénétré le creux de la hanche. Elle ne semblait pas avoir touché d'organe vital, mais elle s'était logée dans les chairs… Il ne savait que faire. Même si bien des soldats vivaient avec un peu de plomb dans le corps, les infections étaient fréquentes et presque toujours mortelles. S'il s'était agi d'un de ses compagnons d'armes, il n'aurait pas hésité à retirer la balle, mais il n'avait jamais soigné de femme… Supporterait-elle seulement une telle opération ? En plus, il était seul pour la pratiquer.

Après quelques minutes, il sortit de sa besace des cordages et une bouteille d'eau-de-vie qu'il porta aux lèvres d'Aramis.

\- Buvez ! ordonna-t-il. Je vous préviens, ça va faire très mal !

Cet incroyable orgueil étincelait toujours dans ses yeux… On aurait cru qu'elle ne craignait pas la souffrance, s'étonna-t-il.

Il jeta une bûche dans la cheminée afin d'attiser le feu qui crépitait dans le foyer. Il retira son propre pourpoint et ses bottes avant de se laver les mains. Plutôt nerveux, il revint vers la jeune femme et saisit son poignet droit pour y enrouler une des cordes.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? s'indigna-t-elle en essayant de se dégager.

Elle était de plus en plus faible s'inquiéta l'homme en remarquant le timbre fluet de sa voix et la mollesse de ses gestes. Il n'avait pas une seconde à perdre.

\- Je dois vous immobiliser pour retirer la balle, répondit-il en liant ses poignets aux pieds de la table.

En dépit de tout le sang perdu, une rougeur colorait les joues de la mousquetaire. Était-il possible que dans son état elle conservât assez de fierté pour ressentir l'humiliation d'une telle entrave ?

\- Voulez-vous encore un peu d'alcool ?

\- Finissons-en, Rochefort…

Faisant fi du mobilier de leur hôte, il cassa le rondin d'une chaise et le plaça entre les dents d'Aramis. Tout insupportable qu'elle fût, il aurait des remords si elle s'entaillait la langue par sa faute.

En évitant de s'attacher davantage sur cette figure dont la féminité était devenue évidente, il s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux et se pencha sur la blessure. Il écarta la peau avec minutie, glissa ses doigts dans la plaie. Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas penser aux spasmes de ce bassin aux courbures délicates, aux soubresauts de ses jambes fines alors qu'il fouillait ses chairs à vif… Il n'avait jamais torturé une femme et même s'il ne fixait que la blessure, il sentait bien que le corps qu'il martyrisait n'avait rien de masculin.

Heureusement la balle n'était pas entrée trop profondément, il réussit à l'extraire sans difficulté. Il fut pourtant bien dépité de constater qu'elle était toujours consciente… Si on lui avait dit quelques années plus tôt qu'il s'affligerait de la souffrance d'un mousquetaire !

\- Maintenant, je vais désinfecter, murmura-t-il.

Il fit couler un peu d'eau-de-vie dans la plaie. La douleur fut si intense que tout le corps de la jeune femme se cabra sous lui.

En se relevant, il osa enfin contempler son visage livide. Ses yeux embrunis de souffrance étaient encore ouverts… Par l'enfer, en quel métal cette femme était-elle bâtie pour résister à un tel traitement sans perdre connaissance ? Il songeait aux camarades qu'il avait vus blessés lors de combats… La plupart s'évanouissait très rapidement, et ils faisaient au moins le double du poids de cette demoiselle !… Elle semblait si fragile allongée ainsi, ses boucles blondes retombant éparses sur son front et ses minces épaules, sa poitrine qui se soulevait en dépit de l'étroit bandage, ses jambes qui se dessinaient sous la culotte… Bien qu'il n'ait dénudé aucun de ses attributs féminins, il avait l'impression de violer son intimité. D'autant qu'avec ses bras en croix attachés à la table et le sang qui souillait sa peau laiteuse, elle ressemblait à une victime sacrificielle… Une image à mille lieues du blondin impossible qui l'exaspérait tant !

Il ôta le rondin de sa bouche et lui fit boire le reste d'eau-de-vie…

\- Il faut que je cautérise la plaie… Ce sera bientôt fini…

Elle hocha la tête… Elle n'avait même plus la force de parler… Il tremblait presque en replaçant le bâton entre ses dents blanches.

Il sortit son épée du fourreau et laissa la lame dans l'âtre jusqu'à ce que le fer devînt fumant… Que n'eut-il donné pour posséder un peu de ce laudanum dont le Cardinal avait loué les qualités analgésiques !

En écartant toutes ces pensées parasites de son esprit, il posa le fer rougi sur la blessure. Un gémissement jaillit des lèvres d'Aramis malgré le bâillon de bois et une violente convulsion secoua tout son corps qui retomba inerte sur la table.

Soulagé d'avoir achevé ce cruel ouvrage, il nettoya le sang coagulé sur son ventre et le pansa soigneusement. Son pantalon et le bandage autour de son buste étaient sales, cependant il préféra ne pas y toucher. Il referma la chemise et délia ses poignets. Elle avait serré ses poings si vigoureusement que ses ongles avaient lacéré ses paumes. Il les soigna également.

Enfin, il libéra sa bouche. Jusqu'au dernier moment, il avait évité de regarder son visage. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais la douleur qui s'y était imprimée lui était pénible… Une goutte salée avait perlé sur ses longs cils, remarqua-t-il… Ses paupières s'entrouvrirent alors sur des prunelles noyées de souffrance… Palsambleu, elle était encore éveillée ! Comment parvenait-elle à endurer cela ?

Avec une infinie délicatesse, il la souleva entre ses bras. Il écarta les boucles dorées et essuya les sillons de sueur et peut-être de larmes sur sa peau… Elle était comme une poupée de chiffon contre lui… Jamais il n'aurait cru éprouver autant de compassion pour le mousquetaire à l'esprit mordant que le roi avait envoyé, songea-t-il en la déposant sur le lit.

\- Reposez-vous… murmura-t-il avant de l'envelopper dans les couvertures.


	7. Se sauver

Les derniers rayons du soleil avaient disparu derrière les arbres de cette maudite forêt. Ils avaient déjà perdu une demi-journée… Rochefort brûlait de reprendre la route, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner la mousquetaire. Elle venait juste de s'assoupir le corps brisé de souffrance. Elle serait à la merci du premier coquin venu… Mais le Cardinal l'attendait ! L'attaque des bandits prouvait qu'il avait vu juste : la Chevreuse détenait Richelieu à Septmonts. Le comte lui était dévoué corps et âme. Il avait juré de le suivre même jusqu'en Enfer alors qu'attendait-il ? La France avait bien plus besoin de ce génie que de cette militaire travestie ! Il ne l'avait jamais appréciée ! Elle était très affaiblie par sa blessure, mais aussi qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de se jeter sous les balles des brigands ? Que cette jeune femme ait choisi d'entrer chez les mousquetaires prouvait assez sa folie ! Il n'allait tout de même pas mettre en péril Richelieu pour cette extravagante… D'autant qu'il lui avait apporté les premiers soins ! Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Il sentait encore ce corps mince se tordre de douleur sous ses mains. Il ne parvenait pas à se défaire de sa compassion à son égard… ni même d'une certaine admiration pour le courage avec lequel elle avait enduré cela… Ce petit bout de femme n'avait rien à envier aux meilleurs soldats de Sa Majesté, songea-t-il un peu malgré lui.

Son regard revint sur l'endormie. Quel idiot ! Dire qu'il avait été tant gêné par ce visage d'ange sans jamais soupçonner la vérité ! Une femme ! Et pas des plus laides de surcroît… Il n'était pourtant pas homme à s'attendrir devant une jolie figure et une femme en casaque était bien loin de son idéal féminin. Mais ce soir-là, elle était à mille lieues du soldat insolent et audacieux qu'elle jouait habituellement et qui l'irritait tant, elle n'était qu'une femme blessée, fragile et vulnérable… S'il était loin d'avoir toujours respecté les règles de la chevalerie, cela n'avait jamais été de gaieté de cœur. Malgré toutes ses compromissions, il conservait l'âme d'un gentilhomme… Morbleu, il ne s'en sortirait pas s'il continuait à la fixer ainsi !

Elle paraissait paisible, il pouvait sans crainte la laisser seule un moment. Il allait s'assurer que l'aubergiste avait pris soin de leurs montures.

* * *

D'un geste distrait, Rochefort caressa le chanfrein du cheval qui hennit de plaisir… Elle s'y entendait pour choisir les chevaux. Cet étalon était une merveille ! Il était déjà prêt à repartir… Si seulement son cavalier en était capable ! Il devait pourtant s'en aller ! L'avenir de la France en dépendait !

Il partirait à l'aube ! décida-t-il prenant la lune à témoin de sa résolution. Il devait cesser de songer à Aramis comme à une demoiselle sans défense. Même blessée, elle demeurait un mousquetaire. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, elle irait sûrement mieux ! Avec deux pistolets et quelques balles, elle tiendrait en respect quiconque s'en prendrait à elle. Elle était solide ! Elle se remettrait vite de sa blessure ! Après tout, elle avait résisté à la douleur mieux que bien des soldats aguerris et il n'avait pas oublié que quelques années plus tôt, également blessée, elle avait été prête à affronter une escouade de ses gardes… S'il n'était qu'à moitié convaincu par cet argumentaire, il apaisait un peu sa mauvaise conscience.

Il se dirigea vers la porte de l'écurie quand un craquement perça le silence de la nuit. Il crut un instant que c'était le bruit d'un des chevaux avant de se rendre compte qu'il provenait d'en dehors de l'écurie. Restant dans la pénombre, il aperçut des ombres se dessiner entre les feuillages.

\- L'aubergiste a bien accueilli deux cavaliers aujourd'hui, entendit-il, un borgne et un blond salement blessé…

\- Parfait… grâce à nos tireurs, l'un des deux est hors d'état de nuire, on ne devrait pas avoir de difficulté avec le borgne. Va chercher les autres : à six contre un…

\- Cinq, chef ! corrigea le premier homme. Pierrot vient de rendre l'âme.

\- Saletés de soldats ! Je te jure qu'avant l'aube, ils mangeront les pissenlits par la racine ! Allez ! Fais vite !

Les lâches ! Les coquins ! S'il avait eu ne serait-ce que deux hommes valides avec lui, ils auraient senti le fer de sa rapière ! Il était assez lucide pour deviner que, même si ces faquins n'étaient pas des soldats aguerris, seul avec sa blessée, il ne faisait pas le poids. La fuite était sa seule issue… mais Aramis serait incapable de chevaucher même une lieue ! Et il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Ces scélérats n'hésiteraient pas à s'en prendre à elle et s'ils découvraient sa vraie nature, il était clair qu'ils ne se conduiraient pas en gentilshommes… Cette mission était un cauchemar ! Non seulement il lui fallait retourner à Septmonts retrouver Marie de Chevreuse, mais en plus, il se retrouvait avec une mousquetaire estropiée sur le dos. Il s'était souvent dit que le service de Son Éminence le mènerait en enfer, il ne croyait pas que le purgatoire commencerait de son vivant !

* * *

Il l'aurait volontiers laissée dormir jusqu'au matin, mais ils n'avaient pas une seconde à perdre. Il avait réussi à rejoindre la chambre sans se faire remarquer, il restait à faire de même pour en sortir et avec l'état dans lequel était Aramis, ce ne serait pas chose aisée.

Il la secoua sans ménagement pour la réveiller. L'heure n'était malheureusement pas à la délicatesse… Elle gémit et entrouvrit ses beaux yeux clairs.

\- Il faut partir tout de suite ! Nous n'en avons pas fini avec ces brigands. Ils nous ont pisté jusqu'ici et seront là dans un instant !

Elle se releva aussitôt. Elle n'émettait aucune plainte bien que son visage fût tendu de douleur. Ses lèvres et ses poings serrés trahissaient ses efforts et elle tituba dès qu'elle posa le pied par terre… Elle ne tiendrait jamais jusqu'à l'écurie quant à galoper dans la nuit, il ne fallait pas y compter.

\- Partez sans moi… murmura-t-elle.

\- Taisez-vous ! gronda-t-il.

Avec un certain agacement, il l'empoigna par la taille et la chargea sur son dos avec autant de facilité que si elle n'avait pas pesé plus lourd que leur petite besace.

\- Agrippez-vous à mes épaules ! Ce n'est pas très confortable, mais je n'ai rien de mieux à vous proposer.

Après avoir passé sa gibecière, il saisit ses cuisses souples pour l'arrimer plus fermement à lui et quitta la chambre. À la crispation des doigts autour de son cou et à la raideur des jambes sur ses hanches, il devinait qu'elle souffrait. À nouveau, il maudit ces brigands et leur machiavélique commanditaire avec d'autant plus de vigueur que cela lui permettait de ne pas trop penser à la chaleur de ce corps svelte dans son dos, à la douceur de ce visage dans sa nuque, au parfum de cette chevelure… Pardieu ! Dès qu'ils seraient hors d'atteinte, il serait urgent de dormir ne serait-ce qu'une petite heure !

* * *

Il déposa son encombrant fardeau sur une meule de foin et entreprit de harnacher son cheval. Il était inutile de le seller, il monterait à cru en calant la jeune femme entre lui et le cou de l'animal.

\- Vous partez déjà, messire ?

Quatre hommes venaient de pénétrer dans l'écurie.

\- Je suis un peu pressé, messieurs, mais je peux prendre quelques minutes pour vous pourfendre, fanfaronna le comte en tirant son arme.

Par chance, la disposition de l'écurie gommait l'inégalité numérique. Les bandits ne pouvaient l'attaquer que par deux et ils ne possédaient ni son talent ni son expérience des combats. Bien vite, ils furent tous à terre.

\- Félicitations, messire !

Un cinquième homme qu'il reconnut comme étant le chef de ces fripouilles apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte un mousquet à la main.

\- Maintenant si vous ne voulez pas que votre crâne décore les murs, vous allez poser vos armes et vous mettre à genoux.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas chargé les pistolets ? pesta Rochefort en jetant sa rapière et ses poignards vers le forban qui le tenait en joue.

\- Je vous remercie, seigneur, continua ce dernier. Vous avez un ennemi fort généreux et, grâce à vous, je n'ai plus besoin de partager leur subside avec ces…

En un instant, il ne fut lui-même plus en mesure de profiter du moindre sou. Avec une implacable précision, une dague s'était plantée dans son cœur. Sans même se tourner, Rochefort savait que ce tir était le sien… Où donc avait-elle puisé l'énergie pour attraper sa dague et la lancer avec une telle adresse ? Elle avait rampé jusqu'à une stalle pour tenir ce gibier de potence à sa portée.

Blanche comme un linge, elle s'appuya contre une des poutres et se laissa glisser sur le sol avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.


	8. Précieuse

Le jour était entamé depuis longtemps lorsque Aramis s'éveilla une douleur lancinante dans le creux de la hanche. Quand elle parvint à entrouvrir les yeux, ceux-ci furent aussitôt éblouis par le soleil inondant la pièce. Lentement, une forme se découpa entre les rayons lumineux. Un homme assis sur un large fauteuil… Si elle ne voyait pas son visage tourné vers la fenêtre, les jambes puissantes étendues sur le rebord et les bras musclés dont les mains tenaient des pistolets étaient indéniablement masculins.

\- Enfin ! J'espère que vous allez mieux ! fit une voix bourrue bien reconnaissable.

Rochefort… Les souvenirs de la veille déferlèrent dans son esprit… La forêt, les brigands, cette brûlure dans son ventre… et les mains de cet homme… ces doigts sur sa peau… sa peur quand il avait effleuré son buste… sa honte quand elle s'était retrouvée attachée à demi nue sous lui… puis la douleur… une douleur atroce presque insoutenable… le sentiment d'être écartelée, brisée… puis le brouillard au milieu duquel émergeaient des images et des sensations diffuses, l'odeur du foin et du crottin, l'ombre de combattants dans la nuit, la fatigue, la peur et cette force étrange qui l'avait enveloppée, cette fragrance ambrée… Elle regarda à nouveau son compagnon. Il l'avait vue… Il savait…

\- Je vous remercie, balbutia-t-elle en s'efforçant de ne pas baisser la tête face à lui. Vous m'avez sauvée…

\- Vous aussi… répondit-il rapidement sans cesser de fixer la fenêtre, sans doute pour s'assurer qu'aucun nouvel ennemi n'arrivait.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, puis la jeune femme reprit :

\- Je suppose que vous voulez savoir pourquoi je me suis travestie…

\- Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre en bavardage ! l'interrompit-il sèchement.

\- Comptez-vous me dénoncer ?

Il tressaillit. Un éclat furieux enflamma son œil unique et ses poings se serrèrent si violemment qu'on aurait cru qu'ils allaient s'abattre sur la mousquetaire.

\- Si je souhaitais vous tuer, je me serais contenté de vous laisser vous vider de votre sang, imbécile !

Les joues d'Aramis s'empourprèrent. Elle s'était montrée injuste, cependant il n'était pas question qu'elle montrât le moindre regret tant qu'il s'adresserait à elle sur ce ton.

\- Vous devriez vous débarbouiller et vous changer, continua-t-il. J'aimerais dormir au moins une heure avant de vous déposer à Arras…

\- Me déposer à Arras ?

\- L'aubergiste m'a assuré que les religieuses y tenaient un très bon dispensaire, vous y serez bien soignée…

\- Je n'ai nul besoin de soins ! s'écria la jeune femme.

\- Dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez reçu une balle ?

\- Vous l'avez extraite, il me semble !

Parbleu, il préférait quand elle était inconsciente !… Pourquoi diable avait-il attendu son réveil ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas laissée après l'attaque des bandits ? Pourquoi s'était-il senti responsable d'elle après qu'elle eût poignardé le chef des brigands ? Cette absurde compassion lui avait joué un bien vilain tour. Au lieu d'être déjà à Soissons, il en était réduit à palabrer avec une estropiée déraisonnable et butée !

\- Vous n'êtes pas en état de vous battre, trancha-t-il, et je ne vais pas m'encombrer d'une infirme…

\- Je ne suis pas infirme ! s'indigna-t-elle. Et qu'espérez-vous faire tout seul ? Les événements d'hier nous ont montré que la duchesse était aux aguets, vous n'aurez pas passé la porte du château que ses hommes se jetteront sur vous !

\- Eh bien, ils verront ce qu'il en coûte de s'attaquer à Son Éminence !

\- Ils vous tueront ! Au mieux, vous tiendrez compagnie au Cardinal dans sa cellule…

\- Peut-être, mais je m'en sortirai mieux sans un poids mort comme vous

\- Écoutez-moi, bougre d'âne ! tonna Aramis excédée. Si vous voulez sauver Richelieu, il va falloir faire fonctionner votre cervelle ! Vous ne devez pas agir à la hussarde, mais réfléchir à un moyen d'entrer à Soissons sans vous faire remarquer…

\- Et qu'avez-vous à me proposer : voyager avec vous sur un brancard pour passer inaperçu ? railla-t-il.

Elle s'apprêtait à lui lancer une répartie cinglante quand le tumulte de claquements de sabots et de roues attira Rochefort vers la fenêtre. Il espérait presque que le carrosse s'arrêtant dans la cour de l'auberge fût celui d'un nouvel ennemi. Il aurait volontiers passé sa colère sur un forban… La femme qui sortit de la voiture ressemblait à tout sauf à un malfaiteur. Sa toilette était un extravagant enchevêtrement de dentelles, velours et broderies. Des plumes arrachées aux volatiles les plus divers ornaient une coiffure dont on s'étonnait qu'une si petite tête pût la supporter. La quarantaine, cette dame qui se voulait raffinée était d'une excentricité à la limite du ridicule. Elle grimaça en examinant l'auberge.

\- Pourquoi nous arrêtons-nous dans ce gourbi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix pédante. Je vais me consumer d'impatience si nous ne parvenons pas à la capitale avant ce soir.

\- Madame, les chevaux ont besoin de repos, répondit le cocher avec lassitude. Songez que cet endroit est des plus pittoresques…

\- Vous ignorez la définition de ce mot, mon pauvre ! Entraînez-moi dans une prairie verdoyante et nous parlerons de pittoresque !

Le comte soupira. Une précieuse ! Il ne manquait plus que cela ! Enfin, cela valait toujours mieux que cette insupportable travestie !

Il quitta le rebord de la fenêtre. S'il restait ne serait-ce qu'une minute de plus dans la même pièce qu'Aramis, il ne répondrait plus de ses actes. Il bouillait intérieurement et ses doigts n'avaient plus qu'un désir : asséner à cette fille la plus formidable fessée déculottée jamais donnée.

\- Si vous vous portez si bien, rentrez à Paris prévenir Tréville des avancées de votre enquête et dites-lui d'envoyer des hommes valides en renfort ! cracha-t-il en appuyant bien sur les mots hommes et valides. Sur ce, je vous fais monter de l'eau ! Lavez-vous et changez de vêtements ! Vous êtes couverte de sang !

En sortant, il claqua la porte avec tant de fracas qu'il n'entendit pas les invectives qui lui lança la mousquetaire.

Aramis dénoua sa chemise les dents fermement serrées. Pour peu que ce diable d'homme fût derrière la porte, elle préférait être écorchée vive plutôt que d'émettre le plus petit gémissement. Elle l'imaginait trop bien pavoiser sur son état… Dieu, que ce borgne était odieux ! Elle avait rarement rencontré d'homme capable de susciter en elle un aussi violent désir de lui tordre le cou ! Et dire qu'elle lui devait la vie !… Pourquoi l'avait-il sauvée ? Il n'avait jamais pu la souffrir et c'était réciproque ! Pourquoi avait-il risqué sa vie pour elle ? Pourquoi l'avait-il soignée et protégée ? Pourquoi avait-il perdu un temps précieux pour assurer sa sécurité ? Cela dépassait l'entendement !

Quelle que fût son animosité à son égard, elle était devenue sa débitrice et elle ne le laisserait courir à une mort certaine. C'était une tête brûlée sans la moindre stratégie. Il allait essayer d'attaquer le château de Septmonts de façon totalement irréfléchie. Malheureusement il avait raison sur un point : elle n'était pas en état de galoper à bride abattue jusqu'à Soissons. Sa blessure était profonde et mal placée. Si elle parvenait à marcher sans trop de difficultés, elle ne réussirait même pas à grimper sur sa monture sans aide… Une idée affreuse lui traversa alors l'esprit… Non ! Elle ne pourrait jamais ! Elle préférait encore faire la route dans les bras du borgne plutôt que de se résoudre à semblable comédie… Pourtant c'était le moyen idéal de détourner les soupçons… Non ! Il ne saurait en être question !

Nettoyant sa peau à grande eau, elle s'arrêta sur la plaie brûlée. Une cicatrice de plus était venue marquer un corps déjà malmené par des années de duels et de combats… Comme si cela avait la moindre importante ! Elle n'avait pas l'intention de plaire à quiconque !… Elle avait peine à se souvenir des événements de la veille, cependant il lui semblait que l'âme damnée du Cardinal s'était montré presque attentionné quand il l'avait soignée. C'était probablement un mirage de son esprit embrumé de douleur, se reprit-elle. Quoi qu'il en fût, elle avait une dette à l'égard de cet homme et même si cela lui déplaisait au plus haut point, elle la paierait.

* * *

Magdelon du Croisy était mortifiée de s'asseoir dans ce bouge malodorant. Elle qui ne rêvait que du délicieux salon de Madame de Rambouillet attablée à côté de voyageurs frustes empestant la sueur et les excréments. Face à l'insistance du gargotier, elle avait été forcée de commander une fricassée peu ragoûtante et une bouteille d'une piquette fortement bouchonnée. Dût-elle trépasser d'inanition, elle ne toucherait à cette nourriture infecte !

Alors qu'elle était au bord du désespoir, apparut devant elle la plus noble figure qui lui ait été donnée de rencontrer. Un jeune chevalier venait de s'installer face à elle. Ses traits fins et délicats offraient un charmant contraste avec l'éclat fier embrasant des prunelles azur. Il possédait une des plus jolies physionomies qui fussent et sa chevelure était une cascade de boucles dorées. Plus que sa beauté, ce qui frappait chez cet éphèbe était sans conteste l'énergie et la volonté qui émanaient de son être.

\- Pardonnez mon audace, madame, dit une voix respectueuse sans être obséquieuse, j'espère ne pas m'être mépris sur votre cœur que je devine généreux.

Magdelon rougit malgré elle. Si elle n'était plus une jeune fille en fleur depuis bien longtemps, l'attention de cet adorable garçon la troublait.

\- J'avais espéré m'entretenir avec vous d'une affaire qui j'espère saura toucher votre âme.

\- Je vous écoute, monsieur, répondit la précieuse frémissante de curiosité.

\- Madame, pourrions-nous nous isoler quelques minutes ? Entendez-moi bien, mes intentions sont pures et jamais je n'oserais attenter à l'honneur d'une dame de votre qualité.

Au fond d'elle, la vieille fille regretta un peu que le bel androgyne fût si respectueux. Il ne lui aurait pas déplu d'être courtisée par un si joli garçon… Une heure plus tard, elle avait oublié son dépit et ne songeait qu'à choisir une toilette convenable à la plus romanesque des jeunes filles.


	9. Une dame et son cocher

D'un geste impatient, elle regroupa ses jupes sur la banquette. Palsambleu ! Ces vêtements étaient une invention du malin ! Elle était si gauche engoncée dans ce flot de tissus ! Elle n'avait plus aucune latitude de mouvements. Même assise, elle craignait qu'une embardée du carrosse lui fît faire une cabriole digne de la comédie italienne. Cela aurait beaucoup amusé cet imbécile de Rochefort ! Elle devrait être prudente en descendant de la voiture. Il ne manquerait pas de la railler toute la durée de cette maudite mission à la moindre culbute. Elle était déjà assez mortifiée de se montrer dans cet accoutrement !

Bien sûr, ce déguisement était son idée. Après s'être isolée en compagnie de Mademoiselle du Croisy, elle lui avait révélé sa vraie nature sans toutefois évoquer sa véritable identité. Elle avait conté une fort jolie fable, l'histoire d'une jeune fille s'enfuyant du domicile familial sous des défroques masculines pour rejoindre l'homme qu'elle aimait… Le pari était risqué et Aramis le savait, mais l'âme de la précieuse provinciale, nourrie de littérature courtoise, s'était aussitôt émue d'une histoire si romanesque. Elle avait été fascinée par la travestie et n'aspirait plus qu'à soutenir les élans de ce « cœur indomptable » selon ses propres termes. D'une voix tremblante, vibrante d'une supplication à peine voilée, la mousquetaire avait sollicité son aide pour reprendre les atours de son sexe afin de convoler en justes noces avec son amant. La précieuse enthousiasme avait bien vite vidé ses malles pour lui trouver une robe.

Il était regrettable que la vieille fille ne possédât pas de vêtement plus austère. Cette toilette était trop échancrée au goût d'Aramis, d'autant que la du Croisy étant plus corpulente qu'elle, le corset bâillait d'une manière quelque peu indécente. Elle était bien embarrassée d'offrir à ce rustaud de Rochefort un nouvel aperçu de ses épaules et de sa gorge. Il en avait bien assez vu en la soignant ! En s'extasiant devant la gracieuse pudeur de la demoiselle, Magdelon lui avait également fourni une pèlerine afin qu'elle n'exposât pas ses charmes avant la nuit de noces. Cela lui évitait une humiliation supplémentaire. Il lui était déjà difficile d'user d'autorité enveloppée de fanfreluches. Surtout face à un âne bâté comme Rochefort !

Elle était injuste et elle en était consciente. Le comte n'était certes pas un fin stratège, mais il n'était pas dénué d'intelligence. Sa dévotion quasi fanatique envers Richelieu obscurcissait ses jugements et le poussait à l'imprudence, néanmoins quand elle parvenait à modérer ses impulsions belliqueuses, il raisonnait avec entendement et presque avec sagesse. Il avait bien admis, du bout des lèvres, que son idée de revêtir des habits féminins afin de ne pas attirer les soupçons était avisée. Il avait un peu protesté quand il avait dû se déguiser en cocher et atteler leurs chevaux au coche qu'elle avait acheté à Mademoiselle du Croisy – étant convenue avec elle qu'il lui serait aisé d'en racheter à Arras – mais cela avait été plus un bougonnement pour ne pas paraître trop aimable. Il avait été plus dur de le convaincre de faire un détour par Amiens afin d'éviter les embûches qu'avait probablement placées sur leur route la duchesse, cependant il avait fini par reconnaître qu'ils perdraient moins de temps ainsi qu'en affrontant à de nouveaux assaillants.

Même si elle concédait quelques qualités à l'homme du Cardinal, elle doutait de réussir à libérer Richelieu avec son seul appui, d'autant qu'elle souffrait encore de sa blessure. Elle avait confié à Magdelon du Croisy une missive à remettre à « son cher parrain » domicilié à Paris, Monsieur de Tréville. Un « homme un peu frusque mais à l'âme généreuse », le seul de ses proches qui avait « compris les aspirations de son cœur passionné »… Elle n'était pas très fière d'avoir abusé cette brave femme ni d'avoir joué les demoiselles amoureuses. Même si la vie l'avait obligée à feindre et à dissimuler, le mensonge la répugnait.

Elle espérait que la précieuse ne tarderait pas à remettre la lettre au capitaine afin qu'il leur envoyât des renforts au plus vite. La dame était des plus serviables, mais son caractère fantasque lui faisait craindre le pire. S'il lui prenait soudain l'envie d'admirer la splendeur de Chambord ou une plage battue par les vents, la du Croisy serait capable de mettre un mois à arriver à Paris… En outre, Tréville comprendrait-il le message ?

_« Là où le vase fameux d'un coup fut brisé, je vais d'un coup aussi fatal unir ma main à celle d'un homme dont la dévotion et la fidélité sont sans égales. Un homme d'Église nous y attend et j'espère que nos loyaux amis se joindront à notre allégresse… Votre dévouée, Renée » _

Si le sens de ces mots demeurait obscur, Athos y verrait clair. Il était peut-être revenu de sa province… Ses amis lui manquaient ! songea-t-elle en froissa la soie de sa jupe avec mauvaise humeur.

* * *

La voiture fit une embardée pour s'arrêter dans un relais de poste non loin d'Amiens. Leurs chevaux n'étaient pas habitués à tirer un tel attelage et se fatiguaient vite.

Il lui fallait apparaître en public comme une femme ! Tout compte fait, il aurait peut-être mieux valu affronter de nouvelles hordes de brigands !

Elle regretta encore davantage son idée folle quand après avoir ouvert la porte du carrosse, le faux cocher, au lieu de lui prendre la main pour l'aider à descendre comme l'aurait fait tout domestique respectable, empoigna sa taille et la fit basculer dans ses bras.

\- Que faites-vous, Rochefort ? murmura-t-elle les yeux étincelants de colère.

\- Madame, le sol est boueux, vous risqueriez d'encrasser vos pieds délicats ! répondit-il d'une voix forte et intelligible à tous les êtres vivants à une lieue à la ronde.

Il souriait le misérable ! Il s'amusait follement à la traiter comme une jouvencelle imbécile ! Les quelques voyageurs présents dans la cour observaient la scène avec intérêt. Ils émettaient certainement les plus fâcheuses hypothèses quant à la familiarité de cet audacieux serviteur. Elle vit même quelques regards appréciateurs se poser sur eux… Pardieu, il lui paierait ça !

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de vous donner ainsi en spectacle ? fulmina-t-elle quand ils furent seuls.

\- Je ne voulais pas qu'on remarque que vous boitiez à cause de votre blessure ! Cela aurait attiré les soupçons alors que maintenant personne en ces lieux ne doute que vous soyez une frêle jeune fille…

\- Une jeune fille qui s'encanaille avec son domestique ! Avez-vous songé à ce que votre attitude avait d'inconvenant ?

\- D'inconvenant ? s'étonna le comte. Que doit-on dire d'une femme qui vit habillée en homme au milieu de soldats ?

\- Arrêtez ces insinuations obscènes !

\- Ne vous énervez pas ! Je n'ai pensé qu'à l'intérêt du Cardinal. Si ces balourds s'imaginent que nous sommes engagés dans une aventure galante, ils ne penseront pas que nous sommes deux soldats en mission. Ne m'avez-vous pas conseillé de faire fonctionner ma cervelle ?

Le visage et l'esprit en feu, elle maugréa quelques mots fleuris issus de son vocabulaire fort prolixe en matière de jurons.

\- Un tel langage ne sied pas à une dame de votre qualité ! souffla-t-il avec ironie. Et ajustez-vous un peu mieux ! Votre pèlerine offre un spectacle bien plus inconvenant que celui qui vous a tant offensé.

Elle réalisa avec horreur qu'il disait vrai. Quand il l'avait prise dans ses bras, les attaches du manteau s'étaient légèrement dénouées et laissaient à présent entrevoir un somptueux panorama de sa gorge que couvrait bien mal un corset trop large. Le teint déjà empourpré de la mousquetaire vira au cramoisi le plus vif. Une cerise bien mûre aurait semblé pâle à côté de ses joues… et moins appétissante que cette jeune poitrine ferme et charnue, songea-t-il furtivement… Il tressaillit. Par chance, elle était bien trop gênée pour remarquer son soudain embarras.

Il était d'autant plus ennuyé que ce n'était pas la première fois que des pensées importunes le surprenaient depuis la veille… Quand il l'avait soignée, il avait évité de s'attarder sur son corps à demi dénudé, ne fixant que le sang et la blessure. Cependant en dépit de ses efforts et malgré l'exaspération quasi permanente qu'elle éveillait en lui, des sensations fugaces venaient parfois le troubler. Il lui semblait encore sentir le satin de sa peau sous ses doigts. Il avait presque honte de l'admettre, mais il avait apprécié la tenir dans ses bras. Et ce plaisir n'était malheureusement pas uniquement à mettre sur le compte de la satisfaction qu'il éprouvait à la mettre en colère. Malgré sa grande taille, elle était si souple et si mince qu'elle lui paraissait plus légère que toutes celles qu'il avait transportées dans des conditions beaucoup plus plaisantes… et ce parfum… Par tous les diables comment une femme soldat pouvait-elle exhaler une fragrance aussi exquise ? Il s'était surpris à vouloir plonger dans ses cheveux pour en humer la senteur… Il était bien temps pour ces billevesées ! Richelieu était en danger et ses sens s'égaraient dans les boucles blondes d'une militaire ! C'eût été grotesque si la situation n'avait été si grave !… Et cette toilette n'arrangeait rien ! Dans les vêtements de son sexe, son maintien était trop raide, sa posture tendue, son allure empruntée, et néanmoins, elle était charmante… Charmante ? se reprit-il. Ce qualificatif était bien mal adapté ! Cette fille était une harpie ! Ses manières étaient brutales, son langage grossier. Elle était hargneuse et butée, autoritaire et désagréable. Oui, tous ces épithètes lui convenaient parfaitement ! Elle était odieuse et il n'avait jamais pu la souffrir ! S'il n'avait eu désespérément besoin d'aide, il l'aurait jetée la tête la première dans le premier coche en direction de Paris. Elle possédait un certain talent dans le maniement des armes et une intelligence indéniable quand elle prenait la peine de l'utiliser à d'autres fins qu'à l'énerver. Mais elle était tout bonnement insupportable ! Pire qu'une virago, c'était une mousquetaire ! Il n'existait pas de soudards plus frustes et plus hâbleurs que les hommes de Tréville ! D'ailleurs, il les avait toujours détestés ! Ils n'étaient qu'un ramassis de tranche-montagne fanfarons et pédants !

Alors qu'il se répétait ces invectives avec la plus parfaite mauvaise foi, son regard coula sur la tranche-montagne en question qui laçait rageusement sa houppelande. Il n'avait jamais rencontré créature si exaspérante… ni soldat plus ravissant.


	10. Avanies

Elle releva ses jupes et avança d'un pas décidé dans la salle commune du relais de poste. Si sa blessure demeurait douloureuse, rien dans son maintien ne le trahissait. Cependant son allure n'était pas celle d'une jeune fille. Elle se tenait trop droite, son regard était trop assuré. Une demoiselle de bonne famille se devait de paraître modeste voir effacée. Son port de tête était fier et altier. Cette militaire ne savait pas se comporter en femme, songea Rochefort. Ce qui indiquait de la noblesse chez un soldat était perçu chez une femme comme de la vanité et du dédain. Déjà des hommes l'observaient avec une curiosité malveillante. D'autant qu'une jeune demoiselle ne courait pas les routes avec son seul cocher. Seule une femme de mauvaise vie voyagerait ainsi sans la compagnie d'un mari ou d'un chaperon. Et pour ne rien arranger, elle était jolie !

Il aurait dû forcer leur attelage jusqu'à Amiens, regretta-t-il. Si certains voyageurs avaient l'air d'honnêtes bourgeois, d'autres étaient des rustauds de la plus basse engeance. Il suffisait de voir comment ils s'empiffraient ! De jeunes marcassins auraient mangé plus proprement ! L'un d'eux hasarda un sifflement appréciateur au passage de la mousquetaire. Elle fit volte-face aussitôt et le toisa avec tant de hauteur que le balourd en rougît… ce qui ne manqua pas de provoquer l'hilarité de ses compagnons.

\- Allez panser les chevaux ! lança-t-elle à Rochefort. Je souhaiterais repartir dès la fin du repas !

\- Vous êtes…

\- Je ne suis pas une enfant à qui l'on donne la becquée ! Je suis encore capable de manger seule ! Maintenant, laissez-moi ! Je vous ferai porter un peu de pain pour vous restaurer !

Une étincelle furieuse enflamma l'œil du comte. Si cette salle n'avait été pleine d'inconnus, il lui aurait collé son poing dans la figure sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Non contente de lui imposer les frusques d'un domestique, elle le traitait comme un larbin ! Elle n'était qu'une sotte aveuglée par son orgueil. Elle ne se rendait même pas compte de l'animosité grandissante des convives. Tant pis pour elle ! Cette péronnelle se débrouillerait seule face à ce ramassis de maroufles !

* * *

Grignotant du bout des doigts un frugal repas, Aramis n'était pas bien fière de son coup d'éclat. Elle s'était comportée comme une virago hargneuse. Cela ne lui ressemblait d'être aussi odieuse !… C'était ce Rochefort ! Il avait un don pour la faire sortir de ses gonds ! Quand il l'avait tenue dans ses bras, elle s'était sentie non seulement ridicule, mais surtout… Elle ne parvenait pas à exprimer ce qu'elle avait éprouvé. Il y avait une telle puissance dans ses mains. Il lui semblait qu'il aurait pu la broyer d'un seul geste. Elle détestait se sentir si faible, si vulnérable… si femme… Elle en avait été si humiliée qu'elle avait voulu abattre sa superbe par n'importe quel moyen… Pourquoi cet homme éveillait-il en elle les pires instincts ?

Des doigts râpeux effleurèrent sa nuque… Elle se raidit. Un homme peut-être un des compagnons du butor qui l'avait sifflée tantôt s'était assis à ses côtés et lui caressait les cheveux sans plus de façon.

\- Bonjour ma belle ! C'est criminel de laisser une petite mignonne comme toi déjeuner seule !

Si les magnifiques prunelles azur qui se posèrent sur le malotru avaient la teinte d'un ciel d'été, elles étaient plus froides qu'une nuit de décembre. L'homme qui répondait au doux patronyme de Gaston n'avait pas pour habitude de s'en laisser conter par quiconque et surtout pas par une femme. Ses amis étaient des compagnons de beuverie et les femmes un joli assemblage de courbes chaudes et douillettes dans lesquelles il faisait bon de se rouler. Bien qu'il accordât rarement une attention soutenue à tout ce qui se situait au-dessus de leur gorge, il était comme hypnotisé par ce regard de glace.

Elle emprisonna sa paume dans la sienne et, l'arrachant à sa chevelure, la plaqua sur la table avec une fermeté qu'il n'aurait pas soupçonnée dans une main si fine.

\- Comme c'est aimable de votre part de vous offrir de partager ce repas. Permettez-moi de vous servir un verre de bière, continua-t-elle alors qu'un sourire inquiétant étirait ses lèvres roses.

Elle saisit le pichet de sa main libre et d'un geste qui ne devait rien à la maladresse renversa résolument son contenu sur les culottes de l'importun. Il se releva aussitôt en vrombissant des jurons.

\- Oh pardon, monsieur ! Je suis si maladroite ! Attendez, je vais vous aider à nettoyer ça !

Elle attrapa sa serviette pour essuyer. Malheureusement dans son mouvement, elle entraîna son assiette dont le contenu se répandit sur les chausses du séducteur.

\- Mon dieu ! Je suis une véritable calamité ! s'exclama-t-elle en contenant à grand-peine un éclat de rire.

Cette garce l'avait fait exprès ! songeait Gaston en examinant l'état de ses hauts-de-chausse. De la graisse dégoulinait jusque dans ses souliers et le vin avait fait une auréole des plus équivoques sur son entrejambe.

\- Vous devriez vous plonger dans l'abreuvoir pour vous débarbouiller, fit la jeune femme avec une sollicitude perfide.

L'homme se retira sous les risées des voyageurs. Il écumait de rage. Cette catin ne perdait rien pour attendre ! Elle lui paierait cet outrage au prix fort !

* * *

Il croisa les doigts derrière son cou et s'adossa à la banquette. Puisque cette harpie l'avait congédiée comme un laquais, il allait faire une petite sieste sur les coussins de velours où elle posait son charmant derrière… et s'il les crottait par mégarde, il serait comblé !

Il somnolait légèrement, trop énervé pour vraiment se reposer, quand il entendit des pas appuyés dans l'écurie, suivis aussitôt par des éclats de voix. Un homme gras et massif au pantalon crasseux s'aspergeait d'eau en maugréant des insanités. Deux hommes vinrent bientôt le rejoindre. Ils parlaient avec animation. Si Rochefort ne discernait pas nettement leurs paroles, les injures qui émaillaient leur discussion s'adressaient sans nul doute à une femme… Morbleu, qu'avait-elle encore fait comme sottise ? Car il était certain qu'elle était l'objet du courroux de ces ruffians ! Cette fille n'avait aucun sens commun ! Ce n'était pas sans raison que bien des dames, même de la haute noblesse, se travestissaient pour voyager ! Les routes étaient pleines de périls pour les femmes et au lieu de faire profil bas, cette inconsciente s'était comportée comme elle en avait l'habitude : comme un soudard ! Elle jouait les hommes depuis trop longtemps et elle avait oublié que dans les habits de son sexe, elle ne pouvait se permettre les mêmes privautés. Entre hommes, les relations étaient simples. Une rixe se résolvait en quelques coups de poing. Pour une femme, tout était plus compliqué… et plus dangereux !

Aux mines de ces maroufles, Rochefort devina leur sinistre projet. Il porta sa main à sa rapière, prêt à les pourfendre sur-le-champ, puis le dernier camouflet qu'elle lui avait infligé résonna à ses oreilles. Elle n'avait cessé de le rabrouer depuis des jours, maintenant il était las d'aider une virago sans une once de reconnaissance. Baste ! Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de lui pour irriter ces brutes, elle se débrouillerait seule pour en venir à bout !

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Aramis sortit de l'auberge et se dirigea vers l'écurie. Quelque peu honteuse de son attitude envers le comte, elle avait demandé à leur hôte une besace chargée de victuailles : du pain, des pâtés de canard, des macarons comme dessert ainsi qu'une bouteille de cidre. Son caractère ne la portait guère à la contrition et cette attention était les seuls regrets qu'elle exprimerait.

Le coche était au fond de la bâtisse et il n'y avait aucune trace de Rochefort dans l'allée. Où diable était-il allé bouder ? Elle n'eut guère le temps de s'interroger, elle sentit soudain une présence dans son dos. Elle se tourna vivement.

\- Espérez-vous m'effrayer avec cette stupide…

Elle s'interrompit en découvrant l'homme qui lui faisait face… et les deux coquins à ses côtés. Une vague de colère déferla en elle. Quelle lâcheté pousserait trois hommes forts à se tapir dans l'ombre pour s'en prendre à une femme seule ? Ils pensaient s'attaquer à une créature sans défense, ils ne seraient pas déçus ! Ils allaient voir ce qu'il en coûtait d'allier la couardise à la fourberie face à un mousquetaire ! À cause de ce satané déguisement, elle n'avait pas son épée sur elle, mais contre de si pitoyables ennemis, elle n'en avait pas besoin.

\- Vous avez suivi mon conseil à ce que je vois, déclara-t-elle le regard chargé de mépris, vous avez fait un saut dans l'abreuvoir des chevaux… Dites-moi de quelle stalle avez-vous sorti les deux canassons qui vous accompagnent ? Il y a pourtant de beaux étalons ici, pourquoi vous encombrer de ces carnes ? Enfin, vous connaissez le proverbe: « qui se ressemble s'assemble ! »

Gaston était resté figé, éberlué de tant d'effronterie, puis ses dernières paroles rallumèrent sa haine.

\- On verra si tu garderas cette audace quand on se sera occupé de toi !

\- Bigre ! Je frémis d'angoisse !

\- Je crois que cette garce a envie de faire un tour dans le foin avec nous ! fit un des deux autres hommes. Tu ne vas pas regretter le voyage, ma belle !

Il tendit le bras vers la taille de la voyageuse, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu l'effleurer, la bouteille qu'elle tenait nonchalamment s'abattit sur son crâne avec une telle violence qu'il chût, assommé dans un des boxes.

\- Fichtre ! Un si solide gaillard incapable de supporter un bon cidre !

Gaston allait s'élancer sur la belle insolente quand elle brisa ladite bouteille contre un des poteaux. Il se recula vivement sans parvenir à éviter complètement les éclats… Par tous les diables, qui était cette créature ? Entre ses mains, la fiasque était devenue une arme mortelle. Elle maintenait le goulot comme la garde d'un poignard et le verre brisé était aussi redoutable que des dizaines de lames. Son instinct lui souffla de déguerpir au plus vite, ce que fit d'ailleurs son camarade, cependant sa vanité se refusa à plier devant une femme. Il avait une tête de plus que cette poupée blonde et pesait au moins trois fois son poids ! Il la mettrait à genoux !

Le poing de l'homme fondit sur elle. D'un bond, elle l'évita, entaillant au passage le poignet du butor. Malheureusement dans la promptitude de sa riposte, elle avait oublié sa blessure qui se raviva aussitôt. Elle serra les dents pour ne pas laisser transparaître sa souffrance, mais elle ne put éviter un deuxième coup de la faucher précisément dans son bas-ventre. Son corps s'effondra sur une meule de foin. Elle gémit sourdement et ses doigts laissèrent échapper son arme de fortune.

\- Tu commences déjà à gémir, ma belle ! On vient pourtant juste de commencer ! Je n'imagine même pas les cris que tu pousseras entre mes bras…

Il marchait vers elle… La douleur paralysait son corps… Elle se laissa glisser contre le tas de foin. Des bris de verre jonchaient le sol… Si elle parvenait à en attraper un…


	11. Retrouvailles

Il ne voulait pas l'aider. Il s'était juré de ne pas intervenir… Il avait même pensé que ce ne serait pas nécessaire. Dissimulé derrière les rideaux du carrosse, il avait observé toute la scène. Elle s'en sortait très bien toute seule. Cette fille avait un esprit et un aplomb déconcertants. Il en plaignit presque ces rustauds. Mais quand les choses s'étaient dégradées, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Il lui avait suffi de voir le poing de ce maraud s'abattre sur la jeune femme pour qu'il oubliât sa colère et sa résolution. Il avait aussitôt saisi son pistolet et avait tiré résolument dans le bras de ce couard.

\- Fichez le camp ! ordonna-t-il en descendant du coche. Ou la prochaine fois, je viserai la tête.

Terrassé de souffrance, Gaston s'enfuit en titubant.

Rochefort s'approcha de la jeune femme. Appuyée contre le foin, elle tentait de reprendre une contenance malgré la douleur que ce coquin avait ravivée. Sa toilette était dans un incroyable désordre. Des dizaines de brins de paille s'étaient perdus dans sa chevelure indisciplinée. Des gouttes de bières salissaient ses manches et l'ourlet de sa jupe. Il évita de s'attarder sur une nuque que laissait entrevoir la capeline traîtresse. Un mince filet de sang coulait entre ses doigts et il vit qu'elle avait empoigné un bris de la bouteille.

\- Ça va aller ? demanda-t-il en posant la main sur son bras.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre sollicitude ! gronda-t-elle en le repoussant. Pourquoi êtes-vous intervenu ? J'aurais écrasé moi-même ce maroufle !

Son arrogance n'avait donc aucune limite ! Il avait cru que plus rien ne le surprenait de la part de cette furie, pourtant il fut estomaqué par tant d'ingratitude. Son premier mouvement avait été le bon ! Il aurait dû la laisser se faire massacrer par cette brute ! Il était à deux doigts de lui asséner le plus phénoménal soufflet jamais donné quand il remarqua le tremblement de ses épaules, l'éclat singulier de ses yeux clairs… et des courbes d'une blancheur d'albâtre dans l'entrebâillement du tissu… Il se détourna. Tout insupportable qu'elle fût, il n'aurait jamais laissé cette brute la toucher, réalisa-t-il avec une gêne inhabituelle.

Elle était furieuse. Tout son corps frémissait sous les vagues de colère qui la balayaient. Elle était humiliée au plus profond d'elle-même… Elle avait combattu sans relâche ces dix dernières années. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de duels qu'elle avait remportés ni la quantité d'embuscades auxquelles elle avait réchappé, pourtant aucun de ses adversaires ne l'avait autant mortifiée que ces pleutres. Elle n'avait pas eu peur, elle avait toujours su qu'ils n'étaient pas de taille contre elle, et pourtant, ces foutriquets avaient réussi à la toucher. Elle ressentait la souillure de leur désir sordide, la vilenie de leurs paroles injurieuses… Jamais personne ne se serait permis de l'avilir de la sorte si elle avait porté ses vêtements de mousquetaire. Pourquoi les hommes mêlaient-ils le mépris à la concupiscence ?

\- Qu'est-ce cela ? demanda Rochefort en désignant la besace tombée sur le sol, plus pour l'arracher à des idées qu'il devinait sombres que par réelle curiosité.

\- Votre repas !

Les sourcils froncés d'étonnement, il se pencha sur le sac… Diantre ! Elle n'avait pas lésiné sur les victuailles ! Il y avait de quoi nourrir au moins trois personnes. Le prenait-elle pour son ami Porthos ? Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- Votre blessure vous fait mal ? fit-il d'une voix adoucie.

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Nous devrions y aller, continua-t-il. Je déjeunerai à la prochaine halte.

Il tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Avec sa superbe habituelle, elle l'ignora royalement et monta dans la voiture d'un pas claudicant.

Irrécupérable ! se dit-il avec une pointe d'amusement.

* * *

Après deux heures de route, Rochefort arrêta l'attelage dans une petite clairière et s'installa sur l'herbe tendre pour déjeuner. Avec une grâce toute relative, Aramis le rejoignit. Ils demeurèrent quelques minutes silencieux, la jeune femme examinant avec une attention trop soutenue pour ne pas être feinte les taches qui maculaient à présent le bas de sa jupe.

\- Vous ne voudriez manger un peu ? proposa l'homme du Cardinal. Vous n'êtes pas encore complètement remise de votre blessure, ça vous ferait du bien… Ces macarons sont délicieux et il y en a assez pour un régiment !

Le sourcil droit de la mousquetaire remonta sur son front dans une expression étonnée. Cet homme était déconcertant. La plupart du temps, il était odieux, cependant elle voyait parfois poindre une sollicitude inattendue. Et il lui fallait reconnaître que depuis le début de cette mission, il avait été présent dans les moments critiques. S'il n'était pas son ami et ne le serait jamais, il demeurait un compagnon de valeur.

\- Croyez-vous qu'il soit l'heure de manger des pâtisseries ? fit-elle un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Certes, non ! Mais c'est vous qui en avez pris tant ! répondit-il en riant.

\- À moins d'une nouvelle attaque, nous arriverons à Soissons à la tombée du jour, reprit-elle après avoir dévoré un macaron.

\- Nous n'en serons pas pour autant au bout de nos peines. Le château est sûrement bien gardé.

\- C'est certain. Mes amis vont peut-être venir en renfort. Malheureusement, on ne pourra compter sur eux avant plusieurs jours.

\- Comme vous me l'avez déjà fait remarquer, nous ne sommes pas de taille à attaquer de front les sbires de la Chevreuse. Il va falloir ruser.

\- Ce qu'il nous faudrait ce serait un endroit sûr aux environs du château afin de mettre au point une stratégie pour s'y introduire sans attirer les soupçons.

Son œil unique la contempla sans animosité. Elle était presque gracieuse alors qu'elle écartait d'un revers de la main une mèche rebelle taquinant ses narines. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas désagréable de converser avec elle quand elle ne lui lançait pas des noms d'oiseau. Mais cette accalmie ne durerait pas… surtout avec l'idée qu'il venait d'avoir.

\- Je sais où nous pourrions nous installer pour cela, mais vous devrez garder encore ce déguisement quelque temps et…

Il s'interrompit. Son plan était pour le moins embarrassant et il devinait qu'elle n'apprécierait guère la comédie qu'il envisageait.

\- Alors ? Je vous écoute, Rochefort !

Quelques instants plus tard, un cri d'indignation retentit dans la paisible clairière.

* * *

Pierre Chênelier pénétra dans la cuisine, des bûches fraîchement coupées sous le bras. Un délicieux fumet s'échappait de l'âtre. Son regard embrassa la pièce. Une jeune femme s'affairait devant la marmite tandis qu'au sol une petite fille jouait avec un lévrier plus grand qu'elle. La cuisine dans laquelle il avait grandi était presque dix fois plus grande que celle-ci et les mets qu'on y préparait étaient infiniment plus délicats que ce modeste ragoût. Mais ici, il était chez lui et ne dépendait de personne.

Il n'avait pas été malheureux dans le château de sa jeunesse. Sa mère étant la nourrice du fils du châtelain, il avait grandi auprès du jeune vicomte. Il avait appris des rudiments de lecture et savait même tirer à l'arquebuse. La vie était plutôt confortable dans ce comté, néanmoins quand, au décès du vieux comte, son frère de lait lui avait proposé de recouvrer sa liberté par l'acquisition d'une petite ferme aux portes de Soissons, il n'avait pas hésité longtemps. La demeure était simple mais confortable. Une douce chaleur inondait les lieux.

Le chien aboya bruyamment quand des claquements de sabots parvinrent du sentier. S'arrachant à ses pensées, Pierre saisit son fusil. La nuit n'était pas encore tombée et il s'agissait probablement de voyageurs égarés, néanmoins il était prêt à parer toute attaque. Il avait un bonheur à défendre.

Un attelage s'immobilisa juste devant la porte, et quelques instants plus tard, des coups fermes résonnèrent dans la demeure. Toujours méfiant, il entrouvrit la porte, son arme bien calée contre son épaule.

\- Qui va là ?

\- Désolé d'arriver ainsi à l'improviste, j'espère que tu as de la place chez toi pour accueillir un vieil ami.

Cette voix… Il y avait des années qu'il ne l'avait entendue… Le visage de l'homme était à moitié caché par son large chapeau, mais il connaissait trop bien ces traits pour les avoir oubliés. Imperceptiblement ses doigts se détendirent et le fusil tomba sur le sol.

\- C'est toi ? balbutia le fermier sans plus s'occuper de son arme qui reposait inutile à ses pieds.

Pour toute réponse, le visiteur esquissa un léger sourire et en un instant, les deux hommes s'étreignirent fortement.

\- Pierre, que se passe-t-il ? demanda sa femme avec une certaine anxiété.

Le jeune homme mit aussitôt fin à cette accolade et ouvrit largement la porte.

\- Ma chérie, laisse-moi te présenter mon plus vieil ami et notre bienfaiteur : le comte de Rochefort…

Pierre remarqua alors la silhouette longiligne qui se tenait devant l'attelage. Elle fit quelques pas vers la maison avant que le comte ne saisisse délicatement sa main.

\- Ainsi que ma fiancée, ajouta ce dernier.


	12. Heureuses fiançailles

À la faible lueur de l'âtre, Aramis jetait des coups d'œil à la dérobée sur son « fiancé ». Seigneur, dans quelle farce s'était-elle engluée ? Elle était d'une loyauté à toute épreuve et ne reculait devant aucun sacrifice pour accomplir son devoir, mais là, son dévouement l'avait entraînée dans une bien embarrassante affaire. Avec mauvaise conscience, elle souhaitait que ses compagnons ne reçoivent pas la missive confiée à mademoiselle du Croisy. Elle n'osait imaginer leur réaction s'ils la découvraient dans des atours féminins et fiancée au comte de Rochefort. Parbleu ! Elle en mourrait de honte ! se dit-elle en secouant énergiquement la tête.

Elle sentit aussitôt les regards étonnés des Chênelier s'attarder sur elle… Elle ne parviendrait pas à jouer cette comédie très longtemps. Qui croirait qu'elle et Rochefort étaient amoureux ?

\- Vous êtes épuisée, ma douce, fit alors Rochefort en posant sa main sur la sienne. La route a été difficile. Vous devriez vous coucher.

Malgré elle, la jeune femme se raidit au contact de ces doigts. Ses dents d'une blancheur parfaite mordirent sa lèvre inférieure. Si le geste fut furtif, l'homme du Cardinal le perçut cependant. Elle contenait certainement avec difficulté le violent coup de poing qu'elle rêvait de lui asséner. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres au souvenir de son visage effaré à l'énoncé de son plan. Si quelques minutes auparavant ils discutaient presque cordialement, en un instant, elle s'était métamorphosée en une furie déchaînée. Jamais une femme ne lui avait lancé des épithètes aussi peu gracieuses. Étrangement, il n'en avait pas été offensé. En vérité, c'était plutôt divertissant de la voir sortir de ses gonds. D'autant que, pour l'heure, elle ne pouvait guère le provoquer en duel !

\- J'ai préparé vos lits ainsi qu'un baquet d'eau chaude si vous souhaitez vous débarbouiller de la poussière de la route, déclara l'épouse de Pierre. Nous n'avons malheureusement qu'une chambre de libre dans la maison, mais votre fiancé est un gentilhomme.

Mariette Chênelier se garda d'ajouter qu'une demoiselle qui parcourait les routes seule avec son promis avait soit une confiance absolue en sa retenue soit plus rien à lui refuser. Ils ne seraient pas les premiers à avoir fêté Pâques avant les Rameaux, et elle ne les en blâmerait pas pour si peu.

\- Vous avez raison, balbutia la jeune femme. Je suis recrue de fatigue.

Si elle était effectivement affaiblie par sa blessure et ces heures passées sur les routes, Aramis avait l'habitude des rigueurs de la vie de soldat. Elle aurait pu rester éveillée encore des heures. En réalité, elle saisissait le premier prétexte pour écourter cette soirée. Cette situation la mettait affreusement mal à l'aise, et elle n'était pas sûre de supporter plus longtemps les mots tendres de Rochefort.

À peine se fut-elle levée qu'il en fit de même. Elle n'eut pas le temps de prononcer une parole qu'il entoura sa taille et la souleva dans ses bras.

\- Je ne voudrais pas que vous trébuchiez dans l'escalier dans votre état de fatigue, mon ange, dit-il avec un immense sourire.

Les joues d'Aramis s'empourprèrent et un éclat furieux passa dans ses prunelles. S'il s'attendait à cette réaction, il fut des plus déconcertés quand elle passa tendrement les bras autour de son cou pour s'agripper à lui. Il comprit cette soudaine tendresse quand de longs doigts fins plongèrent dans sa chevelure d'un noir d'ébène et en tirèrent résolument les racines… Cette fille était une vraie peste ! Elle aurait mérité qu'il la lâchât au beau milieu des escaliers !

Rongeant son frein, le comte patienta jusqu'à la chambre et, après avoir refermé la porte derrière eux, la jeta sans ménagement sur un des lits.

Elle se releva en un instant et le toisa de ses yeux brûlants de toute sa colère accumulée.

\- Espèce de…

\- Allez-vous finir ces enfantillages ? l'interrompit-il aussitôt. Ah, ils sont beaux, les mousquetaires du roi ! J'ignorais qu'on vous apprenait à attaquer vos adversaires en leur tirant les cheveux. Enfin que dis-je ? Nous ne sommes pas adversaires. Alors que réservez-vous à nos ennemis ? Allez-vous les mordre avec vos charmantes petites quenottes ou les griffer telle une jeune lionne ? Il me tarde d'admirer un tel combat !

Elle frémissait de rage serrant ses poings à faire blanchir les jointures de ses doigts. Il avait raison. Elle était ridicule. Une gamine ne se serait pas mieux conduite, mais plutôt mourir que de l'admettre devant cet homme ! Cette journée n'avait été qu'une longue suite d'humiliations. Elle était à bout… à bout de nerfs… à bout de force… Alors quand il l'avait saisie dans ses bras comme si elle n'avait été qu'une poupée de chiffon, elle avait craqué. Elle qui avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à ne jamais plier face à quiconque se sentait si insignifiante quand il la serrait contre lui. Elle se battait mieux qu'un homme, mais, quand ses mains l'avaient enserrée, toute cette force qu'elle avait acquise au prix de tant d'efforts lui avait paru bien dérisoire face à la puissance qui s'émanait de lui… Elle s'était sentie faible et elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner un tel affront !

\- Cessez vos privautés avec moi ! Il m'est déjà assez pénible de jouer les demoiselles enamourées d'un croque-mitaine ! Je suis parfaitement capable de gravir seule un petit escalier…

\- Croyez-vous que j'apprécie plus que vous cette mascarade ? Je mens à mon plus vieil ami et, en guise de fiancée, j'hérite d'un soudard en jupon ! Croyez-vous que j'apprécie de vous câliner de la sorte ?… Et si je vous ai portée, c'était afin qu'on ne remarque pas que votre démarche est encore mal assurée avec votre blessure !

\- Eh bien, soyez rassuré : je vais beaucoup mieux et je n'ai plus besoin de vos services de porteur !

\- C'est parfait ! Vous me soulagez d'un grand poids !

\- Fort bien ! Maintenant, je souhaiterais nettoyer cette maudite blessure, et je vous serais reconnaissance de m'éviter l'humiliation de me dévêtir une nouvelle fois devant vous !

\- Ne craignez rien ! Je n'ai nul désir d'outrager la pudeur d'une femme qui a partagé la vie de caserne d'une bande de soudards ! répliqua-t-il alors qu'une légère rougeur avait coloré ses joues pâles.

\- Allez au diable avec vos sous-entendus, Rochefort ! s'indigna-t-elle.

Un claquement de porte lui répondit. Elle détestait cet homme ! Dès que cette fichue mission serait achevée, elle lui ferait payer ses insultes et ses allusions graveleuses. Elle était un soldat et non une fille à soldat ! Il aurait tôt fait de s'en rappeler !

Après avoir pesté pendant dix bonnes minutes, trépignant d'autant plus qu'elle ne pouvait passer ses nerfs ni sur Rochefort ni sur le mobilier, elle entreprit de nettoyer sa blessure. Leur hôtesse avait mis de l'eau à bouillir dans l'âtre. Elle avait également disposé un baquet vide, un seau d'eau fraîche et des linges propres à côté de la cheminée. En tout cas, ces gens étaient des plus hospitaliers. Cela était reposant après avoir passé ces derniers jours avec ce butor. Sur ces pensées, elle retira sa botte droite un peu trop rageusement. Le talon buta contre le mur faisant vibrer la pierre.

\- Ta femme est charmante, entendit-elle alors.

C'était la voix aimable de son non moins aimable compagnon de route. Tout en continuant à se dévêtir, Aramis se rapprocha de l'âtre. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude d'espionner les conversations de ses compagnons, mais Rochefort ne répondait pas totalement à ce qualificatif. En outre, elle n'était pas totalement certaine qu'il ne courrait pas au château délivrer son maître dès qu'elle se serait assoupie et elle préférait rester sur ses gardes avec lui.

\- La tienne aussi, répondit la voix de Pierre Chênelier.

\- Charmant n'est pas le premier qualificatif qui me serait venu à l'esprit pour la définir, mais elle ne manque pas de piquant.

De piquant ! fulmina-t-elle. Son épée ne manquerait pas de piquant quand elle pourrait enfin châtier cet impudent !

* * *

Rochefort n'avait pas escompté que la compagnie de Pierre lui serait si agréable. Cela faisait une éternité qu'ils ne s'étaient revus. On ne pouvait imaginer deux êtres plus dissemblables. Il était un aristocrate, Pierre un roturier. Il était un soldat, Pierre un fermier. Il avait voué sa vie au service de l'État, ou plutôt d'un homme qui le personnifiait, Pierre ne songeait qu'à prendre soin des siens. Il vivait dans un grand hôtel particulier au cœur de Paris, Pierre dans une petite ferme au fin fond de la Picardie. Des années s'étaient écoulées depuis leur folle jeunesse. Ils n'avaient plus rien des deux enfants qui faisaient les quatre cents coups dans le château des comtes de Rochefort. Il ne restait même plus grand-chose des jeunes garçons qui allaient chasser dans les forêts du domaine.

Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis des années. Rochefort n'était pas venu au mariage de son frère de lait, pas plus qu'au baptême de la petite Marion, même si à chaque fois, il avait envoyé de fortes sommes d'argent. Il avait toujours argué que le service du Cardinal ne lui laissait aucun répit et ce n'était pas faux, mais il y avait du faux-fuyant derrière ses bons arguments. Il adorait Pierre. C'était la seule personne au monde qu'il ait jamais considérée comme un ami. Cependant Pierre était lié à une période de sa vie qu'il avait voulu rayer de sa mémoire. Il appréhendait de revoir dans le regard de son ami l'homme faible et stupide qu'il était autrefois. Pendant des années, il avait évité de se retourner sur son passé. Ce soir, assis au coin du feu avec Pierre Chênelier, Rochefort réalisait à quel point son ami lui avait manqué. Contrairement à sa harpie en casaque, il n'avait jamais réellement été proche de ses compagnons d'armes. Il lui arrivait de se divertir avec Jussac, mais l'homme était par trop sot pour qu'il partageât plus que quelques chopines et parties de cartes avec lui. En outre, Rochefort avait toujours senti que Jussac n'était pas le genre d'homme sur lequel on pouvait s'appuyer pour faire face à l'adversité et son attitude lors de la disgrâce de Richelieu avait confirmé ce pressentiment. Il n'avait jamais ressenti auprès de son compagnon d'armes la quiétude qui le réchauffait auprès d'un homme qu'il n'avait pas vu pendant près d'une décennie.

Alors qu'il voyait les flammes illuminer un visage qui avait perdu la rondeur de l'enfance, mais dont les traits lui étaient plus familiers que ne l'étaient ceux de son père, Rochefort réalisait que le sentiment qu'il partageait avec Pierre allait au-delà de l'amitié. Le terme frère de lait prenait tout son sens. Ils avaient partagé le même lait, avaient pleuré dans les mêmes bras, s'étaient endormis au son des mêmes berceuses, avaient joué aux mêmes jeux… Ils étaient liés aussi sûrement que si le même sang coulait dans leurs veines. C'était un lien qui dépassait leurs vies et leurs conditions sociales respectives. Pierre était son frère de cœur autant que de lait. Ils pouvaient ne plus se revoir pendant vingt ans, Rochefort savait que la porte de Pierre lui serait toujours ouverte. Pierre était le seul être de cette terre sur lequel il pourrait toujours compter quoi qu'il advienne… et à sa grande honte, il n'était pas sûr que la réciproque fût vraie. En venant ici, il n'avait songé qu'au sauvetage du Cardinal. Les événements de ces derniers jours lui avaient prouvé que ses adversaires étaient redoutables. Pierre avait une femme et une petite fille. En venant ici, il les mettait tous en danger. Le subterfuge d'Aramis avait bien fonctionné pour le moment, mais ils pouvaient être découverts à tout moment. Pour la première fois, sa dévotion à l'égard de Richelieu était mise à mal par une autre loyauté. Il donnerait la moindre goutte de son sang pour le Cardinal, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à prendre le risque de sacrifier Pierre. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Pierre l'avait accueilli sans hésitation après toutes ces années, il ne pouvait amener la mort dans son foyer de façon aussi vile. Il lui avait même menti sur sa soi-disant fiancée. Pierre méritait la vérité.

\- En fait, elle n'est pas ma femme, pas plus que ma fiancée... commença-t-il.


	13. Lui faire confiance

Pierre demeurait silencieux. Était-il trop choqué par l'attitude de son ami pour dire un seul mot ?

\- Je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger, reprit Rochefort. Si tu le demandes, nous partirons sur l'heure.

\- Ne dis pas de sottises, Henri ! répliqua l'homme mettant enfin fin à son mutisme. Je ne comprends pas ta dévotion pour cet homme, mais je ne te rejetterai pas à un moment où je peux t'être utile. Au marché, on vient souvent nous acheter des poulets pour les cuisines du château. Cela pourra t'aider à corrompre quelque serviteur… Tu connais très bien ce château. Mais même en terrain familier, penses-tu franchement que tu arriveras à libérer le Cardinal seul ?

\- Je ne suis pas seul.

\- Cette femme est une couverture parfaite pour déjouer les soupçons, mais fera-t-elle le poids si tu dois te battre ?

Rochefort ne put contenir un petit éclat de rire. L'identité d'Aramis faisait partie des détails qu'il avait dissimulés à Pierre. Ce secret-là ne lui appartenait pas… Mais il y avait fort à parier que le fermier ne l'aurait pas cru. Lui-même avait du mal à l'admettre alors qu'il avait eu l'occasion de constater la féminité de la mousquetaire.

\- Ne te fie pas aux apparences, répondit-il. Elle est surprenante. Tous ceux qui l'ont sous-estimée s'en sont mordu les doigts, moi le premier.

Pierre releva le sourcil d'un air sceptique mais n'insista pas.

\- Tu sembles avoir une grande confiance en elle. C'est ta maîtresse ?

\- Pardieu, non ! s'exclama Rochefort comme si Pierre avait proféré le pire des blasphèmes, oubliant un peu vite qu'il l'avait présentée comme sa fiancée quelques heures auparavant.

\- Pourquoi diantre ? C'est une belle femme.

\- Si tu la connaissais, tu aurais du mal à lui trouver le moindre charme.

\- C'est dommage. J'aimais bien l'idée que tu sois fiancé… surtout sachant qui est au château en ce moment.

Le regard de Rochefort s'assombrit aussitôt. Il savait très bien que Pierre ne faisait pas référence au Cardinal et c'était la dernière personne à laquelle il voulait penser. Il avait soigneusement évité de parler d'elle quand il avait fait le récit des événements. Il pouvait médire de « La Chevreuse » avec Aramis, mais il ne pouvait pas tromper Pierre.

\- C'est de l'histoire ancienne.

\- Certaines cicatrices ne s'effacent jamais.

Un éclat furieux étincela dans son œil unique. Tout autre que Pierre serait passé au fil de son épée pour une saillie aussi insolente.

\- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne comprends pas ! tempêta-t-il.

\- Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux avec moi, répondit Pierre d'une voix posée. Si c'était vraiment du passé, tu n'aurais pas mis dix ans à revenir ici.

\- Pierre, il suffit…

\- Très bien, Henri. Mais que feras-tu si tu te retrouves face à elle ? En ville, personne ne te reconnaîtra. Même moi, je ne t'aurais pas reconnu au coin d'une rue. Mais Marie…

Rochefort se leva d'un bond comme si le simple énoncé de ce prénom l'avait brûlé.

\- Je vais veiller sur la maison. Je ne voudrais pas qu'on s'en prenne à ta famille. Demain, nous trouverons de moyen d'entrer dans le château. Tu peux dormir en paix.

* * *

La lumière du soleil inondait la chambre quand Aramis se réveilla. À côté, le lit n'était pas défait. Elle se releva d'un bond, saisissant l'épée qu'elle avait glissée sous son oreiller, avant de réaliser que c'était une réaction parfaitement inutile. Les bruits environnants étaient ceux d'une ferme tranquille au petit matin. De la fenêtre, elle pouvait voir Mariette Chênelier sortir de l'étable, un seau de lait à la main, tandis que sa petite fille ouvrait la barrière du poulailler les mains chargées de graine. Pierre, quant à lui, déposait de gros paniers dans une charrette avec l'aide de Rochefort… Elle aurait décidément tout vu ! Le comte de Rochefort en chemise et chausses qui chargeait une carriole de paysan ! Un instant, elle réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait sans pourpoint depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvé à Dunkerque. Elle rougit malgré elle à ce souvenir.

Mais pourquoi diable l'avait-il laissée dormir ? Quand elle s'était couchée après qu'il fût sorti monter la garde, elle était persuadée qu'il la réveillerait au milieu de la nuit pour se reposer un peu. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il avait passé la nuit à veiller sur la famille Chênelier. Qu'il ait révélé leur mission à son frère de lait et surtout qu'il ait été prêt à repartir, compromettant ainsi leur mission, témoignait assez du soin qu'il prenait de la sécurité de son ami… C'était étrange de voir Rochefort faire passer quelqu'un avant son devoir à l'égard du Cardinal… Il en avait l'air plus humain. La conversation qu'elle avait entendue, et même un peu espionnée, la veille lui revint en mémoire. Chênelier avait évoqué une Marie… Se pourrait-il qu'il s'agisse de Madame de Chevreuse ? Se pourrait-il qu'il y ait plus entre la flamboyante intrigante et l'ombrageux comte que ce qu'il avait bien voulu lui dire quand ils avaient pris la route de Soissons ? Certes, Marie était un prénom des plus répandus dans la gent féminine, mais de quelle autre Marie pourrait-il être question ?

\- Avez-vous fait de beaux rêves, mon aimée ? dit-il d'un ton où perçait une pointe de sarcasme quand elle les rejoignit dans la cour.

Dieu qu'il était exaspérant !

\- Merveilleusement, mon cher ! répondit-elle sur le même ton. Je vous remercie madame, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de leur hôtesse. Mais vous auriez dû me réveiller.

\- Vous aviez besoin de repos, fit-il laconiquement.

Elle examina son visage pâle, ses traits tirés et le cercle noir qui entourait son œil unique un peu trop rouge. Sans réfléchir, elle le saisit par le poignet et l'entraîna un peu à l'écart.

\- Vous aussi ! Dois-je vous rappeler dans quel état je vous ai retrouvé à Dunkerque ? Combien de temps avez-vous dormi depuis ?

\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour cela ! Je dois accompagner Pierre au marché pour trouver un moyen de pénétrer dans ce satané château…

\- Morbleu, Rochefort ! Vous ne serez d'aucune utilité à personne si vous tombez d'épuisement ! Allez vous reposer ! Je vais accompagner votre ami…

\- Vous ! Vous ne connaissez pas Soissons…

\- Et personne ne me connaît ici, contrairement à vous ! Soyez un peu raisonnable ! Nos ennemis sont certainement sur leurs gardes, et pardonnez-moi de vous dire que vous ne passez guère inaperçu !... Ils ne se méfieront pas d'une femme, ajouta-t-elle plus doucement en voyant les traits du comte se crisper.

\- Soit, mais serez-vous capable de passer une demi-journée sans vous quereller avec un malandrin et assommer quelques maroufles ?

Elle rougit malgré elle et hésita quelques secondes entre le rire et l'agacement… Finalement, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, et l'épithète adorable se glissa sournoisement dans l'esprit de Rochefort. Pardieu, s'il se mettait à trouver du charme à cette soudarde, c'était bien le signe d'un profond épuisement… Mais avec le soleil qui jouait dans sa lourde chevelure décoiffée, ses joues rosies, son corps mince enveloppé dans un long manteau, elle n'avait pas grand-chose de l'insupportable matamore qui lui tapait sur les nerfs depuis si longtemps.

\- Allez dormir, Rochefort. Vous en avez besoin.

\- J'ai raconté la vérité à Pierre, avoua-t-il. Il devait savoir où il mettait les pieds…

\- Vous avez eu raison, lui répondit-elle doucement.

\- Vous prendrez garde à ne pas le mettre en danger. Il n'est pas un soldat comme nous…

\- Je répondrai de lui sur ma vie.

Il plongea son œil dans son regard clair… Cette fille était d'une témérité qui confinait à l'inconscience. C'était une tête brûlée exaspérante et désagréable… Mais elle avait plus d'honneur que la plupart des hommes qu'il avait rencontrés dans sa vie. Avec une pointe d'épouvante, il réalisa qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance sans l'once d'une hésitation.


	14. Au marché de Soissons

Pierre observait la jeune blonde à la dérobée. Quand Henri lui avait dit que sa compagne l'accompagnerait au marché à sa place, le jeune fermier avait accepté gracieusement. Certes, une jeune femme attirerait moins la méfiance qu'un grand borgne, mais intérieurement, il s'était demandé ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire d'une demoiselle au milieu de ses poulets et de ses fromages. Même après qu'elle ait passé une robe de Mariette et natté sa longue chevelure, il était évident qu'elle n'avait rien d'une paysanne. Il n'aurait su définir pourquoi, mais tout en elle criait sa noblesse. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas la mollesse des femmes du monde qu'il avait connues dans sa jeunesse et qu'il apercevait encore dans leur carrosse ou leur chaise à porteurs. Son teint était clair mais n'avait pas la pâleur diaphane de celles qui évitaient drastiquement les rayons du soleil. En pleine lumière, on pouvait même apercevoir quelques taches de rousseur qui clairsemaient son nez et ses pommettes.

Mais le plus étonnant était sans conteste son attitude. À leur arrivée, elle avait déclaré d'un ton assuré : « Le mieux est que je reste un peu en retrait et que vous vous occupiez de l'étal. » Et sans attendre de réponse, elle s'était mise à décharger la charrette. Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'elle portait de lourds paniers sans montrer le moindre signe de fatigue. Qui diable était cette femme ? Elle avait le port altier d'une duchesse, l'autorité d'une reine et la force d'une paysanne. Et il savait qu'elle avait caché des dagues à sa ceinture.

Henri semblait lui faire entièrement confiance. Il les revoyait discuter avec animation devant la ferme, et il ne cessait de s'interroger sur la nature de leur relation. Il n'avait pas menti la veille quand il avait dit qu'il aimait l'idée qu'Henri soit fiancé. Mais vu sa réaction quand il avait évoqué Marie, son ami n'avait toujours pas refermé ce chapitre de sa vie. Pourtant plus d'une décennie s'était écoulée depuis, et il avait tellement changé… Sa musculature s'était développée, son torse s'était élargi… On voyait au premier coup d'œil qu'il était devenu un soldat puissant et vigoureux. Le vieux comte aurait été satisfait, songea Pierre avec amertume en repensant à l'enfant malingre puis à l'adolescent efflanqué qui avait grandi à ses côtés.

La comtesse de Rochefort était morte en mettant au monde un nourrisson chétif. La mère de Pierre lui avait raconté que le vieux comte n'avait même pas jeté un œil sur l'enfant, persuadé qu'il ne survivrait pas. Ce ne fut que bien plus tard, quand, contre toute attente, le vicomte atteignit l'âge de dix ans et que la nouvelle comtesse ait à son tour succombé en couche après avoir mis au monde à trois reprises des filles qui n'avaient jamais survécu à leur première année, que le comte consentit à s'intéresser à son fils.

Ce vieux soldat avait une idée bien précise de l'homme que devait devenir son héritier, et Henri ne répondait guère à ses attentes. Pourtant, il faisait maints efforts pour satisfaire cet homme froid dont il avait mendié l'attention durant toute sa jeune vie. Un homme à l'esprit moins étriqué en aurait sans doute été satisfait, songea Pierre alors qu'une vieille colère échauffait son cœur au souvenir des rebuffades, quand ce n'étaient pas des privations et des rossées, à chaque fois que le comte était mécontent de son fils. Bien des années plus tard, il avait compris pourquoi le comte l'avait gardé au château toutes ces années : il avait besoin d'un solide paysan pour se battre avec son fils. Il avait usé d'eux comme des coqs qu'on entraîne au combat. Avec sa santé fragile et son corps maigre, Henri n'aurait peut-être pas survécu à cet apprentissage s'il n'avait pas été aussi malin, voire même un peu retors. La nuit, il s'introduisait dans la bibliothèque dont son père lui avait interdit l'accès – « un vrai gentilhomme n'avait pas besoin d'instruction » – pour compulser des manuels d'anatomie ainsi que des ouvrages écrits par les maîtres escrimeurs. Il apprit très vite les zones de son corps à protéger, les parades pour éviter les coups mortels et même comment simuler une blessure plus grave qu'elle n'était… Il devint vite assez agile. L'arc et l'arbalète n'eurent vite plus de secrets pour lui. Mais les épées demeuraient trop lourdes pour ses bras fluets. Et le vieux refusait catégoriquement de lui en fournir une plus légère. « Vous devez être fort, fils ! Comment pourrez-vous devenir un gentilhomme digne de ce nom si vous ne savez soulever une épée ? »

Pourtant ils avaient été heureux. Plus ils conspiraient pour tromper le vieux comte et ses exigences démesurées, plus leur complicité grandissait… et ils passaient tous les étés à Septmonts. Y résidait la tante de feue la comtesse qui exigeait de revoir son neveu tous les ans. Comme elle arrosait régulièrement le comte de ses subsides, il s'exécutait de mauvaise grâce. Et là, Henri retrouvait Marie…

\- Connaissez-vous ces hommes ?

La voix de la jeune blonde l'arracha à ses souvenirs. Elle s'était glissée derrière lui et, le faisant pivoter de manière presque imperceptible, lui désigna un premier homme vêtu de noir, puis un second à quelques mètres, puis un autre… Ils n'étaient pas tous vêtus de la même façon mais avaient en commun d'avoir un lourd manteau sombre les couvrant jusqu'à la taille où l'on devinait la forme d'une rapière et un large chapeau de feutre cachant à moitié leur visage. Dans la foule bigarrée de badauds et de forains, ils passaient quasiment inaperçus. Il s'étonna qu'elle les ait même remarqués. Comme le lui avait dit Henri, elle était vraiment surprenante.

\- Je ne crois pas, répondit-il en essayant de discerner leurs visages.

Elle le considéra en mordillant sa lèvre. Profitant que l'attention des badauds soit occupée par le passage d'une troupe de comédiens bruyants et colorés, elle s'accroupit sous l'étal. Interloqué, il la vit empoigner une brassée de terre humide et s'en badigeonner le visage et les bras. Puis elle passa ses mains sales dans sa lourde natte, assombrissant ainsi l'or de ses cheveux. Enfin, elle essuya ses mains sur son corsage et sa jupe.

\- Vous me pardonnerez de gâter ainsi la robe de Madame Mariette, murmura-t-elle en saisissant un ballot tâché de graisse avant d'y enfourner quelques fruits malodorants qui étaient tombés d'un étal voisin. Écoutez, je vais me rapprocher de ces spadassins. Si l'un d'entre eux s'approche de vous, criez très fort : « Une poularde pour deux sous ! » Je serai là en un instant.

\- Je sais me défendre seul, madame ! s'exclama-t-il indigné qu'on pût penser qu'il ait besoin de la protection d'une femme.

\- Je n'en doute pas, monsieur, mais j'ai fait un serment à votre ami. Ne permettez pas que je trahisse ma parole !

\- Soit ! Mais ce sera bien inutile ! Je saurais faire rendre gorge à quiconque s'en prendra à moi, dit Pierre en serrant le manche du largue couteau qu'il utilisait pour ses poulets.

\- Conserver un serment n'est jamais inutile.

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna laissant reposer son ballot sur son dos qui semblait se voûter sous ce poids. Bon sang, mais qui était cette femme ?

* * *

Au même moment, rue du Vieux Colombier, Magdelon du Croisy releva sa jupe avec une moue de dégoût. Dieu que Paris était sale ! Entre la poussière et les excréments qui jonchaient les rues de la capitale, elle n'osait imaginer l'état de sa robe si elle n'avait pas pris une chaise à porteurs pour venir. Quand elle aperçut un mousquetaire brun en faction devant la porte, elle se félicita davantage. Décidément, cette casaque bleue et or allait si bien à un bel homme.

\- Madame ? fit l'homme d'une voix polie qui n'avait guère l'habitude de voir des femmes, surtout à l'allure aussi excentrique s'arrêter devant l'hôtel de Tréville.

\- Je dois remettre une missive à Monsieur de Tréville.


	15. Marie de Chevreuse

La peste soit de l'orgueil des hommes ! Aramis tempêtait intérieurement. Elle avait essayé d'être la plus diplomate possible avec Pierre Chênelier, mais malgré cela, elle craignait qu'il se montrât trop fier pour l'appeler au secours en cas de besoin. Évidemment, il ne concevait pas qu'une femme pût lui venir en aide ! Pardieu, s'il avait la moindre égratignure, elle devrait en répondre devant Rochefort... Bien sûr, elle ne craignait pas le courroux de l'homme du Cardinal ! Mais elle avait juré de protéger son frère de lait… Et puis, c'était la première fois qu'elle percevait un sentiment réellement humain de la part de Rochefort. Certes, il n'était pas complètement dénué de qualités. Elle n'oubliait pas qu'il aurait pu l'abandonner avec sa blessure à l'auberge. Mais la tendresse qu'il éprouvait pour Pierre était une émotion d'un tout autre ordre que la loyauté quasi servile qu'il manifestait à l'égard de Richelieu. Cela le rendait presque attachant… Pardieu, quelle étrange pensée !

Aramis ne cessait donc de surveiller Pierre tout en évoluant dans la foule des badauds. Comme elle l'avait déjà noté, les hommes en arme quadrillaient imperceptiblement la place du marché. Soudain, elle remarqua que l'un d'entre eux s'approchait d'un luxueux carrosse, dont le rideau se souleva imperceptiblement. Elle obliqua dans cette direction et s'en approcha le plus possible sans quitter la foule. Jugeant que la distance était suffisante pour écouter, elle feignit de trébucher et fit choir le contenu de son ballot.

\- On a vérifié tous les borgnes, madame. Aucun ne correspond au signalement.

\- Il viendra ! Il est plus opiniâtre qu'un chien enragé à la recherche de son maître !

\- Les spadassins que nous lui avons envoyés en sont peut-être venus à bout ! Il n'a pas été vu depuis Arras, et les derniers courriers de nos hommes indiquaient qu'ils avaient fait un blessé.

\- Sauf que ces hommes n'ont plus donné signe de vie à Arras non plus ! Nous ne pouvons prendre aucun risque avant la Sainte-Blandine ! Vérifiez chaque borgne qui pose les pieds à Soissons ! Et cherchez aussi le cavalier blond que vos hommes ont vu !

Aramis ne pourrait guère rester plus de cinq minutes à genoux à ramasser ses fruits gâtés sans éveiller les soupçons. Elle se releva en serrant le sac sale comme si c'était un insigne trésor, mais surtout pour y dissimuler son visage alors qu'elle risquait un œil vers le rideau du carrosse. Elle n'eut besoin que d'un instant pour confirmer les accusations de Rochefort. Elle avait assez souvent vu la belle femme brune au côté de la Reine Anne pour reconnaître dans l'entrebâillement du rideau le visage de la Duchesse de Chevreuse.

* * *

Il était réellement épuisé, mais il n'avait dormi que par intermittence, conservant ses pistolets à portée de main et s'éveillant à chaque fois que le chien aboyait… Outre le souci de protéger la femme et la fille de Pierre, il n'était pas rassuré quant au sort de son ami et d'Aramis à Soissons. Elle lui avait juré de protéger Pierre au péril de sa vie, et il ne doutait pas qu'elle tiendrait parole. Cette écervelée avait un sens du sacrifice qui l'avait plus d'une fois étonné. Il l'entendait encore le sommer de l'affronter avec ses gardes dans cette grange sur la route de Calais pour laisser à D'Artagnan la possibilité de leur échapper. Maintenant qu'il connaissait sa vraie nature, sa témérité ne cessait de le confondre. Il savait que les femmes n'étaient pas toujours de douces et naïves créatures. Milady aussi ne craignait pas les dangers et était redoutable même au combat. Mais la belle Anglaise était avide de pouvoir. Aramis, elle, se jetait dans les dangers sans songer à sa sécurité et même sans attendre de gratification. Tenait-elle si peu à la vie pour braver ainsi les balles et les coups d'épée ? Non, il ne doutait pas qu'elle mourrait pour protéger Pierre. Mais elle se remettait encore de sa blessure, et si leurs ennemis étaient nombreux, saurait-elle faire face ?

Il se leva d'un bond quand le chien aboya joyeusement, ses cris aussitôt suivis des roulements d'une charrette. Il se figea en découvrant l'allure d'Aramis. Qu'avait-elle encore fait ? Alors que l'attelage se rapprochait, Rochefort se rassérénait. Elle ne semblait pas avoir de blessure, mais elle était d'une saleté à faire peur… C'était d'autant plus troublant qu'il avait toujours été frappé par sa mise soignée. Même dans la crasse parisienne ou la poussière des routes, elle respirait la fraîcheur et la propreté… Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Petite futée ! Qui reconnaîtrait le gracieux mousquetaire derrière cette souillon ?

\- Eh bien, ma mie, avez-vous glissé dans un tas de fumier ? ironisa-t-il en allant à sa rencontre.

Elle le darda d'un regard assassin, probablement plus pour le qualificatif affectueux que pour sa réflexion sur le fumier, et avec un dédain impérial, entra dans la ferme sans répondre.

* * *

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle ressortit débarbouillée et changée, et un court instant, Rochefort en eut le souffle coupé. Elle avait remis des vêtements d'hommes, mais, sans doute pour ne pas s'attirer de questions des Chênelier, il semblait que sa poitrine n'était pas bandée sous la large chemise. Ses longs cheveux dénoués étaient encore humides et gouttaient dans le creux de son dos. Quand Mariette rabroua sèchement son mari, Rochefort réalisa qu'il n'était pas seul à la trouver diablement séduisante ainsi.

\- Je nettoierai votre robe, madame, lui dit Aramis, les joues légèrement rosées, en passant son manteau sur ses épaules. Mais je dois d'abord m'entretenir avec le comte.

\- Pierre m'a dit que vous avez remarqué des spadassins sur la place du marché, déclara Rochefort quand ils furent un peu à l'écart…

\- Pas seulement. J'ai aperçu la duchesse de Chevreuse donnant des consignes à ses hommes. Elle vous recherche. Ses hommes sont chargés de…

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, puis d'un air gêné, elle murmura :

\- Elle leur a demandé de vérifier l'identité de tous les borgnes de Soissons.

L'œil unique de Rochefort devint d'un noir d'encre, et il dit d'une voix grinçante :

\- Elle regrette sans doute de n'avoir pas réussi à me tuer à Dunkerque.

\- _Marie a essayé de te tuer !_

Cette exclamation les fit sursauter. Derrière eux, Pierre fixait Rochefort, une vive horreur marquant ses traits.


	16. Les mousquetaires

\- Fermez la porte et asseyez-vous !

Les trois mousquetaires échangèrent un regard circonspect. Même Athos pouvait compter sur les bras d'une main le nombre de fois où le capitaine lui avait dit de s'asseoir après l'avoir convoqué.

\- Avez-vous eu des nouvelles d'Aramis ? demanda Porthos exprimant l'inquiétude qu'ils ressentaient tous.

Cela faisait une quinzaine de jours qu'Aramis était partie pour Dunkerque à la recherche du Cardinal. D'Artagnan et Athos avaient eu le temps de rentrer à Paris sans qu'ils aient eu de nouvelles. Tréville ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait regretté d'avoir envoyé la jeune femme seule à travers la France. S'il avait été soulagé en recevant sa missive une heure plus tôt des mains d'une femme excentrique, depuis, il n'avait cessé de relire ce texte sibyllin en s'interrogeant sur l'attitude à adopter.

_« Là où le vase fameux d'un coup fut brisé, je vais d'un coup aussi fatal unir ma main à celle d'un homme dont la dévotion et la fidélité sont sans égales. Un homme d'Église nous y attend et j'espère que nos loyaux amis se joindront à notre allégresse… Votre dévouée, Renée. » _

Le plus étonnant était qu'elle ait signé de son vrai nom. Ajouté au fait que la précieuse qui lui avait remis la lettre n'avait pas tari d'éloge sur « son adorable filleule », il semblait qu'Aramis ait dû reprendre une identité féminine… Connaissant sa mousquetaire, cela ne signifiait qu'une chose : elle avait besoin d'aide.

\- Capitaine, qu'y a-t-il ? insista Athos.

\- Je dois vous parler à tous les trois, mais je dois vous demander le secret absolu sur ce que je vais vous raconter.

De plus en plus dubitatifs, les mousquetaires opinèrent du chef.

\- Vous savez qu'avant son enlèvement par le Masque de Fer, le Prince Philippe était tenu au secret dans une résidence à la campagne avec pour seule compagnie sa vieille nourrice et son précepteur. Tous deux ont été assassinés par les sbires du Masque de Fer. Quelques mois plus tard, une jeune fille est entrée dans mon bureau et m'a fait la plus insolite demande qu'on m'ait jamais faite. C'était la fiancée du précepteur du prince. La mort de celui-ci l'avait plongé dans un abîme de désespoir, mais au lieu de s'enfermer dans un cloître pour pleurer de tout son soûl comme l'aurait fait toute autre femme, elle était bien décidée à le venger. Pour ce faire, elle me demanda de l'intégrer dans la compagnie des mousquetaires.

Tréville s'interrompit un instant et respira profondément. Il aurait dû demander à Aramis de révéler la vérité à ses amis après Belle-Ile, cela lui aurait évité de s'en charger lui-même. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait pas les envoyer à la recherche de Renée sans tout leur dire.

\- Son fiancé était mon ami, continua-t-il en réussissant à conserver un ton égal à l'évocation du souvenir de François. Pour rien au monde, je n'aurais souhaité transformer la femme qu'il aimait en soldat. Mais le chagrin de cette jeune fille était si intense que je savais qu'elle aurait été prête à toutes les extrémités pour venger son amour. Si je l'avais laissée partir, elle serait allée s'engager dans le premier régiment qui passait, et Dieu seul sait ce qui lui serait arrivé ! J'ai fait ce qui me semblait la moins mauvaise solution : j'en ai fait un mousquetaire. C'était il y a huit ans, et elle n'est plus repartie.

Il se tut pour laisser ses hommes comprendre ce que signifiait son récit et assimiler la nouvelle. Athos échangea un regard appuyé avec Porthos, puis d'une voix posée, il déclara :

\- Aramis est en danger, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous ne semblez guère surpris, constata le capitaine.

\- De quoi ? Qu'Aramis n'est pas tout à fait ce qu'il ou plutôt elle prétend être ? Cela fait quelques années que nous nous posions des questions, répondit Athos en haussant les épaules.

\- Qu'il ne se soit jamais déshabillé devant nous, pourquoi pas ? reprit Porthos. Qu'il n'ait jamais un poil de barbe même quand nous n'avons pas pu approcher d'un rasoir de toute la semaine, admettons ! Mais qu'en huit ans, on ne l'ait jamais vu pisser, c'était invraisemblable. Nous n'arrivions juste pas à trancher entre une femme ou un hermaphrodite.

À ces mots, D'Artagnan s'étouffa avec sa salive et toussota quelques instants. Tréville se tourna vers le jeune gascon. Cela ne faisait que trois ans qu'il était dans la compagnie. Peut-être était-il moins attaché – et donc moins conciliant – à l'égard de la jeune femme que ses aînés.

\- Qu'en pensez-vous, D'Artagnan ?

\- Je le savais déjà. Je l'ai découvert quand Aramis a été blessée à Belle-Ile.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Capitaine ? reprit Athos. Si vous nous racontez cela aujourd'hui, c'est qu'elle est en danger.

\- Cet après-midi, une femme est venue me déposer un courrier d'Aramis. Le texte est pour le moins cryptique, mais elle l'a signé de son vrai nom. La dame qui l'a apporté est des plus fantasque…

Devinant qu'il s'agissait de la précieuse haute en couleur dont Athos avait eu le plus grand mal à se dépêtrer quelques heures plus tôt, les mousquetaires ne purent qu'approuver.

\- Je ne sais guère si je peux me fier à ses dires, mais elle semblait dire que « mon adorable filleule » souhaitait ma présence à son mariage. Je ne peux que subodorer que si Aramis a inventé cette fable et a fait appel à un messager aussi peu orthodoxe que cette dame, c'est qu'elle pense que les courriers ne sont pas fiables et qu'elle veut éviter les espions.

\- Qu'a-t-il… qu'a-t-elle écrit ? demanda Porthos.

\- Je vous laisse juge, répondit le capitaine en leur indiquant d'un geste de s'approcher pour lire ladite missive.

Penché sur le bureau de Tréville, Athos relut une troisième fois les mots d'Aramis… Puis ses sourcils se détendirent, ses lèvres se fendirent en un large sourire et il étouffa un rire.

\- Avez-vous compris quelque chose à ce galimatias, Athos ? fit D'Artagnan.

\- Oui.

Cette fois, le sérieux mousquetaire ne put réprimer son hilarité.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de si amusant ? s'exclama Tréville.

\- Pardonnez-moi, Capitaine, répondit Athos en serrant les lèvres pour arrêter ce rire qui ne demandait qu'à éclater. Mais la dame ne vous avait pas menti : Aramis nous convie bien à son mariage… avec Rochefort.

Les trois autres le dévisagèrent avec une expression de complet ahurissement.

\- Raillez-vous, Athos ? s'exclama le capitaine.

\- Le texte est pourtant limpide : « Je vais unir ma main à celle d'un homme dont la dévotion et la fidélité sont sans égales. » Il s'agit d'un mariage. Vous nous aviez dit que Rochefort avait disparu avec le Cardinal. Nous connaissons tous sa dévotion quasi fanatique pour Richelieu. Il est clair qu'il est l'homme en question. Elle écrit qu'un homme d'Église les attend. Donc Richelieu les attend pour célébrer cette union. Et elle nous attend à la noce, nous autres les « loyaux amis ». Quant au lieu du mariage, c'est « là où le vase fameux d'un coup fut brisé », donc c'est Soissons… Nous devrions seller nos chevaux. Je m'en voudrais de manquer le mariage de notre meilleure amie.

Tréville excédé tapa un grand coup sur son bureau.

\- Il suffit, Athos ! Cette plaisanterie ne m'agrée guère !

\- Pardonnez-moi, capitaine, reprit Athos, un demi-sourire flottant toujours sur ses lèvres. Aramis a si habilement joué des doubles sens dans sa missive que je n'ai pu résister à la transcrire littéralement. Vous avez raison : elle a dû conter à cette femme une histoire d'amoureux en fuite pour obtenir son aide. Vu la dame en question, je ne m'étonne pas qu'elle se soit enflammée pour une histoire pareille. Aramis a écrit sa lettre de façon à ce qu'une personne qui l'intercepterait croie qu'il s'agissait d'une innocente invitation à une noce. À mots couverts, elle nous dit qu'elle a dû s'allier à Rochefort et nous demande de les rejoindre à Soissons où Richelieu est apparemment retenu captif… Vu toutes les précautions qu'elle a prises, je crois qu'il serait plus sage que nous disions que nous partons à un mariage, comme vous allez nous en donner l'ordre, Capitaine.

Le capitaine de Tréville lui lança un regard assassin. Entre Athos qui lui dictait ses ordres et qui se permettait des plaisanteries douteuses et Porthos qui parlait des besoins naturels d'Aramis, ses mousquetaires se montraient de plus en plus irrévérencieux.

\- Fichez le camp et ramenez-moi Richelieu et Aramis ! gronda-t-il.


	17. Henri et Marie

Le comte de Rochefort était un homme ombrageux et arrogant. Après des années à avoir été ennemis la plupart du temps, Aramis avait vu bien des expressions sur son visage : la haine, la colère, le mépris, l'ironie parfois… Mais jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi embarrassé.

En proie à une émotion qu'elle ne comprenait pas, Pierre avait agrippé le bras de son ami et répétait :

\- C'est Marie qui a essayé de te tuer ? _Ta Marie ?_

Rochefort se dégagea et le regard fuyant, répondit d'une voix blanche :

\- Ce n'est plus la jeune fille qu'elle était…

\- Celle qui était prête à s'enfuir avec toi, tu veux dire ?

\- Il suffit, Pierre ! Tout cela ne te concerne pas.

En un instant, il était redevenu l'homme hautain qu'elle avait toujours connu. On aurait dit qu'un mur de glace s'était formé autour de lui.

\- J'ai eu certes besoin de ton aide, mais cela ne t'autorise pas à t'immiscer dans cette affaire qui concerne les affaires de l'État. Cette vieille amourette n'a rien à faire avec ce qui m'amène ici !

Pierre le considéra avec un air de profonde pitié.

\- Une amourette qui t'a fait disparaître pendant plus d'une décennie. Tu en as eu d'autres depuis ?

\- Va au diable !

Sur ses mots, il se dirigea vers l'écurie et entreprit de harnacher son cheval.

\- Où comptez-vous aller ainsi ?

Il ne manquait plus qu'elle ! Ne pouvait-on le laisser en paix ?

\- Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme cela. Il y a des spadassins à votre recherche dans tout Soissons, et je gage qu'il en est de même autour du château de Septmonts. Votre ami ne se pardonnerait pas d'avoir involontairement provoqué votre mort.

Comme il l'ignorait, elle le saisit par l'épaule pour l'obliger à lui faire face.

\- Écoutez-moi, Rochefort. Je ne vous aime pas. Je ne suis pas votre amie, et vous n'êtes pas mon ami. Nous pouvons à peine nous souffrir la plupart du temps. Vous êtes probablement le dernier homme au monde à qui je souhaiterais faire des confidences, et j'entends bien que je ne suis pas la personne à laquelle vous voudriez révéler les secrets de votre passé. Mais aujourd'hui, vous avez ma vie entre vos mains, dans tous les sens du terme. Vous savez que d'un mot, vous pouvez m'envoyer à l'échafaud…

\- Je ne…

\- Je sais, vous ne le ferez pas, et je n'ai d'autre choix que de m'en remettre à votre parole, comme je dois m'en remettre à vous pour survivre à cette mission… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a eu entre vous et la duchesse, et en d'autres circonstances, je n'en aurais cure, mais là, je vous le demande : ce passé peut-il avoir des conséquences sur notre mission ?

Il soupira longuement avant de lâcher à mi-voix :

\- Oui.

\- Je ne vous demande pas de me raconter votre histoire, Rochefort, mais dites-moi ce que j'ai besoin de savoir.

Elle avait raison évidemment. Il savait qu'il aurait dû lui en parler plus tôt. Il savait que le souvenir de Marie allait lui éclater à la figure. Mais il ne pouvait pas… Toutes ces années, il avait enfoui son image dans un recoin de son esprit afin de la rendre inaccessible. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de revoir Marie dans l'intrigante duchesse de Chevreuse…

\- Parlez à Pierre. Il sait tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas partir seul. Vous le savez.

\- Je ne vais pas partir, gronda-t-il en lâchant les rênes de son cheval. Je veux juste qu'on me laisse en paix.

Un peu interloqué, il la vit poser les mains sur sa taille, et avant qu'il ait compris ce qui se passait, elle avait dégrafé son baudrier et retiré les dagues et les pistolets qu'il avait à la ceinture.

\- Je vais vous laisser en paix, mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque que vous couriez au château. Et même vous, vous n'êtes pas assez inconscient pour tenter d'y aller sans arme.

C'était elle qui parlait d'inconscience ! C'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité !

* * *

Marie de Rohan-Montbazon n'avait que quelques mois de moins qu'Henri de Rochefort. Ils étaient cousins au troisième degré. Les Rochefort appartenaient à une branche cadette tant en gloire qu'en fortune, mais la mère d'Henri était de plus haut lignage. Dès leur plus jeune âge, ils s'étaient retrouvés l'été au château de Septmonts.

Marie était la petite fille la plus vive et malicieuse qu'on puisse imaginer. Elle imaginait mille tours et aventures à faire dans le grand château. Henri était plus placide, mais il rivalisait d'inventivité avec sa jolie cousine. À dix ans, ils avaient déjà découvert la moitié des passages secrets du château et les utilisaient pour faire des farces aux adultes, nobles et manants, voire pour explorer les environs. Ils étaient souvent découverts, mais à chaque fois, le charme de Marie étouffait tout désir de représailles. Elle était véritablement lumineuse. Personne ne pouvait rester fâché devant ses grands yeux pétillants et son sourire adorable.

Quand ils eurent treize ans, leur relation commença à changer. L'amour quasi fraternel qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre se mua en un sentiment qu'ils mirent des années à définir. Leurs chamailleries se firent plus rares. Marie prenait plus grand soin de sa toilette quand Henri était là. Henri voulait lire de l'admiration dans les yeux de Marie. Et contrairement au vieux comte, Marie ne méprisait pas les qualités du jeune vicomte. D'une grande intelligence, elle ne conçut vite que mépris pour ce vieillard qui cherchait à transformer un garçon vif et rusé en un ferrailleur fruste et stupide. Bien sûr qu'un homme bien né devait savoir combattre, mais il fallait aussi savoir faire fonctionner son cerveau et savoir tirer parti de toutes les situations. Le vieux comte ne l'avait pas compris et était resté toute sa vie un médiocre troupier. Henri était capable de bien mieux, et Marie le savait. Avec l'union de leurs deux intelligences, ils pourraient conquérir Paris.

L'année de leurs seize ans, ils décidèrent de se marier. Henri n'était plus le garçon maladif qu'elle avait connu autrefois. Il demeurait fluet, mais l'entraînement impitoyable que lui imposait son père lui avait faire acquérir des muscles secs et effilés qui s'ajoutant à sa minceur, rehaussaient sa beauté pâle pour les yeux amoureux de Marie. Quant à Marie, avec ses luxuriantes boucles noires, son teint de lys, son visage à l'ovale parfait et ses beaux yeux gris, elle possédait déjà ce charme qui durant des décennies allait faire tant de ravages à la cour de France.

Mais Hercule de Rohan, duc de Montbazon, était un des hommes les plus puissants de France. Il avait supplanté les Guise au poste de Grand-Veneur de France. Il était proche de la couronne et il avait d'autres ambitions pour sa fille qu'un mariage avec un petit nobliau. Le marquis d'Albert, grand fauconnier, était un parti bien plus intéressant. Sa famille n'était pas des plus prestigieuses, même comparée aux Rochefort, mais il était le favori du roi. Le duc savait que la régence de Marie de Médicis touchant à sa fin, bientôt, les titres et les charges pleuvraient sur ceux qui avaient su être proches du jeune monarque.

De son côté, le vieux comte de Rochefort n'avait que dédain pour les projets matrimoniaux de son fils. Un homme ne se mariait pas à seize ans. « Et regardez-vous ! raillait-il. Vous pouvez à peine soulever une rapière tout seul, et vous espérez pouvoir protéger une femme ! Vous êtes ridicule, mon fils ! » Avant d'espérer convoler, un homme devait d'abord se couvrir de gloire. Aussi avait-il décidé qu'à ses dix-sept ans, Henri intégrerait un régiment de dragons.

Mais Henri et Marie s'aimaient avec la toute passion que l'on peut avoir à seize ans. Marie avait confiance en son charme qui ne lui avait jamais fait défaut et en l'intelligence d'Henri. Avec l'enthousiasme de sa jeunesse, elle n'imaginait pas que le moindre obstacle pourrait entraver leur succès. Une fois mariés, rien ne pourrait les séparer. Aussi elle mit tout en œuvre pour convaincre le curé de Septmonts de les unir. Elle attendait Henri à l'église de Septmonts à l'aube du 21 juin 1617.

\- Malheureusement, Henri espérait toujours que son père se montrerait enfin fier de lui, poursuivit Pierre d'une voix triste. Il était prêt à tout abandonner pour Marie, mais cette nuit-là, il tenta une dernière fois d'obtenir son approbation. Il s'en est suivi une violente querelle, et quand Henri excédé est parti rejoindre Marie, son père l'a poursuivi à cheval. Aux abords de Soissons, ils ont été attaqués par des brigands comme il y en a souvent dans les forêts. Au matin, on retrouva le comte mort et Henri affreusement blessé à l'œil… Je ne sais pas précisément ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là. Henri a toujours refusé en parler. Il m'a simplement dit que son père avait eu raison et qu'il était incapable de protéger les gens qu'il aimait. Quand il fût remis quelques semaines plus tard, il m'offrit cette ferme et intégra un régiment de dragons comme l'avait souhaité son père. Il a disparu pendant des années. Je l'ai revu à Rochefort pour l'enterrement de ma mère. Mais il n'est plus jamais revenu ici, jusqu'à hier…

\- Et Marie ?

\- Marie a accouru à son chevet quand elle a appris l'attaque. Et je l'ai vue ressortir de la chambre les larmes aux yeux au bout de quelques minutes. J'ignore ce qu'ils se sont dit. Après cela, Henri n'a même plus jamais voulu prononcer son nom. Vous avez vu vous-même sa réaction quand j'en ai parlé… Trois mois plus tard, elle aussi a suivi le souhait de son père, elle a épousé le marquis d'Albert.

* * *

Pierre songeait qu'il en avait peut-être trop dit à la jeune femme. Après tout, il aurait pu résumer cette triste histoire en quelques phrases. Mais que Marie pût aujourd'hui essayer de tuer Henri l'avait tellement troublé qu'il avait eu besoin de replonger dans ses souvenirs… Non pas que cela l'ait aidé ! Il ne comprenait toujours pas et ne cessait de s'interroger sur la dernière rencontre entre Henri et Marie. En achevant son récit, il avait omis la seule chose qu'Henri avait dite après le départ de sa dulcinée : « Elle est trop belle pour rester avec un monstre. » Il avait à peine évoqué la blessure de son ami, mais il ne pouvait y repenser sans frémir. L'œil fissuré était demeuré dans l'orbite, mais la paupière était en lambeaux, et les chairs de la pommette affreusement déchirées… Ils n'y avaient jamais fait allusion, mais Pierre avait toujours cru que Marie avait abandonné Henri en découvrant cette plaie hideuse qui défigurait tout le côté droit de son visage… Pourtant d'entendre qu'elle avait tenté de le faire assassiner le faisait soudain douter…

\- Je vais lui rendre ses armes, déclara la blonde en se levant.

Pierre l'imita et attrapa une bouteille de vin.

\- Donnez-lui cela avec mes excuses !

\- C'est lui qui devrait s'excuser, répondit-elle en prenant néanmoins la bouteille.


	18. Le vin de Châlons

Se dirigeant vers l'écurie, Aramis ne cessait de repenser à l'histoire que lui avait contée Pierre Chênelier. Rochefort et madame de Chevreuse ? L'homme du Cardinal et la meilleure amie de la Reine Anne ? Cela dépassait l'entendement… Qu'il ait pu être un des amants de la duchesse, pourquoi pas ? Après tout, on ne comptait plus le nombre d'amants de la belle Marie. Athos avait fait un passage dans son lit, et Aramis se souvenait avec un certain embarras que la duchesse lui avait semblé à plusieurs reprises fort intéressée par sa personne. Rochefort n'était pas complètement répugnant, et elle ne doutait pas que la Chevreuse aurait trouvé divertissant de séduire l'âme damnée d'un de ses plus grands ennemis. Mais là, il ne s'agissait pas d'une aventure. Elle ne savait ce qu'elle trouvait le plus étonnant : que la flamboyante duchesse ait pu aimer le comte de Rochefort ou que Rochefort ait pu être amoureux.

_Il est plus opiniâtre qu'un chien enragé à la recherche de son maître !_ Les paroles de la duchesse résonnèrent dans son esprit. Il lui avait semblé discerner dans cette phrase quelque chose de plus profond que le mépris qu'on ressent pour un ennemi… une émotion proche de la haine.

Le soleil de cette soirée de printemps nimbait l'intérieur de l'écurie d'une lumière chaude quand elle entra. Il était endormi sur des bottes de foin. Il n'avait sans doute pas récupéré de ses nuits sans sommeil… et peut-être aussi avait-il préféré s'oublier dans le sommeil que de repenser à la jeune Marie de Rohan. Il s'éveilla d'un bond quand le talon de la jeune femme crissa sur le sol et porta la main à sa ceinture pour n'accrocher que le vide.

\- Je vous rends vos armes, fit Aramis joignant le geste à la parole.

En croisant ses yeux clairs, les événements de la journée lui revinrent en mémoire. Non… Elle savait. Il y avait une expression dans son regard… Il détestait ça !

\- Épargnez-moi votre pitié ! L'adolescent faible et stupide que vous a peint Pierre n'existe plus !

\- À dix-sept ans, je me suis enfuie de chez moi et j'ai intégré la compagnie des mousquetaires pour retrouver l'assassin de mon fiancé.

Ils se figèrent tous les deux, et elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Elle ne pouvait souffrir cet homme. Comme elle lui avait dit une heure plus tôt, il était le dernier homme à qui elle souhaitait faire des confidences… et certainement pas celle-là ! Mais les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche sans qu'elle les ait anticipés. Si elle ne l'appréciait guère, elle n'avait pu supporter la honte qu'elle avait sentie dans sa voix. Il y avait mille choses dont Rochefort avait des raisons d'avoir honte mais pas d'avoir été jeune et amoureux… pas d'avoir été humain. C'était peut-être aussi parce que mieux que quiconque, elle savait qu'une seule nuit pouvait faire basculer toute une vie…

Fort heureusement, elle était restée à peu près maîtresse d'elle-même. Ses mots qui dévoilaient un peu trop son passé avaient été prononcés sans émotion, comme s'il s'agissait d'une histoire qu'on lui avait contée.

Elle déposa la bouteille sur la botte de foin.

\- De la part de votre ami ! À sa place, je vous aurais fichu à la porte à grands coups de pieds, mais il a visiblement une nature plus accommodante.

Le comte déboucha la bouteille et en but une gorgée.

\- Vous en voulez ? C'est un vin de Châlons absolument unique !

Un peu étonnée par cette amabilité inhabituelle, Aramis s'installa sur le foin et goûta le vin. Étrange ! Cela pétillait légèrement… Mais c'était bon.

Elle avait été fiancée… Quel homme avait été assez fou pour vouloir s'unir à cette virago ? Son regard s'attarda sur son profil délicat, sur son nez légèrement retroussé, sur la cascade de cheveux blonds qui tombait sur ses épaules… et la vérité le frappa soudain. Elle n'était pas née dans une casaque avec une rapière entre les dents. Elle avait été une vraie femme avec des rêves de femme. Oh bien sûr, il s'était déjà fait à l'idée qu'elle n'était pas un homme, mais il réalisait qu'elle aussi avait un passé.

\- Vous l'avez retrouvé ?

Elle sursauta et quelques gouttes du vin clair et pétillant s'échappèrent de ses lèvres.

\- L'assassin de votre fiancé, vous l'avez retrouvé ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous l'avez tué ?

\- Évidemment.

Évidemment… Il aurait presque eu pitié de l'insensé qui avait éveillé une telle Némésis.

Il reprit une lampée de vin et demanda :

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous restée mousquetaire après cela ? N'avez-vous pas envie de redevenir une femme ?

Pourquoi l'interrogeait-il ainsi ? Après tout, il se moquait de ce qu'elle pouvait faire de sa vie !... Ce devait être le vin ! Il savait d'expérience que le vin de Châlons montait vite à la tête. Elle le dévisageait en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je suis un des meilleurs soldats du royaume ! répliqua-t-elle. J'ai sauvé l'honneur de la reine, la vie du roi et celle de son frère ! Et j'abandonnerais cela pour quoi ? Trôner dans les salons en cancanant sur le ragot du moment ? M'occuper d'une domesticité ? Ne penser qu'au prochain bal ? Ou mieux, me faire engrosser tous les ans ?

Elle ricana avec mépris, fixant l'horizon avec un regard insondable.

\- Grâce à Dieu, après huit ans loin de chez moi, je suis une fille perdue. Ma famille m'a probablement reniée, et aucun homme ne s'abaisserait à m'épouser. Aucun retour en arrière n'est possible. Mais si le Ciel m'est clément, je finirai bien par prendre un mauvais coup d'épée ou de mousquet… Je préférerais mourir l'épée à la main que sur l'échafaud.

Rochefort faillit en faire tomber la bouteille. Elle avait énoncé cela avec une simplicité glaçante, comme si sa vie et sa mort ne comptaient pas… Bon sang, c'était cela ! Il n'avait cessé de la qualifier d'inconsciente, mais il avait eu tort. Aramis n'était pas une inconsciente. Elle était parfaitement lucide au contraire. Elle savait qu'elle avait choisi une vie que condamnaient toutes les lois des hommes. Elle savait que la mort était sa seule porte de sortie… Et elle savait que mourir au combat était la seule façon d'éviter l'infamie qui ne manquerait pas de s'abattre sur elle si elle était découverte.

Pour la première fois depuis plus d'une décennie, l'image de Marie s'invita dans son esprit… pas la Duchesse de Chevreuse, mais l'adolescente romanesque et volontaire qu'il avait aimée… Elle aussi n'avait que mépris pour la vie étriquée à laquelle son sexe la destinait. Elle aussi avait trop d'orgueil et d'intelligence pour ne pas espérer un destin plus grand que celui qu'on voulait lui imposer. Elle aussi voulait choisir sa vie… Mais Marie était une enfant gâtée… une adorable enfant gâtée, mais une enfant gâtée tout de même. Elle avait toujours usé de son charme pour éviter de faire face aux conséquences de ses actes. Même quand elle parlait de défier son père pour fuir avec lui, elle était persuadée qu'une fois qu'ils seraient mariés, elle saurait le convaincre d'accepter cette mésalliance… Aujourd'hui, en plus de son charme, elle avait un titre qui lui avait permis de toujours éviter le courroux royal… La femme à ses côtés était bien différente. Oui, elle était aussi d'une fierté confinant à l'arrogance. Oui, elle aussi refusait de suivre les règles que la société voulait lui dicter. Mais contrairement à Marie, elle acceptait le prix, même démesuré, qu'elle devrait payer pour cela.

Il la revoyait chevauchant entre les balles quelques jours plus tôt. Il l'avait insultée en lui demandant si elle cherchait la façon la plus stupide de mourir… Il n'avait pas compris alors. Elle ne cherchait peut-être pas à mourir, mais elle se moquait de survivre. C'était pour cela que parmi les mousquetaires, elle était toujours la première à prendre une balle. C'était pour cela qu'elle était toujours prête à se sacrifier sans une hésitation. C'était pour cela qu'il n'avait jamais vu la peur dans ce regard clair… Non, il se trompait. Il l'avait vue avoir peur une fois : quand il l'avait dévêtue pour la soigner. Elle avait eu peur qu'il ne la dénonçât. Elle ne craignait pas la mort, mais elle redoutait l'opprobre d'un procès pour sorcellerie. Cette femme était un bloc d'orgueil. Sa vie n'avait aucune importance mais pas son honneur. Il devina qu'une mort honteuse sur le gibet devait la terrifier même si elle l'évoquait avec désinvolture.

Son estomac se noua… Il n'aimait pas cette indifférence. Il n'aimait pas qu'elle considère sa propre existence comme quantité négligeable… Mais c'était sans doute parce qu'il avait trop bu et pas assez mangé. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas la supporter la plupart du temps. Il avait même plusieurs fois essayé de la tuer par le passé…

\- Si vous êtes arrêtée, vous n'arriverez pas à l'échafaud, dit-il. Je vous ferai assassiner dans votre cellule… Enfin, si vos amis ne vous font pas évader avant !

Elle se tourna vers lui en écarquillant les yeux. Devant le sourire narquois qui flottait sur les lèvres du comte, elle sourit à son tour et reprit la bouteille.

\- C'est bon de savoir qu'on peut compter sur ses ennemis.

Ils demeurèrent un instant silencieux fixant les lueurs de la fin de ce jour de printemps.

\- Et vous ? reprit-elle. N'avez-vous jamais été tenté d'abandonner le service de Richelieu ?

\- Pourquoi donc ? Le Cardinal est l'homme le plus aimable qui soit. Il ne manque jamais d'exprimer sa reconnaissance devant les sacrifices que l'on consent pour lui. Et puis, sa renommée auprès du peuple est si grande que sa gloire retentit sur ceux qui le servent. Qui pourrait avoir envie de renoncer à une telle sinécure ?

L'alcool aidant, elle riait à présent… et il se surprit à apprécier cela.

\- Mais c'est un génie, reprit-il plus sérieusement. Cet homme fera du royaume de France le plus grand d'Europe. Pour cela, il sait qu'il faut à la fois étouffer les revendications des huguenots et les violences du parti dévot et faire taire les Grands qui veulent être plus puissants que le roi. Si Sa Majesté lui accorde autant de pouvoir alors qu'elle ne l'aime guère, c'est parce qu'elle l'a compris… Être au service de Son Éminence, c'est servir un dessein plus grand que soi-même… Mais bien sûr, vous autres mousquetaires n'y entendez rien, ironisa-t-il.

\- Sur ces aimables paroles, peut-être pourriez-vous aller vous excuser auprès de votre ami et essayer d'obtenir une autre bouteille de ce vin délicieux ?

Après avoir ostensiblement retourné la bouteille vide, elle sauta sur ses pieds… Elle sentit sa tête tourner et le sol se dérober sous elle. Elle aurait roulé par terre s'il ne l'avait saisie prestement par la taille.

\- C'est votre blessure ?

Il avait l'air presque inquiet…

\- Ça va aller, souffla-t-elle. Ce vin est plus traître qu'il n'y paraît…

Ses cheveux détachés flottaient sur ses épaules, ses grands yeux bleus étaient plus brillants que d'habitude, et un fard rose, sans doute dû à l'alcool, rehaussait ses pommettes. Son bras toujours passé autour de sa taille, il songea qu'ainsi, elle était vraiment jolie…

\- Je croyais que les mousquetaires tenaient mieux l'alcool, railla-t-il pour oublier cette envie soudaine de l'attirer davantage contre lui.

\- Vous me rassurez, Rochefort, dit-elle en se dégageant. Je commençais à vous trouver presque aimable.

\- Et vous n'y avez pas vu une indication claire que vous aviez trop bu ?


	19. Troubles

Rochefort rentra dans la ferme et étreignit énergiquement Pierre.

\- Espèce de traître ! Du vin de Châlons ! Tu savais qu'après deux gorgées, je ne pourrais rester en colère !

\- Il y a certaines choses qui ne changent jamais !... Allez, le souper est prêt !

Sans évoquer le sujet de leur discorde, les deux hommes s'installèrent à table et le comte se servit goulûment du ragoût.

\- Venez, mon ange ! Vous avez besoin de vous restaurer !

Pourquoi continuait-il à s'adresser à elle avec ces qualificatifs ridicules maintenant que son ami savait que « leurs fiançailles » n'étaient qu'une vaste supercherie ? maugréa-t-elle en s'installant sur la seule chaise de libre qui évidemment était placée à côté de lui. La réponse était dans la lueur amusée qui flottait dans son œil. Il savait que cela l'agaçait superbement ! Elle lui aurait volontiers collé son poing dans la figure pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'il en coûtait de provoquer l'ire d'un mousquetaire…

Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'énervait le plus : la volonté manifeste qu'il mettait à l'exaspérer ou la façon dont elle s'était couverte de ridicule dans cette grange. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de partager cette bouteille de vin avec le comte ? Certes, il n'était pas un compagnon aussi épouvantable qu'elle l'avait redouté au début de cette aventure. Il avait un esprit sarcastique plutôt distrayant. Au fond, elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir révélé une petite part de son passé. Ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses après qu'il ait accepté que son ami lui confiât son histoire d'amour malheureuse avec la future duchesse de Chevreuse. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si elle s'était épanchée avec des trémolos dans la voix et les yeux pleins de larmes. Elle était restée maîtresse d'elle-même.

Non, rien n'aurait été embarrassant si elle ne s'était pas retrouvée malencontreusement pressée contre lui quand il l'avait rattrapée pour lui éviter une chute lamentable. Elle avait eu son content d'ivresse avec Athos et Porthos. Elle avait toujours veillé à ne jamais être ivre morte, mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait un peu titubante à devoir s'agripper à un de ses amis… Mais jamais elle n'avait eu envie d'enfoncer son nez dans leur cou pour respirer leur odeur. Fort heureusement d'ailleurs ! Bon sang, elle serait morte de honte si elle s'était mise à renifler ses compagnons d'armes !… Que diable y avait-il dans ce satané vin pour que, pendant quelques secondes, cette fragrance ambrée qui se mêlait à l'odeur vaporeuse de l'alcool lui ait presque fait tourner la tête ? Grâce à Dieu, il avait ouvert la bouche et était redevenu Rochefort… Rochefort ! Elle plissa le nez de dégoût.

\- Un peu de savoir-vivre ! souffla-t-il en lui donnant un petit coup de coude. Vous avez sans doute l'habitude de mets plus délicats, mais Pierre et sa femme sont bien aimables de partager leur repas avec nous sans que vous leur infligiez votre moue dégoûtée.

En plus, elle se faisait sermonner ! Elle plongea sa cuillère dans le ragoût et avala lentement le liquide chaud et épicé. Cela lui déplaisait de l'admettre, mais il avait eu raison de la rabrouer, même s'il s'était mépris sur sa grimace. Il était temps qu'elle reprenne le contrôle. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de laisser ses émotions interférer avec son devoir. Elle était devenue un des meilleurs mousquetaires précisément en gardant un esprit calme et focalisé sur l'objectif à atteindre. Elle ne devait pas laisser les vapeurs de ce vin trop capiteux ni le parfum un peu agréable de cet homme lui faire perdre de vue la mission qu'ils avaient à remplir. Déjà que Rochefort n'avait plus l'esprit très clair, si elle se mettait à perdre pied, ils courraient à la catastrophe ! En effet, l'attitude du comte quand Pierre avait évoqué son amour de jeunesse et son incapacité à l'évoquer lui-même étaient sans équivoque. Il était passablement perturbé par ces souvenirs. Elle n'avait aucune envie de le forcer à se confronter à des émotions qui, plus d'une décennie après, le troublaient encore profondément. Mais ils étaient des soldats. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre ce type de sensiblerie… Et elle le respectait assez pour ne pas le ménager.

\- Rochefort, seriez-vous capable de faire un plan, même sommaire, du château de Septmonts ?

\- Cela fait très longtemps… voulut-il objecter.

\- Vous étiez prêt à attaquer seul le château, et là, vous tergiversez parce que votre mémoire n'est pas de la dernière fraîcheur ?... Monsieur, vous pourriez l'aider, continua-t-elle en s'adressant à Pierre. Vous avez, semble-t-il, passé votre enfance à l'explorer de long en large. Vous en connaissez tous les passages…

\- Ce ne sera pas un ouvrage d'architecte, mais je pense que c'est possible, répondit Pierre.

\- La Chevreuse les connaît aussi, et surtout, elle sait que je les connais…

\- Et n'est-ce pas pour cela qu'elle essaie de se débarrasser de vous depuis Dunkerque ? dit-elle en essayant de garder la voix la plus neutre possible. Si tout va bien, mes amis ne sauraient tarder et il faut que nous sachions où nous allons mettre les pieds…

* * *

Une agréable odeur de lavande et de laurier caressant ses narines, Marie de Chevreuse s'enfonça dans le baquet et laissa la chaleur de l'eau l'envelopper. Jeanne, sa camériste, s'installa derrière elle et entreprit de passer l'éponge parfumée sur les épaules de sa maîtresse. Ce rituel était des plus plaisants, mais aujourd'hui, il ne lui procurait pas la même félicité que d'habitude. Un vent froid agaçait son nez, l'empêchant de jouir de l'agréable massage et de la caresse de l'eau. La peste soit des vieilles bâtisses moyenâgeuses inondées de courants d'air ! Malgré la douceur du printemps, il suffisait d'un souffle de vent pour être glacé jusqu'aux os.

La Duchesse de Chevreuse détestait ce château autant que la jeune demoiselle de Rohan l'avait aimé. Quand elle quittait sa résidence parisienne de la rue Saint-Paul, elle préférait mille fois son château de Dampierre ou celui de Lésigny qui n'étaient qu'à quelques lieues de Paris et qui étaient bien plus modernes et confortables. Depuis plus d'une décennie, elle ne s'arrêtait plus à Septmonts que pour faire occasionnellement étape vers le Duché de Lorraine. Mais cette fois-ci, elle avait dû s'y installer plus longtemps avec son « invité ». Même si son implication dans la disparition de Richelieu était révélée, on la chercherait dans les possessions de ses maris ou de son père. Personne ne penserait à ce vieux château… _personne à part_ _lui_.

Marie de Chevreuse n'avait pas un caractère qui la portait à la nostalgie. Elle haïssait passionnément l'ennui et veillait à ce que sa vie soit toujours un tourbillon. À Paris, elle tenait salon, allait danser, divertissait la reine de mille et une manières, allait aux Italiens… Et surtout, les couloirs du Louvre étaient plus riches en intrigues que n'importe quelle comédie. Une pièce étant toujours plus palpitante quand on y était acteur, elle ne rechignait pas à y participer. Ainsi à Paris, elle pouvait croiser maintes fois le chien du Cardinal sans jamais penser à celui qu'il avait été… Bien sûr, la première fois qu'elle l'avait revu, devenu l'ombre de Richelieu, cela avait été un choc. Elle avait mis quelques secondes à le reconnaître. Le bel adolescent gracile que Marie de Rohan avait tant aimé était devenu un soldat athlétique au visage à moitié caché par un immonde cache-œil. Son père aurait été fier de lui, avait-elle songé, et pendant un instant, une étincelle de colère s'était allumée au tréfonds de son âme. Fort heureusement, la vie de Marie était bien trop remplie pour qu'elle s'attardât sur cette désagréable émotion. Entre les intrigues de la cour et ses multiples amants, elle ne repensait jamais à lui. Tout au plus ressentait-elle du mépris quand elle apercevait celui qu'elle n'appelait plus que « le chien du Cardinal ».

Bien entendu, l'aversion de Marie à l'égard de l'odieux ecclésiastique n'avait rien à voir avec lui. D'ailleurs, tout le monde détestait Richelieu ! Il ne cessait de comploter pour discréditer la reine, et Anne était une de ses amies les plus chères. La duchesse ne pouvait qu'abhorrer celui qui tentait de la compromettre… D'aucuns auraient souligné qu'en encourageant l'idylle de la souveraine avec le Premier ministre britannique, la Chevreuse avait elle-même fourni à son ennemi des armes contre la reine. Mais la belle duchesse rejetait ces médisances avec dédain. Elle n'avait cherché qu'à apporter à cette malheureuse Anne un divertissement sans conséquence pour supporter le vide de sa vie conjugale avec un roi austère et ennuyeux… Non, elle avait les meilleures raisons du monde de détester le Cardinal.

Et elle avait enfin trouvé le moyen d'en débarrasser la France. Il suffisait de le garder jusqu'à la Sainte-Blandine au secret à Septmonts, et Châteauneuf se chargeait du reste. Tout aurait dû se dérouler sans accroc. Pas une goutte de sang n'aurait dû être versée. Personne au conseil du roi ne soupçonnait le Marquis de Châteauneuf, garde des Sceaux et proche de Richelieu, d'avoir succombé aux beaux yeux de la duchesse. Il faisait donc partie des rares à savoir que le Cardinal devait rencontrer les Hollandais au large de Dunkerque. Ce voyage secret était l'occasion idéale pour lui mettre la main dessus sans avoir à affronter un bataillon de gardes. Elle savait que son chien l'accompagnerait, mais elle ne comptait que le faire assommer. Il se serait réveillé sur le pont déserté en ayant perdu son maître, ignorant jusqu'à son implication dans cet enlèvement… Mais quelque chose avait basculé quand elle était montée sur ce navire. Richelieu était solidement garrotté, les quelques hommes de sa garde étaient inconscients aux quatre coins du navire… Et elle l'avait vu.

Il gisait sur le pont mouillé. Quand la poutrelle s'était abattue sur son crâne, elle avait fait voltiger son chapeau et le cache-œil s'était détaché. Pour la première fois depuis une décennie, elle avait revu son visage. En dépit de la profonde cicatrice qui barrait son œil, ce visage qui lui faisait face était celui d'Henri de Rochefort… Une fureur dévastatrice avait alors envahi tout son être. Pendant un instant, la légère et pétillante duchesse de Chevreuse avait disparu et une jeune fille au cœur brisé l'avait remplacée… et d'une voix glaciale, elle avait dit : « Tuez-le ! »

À partir de là, tout était parti à vau-l'eau. Il était passé par-dessus bord mais n'avait même pas eu le bon goût de se noyer. Quelques jours après, elle avait reçu une missive de Châteauneuf l'informant que le roi avait envoyé un mousquetaire à la recherche de Richelieu. Pourquoi diable n'avait-il pas envoyé un garde du Cardinal ? La duchesse aimait bien les mousquetaires et elle n'avait nulle envie de blesser l'un d'entre eux. Comble de malchance, le mousquetaire avait retrouvé le chien du Cardinal avant que ses hommes aient eu le temps de l'envoyer ad patres. Elle n'avait donc guère eu le choix. Il fallait se débarrasser des deux hommes. Et soudainement, aux abords d'Arras, ils s'étaient volatilisés.

Elle aurait voulu croire que ses sbires en étaient venus à bout, mais elle ne pouvait se permettre de relâcher sa vigilance. Même s'il n'était pas venu ici depuis la fin de leur histoire, il connaissait ce château aussi bien qu'elle. En plus des spadassins qui le recherchaient à Soissons, elle avait dû poster des hommes autour des passages secrets… Mais ces désagréments n'étaient rien à côté de ces journées interminables qu'elle devait passer dans ce vieux château hanté de ses souvenirs d'enfance. Ici, elle n'avait rien pour se distraire à part son prisonnier. Il avait été jubilatoire de lui révéler la trahison de Châteauneuf et l'exil auquel il serait condamné. C'était de la dernière imprudence de l'informer ainsi de leur machination avant de l'avoir menée jusqu'au bout, mais la duchesse ne pouvait résister à l'excitation que lui procurait le danger… Malheureusement, elle s'était déjà lassée de ce divertissement. Et avec l'ennui, les fantômes étaient revenus. À Septmonts, l'ombre de Marie de Rohan était partout, et elle réclamait vengeance contre celui qui l'avait détruite. Plus les jours passaient, plus elle se surprenait à souhaiter qu'Henri soit encore en vie. Il ne suffirait pas de le voir mort pour apaiser la fureur de Marie.


	20. Impériale duchesse

Marie de Chevreuse examinait son reflet alors que sa camériste installait les dernières épingles pour coincer son chapeau sur sa luxuriante chevelure. Même si elle était loin de la cour, elle veillait à ce que son apparence fût parfaite. Pour être peu conventionnel, son équipage était des plus réussis. Sa robe en velours lie de vin soulignait l'élégance de sa silhouette et la pureté de son teint. À cet habit si féminin, elle avait ajouté un ceinturon de cuir bordé où, sur le côté droit, elle avait accroché jupes et jupons dévoilant ainsi de hautes bottes de cavalière qui lui arrivaient à mi-cuisse. Ainsi elle pouvait monter à califourchon sans craindre de s'empêtrer dans ses jupons.

Quand elle était mariée à Charles d'Albert, elle avait souvent dû accompagner son mari à la chasse. Elle avait trouvé cette activité profondément inintéressante… et elle ne s'étonnait guère que ce falot de Louis « le Juste » y trouvât un tel plaisir. Par contre, elle aimait monter à cheval. Elle aimait le sentiment de liberté qui courait dans ses veines quand elle était transportée par un cheval en plein galop. Elle aimait surtout la hauteur avec laquelle on contemplait le monde quand on était juché sur le dos d'un puissant équidé.

Aujourd'hui, elle retournait au marché de Soissons. Certes, tant que tout n'était pas réglé à Paris, elle ne devait pas éveiller l'attention. Mais elle voulait vérifier de visu si le chien du Cardinal n'était pas arrivé à Soissons, et ce serait bien plus aisé à dos de monture qu'enfermée dans un carrosse… Surtout, elle voulait quitter l'atmosphère de ce satané château, et au diable, la prudence !

* * *

Rochefort ne supporterait pas de rester une journée de plus terré ici. Il avait passé deux jours à reconstituer avec Pierre un plan à peu près correct du château de Septmonts, de ses jardins, de ses différents niveaux et de ses souterrains… Et tous les souvenirs qu'il avait refoulés étaient revenus l'assaillir : Marie et lui à huit ans volant les fruits confits que les cuisiniers avaient préparés pour l'évêque de Soissons, Marie et lui à dix ans dans la buanderie du château se confectionnant des tentes avec les draps, Marie et lui à douze ans empruntant le souterrain des jardins pour aller voir les feux de la Saint-Jean au village, Marie et lui à quatorze ans perdus toute une nuit dans les oubliettes… cette nuit, ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser, un baiser timide et innocent… à l'image de tous ceux qu'ils avaient échangés par la suite… à l'image de leur amour si naïf et si pur…

_« Vous m'aviez promis, Henri… Vous m'aviez promis… »_

Non ! À chaque fois, la douleur irradiait le fond de son œil mort… Il avait cru cette douleur oubliée, mais elle était là, accompagnée de la honte et du dégoût de lui-même.

La seule chose qui parvenait à le distraire et à lui faire oublier cette souffrance, c'était _elle_… Et en l'état, il se demandait si le remède n'était pas pire que le mal. Depuis cette soirée dans la grange, il se surprenait à la considérer à une fascination grandissante. Quand l'ivresse l'avait quittée, elle était redevenue le soldat froid et déterminé qu'il avait toujours connu… sauf que son regard sur elle avait changé. Elle n'était plus un insupportable fier-à-bras trop maigre et trop efféminé ni même une harpie butée et exaspérante… Il avait senti l'autorité qui émanait d'elle alors qu'elle l'intimait de replonger dans ses souvenirs pour trouver le moyen de délivrer le Cardinal et il avait compris comment cette jolie blonde avait pu même remplacer provisoirement le capitaine de Tréville.

Elle n'avait montré nulle compassion pour son passé malheureux… Il lui en était reconnaissant pour cela. Elle l'avait traité comme un soldat. Alors qu'elle se penchait sur la table pour examiner les cartes que Pierre et lui avaient dessinées, un instant, il l'imagina le front ceint d'un casque antique et une lance à la main… Minerve, déesse de la guerre… Non, Aramis était sans doute un fin stratège, mais elle ne serait jamais assimilable à la déesse de la sagesse. Indomptable et colérique, elle était plus proche d'une autre déesse guerrière… _Diane_… Non, pas Diane, plutôt son alter ego grec. Il réprima un petit rire. Tréville devait avoir un singulier sens de l'humour et un goût certain pour la mythologie grecque. Après avoir attribué un nom de géant mythique à son meilleur mousquetaire, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de donner à la femme mousquetaire un nom qui a une syllabe près était celui de la déesse chasseresse… Bon sang, voilà qu'il se mettait à divaguer sur les déesses guerrières ! C'était bien le signe qu'il avait besoin de passer à l'action au lieu de ruminer ici. Déjà la veille, elle avait disparu plusieurs heures en l'intimant de ne pas la suivre… Et le pire était qu'il lui avait obéi ! Aujourd'hui, cela ne se passerait pas ainsi. Elle comptait retourner à Soissons pour voir si ses amis étaient enfin arrivés en renfort et éventuellement glaner des informations sur les projets de la duchesse, et il était hors de question qu'il reste encore coincé ici !

\- Vous allez venir avec moi, Rochefort, lui dit-elle avant même qu'il ait pu intervenir. Vous tournez comme un lion en cage depuis hier. Je sais que je ne vous retiendrai pas. Mais il est hors de question que vous fassiez tuer inutilement, donc vous allez mettre cela !

À ces mots, elle déposa devant lui une robe de bure et une paire de bésicles aux verres fumés.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure en le fixant intensément. Un frisson le parcourut alors elle posait un doigt timide sur le bandeau qui couvrait son œil mort.

\- Il faut que vous l'enleviez.

* * *

Ils n'avaient rencontré aucune difficulté sur la route depuis Paris, et à chaque halte, avaient évoqué à qui pouvait les entendre qu'ils allaient à la noce d'un ami. La veille, ils s'étaient installés dans une auberge à Maupas, aux portes de Soissons. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir attiré l'attention sur eux, mais le plus dur restait à faire. Soissons n'était pas un bourg de province. Retrouver Aramis dans cette grande ville, c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin… D'autant que vu toutes les précautions qu'elle avait prises avec son message, il y avait fort à parier qu'elle ne serait pas facile à trouver…

C'était étrange de penser à Aramis au féminin… Bien sûr, ce que leur avait annoncé Tréville n'était pas une grande révélation. Mais avec le temps, ils avaient pris l'habitude de considérer Aramis comme un être un peu éthéré, flottant entre le masculin et le féminin, et Athos se demandait quel effet cela leur ferait de voir leur compagnon d'armes dans les habits de son sexe… ce qui risquait de se produire si elle jouait encore les fiancées en fuite. Il avait toutes les peines du monde à l'imaginer en robe… Comme homme, Aramis n'était certes pas très viril, mais c'était sans conteste la fille la moins féminine que la terre ait portée. Aramis buvait, crachait, jurait. Il avait un courage encore plus acéré que la pointe de son épée et un orgueil encore grand. Baste ! Il s'était remis à penser à elle au masculin. Enfin, ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise chose. Tant qu'ils continueraient à accorder le nom d'Aramis au masculin, ils éviteraient de commettre un impair et de risquer de le dénoncer involontairement.

Porthos, fidèle à lui-même, proposa de faire le tour des tavernes de Soissons pour voir si Aramis y était descendue. _« Dites plutôt que vous voulez aller manger dans toutes les tavernes ! l'aurait-elle taquiné. »_ Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de dire un mot pour l'entendre.

Ils avaient finalement convenu de parcourir l'ouest de la ville dans la matinée, D'Artagnan prenant le nord, Porthos, le sud et Athos, le centre-ville. Puis ils se retrouveraient à midi. S'ils étaient tous trois bredouilles, ils feraient de même sur l'est de la ville.

* * *

Elle coinça pour la troisième fois en moins de cinq minutes une mèche rebelle qui glissait obstinément sur sa joue et enfonça davantage la capuche sur son front. Ces déguisements de moine n'étaient probablement pas les plus astucieux, mais elle n'en avait guère trouvé de meilleur pour permettre à la tête de mule qui était avec elle de dissimuler son visage afin d'éviter les sbires de la duchesse. Et si elle était parfaitement honnête avec elle-même, elle préférait être grimée en moine plutôt que de remettre encore des vêtements de femme.

La veille, elle s'était introduite sur les terres de l'abbaye de Presles et avait « emprunté » deux robes de bure et la paire de bésicles qu'elle avait donnée à Rochefort. Le bandeau qu'il arborait depuis Dunkerque, tout comme le cache-œil qu'il avait perdu lors de l'enlèvement du Cardinal, attirait bien plus l'attention sur son œil que la cicatrice, mais elle devinait qu'il préférerait traverser Soissons totalement nu plutôt que de laisser quiconque la voir. Elle chassa bien vite l'image qui s'était glissée dans son esprit, et du coin de l'œil, le vit qui passait sa main sur son nez afin de vérifier encore une fois que les bésicles ne glissent pas. Les verres fumés cachaient presque aussi bien son œil mort, mais avec en plus la capuche qui lui couvrait la moitié du visage, elle se demandait s'il voyait encore quelque chose.

Bien que ces déguisements fussent imparfaits, ils étaient entrés dans Soissons sans encombre et déambulaient à présent sur le marché, non loin de l'endroit où elle avait aperçu la duchesse trois jours plus tôt. Comme ce jour-là, aux harangues des marchands se mêlaient les musiques des saltimbanques, les bavardages des badauds, les rires des enfants, les roulements des charrettes, les claquements des sabots… Et soudain, dans cet océan de visage et de couleur, elle la vit.

Perchée sur un pur-sang alezan, Marie de Chevreuse semblait dominer toute la place. Deux cavaliers en arme étaient à ses côtés, mais on les remarquait à peine. Aramis ne s'était jamais considérée comme un très bon juge de la beauté des femmes, mais elle ne doutait pas que, pour tout individu mâle, la duchesse devait être à couper le souffle. Elle était indéniablement magnifique avec ses boucles soignées entourant un visage délicat où brillaient deux yeux gris pétillants d'intelligence, cette robe au tissu coûteux qui ceignait un corps qu'on devinait voluptueux, ces longues bottes en cuir lustré qui embrassaient le galbe de ses jambes… Mais surtout il se dégageait de cet attelage une autorité à laquelle se mêlait une sensualité absolument stupéfiante. Dans son enfance, Aramis avait entendu parler de cette reine d'Égypte qui avait su mettre Jules César à ses pieds. C'est cette image qui s'imposa dans son esprit. Elle n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle rencontrait la Duchesse de Chevreuse. À chaque fois, elle avait été frappée par la séduction et le rayonnement d'intrigante, mais elle n'avait pas perçu avec une telle intensité ce charme impérial qui envoûtait tous les hommes qui l'approchaient… C'en était même écrasant.

Elle sentit une légère douleur dans son avant-bras et réalisa que, peut-être sans même s'en rendre compte, Rochefort avait agrippé son poignet. Elle ne pouvait voir l'expression de son visage, mais elle sentait tout son corps tendu à l'extrême. Il continuait à serrer son bras si fort qu'elle dut se mordre les lèvres pour réprimer un gémissement. Une profonde compassion l'envahit. Les hommes étaient séduits par Marie de Chevreuse, mais lui l'avait aimée. On ne pouvait pas oublier une femme pareille. Il n'était guère étonnant qu'après plus d'une décennie, cet amour continuât de le faire souffrir.

\- Excusez-moi, souffla-t-il en la lâchant.

\- Nous devrions peut-être nous éloigner… murmura-t-elle.

À cet instant, l'éclat d'un pourpoint pourpre attrapa son regard… Elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille… Athos ! La joie qui souleva son cœur en revoyant son ami fut immédiatement étouffée par un éclair de panique… Si la Chevreuse apercevait le mousquetaire si loin de Paris, elle devinerait aussitôt les raisons de sa présence à Soissons. Et s'il y avait bien un mousquetaire que la duchesse reconnaîtrait d'un seul coup d'œil, c'était bien celui qui était passé dans son lit.

Elle n'avait pas une seconde à perdre. Il était encore à distance de la cavalière et celle-ci lui tournait le dos. Si Aramis était assez rapide, elle pourrait l'entraîner hors de vue avant que leur ennemie ne l'aperçût. D'un coup d'épaule, elle désigna son compagnon d'armes à Rochefort en espérant qu'il la suivrait, et elle fendit la foule des badauds.

Athos venait d'entrer sur la place du marché qu'un curieux moine surgit devant lui et le poussa violemment dans une ruelle transversale. Il portait la main sur la garde de son épée quand le moine releva légèrement la tête dévoilant deux grands yeux azur qu'il connaissait bien.


	21. Athos et Aramis

\- Excusez-moi, dit Aramis quand ils furent assez profondément enfoncés dans la ruelle pour être hors d'atteinte des yeux et des oreilles de la duchesse. Il ne fallait pas que Madame de Chevreuse vous vît.

\- Marie ? Marie est mêlée à cela ?

Encore Marie ! Aramis réprima une pointe d'agacement en entendant ce prénom dans la bouche de son ami… Elle n'eut guère le temps de s'interroger sur cette réaction. Athos la dévisageait avec une expression indéfinissable.

\- Ce n'est pas le genre de robe dans laquelle je m'attendais à vous retrouver.

Elle se figea aussitôt… Bien sûr en envoyant son message au capitaine, elle avait escompté que celui-ci dévoilerait sa véritable nature à ses compagnons d'armes. Peut-être même qu'une part d'elle l'avait espéré, laissant – avec une certaine couardise, elle devait l'admettre – au capitaine le soin de mettre fin à ce mensonge qui lui pesait de plus en plus et qu'elle ne savait comment aborder chaque fois qu'elle était avec Athos et Porthos. Mais elle avait surtout soigneusement évité de penser à la réaction de ses amis. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser submerger par ses émotions. À présent qu'elle était face à Athos, cette angoisse qu'elle avait soigneusement refoulée montait en elle. Il était là, mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'il acceptait ce qu'elle était. Cela voulait juste dire qu'il obéissait aux ordres de son capitaine.

Le corps d'Aramis s'était raidi à l'extrême et sa lèvre inférieure tremblait légèrement. Athos mit quelques instants à comprendre ce qu'il voyait… Elle avait peur… Aramis avait peur… C'était comme recevoir un coup de poing en plein ventre. En huit ans, il pouvait compter sur les doigts de la main, voire sur les doigts d'une main, le nombre de fois où Aramis avait manifesté de la peur. Le mousquetaire était d'une témérité qui l'avait même plus d'une fois inquiété. Il n'y avait guère que D'Artagnan, encore pétri de l'invulnérabilité de l'enfance, qui pût concurrencer Aramis dans ce domaine… Et là, elle avait peur… Non seulement elle avait peur, mais elle avait peur de lui… Le vieil instinct de protection qu'il avait ressenti depuis le premier jour pour ce mousquetaire plus petit, plus maigre, mais aussi plus volontaire et plus audacieux que tous les autres, se raviva. Lui qui était un homme plutôt réservé saisit d'instinct la main de son amie et l'attira dans ses bras.

\- J'aurais dû vous le dire il y a longtemps… murmura-t-elle, son visage plongé contre son épaule. Je vous demande pardon…

\- Ça n'a aucune importance, Aramis… Enfin, si, ça en a si vous voulez que cela en ait, mais ça ne change rien pour nous…

Elle se serra encore davantage contre lui, tant pour profiter de la chaleur de son étreinte que pour dissimuler son visage au cas où des larmes traîtresses s'échappent de ses yeux. Le soulagement qui l'envahissait était si intense qu'elle craignait de s'écrouler. Si elle l'avait perdu… Si elle avait perdu Athos et Porthos… Seigneur, elle ne pouvait même pas y penser… Ils étaient ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux. Ils étaient la seule famille qu'elle ait encore… Bien sûr, elle avait aussi D'Artagnan et le capitaine, mais Athos et Porthos étaient comme une partie d'elle-même. Ils étaient les trois mousquetaires. Ensemble, ils formaient les trois parties d'un même corps… un corps redoutable et invulnérable.

Elle n'allait pas pleurer… Athos l'acceptait telle qu'elle était. Elle allait lui montrer qu'il avait raison… qu'elle était toujours Aramis. Elle n'allait pas se transformer en petite-fille pleurnicheuse… Elle enfonça ses ongles dans la chair de ses paumes, se félicitant de ne pas avoir pris ses gants. La douleur serait une bonne distraction pour contenir son émotion. Mais elle ne pouvait taire la dernière question qui la taraudait :

\- Et Porthos ?

_Dites-moi que rien n'a changé, Athos… Dites-moi que tout est toujours comme avant…_

Il était parfaitement conscient du trouble de son amie. Aramis restait Aramis… Elle était toujours cet orgueilleux mousquetaire qui ne voulait jamais montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse…

\- Porthos ? Il considère que quoi qu'il y ait sous votre pourpoint, vous en avez dans le pantalon.

Sa phrase eut l'effet attendu. Athos sentit le corps blotti contre le sien se détendre et un petit rire secouer ses épaules. Elle releva enfin la tête vers lui. La capuche de la robe de bure avait légèrement glissé et il pouvait à présent voir la rougeur qui avait coloré ses joues et une mèche rebelle qui chatouillait son nez et qu'elle ne cessait de ramener derrière ses oreilles.

\- Vous savez, ce n'était pas tout à fait la nouvelle la plus étonnante du monde, dit-il en glissant son pouce sur le menton glabre de la jeune femme. Par contre, ajouta-t-il en étirant ses lèvres dans un sourire, ce que je ne m'explique pas, c'est comment vous vous êtes retrouvée fiancée à Rochefort.

À ces mots, ce ne furent plus simplement les joues de la mousquetaire qui s'empourprèrent mais tout son visage qui vira au vermillon alors qu'Athos éclatait de rire.

\- Ne raillez pas ! grogna-t-elle en lui donnant un léger coup sur la poitrine.

\- Avouez que ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on reçoit une invitation au mariage de son compagnon d'armes avec notre plus vieil ennemi.

\- C'était un message codé ! Et Rochefort n'est plus notre ennemi.

\- C'est vrai. Plus sérieusement, que s'est-il passé ? reprit-il d'une voix soucieuse. Je suppose qu'il sait…

\- J'ai reçu une balle et il a dû s'occuper de ma blessure, dit-elle en baissant les yeux, un peu embarrassée.

\- Il a réussi à vous soigner ! s'exclama-t-il sur un ton grandiloquent. En huit ans, ni Porthos ni moi n'avons réussi cet exploit. Je ne sais si je dois en être offensé ou le féliciter pour cette prouesse…

\- Arrêtez vos sottises… En plus, c'est faux ! Vous m'avez déjà soignée !

\- Effectivement, si vous comptez la fois où j'ai pansé l'estafilade que vous aviez à la main… Quand était-ce déjà ? Il y a quatre ans ?

Elle ne put réprimer un rire face aux brocards de son ami. Elle devinait que si Athos se montrait aussi facétieux, c'était pour lui montrer que rien n'avait pas changé entre eux.

\- Ne risque-t-il pas de vous nuire ? reprit-il en la regardant intensément.

Athos avait appris à apprécier le comte de Rochefort lors de leur incarcération au Châtelet. En plus de sa fidélité sans borne à l'égard de Richelieu, cet homme s'était révélé être un lettré à l'esprit sarcastique des plus divertissants. Depuis, le mousquetaire ne rechignait pas à partager une bouteille avec lui. Des quatre mousquetaires, il était probablement celui qui appréciait le plus la compagnie de l'homme du Cardinal. Pour autant, il n'avait rien oublié du passé, et si cet homme menaçait la sécurité d'Aramis, il n'hésiterait pas à le pourfendre.

La jeune femme le connaissait assez pour deviner le cheminement de ses pensées. Comme cela arrivait également à Porthos occasionnellement, il était pris d'un élan protecteur à son égard. Il lui avait fallu des années avant que ses deux compagnons comprennent que son physique d'adolescent maigrelet – ou en l'occurrence de jeune fille – ne préjugeait pas de ses capacités au combat et qu'ils cessent de se comporter avec elle comme des mères ourses avec leur petit. Il n'était pas question qu'ils recommencent, d'autant qu'en l'état, elle ne courait aucun danger.

\- Il m'a sauvé la vie… À vrai dire, étonnamment, il a été assez exemplaire… Seigneur !

Elle se dégagea des bras de son ami… Où était passé Rochefort ? Ne l'avait-il pas suivie ? Il aurait dû les avoir rejoints à présent. Bon sang, elle aurait dû être plus vigilante. Elle avait bien vu que l'apparition de la Chevreuse l'avait fortement troublé. Il était capable d'actions irraisonnées, elle le savait… Un éclair passa furtivement derrière ses paupières et un grondement sourd résonna dans son cerveau… aussitôt assourdi par les battements de son cœur qui tambourinaient jusque dans ses oreilles. Sans réfléchir, sans même songer à remonter la capuche sur sa luxuriante chevelure blonde, elle courut vers le marché.

\- Aramis !

Elle entendit à peine la voix d'Athos. Elle allait s'engouffrer sur la place qu'une main surgie d'un renfoncement de la ruelle l'arrêta dans sa course, manquant de lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

\- Quand je vous ai connue, vous teniez mieux sur vos jambes ! Ne me dites pas que vous avez encore abusé de vin !

L'imbécile ! Elle aurait voulu l'insulter, mais elle était étrangement soulagée d'entendre son ton narquois… et alors qu'elle se remettait à respirer normalement, elle s'autorisa une seconde à humer cette fragrance ambrée qui n'était qu'à lui.

* * *

Dès son entrée dans Soissons, quand ils étaient descendus de la carriole empruntée à Pierre, il avait calé son pas sur celui d'Aramis. En effet, avec les verres fumés des besicles coincées tant bien que mal sur son nez, le monde lui semblait recouvert un voile obscur. Aussi ce fut quand la mousquetaire s'immobilisa sur la place du marché qu'il comprit que la duchesse était là.

Rochefort avait croisé la Duchesse de Chevreuse au moins un millier de fois depuis qu'il était entré au service du Cardinal. Son hôtel de la rue Saint-Paul n'était pas loin du Palais-Cardinal et elle arpentait les couloirs du Louvre au moins autant que lui. Il avait toujours réussi à adopter une parfaite indifférence à son contact. Elle n'était que la Chevreuse. Il avait toujours veillé à ne jamais voir Marie de Rohan chez cette courtisane et il y était parfaitement parvenu… Mais aujourd'hui, à quelques lieues du château où il avait aimé Marie, il ne pouvait plus feindre l'indifférence. Pour la première fois, il regarda vraiment cette femme pour laquelle il aurait tout donné… et il ne la trouva pas.

Marie de Chevreuse était incontestablement une des plus belles femmes qu'il ait jamais vues. Elle était élégante, envoûtante et charismatique… Mais elle n'était pas Marie de Rohan. L'étincelle qui irradiait de la jeune fille, cette joie de vivre qui faisait tant vibrer Henri de Rochefort qu'il était prêt à la suivre dans toutes ses fantaisies, cette innocente des enfants toujours protégés du chagrin… tout ce qu'il avait aimé chez Marie n'était plus.

_« Vous m'aviez promis, Henri… »_

Son œil mort le brûlait… Il lui semblait qu'il allait s'enflammer. Tout le monde verrait cette balafre et comprendrait ce que cela signifiait… _La marque de Caïn_…

Aramis s'était tournée vers lui. Une douce mélancolie flottait dans ses yeux clairs… Elle ne devait pas le regarder ainsi. Elle savait pourtant quel être détestable il était ! Ce ne fut que quand il remarqua la légère crispation de ses lèvres qui réalisa qu'il était quasiment en train de lui broyer le bras. Pardieu, cette femme endurait la douleur avec une impassibilité stupéfiante ! Il la lâcha en s'excusant.

\- Nous devrions peut-être nous éloigner…

Il n'eut guère le temps de lui répondre. Elle sursauta et s'élança d'un coup à travers la foule de badauds. Avec ces saletés de besicles, il eut bien du mal à se frayer un chemin vers la ruelle où il lui semblait l'avoir vaguement vue disparaître.

Oui, elle était là. À travers les verres brunis, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour discerner la scène qui se déroulait à quelques pas… _Athos_… Il la tenait étroitement serrée contre lui… Il avait ses mains sur elle… Il ne discernait pas les mots qu'ils échangeaient, mais il percevait des rires… Un goût amer montait du fond de sa gorge serrée alors qu'il disparaissait dans une alcôve tant pour ne pas être remarqué que pour ne plus les voir… Aramis et Athos. Il aurait dû s'en douter…

Ce diable d'homme aurait-il donc toujours les femmes qu'il ne pouvait avoir ?


	22. Amis

Installé à ses côtés dans la charrette qu'ils avaient empruntée à son ami Pierre, Rochefort était anormalement taciturne. Après une légère pique quand elle avait encore failli trébucher dans ses bras, il avait à peine desserré les dents. Elle n'avait guère eu le loisir de s'en formaliser. Il leur fallait être le plus discrets possible. Ils avaient mis plus d'une heure à atteindre les portes de Soissons, mais ils avaient réussi à s'éloigner sans être remarqués par la duchesse et ses hommes. Sans réelle surprise, elle le vit remettre son bandeau sur son œil dès que les remparts de la ville furent derrière eux et ranger en maugréant les bésicles. Cela ne servait à rien de discuter avec lui. Aussi, sans un mot, elle lui rabattit sa capuche très bas sur le visage. Elle perçut un éclat étrange dans son œil avant de le voir disparaître derrière le tissu grossier, mais il ne protesta pas. La laissant continuer à mener la charrette, il profita du repos que lui prodiguait cette obscurité forcée.

Il avait besoin de remettre un peu d'ordre dans le désordre de son esprit, et dans le noir environnant, il y verrait peut-être plus clair. Quelle était cette pensée qui avait jailli de son cerveau malade ? Bon, il n'était pas complètement abruti. Il avait bien conscience que cela faisait quelques jours qu'il regardait la mousquetaire avec un intérêt qui dépassait l'estime qu'il pouvait éprouver pour le soldat intrépide et agaçant qu'il avait affronté pendant tant d'années. Oui, il l'admettait bien volontiers, cette fille étrange était aussi fascinante qu'exaspérante… et oui, il le confessait, il lui était arrivé de se demander si, dans l'intimité, elle conservait cette allure de déesse de glace qui imposait le respect à des hommes qui faisaient trois fois son poids ou si elle laissait libre cours à cette flamme qu'il devinait quand des éclairs de colère faisaient étinceler ses grands yeux clairs… et peut-être… peut-être que s'ils avaient été dans une autre situation, s'ils n'avaient pas eu à se soucier de délivrer Son Éminence et surtout s'ils n'avaient été ce qu'ils étaient, il aurait été tenté de le découvrir. Pour autant, il n'expliquait pas l'amertume qui l'avait saisie à l'idée qu'elle eut un amant ni la bouffée de colère qu'il avait ressentie à l'égard de l'homme qui la tenait dans ses bras.

Lors de leur incarcération commune au Châtelet, il avait appris à apprécier Athos. Certes, c'était un mousquetaire, mais tout en lui sentait la noblesse. Rochefort devinait que derrière son nom de massif grec devait se cacher un titre aussi noble que le sien. Il y avait des signes qui ne trompaient pas, et en le côtoyant quotidiennement, même pour un temps très court, le comte avait su reconnaître cette éducation de la vieille noblesse d'épée de province, loin des courtisaneries parisiennes. Il ignorait ce qui avait poussé cet homme à cacher son titre sous un surnom qui, chez tout autre que lui, aurait été ridicule, mais Athos ne semblait pas hanté par un inavouable passé. Avec son calme proverbial, son intelligence acérée, son élégance aristocratique et ses indéniables talents de bretteur, c'était un homme qui suscitait le respect et l'admiration de tous ceux qui le côtoyaient. Même quand ils étaient ennemis, Rochefort savait que ce mousquetaire était le pilier sur lequel reposait toute la compagnie… Oui, il portait bien son nom de montagne ! Obscurément, le comte songeait que c'était le genre d'homme qu'Henri de Rochefort aurait souhaité devenir… le genre d'homme qu'il aurait voulu être pour Marie…

Son œil mort le brûlait, mais il ne devait pas laisser la douleur le submerger… _Marie_… Décidément, il avait beau faire, tout le ramenait à elle… Il n'avait jamais été l'homme qu'aurait mérité Marie, tout comme il ne serait jamais l'homme que méritait la fière amazone qui se tenait à côté de lui ignorant tout de ses divagations. Il ne serait jamais que l'âme damnée du Cardinal… Si aucun des sobriquets qu'on lui avait attribués n'était plus juste, tous se trompaient sur un point capital. Il avait été damné bien avant d'entrer au service de Son Éminence. En devenant l'homme de Richelieu, en acceptant toutes les avaries et les rebuffades de son maître, en oubliant jusqu'à son honneur pour servir un dessein plus grand que lui-même, c'était la rédemption qu'il recherchait désespérément.

Mais en osant réellement regarder la Duchesse de Chevreuse, il avait réalisé qu'il y avait un crime dont il n'avait jamais répondu. Pendant près d'une décennie, il avait vu amants et intrigues se succéder autour de cette femme, et hypocritement, ils les avaient attribués au seul homme dont il ait réellement été jaloux… Ce n'était ni Athos, ni le comte de Holland, ni Walter Montaigu, ni tous les autres amants de la Chevreuse, mais le seul homme qui ait possédé la virginale Marie de Rohan… Charles d'Albert. D'Albert était un parvenu, un homme de petite noblesse dont le seul talent avait consisté à chasser avec le jeune roi. Il avait sans vergogne utilisé sa jeune épouse de plus de vingt ans sa cadette pour assurer sa position à la cour, en faisant la meilleure amie d'une reine oisive… C'était lui qui avait transformé une jeune fille certes ambitieuse et frivole, mais innocente et enthousiaste, en la plus terrible intrigante de la cour de France.

Cependant, d'Albert n'avait fait que parachever ce qu'Henri de Rochefort avait commencé… À eux deux, ils avaient tué Marie de Rohan. Si d'Albert ne pourrait jamais répondre de ce crime, Rochefort savait qu'il lui faudrait rendre des comptes.

\- Rochefort, vous vous sentez bien ?

Aramis le fixait d'un air soucieux.

\- Excusez mon air chagrin, mais je me prépare à supporter la compagnie non plus d'un, ni de deux, mais de quatre mousquetaires.

\- Croyez bien que j'admire votre abnégation, répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Votre dévouement à l'égard du Cardinal ne connaît décidément aucune limite.

\- Je suis fort ému de constater que vous me reconnaissez au moins une qualité.

\- Vous avez plus d'une qualité, Rochefort, dit-elle d'une voix où il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de sarcasme.

Il la dévisagea interloqué tandis qu'elle se mordait la lèvre… Elle faisait toujours cela quand elle était embarrassée. Il aurait été si facile de se pencher sur elle et de goûter cette lèvre rose…

\- On est bientôt arrivé…

Athos qui chevauchait devant eux avait ralenti jusqu'à leur niveau. Ils n'avaient pas pris garde qu'il s'était autant rapproché… Quelle pitoyable équipe ils formaient ! Heureusement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un ennemi !

D'un geste, le mousquetaire désigna une bâtisse devant laquelle l'aubergiste avisé, anticipant que ses clients souhaiteraient profiter de la chaleur du printemps, avait installé quelques tables et bancs de bois… Une silhouette massive si reconnaissable sortit de l'auberge, une bouteille calée sous son bras et portant un lourd plat dans ses bras.

Athos déposa brièvement une main rassurante sur l'épaule d'Aramis et éperonna son cheval pour rejoindre le géant. Quand il eut atteint l'auberge, il dit quelques mots à l'homme qui se tourna vers eux. En tremblant légèrement, la jeune femme abaissa sa capuche dévoilant son visage et son épaisse chevelure blonde.

\- ARAMIS !

La joie sauvage qui explosait dans la voix de Porthos résonnait avec celle qui envahissait le cœur de la mousquetaire, balayant les dernières craintes qui avaient pu y subsister en dépit des allégations d'Athos. Elle sauta presque de la charrette pour s'élancer vers lui. Mais il était déjà là. Ses bras immenses l'enserraient… La puissance qu'il dégageait était telle que paradoxalement, il était le seul être au monde auprès de qui elle ne craignait pas de paraître faible. Il ne lui dirait pas qu'il s'était inquiété, car il savait trop bien qu'elle le rabrouerait s'il le faisait, mais dans cette étreinte d'ours, il laissait transparaître son bonheur de la retrouver. Elle appuyait sa tête contre sa poitrine quand une douleur qu'elle avait presque oubliée enflamma le creux de sa hanche et manqua de la faire vaciller. Un court instant, il lui sembla que son regard se brouillait et un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se reprendre que les bras de Porthos furent écartés et qu'une poigne de fer saisissait son bras pour l'éloigner de son ami.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention, sombre crétin ! Elle a pris une balle il y a quelques jours et un coup de poing au même endroit !

C'était comme si tout s'était figé autour d'elle. Évitant les visages médusé d'Athos et contrit de Porthos, elle se tourna vers Rochefort qui lui tenait encore le bras. Ses yeux azur étaient un kaléidoscope de fureur. Elle n'aurait su déterminer ce qui avait allumé sa rage : qu'il la traitât comme une fragile créature qui avait besoin d'être défendue ? qu'il ravivât le souvenir de son lamentable combat dans cette écurie à l'issue duquel elle avait encore été sa débitrice ? qu'il ait eu le culot de l'arracher des bras de Porthos ? qu'il ait insulté Porthos ? ou simplement qu'il parlât d'elle au féminin devant ses amis ?

\- Ce rôle de chevalier servant vous sied fort mal, persifla-t-elle la voix vibrante de colère. Et pour qui me prenez-vous ? Ce n'est pas la première balle que je reçois ! Et il y en a au moins une que je dois à vos sbires !

Rochefort était quelque peu mortifié. Il ne s'expliquait guère son comportement… Il avait suffi qu'elle poussât une légère plainte pour qu'en un instant, il fût prêt à se jeter sur l'imposant mousquetaire qui avait bien involontairement ravivé la blessure de la jeune femme. Ayant constaté à plusieurs reprises le stoïcisme dont elle faisait preuve face à la douleur, il était évident qu'elle avait eu vraiment mal. Pour autant, elle restait la dernière femme au monde à avoir besoin d'être protégée. Elle n'avait pas complètement tort en disant qu'il n'avait rien d'un chevalier servant… Mais elle, elle avait tout d'une harpie ! Quand elle l'avait accusé d'être responsable d'une balle qu'elle aurait reçue, le restant d'embarras qu'il pouvait encore éprouver avait été balayé par son irritation.

\- Une balle que vous devez à un de mes sbires ! Vous connaissant, je suis à peu près certain que vous vous êtes jetée dans la ligne de mire !

Il était penché au-dessus d'elle à présent et leurs visages courroucés étaient si proches que leurs nez se touchaient presque.

\- Et pourquoi ferais-je cela ?

\- Peut-être parce que vous êtes complètement déraisonnable !

\- On peut repartir si on vous dérange, dit alors une voix rieuse qui sentait le soleil et la jeunesse.

Un jeune gascon descendit de son cheval et, sans plus de manière, alla saluer son amie.


	23. Un bon juge de l'âme humaine

Pierre aurait mérité d'être canonisé. Il l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts après plus d'une décennie quasi sans nouvelle. Il avait accepté son mensonge sur sa fausse fiancée. Il n'avait pas bronché en voyant cette inconnue multiplier les déguisements. Il ne lui avait fait aucun reproche pour ses sautes d'humeur. Il avait quasiment mis sa vie entre parenthèses depuis qu'il était revenu dans sa vie… Et là, il voyait trois mousquetaires s'installer dans sa grange, avec la fausse fiancée de son ami qui en plus avait mis des vêtements masculins, et il demeurait imperturbable.

Plus admirable encore, sa femme, qui ne connaissait même pas le comte de Rochefort quelques jours plus tôt, n'avait pas émis une protestation devant ce débarquement d'inconnus. Si elle était pour le moins dubitative face à tous ces personnages étranges, elle restait une hôtesse aimable et ne semblait même pas faire montre de mauvaise humeur à l'égard de son mari… Rochefort songea que Pierre était décidément bien mieux avisé que lui en matière de femmes.

Aramis et lui s'étaient consciencieusement ignorés depuis leur grotesque querelle devant l'auberge. Il se réjouissait presque de la présence des trois autres. Ainsi ils pouvaient limiter leurs échanges au strict minimum… À l'arrivée de D'Artagnan, elle avait rougi un très court instant, puis comme si de rien n'était, elle avait exposé brièvement la situation à ses amis. D'une voix parfaitement impersonnelle, elle lui avait dit : « Votre ami nous a déjà beaucoup aidés, mais j'ai peur que nous ne devions encore abuser de son hospitalité. Il ne serait pas prudent de s'attarder davantage dans une auberge. » Il avait juste opiné du chef en guise de réponse. Après cela, ils n'avaient échangé quasiment que des monosyllabes.

Quand il fut convenu que les mousquetaires dormiraient dans la grange, elle était allée chercher ses effets personnels dans la chambre pour s'installer avec ses compagnons. Depuis leur arrivée à Soissons, Aramis et lui n'avaient jamais partagé cette chambre, alternant toujours les tours de garde, et il n'avait aucun désir de passer une seule nuit dans la même pièce que cette bêcheuse arrogante. Mais il avait quand même été embarrassé devant le regard interrogateur de Pierre alors que la femme qu'il avait amenée se préparait à passer la nuit dans le foin avec non pas un, ni deux, mais trois hommes ! Lui et sa femme devaient croire qu'il leur avait imposé la dernière des catins.

Au moins, ce lourdaud Porthos avait eu l'élégance de dévaliser les cuisines de l'aubergiste avant de venir et les Chênelier avaient droit à un véritable festin pour les remercier de leur hospitalité… Il fallait reconnaître que ce balourd avait plus de savoir-vivre que la pimbêche qui lui servait de compagnon d'armes. Où était-elle passée d'ailleurs ? Du coin de l'œil, il vit Athos qui l'entraînait hors de vue… Sombrement, il espéra qu'ils auraient au moins le bon goût de ne pas se montrer vocaux dans leurs ébats.

* * *

Athos n'aurait su dire ce qu'il trouvait le plus extravagant. Il y avait déjà l'enlèvement de Richelieu dans lequel la Duchesse de Chevreuse serait impliquée. Aramis était affirmative sur le sujet, et il n'y avait personne au monde en qui il avait plus confiance… Mais Marie de Chevreuse enlevant le Cardinal ? Il n'avait partagé son lit que quelques mois, mais il se targuait d'être un assez bon juge de la nature humaine. La duchesse n'avait rien d'une Milady de Winter. C'était une femme d'intrigues et de manigances, mais c'était surtout une belle aristocrate frivole et évaporée. Elle pouvait organiser des rendez-vous entre la reine et feu le Duc de Buckingham, mais organiser l'enlèvement du premier ministre ? Pardieu, c'était absurde ! Il était à peu près certain qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de plus redoutable que la duchesse, derrière tout cela.

Il avait entraîné Aramis à l'écart de l'agitation qui régnait chez leurs hôtes pour avoir de plus amples détails sur les attaques qu'elle et Rochefort avaient essuyées, et ce qu'elle avait raconté avait confirmé ses doutes.

\- Quels qu'ils soient, nos ennemis n'avaient pas retrouvé Rochefort à Dunkerque, sinon vous ne l'auriez pas retrouvé. Pourtant vous avez été attaqués moins d'un jour après… C'est vous qui étiez surveillée et peut-être suivie…

Elle mordilla son pouce en fronçant les sourcils. Au fond, elle n'était guère étonnée. C'était bien pour cela qu'elle avait pris garde à envoyer un message cryptique à Tréville sans passer par les courriers habituels. Mais en entendant ses soupçons dans la bouche d'Athos, elle prenait la mesure de leurs implications.

\- Rochefort a affirmé que quasiment personne n'était au courant du déplacement du Cardinal… Quelqu'un en qui Sa Majesté et Son Éminence ont confiance participe à ce complot.

\- Vous appelez Richelieu « Son Éminence » ?

Athos n'avait pu réprimer son étonnement. Aramis était plutôt du genre à parler de « cette vieille crapule de Richelieu » ou de « ce vieux briscard de cardinal ».

\- Est-ce bien le sujet ? répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Bien sûr que non. C'était un tout autre sujet… un sujet dont ni lui ni elle ne voulaient parler… Diable, ce qui lui avait paru une amusante galéjade avait pris une tournure des plus étranges ! L'amitié qu'il partageait avec Aramis et Porthos était proverbiale. Ils étaient « les trois mousquetaires ». À eux trois, ils formaient une entité à part entière. Ils étaient tellement souvent ensemble que quand on en voyait un, on recherchait les deux autres du regard. Seul D'Artagnan avait réussi à pénétrer dans leur cercle, mais leur amitié avec le gascon était moins fusionnelle qu'entre eux trois.

Il pensait tout connaître d'Aramis : l'étincelle qui passait dans son regard pour annoncer ses colères, le léger plissement de son front quand quelque chose l'ennuyait, le pincement de ses dents sur sa lèvre inférieure quand elle était gênée, cette façon qu'elle avait de mordre son pouce quand elle se concentrait, la manière dont son sourcil droit se relevait quand elle était étonnée, la brume de tristesse qui voilait encore parfois ses iris bleus, le léger pli que prenaient ses lèvres avant de se recourber dans un sourire…

Or, depuis ce matin, il avait parfois du mal à reconnaître son amie. Il n'avait jamais vu dans ses yeux cet éclair de panique qui les avait envahis quand elle était partie à la recherche de Rochefort. Il ne savait que penser de l'expression qu'il avait surprise sur son visage alors qu'elle conversait à l'homme du Cardinal juste avant d'arriver à l'auberge. Et que dire des flammes qu'il avait quasiment pu voir jaillir de ses yeux pendant leur ridicule dispute ?… Oui, Athos était plutôt bon juge de l'âme humaine, et ce qu'il avait vu n'était pas la querelle de deux ennemis !

Pourtant, Aramis n'avait jamais pu sentir Rochefort. Même après l'affaire du Masque de Fer, alors qu'ils s'étaient tous réconciliés avec l'homme de Richelieu, elle n'avait jamais eu au mieux qu'une attitude froide et polie avec lui. Athos n'aurait su dire si c'était à cause de l'acharnement du comte à l'égard de la mousquetaire après de la fuite de Buckingham ou de la tentative d'assassinat contre lui… probablement, la seconde possibilité ! Aramis pouvait pardonner les offenses à son égard mais pas le mal qu'on faisait à ceux qu'elle aimait… Que s'était-il passé depuis qu'elle avait quitté Paris ? Oh, depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'auberge, Aramis était à nouveau glaciale avec Rochefort… Mais elle était justement trop glaciale ! Elle en était presque discourtoise… Et Athos n'avait pas manqué de remarquer les très fugaces regards qu'elle jetait vers l'homme quand elle pensait qu'on ne la regardait pas… Et Rochefort en faisait de même ! Bon sang, Rochefort ! Rochefort qui, tel un tigre en furie, s'était quasiment jeté sur Porthos quand il avait malencontreusement ravivé la blessure d'Aramis ! L'âme damnée du Cardinal se montrant si protecteur avec leur Aramis ! C'était par trop extravagant !

\- Athos ?

Il fut soulagé que la voix de son amie interrompît le cours de ses pensées.

\- J'ai surpris une conversation entre la duchesse et ses hommes il y a quelques jours. Elle a dit qu'il ne fallait prendre aucun risque avant la Sainte-Blandine.

\- C'est dans sept jours.

\- Que peut-il arriver ce jour-là ?

\- Je ne sais, mais à mon avis, il vaudrait mieux qu'on ait ramené Richelieu à Paris, d'ici là.

\- Maintenant que vous êtes arrivés, on va enfin pouvoir entrer dans ce maudit château !

Ils tressaillirent en découvrant Rochefort qui considérait Athos d'un œil morne.

\- Je crois qu'en effet, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, répondit le mousquetaire sans se démonter. Aramis, D'Artagnan et vous êtes les plus habiles pour vous glisser partout sans vous faire remarquer. Demain, vous irez faire une reconnaissance autour de ce château. Vous avez eu le temps d'examiner les plans faits par Rochefort, vous pourrez jauger quels sont les accès les moins gardés. Après, nous déciderons d'un plan d'attaque.

\- Dans ce cas, je ferais mieux d'aller dormir. Je suis recrue de fatigue.

Après un signe de tête aux deux hommes, elle rejoignit la grange.

Alors qu'il partageait avec Rochefort les conclusions auxquelles ils étaient arrivés, Athos songeait à nouveau que la façon dont sa camarade évitait de rester plus de cinq minutes près de cet homme n'était pas naturelle. Les séparer pendant quelques heures leur ferait le plus grand bien… Et à lui aussi ! La tension qui émanait d'eux quand ils étaient à proximité l'un de l'autre était vraiment trop dérangeante ! se dit-il en réalisant que pour la première fois, il pensait à Aramis uniquement au féminin.


	24. Nuits

Bien que la nuit fût tombée depuis plusieurs heures sur Septmonts, Marie de Chevreuse ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Assurément, elle détestait ce maudit château et sa literie d'un autre âge ! De guerre lasse, elle se releva et passa une houppelande de velours sombre sur sa chemise de nuit de soie. Elle ne mit pas ses pantoufles. D'habitude, elle n'aimait pas la sensation du froid sur ses pieds nus. Cependant, le contact des vieilles pierres sur sa peau éveillait ce soir une troublante réminiscence… Ce fut son corps plus que son esprit qui la conduisit dans ce lieu où elle s'était juré de ne jamais revenir.

* * *

Marie de Rohan adorait déambuler dans les souterrains avec Henri. Il avait toujours mille histoires à lui raconter. Parfois il s'agissait d'histoires d'attaques de châteaux et de combats héroïques, parfois d'histoires terrifiantes de prisonniers condamnés à d'atroces tortures… Henri ne racontait jamais d'histoires d'amour. Il n'y avait aucun roman dans la bibliothèque qu'il parcourait en dépit de l'opposition de son père. Alors Marie ajoutait à ses récits des amoureuses éplorées, des demoiselles en détresse, voire même des héroïnes intrépides bravant tous les dangers pour leur promis. Henri s'amusait de son imagination rocambolesque. Ils se retrouvaient à la nuit tombée quand les adultes dormaient et entreprenaient leurs explorations. Bien sûr, ils ne découvraient plus rien depuis plusieurs années. Ce château n'était pas bien grand ! Mais leur imagination, elle, n'avait pas de limites… et ils goûtaient surtout le plaisir d'être ensemble. Même s'ils n'étaient plus vraiment des enfants, personne ne s'inquiétait de cette intimité. Le jeune vicomte vénérait jusqu'au sol que foulait Marie. Jamais il n'aurait eu le moindre geste déplacé à son égard.

Les domestiques du château avaient bien remarqué leur manège, mais comme Marie parvenait toujours à amadouer tout le monde, ils se contentaient de laisser les deux adolescents s'amuser tout en verrouillant les passages trop dangereux. Mais un soir, l'été de leurs quatorze ans, ils ne surent jamais pourquoi, mais une vieille porte qui était toujours demeurée fermée était restée entrouverte. Marie était bien trop curieuse pour y résister et Henri bien trop amoureux pour ne pas la suivre. Après avoir soigneusement bloqué la porte pour qu'elle ne se refermât pas derrière eux, ils s'étaient donc engagés dans un escalier particulièrement exigu.

Après une longue descente, ils pénétrèrent dans une large pièce. Il n'y avait pas le moindre soupirail. En dépit de la torche que tenait le garçon, il leur semblait que les murs avalaient la lumière. Ils n'y voyaient guère à plus de deux pas. Henri passa devant elle pour éclairer le sol et lui éviter de heurter des obstacles invisibles dans la pénombre. Des barreaux rouillés se détachèrent à la lueur du flambeau, et Marie explosa d'enthousiasme. Des oubliettes ! Depuis le temps qu'elle les cherchait dans chaque recoin de ce vieux château ! Elle savait bien qu'elles existaient ! Son imagination s'enflammait. C'était peut-être la seule fois où elle pourrait pénétrer dans ce lieu interdit. Si les murs pouvaient parler, quelles histoires terribles lui conteraient-ils ? Elle sautait littéralement dans tous les coins. Henri tentait de la calmer tout en continuant d'éclairer le sol, mais Marie était trop exaltée. En un instant, elle fut dans un recoin moins éclairé et son pied gauche en se posant ne heurta que le vide. Elle dévala aussitôt un trou profond creusé dans le sol.

« HENRI ! »

« MARIE ! »

L'excavation, sans doute creusée à l'époque pour évacuer les excréments des prisonniers, avait une forme d'entonnoir. Marie y avait donc glissé les pieds devant. Seule sa cheville avait été blessée dans sa chute. Elle était à présent coincée à trois mètres en dessous de lui. La jeune fille n'était pas une peureuse, mais dans ce gouffre sombre et humide, avec la douleur qui irradiait sa cheville, la panique la gagnait. Elle hurlait le prénom de son ami.

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas songé à emporter la moindre corde et rien autour d'eux ne pourrait lui permettre d'en improviser une.

« Je vais aller chercher de l'aide, déclara-t-il. »

« NON ! Ne partez pas ! »

Il n'avait jamais vu Marie dans un tel état. Elle suffoquait littéralement. Il ne pouvait la laisser. En un instant, il évalua la situation et sa décision fut prise. Ils pouvaient tenir deux voire trois jours sans boire ni manger. On remarquerait leur disparition bien avant et la porte était restée ouverte. Ils n'étaient pas en danger. Il cala la torche dans une fissure du plancher de façon à conserver au moins un rai de lumière et se laissa glisser dans le trou.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras quand il l'eut rejoint.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? sanglotait-elle. »

« Vous tombez, je tombe. »

Il essuya délicatement les larmes qui mouillaient ses joues.

« Tout ira bien, Marie. Il n'y a rien à craindre. »

Le garçon de quatorze ans était à peine plus grand et plus épais qu'elle, mais quand ses bras s'enroulèrent autour d'elle et que, très doucement, il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres salées, il lui sembla que rien de mal ne pouvait l'atteindre.

« Vous n'allez pas m'abandonner… murmura-t-elle. »

Elle commençait à se calmer. Elle sut donc que sa question était stupide alors même qu'elle la prononçait. Henri avait sauté dans ce cul-de-basse-fosse pour rester auprès d'elle et il n'avait aucun moyen de remonter, avec ou sans elle. Pour autant, les mots qu'il prononça se gravèrent dans son cœur.

« Je ne vous abandonnerai jamais. »

* * *

Dans les oubliettes du château de Septmonts, Marie de Chevreuse s'était laissé tomber sur le sol humide. Comme ce jour-là, des larmes inondaient ses joues, mais personne n'était là pour les essuyer… Elle avait aimé bien des hommes depuis… avec passion, avec ferveur, avec fougue… Mais jamais elle n'avait aimé avec cette confiance absolue qui emplissait tout son être quand elle était avec Henri. Elle lui aurait confié sa vie… Elle lui avait confié sa vie. Et il l'avait abandonnée quand elle le suppliait de la sauver. Jusqu'au jour de ce mariage maudit, elle l'avait attendu. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle pénétrât dans la couche de cet homme répugnant, elle l'avait espéré. Mais il n'était pas venu. Toute cette nuit maudite où elle était devenue la femme de Charles d'Albert, c'était le visage d'Henri qu'elle avait vu… À l'aube, il n'y avait personne au monde qu'elle haït autant.

Après lui, elle avait toujours veillé à ne jamais être à la merci d'un homme. Aujourd'hui, même si elle savait que Châteauneuf lui était complètement dévoué, elle avait obtenu de lui les plans de la forteresse que le roi avait l'intention de construire en Lorraine. Officiellement, c'était pour accuser Richelieu de cette trahison et le condamner à l'exil. Mais ainsi, la duchesse s'assurait aussi de tenir son vieil amant à sa merci… Elle avait appris cela d'Henri : ne jamais s'en remettre complètement à un homme et toujours s'assurer une porte de sortie.

Dans la noirceur de ce cachot, assaillie par les images de sa jeunesse, l'ombre de Marie de Rohan s'éveillait. Elle demandait justice pour sa confiance et son innocence bafouées. Elle ne souhaitait pas simplement qu'Henri de Rochefort disparaisse de la surface de la Terre. Elle voulait le voir souffrir.

* * *

Malgré son manque de sommeil, Rochefort n'avait pas réussi à dormir plus de trois heures d'affiliées. Le visage de Marie le poursuivait dès qu'il fermait les paupières. Finalement, il avait quitté la chambre. Athos terminait un tour de garde et s'apprêtait à réveiller Porthos, mais il lui dit de n'en rien faire. Quitte à être réveillé, autant se rendre utile !

Seule une lune gibbeuse éclairait la ferme et la forêt environnante. Rochefort préférait le bruit permanent de Paris à l'illusion de sérénité que prodiguait ce lieu isolé. Dans ce calme, il ne pouvait ignorer son agitation intérieure. Il savait qu'il devait se concentrer sur la mission à venir et ne songer qu'à libérer Son Éminence. Mais après plus d'une décennie, Marie s'était réinvitée dans son esprit et elle n'avait pas l'intention d'en partir. Ce n'étaient pas les sentiments qu'il avait pu éprouver pour cette femme qui le torturaient. Il savait faire fi de ces émotions. Non, c'était sa conscience qui le taraudait… Et quoi qu'ils pensent tous, l'âme damnée du Cardinal avait une conscience ! Elle était soigneusement cachée sous une pièce de tissu noir, mais elle était toujours là.

Il se rendit compte que ses pas l'avaient mené devant la grange. Sans doute pour mieux percevoir les bruits environnants, l'aîné des mousquetaires avait laissé la porte entrouverte. Rochefort réalisa que bien qu'il l'ait copieusement insultée dans son for intérieur ces dernières heures, une part de lui voulait la voir.

Il s'avança jusqu'au seuil mais pas davantage. Il savait que, s'il émettait le moindre bruit ou qu'il faisait ne serait-ce qu'effleurer la porte, les quatre mousquetaires se réveilleraient aussitôt. Il n'avait pas besoin de se rapprocher pour considérer l'étrange tableau qui se dessinait à la pâle lueur lunaire. Ils avaient disposé les ballots de paille étroitement serrés et y avaient posé des couvertures, formant ainsi un grand espace de couchage… Leurs bottes et leurs pourpoints étaient posés devant ce lit improvisé. Ils avaient gardé chemises et hauts-de-chausses, et pour ce qu'il pouvait en voir, elle n'avait même pas défait les bandes qu'elle avait remises autour de son buste. Elle ne semblait guère en être gênée. Bien au contraire, elle était endormie dans un abandon qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Elle était allongée sur le dos et ses bras étaient étendus au-dessus de sa tête dans la posture d'un jeune enfant confiant. Au-dessus d'elle, également sur le dos, reposait le corps imposant de Porthos. La longue chevelure blonde de la femme s'étalait sur le bras et l'épaule gauche du colosse dont l'épée était posée à côté de son bras droit. À gauche de l'endormie, presque face à l'entrée de la grange, D'Artagnan ronflait légèrement. Il tournait le dos à la jeune femme, et son visage touchait presque sa rapière, qu'il avait posée face à lui. Athos, quant à lui, s'était allongé sur le côté mais face à elle, et seules leurs deux épées séparaient le bas de leurs corps… Il aurait peut-être dû trouver obscène le spectacle de cette femme au milieu de trois hommes, mais il n'en était rien. Il y avait une pureté singulière dans l'insolite triangle que les soldats avaient formé autour de la femme mousquetaire.

Sans faire de bruit, le comte de Rochefort s'éloigna. Elle était en sécurité. Ses compagnons la protégeraient quoi qu'il advienne… Cette conviction affermit sa résolution. Il était plus que temps qu'il réponde de ses crimes.


	25. Un plan d'attaque

Aramis et D'Artagnan étaient partis pour Septmonts aux petites lueurs de l'aube, et Porthos, installé devant la ferme, avait sorti les armes qu'ils avaient ramenées avec eux et nettoyait pistolets et mousquets. Pierre et sa femme, quant à eux, avaient presque repris le cours de leur vie et s'occupaient de leurs animaux. Rochefort était donc seul avec Athos et lui détaillait les plans du château comme il l'avait fait deux jours plus tôt avec Aramis. Il s'amusait presque d'entendre le mousquetaire faire presque les mêmes remarques et poser les mêmes questions que sa compagne. Comme elle, il s'appuyait sur leur expérience de Belle-Ile pour appréhender le combat à venir. C'était parfait ! Rochefort pouvait anticiper ses questions. Ainsi il n'aurait aucune difficulté à le rallier à son idée.

\- Si je devais séquestrer quelqu'un dans ce château, il n'y aurait que deux endroits, lui dit-il en passant sa main gantée sur les cartes étalées devant eux. Il y a le dernier étage du vieux donjon et les anciennes oubliettes. Elles ne sont plus utilisées depuis plus d'un siècle, mais…

Il enfonça son visage dans sa paume avec une excessive affectation.

\- Pardieu, je ne peux imaginer Son Éminence dans ce cul-de-basse-fosse !

Sa voix tremblait et on pouvait presque entendre un sanglot se former dans sa voix. Intérieurement, il se demandait s'il n'en faisait pas un peu trop. Il devrait éviter d'éveiller la méfiance d'un homme comme Athos.

\- Calmez-vous, Rochefort. La duchesse déteste le Cardinal, mais elle a un minimum de bienséance et respectera son rang. Elle ne le mettra jamais dans un endroit aussi indigne. Si, à Belle-Ile, Aramis et moi avions été jetés dans les cachots, le Prince Philippe avait été traité avec respect. Et Milady et le Masque de fer étaient des geôliers bien moins respectueux des convenances que la Chevreuse.

Il aurait voulu lui éclater de rire au nez. C'était évidemment vrai, mais ce n'était qu'une partie de la vérité. Marie de Chevreuse n'enfermerait jamais personne dans les oubliettes de Septmonts. Si elle avait pu ensevelir cet endroit sous des tonnes de gravats, elle l'aurait fait. Ce lieu était bien trop chargé de leur histoire pour qu'elle y mît le moindre prisonnier… Mais surtout, il avait amené l'image qu'il souhaitait dans l'esprit de l'homme à ses côtés. À côté d'une Milady de Winter, la duchesse paraîtrait parfaitement inoffensive. Il savait que ce jeu était périlleux. Il fallait qu'Athos soit assez serein pour accepter son plan, tout en veillant à ce que les mousquetaires ne soient pas négligents dans la délivrance du Cardinal. Au fond, il n'avait guère d'inquiétude là-dessus. Même s'il se serait fait arracher la langue plutôt que de l'avouer, ces quatre-là étaient les meilleurs soldats de France. Séparément, ils étaient redoutables, ensemble, ils étaient invulnérables. Toute sa compagnie n'avait pu en venir à bout, alors les hommes de la duchesse ne faisaient guère le poids… Son rôle était presque superflu, mais il le jouerait parfaitement.

\- Vous avez raison, reprit-il. Comment envisagez-vous de pénétrer dans le donjon ?

Comme l'avait envisagé Aramis deux jours plus tôt, Athos songeait à une incursion en deux points différents : une par les jardins en escaladant les murailles qui, ayant subi les outrages du temps, n'étaient pas très hautes, et une par le passage secret qui aboutissait devant l'escalier menant aux cachots. Après, il suffirait de traverser la buanderie et ils seraient devant la tour.

\- Évidemment, j'attends qu'Aramis et D'Artagnan nous disent combien il y a de gardes sur place. Mais à première vue, cela me semble le mieux à faire.

\- C'est ainsi que vous aviez procédé pour délivrer le Prince Philippe ?

\- Pas vraiment…

Un plissement creusa de petites rides sur le front du mousquetaire à ce souvenir visiblement pénible.

\- C'est presque par hasard que nous avons été séparés, mais cela nous a sauvés. Nous avons retenu la leçon. C'est plus avisé d'attaquer en deux points différents.

\- Comme à Belle-Ile, je crois que vous n'aurez pas besoin de moi.

\- Pardon ?

Athos n'avait pu contenir une exclamation de surprise. Le comte de Rochefort leur confiant le sauvetage du Cardinal ! C'était encore plus saugrenu que d'imaginer cet homme et Aramis en train de… Il coupa aussitôt le fil de ses pensées. Il ne devait pas amener de telles images dans son esprit s'il voulait rester concentré.

\- Soyons honnête, voulez-vous, continua l'homme de Richelieu. Vous êtes habitués à combattre tous les quatre et vous n'êtes jamais plus efficaces qu'ensemble. Je craindrais presque de vous gêner. Par contre, je pourrai vous être utile en éloignant une partie des sbires de la duchesse.

\- À quoi pensez-vous ?

Le regard perçant d'Athos était fixé sur lui. Il devait jouer finement. Mais sur cette partie de son plan, il était parfaitement sincère.

\- La Chevreuse ne sait pas que vous êtes ici. Le seul qu'elle attend, c'est moi. Si j'apparais ailleurs, toute l'attention sera portée sur moi. Elle enverra des hommes et vous pourrez plus aisément entrer dans le château.

\- Vous voulez créer une diversion ?

\- Il y a quelques jours, votre amie m'a conseillé de faire fonctionner ma cervelle…

À cette évocation de la verve d'Aramis, Athos esquissa un sourire et son front se détendit imperceptiblement.

\- Une fois n'est pas coutume, j'ai suivi le conseil d'un mousquetaire, et j'ai réfléchi… Qu'aurais-je fait si vous n'aviez pas été là en renfort ? Je vous accorde que mon premier mouvement aurait été de prendre d'assaut ce maudit château avec ma rapière et mon pistolet… et j'aurais eu le même succès que quand j'ai essayé de délivrer Son Éminence du Châtelet. Je ne ferais pas deux fois la même sottise.

Athos le considérait à présent avec intérêt.

\- Si j'étais seul, je chercherais à engager des hommes d'armes. Ce serait la seule attitude raisonnable. Ainsi s'il vient aux oreilles de la duchesse qu'il y a un borgne…

Il marqua malgré lui un temps d'arrêt.

Rester concentré… Ne pas songer à cet œil mort qui palpitait…

\- … qui cherche à engager des spadassins et qu'il les attend dans une auberge au nord de Soissons, elle y enverra une partie de ses sbires.

\- Même si elle soupçonne un piège, elle ne pourra pas passer à côté de l'occasion de mettre la main sur la seule personne qui peut lui nuire, approuva le mousquetaire. Elle enverra forcément des hommes.

\- Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle se méfiera. La Chevreuse est redoutable en ce qui concerne les intrigues de cour, mais elle n'a rien d'un stratège militaire.

Son vis-à-vis approuva d'un sourire. Rochefort devina qu'il se remémorait les heures passées dans le lit de la voluptueuse courtisane. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que la vie galante d'Athos et de la Duchesse de Chevreuse pourrait s'avérer un jour utile… Ses pensées indisciplinées le ramenèrent à Aramis. Il ne suivait guère les aventures amoureuses des mousquetaires, mais Athos n'était pas connu pour son abstinence. Il se partageait donc entre Aramis et ses autres maîtresses. Depuis combien de temps leur relation durait-elle ? Malgré lui, il imagina Athos sortant du lit de Marie de Chevreuse pour embrasser fougueusement sa soldate blonde dans une ruelle obscure… Il réprima la poussée de dégoût qui lui montait aux lèvres.

Son Éminence… Penser d'abord à Son Éminence… Puis à Marie… Il n'y avait pas de place dans ses pensées pour la femme mousquetaire…

Heureusement, la voix d'Athos l'arracha à ses divagations.

\- L'idée n'est pas mauvaise. Moins il y aura d'hommes au château, plus il nous sera facile d'y entrer et d'y chercher le Cardinal. Mais qu'en sera-t-il de vous ? D'après ce que m'a raconté Aramis, les attaques que vous avez essuyées étaient assez rudes. Vous allez vous retrouver seul face à Dieu sait combien de bretteurs.

\- Je suis capable de faire face à une bande de coupe-jarrets, répliqua le comte, dont l'esprit s'était instantanément focalisé sur son objectif. J'ai juste à les occuper assez longtemps pour que vous ayez le temps d'accomplir votre mission. Je n'ai pas une vocation de martyr. Dès que je sentirai que ça tourne mal, je m'enfuirai… Au pire, je me rendrai. Si le Cardinal n'est plus emprisonné dans le château, je deviendrai une menace négligeable pour la duchesse. Je ne risquerai donc plus rien.

Maintenant, la partie délicate commençait. Il fallait éviter que ces fichus mousquetaires ne manifestent leur esprit chevaleresque. Ils ne le considéraient pas comme leur ami, mais avec leur sens de l'honneur stupide, Rochefort craignait qu'ils ne viennent à son secours. Pour éviter cela, il fallait convaincre Athos qu'il ne courait aucun danger. Il les avait vus fonctionner. Les trois autres s'en remettaient au jugement d'Athos. Quand il décidait quelque chose, les autres suivaient. Il était heureux qu'il ne vît dans la Chevreuse qu'une intrigante évaporée.

\- La priorité est de ramener le Cardinal à Paris au plus vite. Comme vous me l'avez dit hier, quelqu'un de proche de la couronne a organisé cet enlèvement. Il a certainement d'autres projets. Dieu sait ce qu'il prépare, mais il est clair que si Son Éminence n'est pas au Louvre à la date évoquée par la duchesse, il les mettra en œuvre. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre ! Dès que vous aurez délivré Son Éminence, vous devrez partir ventre à terre à Paris. Si tout va bien, je vous y rejoindrai. Sinon, dès que vous serez à Paris, envoyez des gardes me rechercher. La Chevreuse ne se salira pas les mains avec moi, mais elle est capable de m'abandonner dans un cachot du château.

Athos demeurait silencieux. Le plan de Rochefort était étonnement astucieux. Il imaginait parfaitement comment le mettre en œuvre. Même s'ils ne s'étaient pas attardés dans Soissons, avec son caractère débonnaire et son goût des bonnes choses, Porthos avait certainement sympathisé avec plusieurs aubergistes. Il serait facile de faire courir la rumeur que le comte de Rochefort recrutait des spadassins. Et même s'il ne l'aurait pas énoncé clairement, ils seraient plus efficaces dans leur attaque du château sans lui. Avec Porthos, D'Artagnan et Aramis, ils se comprenaient sans même avoir besoin de parler. Ils savaient anticiper les mouvements des autres. Ils étaient comme les parties d'un même corps… Il était plutôt soulagé que l'homme de Richelieu le reconnût… Non, tout ce qu'il avait dit était exact… Cependant, Athos n'arrivait pas à se départir d'un sentiment de malaise.

S'il avait appris à apprécier le comte, il ne lui accorderait jamais complètement sa confiance. L'âme damnée du Cardinal était un homme retors. Il était tout à fait capable de conserver des informations par-devers lui… Et là, Rochefort ne disait pas tout. Le mousquetaire n'aurait su dire ce qu'il dissimulait, mais il cachait quelque chose. Néanmoins, il y avait un domaine sur lequel il savait que cet homme ne ferait jamais défaut : c'était la protection de Richelieu. Jamais il ne la compromettrait. Cette conviction rasséréna le soldat du roi. Quoi qu'il tût, cela ne menacerait pas leur mission… et en bon stratège, Athos savait accepter une bonne idée d'où qu'elle vînt.

Ils peaufinaient les détails quand des claquements de sabots retentirent. De la fenêtre, on apercevait D'Artagnan et Aramis qui descendaient de leurs montures. Athos se figea… Le regard que Rochefort portait sur son amie était… Il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il pût y avoir une telle intensité dans un œil unique… Puis leurs regards se croisèrent, et un embarras extrême se peignit sur le visage du comte.

\- Bien, nous sommes d'accord, dit-il en se reprenant.

\- À moins qu'il y ait trois régiments pour garder le château, je pense que oui.

\- Très bien. J'ai besoin de parler à mon ami Pierre.

Sans donner plus d'explication, Rochefort se dirigea vers la porte. Posant la main sur la poignée, il sembla hésiter un instant, puis n'y tenant plus, il se retourna vers Athos et, d'une voix blanche, murmura :

\- Empêchez-la de se faire tuer… s'il vous plaît…

Il sortit laissant un mousquetaire éberlué par les non-dits qu'il devinait dans cette simple demande.


	26. Se rencontrer

Le tonnerre était tellement assourdissant qu'elle entendait à peine le bruit des sabots qui claquaient sur l'étroit sentier. Entre l'obscurité nocturne et la pluie qui formait comme un rideau opaque autour d'elle, elle ne percevait que des ombres diffuses quand les éclairs zébraient le ciel. Malgré tout, elle éperonnait son cheval. L'angoisse qui enserrait son cœur lui hurlait d'aller plus vite. La grande bâtisse se dessina dans la lueur d'un nouvel éclair. Son sang se glaça… La grille… cette grille qu'elle avait toujours vue fermée était largement ouverte… Elle sauta de son cheval. Sa robe alourdie par la pluie rendait ses mouvements difficiles, mais rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter. D'un geste du pied, elle jeta plus qu'elle ne retira les escarpins qui ne pourraient que la retarder… Elle devait arriver à temps… Ses pieds nus et humides foulaient les couloirs déserts… L'orage grondait toujours, illuminant les pièces par intermittence… Et elle _le_ vit… Un cri d'horreur explosa dans son esprit, plus violent et plus dévastateur que toutes les tempêtes…

\- Chut… Tout va bien…

Ses yeux encore embrumés de sommeil et de larmes, Aramis ne discernait pas rien autour d'elle, mais elle connaissait ce bras solide qui l'enveloppait avec une délicatesse que l'on n'aurait pas soupçonnée de lui, cette grande main qui caressait sa tête et essuyait ses yeux, cette voix apaisante qui écartait les ombres de ses cauchemars… Il l'avait ramenée contre son épaule tant pour la réconforter que pour ne pas réveiller Athos qui dormait encore à côté d'eux.

\- C'est fini… chuchotait-il. C'était juste un mauvais rêve…

Elle reprenait contenance doucement… Non, ce n'était pas juste un mauvais rêve… Seigneur, elle croyait avoir mis ces images derrière elle depuis des années. Elle devait bouger… Elle avait besoin d'air... Elle avait besoin d'effacer les souvenirs de cette nuit par la quiétude de ce soir de printemps.

\- Je ne crois pas que je pourrai me rendormir. Je vais prendre le tour de garde de D'Artagnan, souffla-t-elle en s'arrachant à la douceur des bras de Porthos.

\- Vous êtes sûre que cela va aller ?

Allongé sur le côté, le visage relevé et appuyé sur son bras, il la considérait d'un air soucieux.

\- Cela faisait plusieurs années que je ne vous avais pas vue en proie à un tel cauchemar.

Elle déglutit et attrapa ses bottes pour se donner une contenance. Elle le savait bien, mais l'entendre énoncer dans la voix d'un autre rendait cela plus tangible. Elle n'avait plus fait ce cauchemar depuis Belle-Ile… Quelques semaines après, elle s'était rendue sur la tombe de celui auquel elle avait consacré sa vie pour lui dire qu'il pouvait enfin reposer en paix. Elle avait enfoui le médaillon qui n'aurait jamais dû quitter son cou et qui avait dénoncé son assassin auprès de la tombe. Ainsi elle l'avait rendu à son propriétaire légitime… et peut-être aussi avait permis à la jeune fille qui y était représentée de reposer en paix auprès de l'amour de sa vie. Pardieu, elle avait oublié à quel point son esprit pouvait divaguer quand elle ne parvenait pas à dormir !

\- Désolée de vous avoir réveillé… Essayez de vous rendormir.

Sans un mot de plus, elle attrapa son pourpoint et quitta la grange.

* * *

Elle n'avait pas eu de difficultés à convaincre D'Artagnan d'aller se coucher. Il piquait presque du nez sur son mousquet quand elle l'avait rejoint devant la ferme. Elle aimait bien le calme de cet endroit isolé. Loin des lumières de Paris, des milliers d'étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel noir, et l'air se chargeait de tous les bruits environnants, du retentissant hululement des chouettes au léger bruissement de l'air dans les branches des arbres… Elle songea qu'il devait en être de même au château de Septmonts. Ils devraient être le plus silencieux du monde quand ils y pénétreraient.

Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux… Elle ne pouvait se départir du malaise qui l'oppressait depuis qu'Athos leur avait expliqué le plan d'attaque… Oh, elle n'avait rien à redire sur la façon dont il proposait d'entrer dans le château ! C'était exactement ce qu'elle avait envisagé quand Rochefort et son frère de lait lui avaient montré les plans des lieux… Mais cette idée d'utiliser Rochefort comme leurre… Il y avait une vingtaine d'hommes armés au château. On pouvait compter qu'avec ceux qui étaient à Soissons, la nuit, ils seraient une trentaine tout au plus. Pardieu, ils savaient faire face à trente malandrins sans utiliser un appeau ! C'était inutilement dangereux !... Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle dit plus vertement quelques heures plus tôt ?

Elle s'assit sur un banc de bois disposé dans la cour et rejeta sa tête en arrière. Elle savait bien pourquoi elle n'avait énoncé qu'une molle objection. Elle était mortifiée dès qu'elle croisait le regard de Rochefort, et il ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux tandis que son compagnon d'armes exposait ce qu'ils avaient décidé. Alors que, depuis l'arrivée de ses amis, il avait pris soin de l'éviter, là, appuyé contre le mur derrière Athos, les bras croisés sur son torse, il l'avait considérée d'un air goguenard, comme s'il n'attendait qu'un mot de sa part pour lui lancer une raillerie… Que lui arrivait-il ? Depuis quand un Rochefort réussissait-il à la déstabiliser ?

Elle appuya sa joue contre la culasse du mousquet de D'Artagnan. Lors de son départ, elle avait préféré prendre des pistolets plus légers, le sien était donc resté à Paris. Elle aimait sentir la fraîcheur du métal contre sa peau et la légère odeur de poudre brûlée caressant ses narines. L'apaisement que lui prodiguaient ces sensations détendit son corps. Ses paupières se fermèrent imperceptiblement.

\- Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous coucher. Vous tombez de fatigue.

Morbleu, elle ne l'avait même pas entendu sortir de la ferme ! Elle avait dû s'assoupir quelques secondes.

Reprends-toi ! s'invectiva-t-elle. Tu t'es assez couverte de ridicule devant lui !

En dépit de la fatigue de ses membres, elle se força à se relever. Il n'était pas question qu'elle le laisse la regarder de haut ! Cependant, quand elle fut face à lui, elle nota que son visage n'avait plus l'expression moqueuse qu'il avait eue tout à l'heure.

\- Vous devriez dormir, répéta-t-il.

\- Vous aussi. Vous n'avez pas fait une nuit complète depuis que nous avons quitté Dunkerque.

Il avait vraiment l'air épuisé. Il était encore plus pâle que de coutume, ce qui soulignait le noir qui cernait son œil gauche… Elle devinait que ce n'était pas tant le manque de sommeil que les émotions suscitées par ce retour sur les lieux de son passé qui marquaient ses traits… Sans qu'elle s'en rendît compte, la hargne qu'elle avait cultivée à son égard s'évanouissait.

* * *

Il ne s'attendait pas à la voir dans la cour. N'était-ce pas D'Artagnan qui devait surveiller la ferme cette nuit ? Pourtant quand il l'avait vue somnoler sur ce banc, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui parler. Si, ces deux derniers jours, elle était demeurée enfermée dans son armure de mousquetaire, encore plus glaciale et hautaine que de coutume, là, peut-être parce qu'elle était à moitié endormie, elle lui avait semblé tout bonnement adorable. Ses cheveux défaits dégringolaient sur ses épaules dans un désordre à l'image du reste de sa mise. Elle avait passé son pourpoint pour se protéger de la fraîcheur nocturne mais ne l'avait pas reboutonné et sa chemise un peu froissée avait été si grossièrement remise dans son pantalon qu'un pan entier ressortait sur sa hanche… Il se surprit à avoir envie d'y glisser la main pour la chiffonner davantage.

Ventrebleu ! C'était une très mauvaise idée ! La proximité de cette femme ne lui apporterait rien de bon. Rien ne devait le détourner de son objectif… Mais quand, au lieu de le rabrouer, elle sembla visiblement soucieuse de son état, ses réserves s'évaporèrent. Après tout, qu'avait-il à craindre ? Il n'était qu'un mort en sursis de toute façon.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, répondit-il quand elle s'inquiéta de sa fatigue.

\- Vous avez l'air bien plus épuisé que d'habitude.

Il haussa un sourcil avec un sourire amusé.

\- Que d'habitude ? Seriez-vous familière de mon état habituel ?

Il ne serait pas resté aimable longtemps. Déjà, la raillerie pointait dans sa voix. Elle répliqua sur le même ton :

\- Je garde toujours un œil sur mes ennemis.

Les mots avaient à peine passé sa bouche qu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire et ses joues s'empourprèrent de honte… Elle se serait volontiers tapé la tête contre sa crosse pour sa bévue. Bon sang, il y avait des mots à ne pas employer avec Rochefort !

\- Au moins, vous avez le loisir d'utiliser le second à des activités plus gratifiantes.

Ses beaux yeux clairs s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'entrouvrit dans une expression éberluée. Il était presque aussi sidéré qu'elle. Depuis quand faisait-il des plaisanteries sur ce sujet ? Quoique cela en valait la peine rien que pour le plaisir de lui couper le sifflet pour une fois. Il avait même réussi à lui faire baisser les yeux !

Elle fixait à présent le mousquet qui reposait contre le banc à ses pieds en mordillant sa lèvre avec application… Il avait tellement envie de goûter cette lèvre où des dents blanches avaient imprimé de petits croissants pourpres. Il fit quelques pas. Il était à moins d'une enjambée de la jeune femme mais s'avançait avec la plus grande circonspection. Après tout, il connaissait son mauvais caractère et elle avait une arme à portée de main… et il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être tué ou pire estropié par une mousquetaire outragée.

\- Vous ne devriez pas servir d'appât…

Sa voix était si basse qu'il ne l'aurait peut-être pas entendue s'il n'avait été si près. Ses yeux bleus étaient toujours rivés sur le canon du mousquet.

\- C'est inutile et dangereux… Nous n'avons pas besoin…

L'odeur ambrée qui chatouilla ses narines l'arrêta instantanément et elle releva la tête… Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Même avec son bandeau sur l'œil et des vêtements ordinaires, il émanait de lui cette nonchalance un peu sournoise qui lui fit se sentir particulièrement insignifiante avec ses cheveux emmêlés et sa tenue débraillée.

Avec une lenteur infinie, il glissa les doigts dans une mèche rebelle qui lui retombait sur le front.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Je suis votre ennemi, non ?

Il était si près d'elle qu'il lui semblait que son parfum l'enveloppait, formant comme un halo autour d'eux. Il en oubliait le reste du monde, les mousquetaires et Pierre à quelques pas d'eux, Marie et même Son Éminence… Elle exhalait une fragrance si particulière... En remarquant l'arme à ses pieds, il comprit ce qu'elle avait d'unique. Aramis était toujours extrêmement propre et soignée. C'était probablement la seule coquetterie que la travestie s'autorisait. Pourtant, malgré tous ses efforts, elle se pouvait faire disparaître l'odeur de poudre qui imprégnait ses vêtements et même légèrement ses cheveux et se mêlait au parfum frais et doux de sa peau. Aucune autre femme ne possédait cet arôme teinté de mystère et de danger, à l'image de cette étrange créature à la fois touchante et exaspérante, si droite et si insupportable… Il lui était de plus en plus difficile de résister au désir de fondre sur elle pour s'en imprégner… surtout quand ses prunelles azur le fixaient ainsi… Se pourrait-il qu'elle fût aussi troublée que lui ?

\- Vous n'êtes plus mon ennemi… balbutia-t-elle.

Comme si ces mots avaient rompu la dernière barrière qui contenait son désir, du bout de l'index, il releva son menton et posa résolument sa bouche sur la sienne.

Elle ne savait plus où elle était. C'était comme si tout avait explosé autour d'eux, les laissant seuls sur un champ de bataille déserté… et quelle qu'ait été la violence de cette insolite bataille, ce n'était rien par rapport à la fureur de l'incendie qui s'était allumé en elle. Tout délicat qu'il fût au début, ce baiser s'était vite fait impétueux. Si elle avait été capable d'une pensée cohérente, elle aurait songé qu'elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Alors que le bras droit de l'homme enserrait sa taille et que sa main gauche se perdait dans son épaisse chevelure, il lui semblait qu'une force inconnue, une force quasi primale qui venait du plus profond de son être, avait pris possession d'elle. Elle voulait sentir sa bouche… ses mains… Elle voulait le toucher… Ses doigts enserraient la nuque de cet homme l'attirant encore davantage contre elle. Son corps s'arquait contre le sien comme si elle voulait fusionner avec lui. Une main puissante se glissait sous le tissu de sa chemise…

Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle ivresse. Ce baiser ne ressemblait à aucun de ceux qu'il avait connus auparavant… Mais elle ne ressemblait à aucune des femmes qu'il avait connues auparavant. L'embrasser, c'était comme chevaucher un étalon indomptable sous une pluie battante, comme essuyer une rafale de balles sur une route escarpée, comme se jeter dans un incendie déchaîné et en ressortir, épuisé et heureux… Elle avait le goût de l'aventure… le goût de la vie…

Il en voulait plus… Il voulait toucher sa peau… son corps… Son pied heurta le mousquet calé contre le banc qui tomba dans un fracas de métal… Ce n'était pas un très gros bruit, mais dans le silence de la nuit, il résonna plus fort qu'un canon au milieu des combats. Le couple se figea aussitôt.

Rochefort relâcha sa prise sur le corps frémissant de la mousquetaire. Elle n'avait pas repris ses esprits. Avec ses yeux encore brillants de passion, ses lèvres gonflées de plaisir et sa chevelure où ses doigts avaient laissé un désordre inqualifiable, elle était incroyablement désirable. Mais même s'il parvenait à oublier qui ils étaient tous les deux et les autres mousquetaires qui dormaient à quelques pas, il ne pouvait se permettre de s'abandonner. Il avait pris une décision et il devait s'y tenir. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cette femme lui redonner l'envie de vivre.

\- Vous avez raison, dit-il d'une voix rauque, je vais essayer de dormir encore un peu.

Les brumes du désir se dissipaient lentement autour de l'esprit d'Aramis quand elle l'entendit demander :

\- Quel est votre nom ? Votre vrai nom ?

En toute autre occasion, elle aurait répondu le seul nom qu'elle acceptait comme le sien, « Aramis », mais encore perdue dans les cendres du brasier qu'ils avaient allumé, elle prononça le nom qu'elle avait tu pendant près d'une décennie.

\- Renée, Renée d'Herblay.

\- Enchanté, Renée. Henri de Rochefort.

Il fit un léger salut, puis avec un sourire triste, disparut à l'intérieur de la ferme.


	27. Abandonnée

Le 21 juin 1617 devait être le plus beau jour de la vie de Marie de Rohan. Il faisait encore nuit quand elle quitta le château de Septmont par un des souterrains. Une fois hors de l'enceinte, elle n'était qu'à quelques minutes de l'église. Henri devait déjà l'y attendre… Un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage à l'évocation de son amoureux. Enfin, elle serait sa femme ! Oh, elle savait qu'ils auraient d'incommensurables ennuis une fois mariés. Son père serait furieux. Il misait tant sur son hymen avec ce répugnant d'Albert. Quant au vieux comte de Rochefort, il serait capable de déshériter son fils unique. Mais Marie n'en avait cure ! Elle aurait bien le temps de s'inquiéter du futur. Là, elle allait devenir la vicomtesse de Rochefort… Elle serait sa femme… La joie qui gonflait sa poitrine se mêlait au désir qui s'allumait en elle dès qu'elle pensait à lui. Souvent, elle avait souhaité qu'Henri se montrât moins respectueux avec elle. Et peut-être que s'il l'avait cru déshonorée, Hercule de Rohan aurait obligé Henri à l'épouser… Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance ! Elle serait bientôt sa femme !

Elle ne comprit pas quand elle ne le vît pas en arrivant dans l'église… Henri lui avait assuré qu'il arriverait dans la nuit, et il n'aurait jamais rompu une promesse. Au fond d'elle, elle sut aussitôt qu'il lui était arrivé malheur. Elle attendit une bonne heure dans cette église glacée en cette première matinée d'été, puis elle rentra discrètement au château avant que son escapade n'ait été remarquée… à part peut-être des domestiques, mais ils n'en souffleraient mot. Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux et remit ses habits de nuit, puis elle sortit de sa chambre en hurlant qu'elle avait fait un affreux cauchemar et qu'elle était sûre qu'il était arrivé un malheur à Henri. Évidemment, tout le monde crut à une tocade, mais comme on ne lui refusait rien, on envoya des cavaliers dans les forêts environnantes et on le trouva.

Vu son état, on le mena à l'abbaye la plus proche où des religieuses lui prodiguèrent les premiers soins. Pour son père, il n'y avait plus rien à faire depuis plusieurs heures. Marie ne put accourir à son chevet aussi vite qu'elle l'aurait voulu, mais cela n'avait guère d'importance. Ils l'avaient toute la vie devant eux. Même la description des blessures d'Henri ne pouvait entacher ses espérances. Il était en vie. Il l'aimait et elle l'aimait. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Oh, il devait être choqué de la mort du vieux comte… Henri avait toujours eu une dévotion absurde à l'égard de son géniteur. Cet homme était une brute doublée d'un sot. Au cours des années, Marie n'avait pas manqué de remarquer les traces de coups, de cravache ou de poing, sur les bras et le torse de celui qu'elle aimait, et elle n'avait pas mis longtemps à en découvrir le responsable et à le haïr de toute son âme. En outre, quel aristocrate digne de ce nom voulait envoyer son fils unique et héritier dans un régiment ? On réservait cela aux cadets ! Elle ne verserait pas une larme pour cet homme. Ce n'était que par égard pour Henri et le chagrin qu'il devait un peu sottement ressentir qu'elle n'avait pas dansé de joie. Car la mort du vieux comte était une bonne nouvelle. Henri était le nouveau comte de Rochefort. Il était à présent libre de mener sa vie comme il l'entendait… et de convoler ! Même si Hercule de Rohan désavouait leur mariage, ils posséderaient le comté de Rochefort. Ils pourraient se construire une belle vie.

Ce fut donc une Marie de Rohan plutôt joyeuse qui arriva à l'abbaye Notre-Dame de Soissons. Devant la porte où Henri était soigné, le serviteur qui était accroché aux basques du vicomte depuis leur plus jeune âge semblait monter la garde. Un domestique n'allait pas l'empêcher de voir son amour !

\- La blessure est grave, mademoiselle, dit le garçon. Il a perdu un œil, et les cicatrices sont très laides.

Qu'en avait-elle à faire ? Henri avait bien assez d'un œil pour l'aimer. Quant aux cicatrices, elle n'en avait cure. Même défiguré, Henri serait plus beau qu'un d'Albert ! Elle poussa le garçon qui, bien que fort et trapu, avait assez conscience de son rang pour ne pas lui résister et entra dans la pièce.

Comme elle aurait pu s'y attendre, la chambre était d'un dépouillement monacal. Le lit était étroit et il n'y avait qu'une petite table et une chaise en bois dans un angle… Non pas que cela eut la moindre importante ! Seul comptait l'homme étendu qui fixait l'étroite lucarne creusée dans le mur de pierre. La moitié droite de son visage était recouverte d'un épais bandage. Elle ne pouvait discerner s'il y avait des cicatrices aussi laides que l'avait prétendu le jeune maraud.

\- Henri…

Il ne bougeait pas… Pourtant, son œil gauche était grand ouvert. Pourquoi s'intéressait-il tant à ce ciel terne alors qu'elle était à ses côtés ? Elle aimait tant le regard plein d'amour et de dévotion qu'il posait sur elle. Elle était belle. Elle était habituée à susciter le désir chez les hommes de tout âge. Mais dans les yeux d'Henri, elle était bien plus que belle, elle était une déesse pour laquelle il aurait été capable de défier tous les dieux de l'Olympe, une princesse pour laquelle il aurait affronté mille dragons, une muse qui aurait pu inspirer les plus grands poètes… Son cœur se serra et elle réalisa l'étendue de la blessure de son amoureux… Il avait perdu la moitié du monde… Il ne poserait jamais plus ses deux yeux sur elle. Des larmes dégringolèrent sur ses joues et elle s'agenouilla à son chevet, entourant son torse de ses bras. Il eut un léger sursaut à son contact mais ne fit pas un geste. Il fixait toujours cette satanée lucarne.

\- Henri, parlez-moi…

Un profond soupir souleva la poitrine du blessé. Son bras bougea légèrement et elle sentit furtivement des doigts effleurer ses boucles brunes.

\- Partez.

Sa voix était si basse qu'elle ne l'aurait pas entendue si elle n'avait été collée à lui. Enfin, un mot !

\- Écoutez, je pourrai faire venir le prêtre ici ! On prétextera une confession ou n'importe quoi ! Nous pouvons être mariés avant la tombée de la nuit !

Elle le sentit se raidir dans ses bras, et il répéta :

\- Partez.

\- Henri, je sais que vous êtes blessé… Je sais pour votre père… Mais tout est encore possible…

\- Plus rien n'est possible…

Il se tourna enfin vers elle, et elle fut pétrifiée… Un instant, elle se demanda si c'était son œil mort qui la regardait ainsi. C'était comme contempler un gouffre sans fond. Il était vide… _Son Henri…_ D'un geste lent qui sembla infiniment douloureux, il écarta les bras de la jeune fille.

\- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Partez…

Non, elle ne renoncerait pas… D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait, Henri de Rochefort l'avait toujours aimée. Cela ne pouvait pas changer. Il était blessé et meurtri. Il n'avait sans doute pas l'esprit à la romance et pensait peut-être qu'elle ne voudrait pas d'un borgne… Mais il était toujours le garçon qu'elle aimait, un garçon qui décrocherait la lune pour elle. Elle n'avait qu'à faire appel à son sens du devoir et de la parole donnée, et il réapparaîtrait.

\- Vous m'aviez promis de ne jamais m'abandonner, dit-elle en se forçant à fixer sa prunelle brune malgré le déchirement que suscitait l'abîme qu'elle lisait. Vous n'avez cessé de répéter que vous ne me laisseriez jamais épouser d'Albert. J'ai besoin de vous, Henri.

Il se détourna à nouveau vers cette maudite lucarne et, de cette voix morne dans laquelle elle ne reconnaissait plus l'homme qu'elle aimait, il déclara :

\- Je ne peux rien faire pour vous, Marie.

* * *

Marie de Chevreuse écoutait d'une oreille distraite l'homme de main qu'avait engagé Châteauneuf. Elle s'abîmait de plus en plus dans les réminiscences de son passé. Cela n'était guère dans sa nature, mais dans ce trou perdu de Picardie, rien ne pouvait la distraire. Elle sombrait dans un marasme auquel, faute d'habitude, la pétillante duchesse ne savait pas faire face. Elle n'avait même plus goût à tourmenter cette fripouille de Richelieu avec la trahison de son garde de sceaux et sa prochaine déchéance… Le mot « borgne » perça le nuage de souvenirs dans lequel elle s'était enveloppée, et elle se décida à écouter le spadassin.

Quand il eut terminé son exposé, elle dit simplement :

\- Je viens avec vous.

* * *

Le visage caché par un chapeau à large bord qui retombait très bas sur sa joue droite, le Comte de Rochefort avait atteint les portes de Soissons sans encombre. Il harnacha son cheval dans la cour de l'auberge de Maupas où les mousquetaires avaient dormi avant de les retrouver. Athos avait insisté pour qu'il allât précisément là, et après avoir vérifié auprès de Pierre que cet aubergiste avait bien une réserve de vin de Châlons, Rochefort n'avait aucune raison de refuser. Ils avaient eu le temps d'analyser les lieux et toutes les issues possibles. Le mousquetaire était resté près d'une heure à lui faire un plan de l'auberge en lui expliquant toutes les possibilités de fuite, en lui indiquant où harnacher son cheval pour l'attraper au plus vite… Cela avait été assez ennuyeux, mais il avait pris l'air le plus concentré possible et avait fait semblant de l'écouter en rêvassant aux lèvres de sa mousquetaire… C'était un peu sournois de fantasmer ainsi sur Aramis tout en dupant son amant, mais il serait la seule victime de cette mystification… et surtout, il avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas penser à elle ! Ce baiser avait été si renversant… Elle était si renversante… Même si elle était la maîtresse de son camarade mousquetaire, elle avait répondu à son désir avec une ardeur égale à la sienne. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'il ne lui fît l'amour comme un affamé… Un instant, il avait oublié tout ce qui n'était pas elle… Quelle folie ! Il aurait eu l'air malin s'il s'était fait embrocher par Athos. Et puis, vu l'état de niaiserie dans lequel il était après un seul baiser, il aurait été au bord de la débilité s'ils étaient allés au bout de leur désir.

Il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à se contraindre de ne jamais être seul près d'elle pendant les vingt-quatre heures où ils avaient peaufiné les derniers détails de leur plan… C'était aussi le temps nécessaire pour que la rumeur de sa venue dans cette auberge se répandît. Il avait donc passé la journée quasiment collé à Athos, faisant ainsi d'une pierre deux coups : éviter un nouveau tête-à-tête avec Aramis et éviter qu'elle ne manifestât ses objections à leur plan à son compagnon. Il appréciait le mousquetaire, mais ce n'était pas franchement ainsi qu'il aurait souhaité passer sa dernière journée… Enfin, il avait pu s'abîmer dans le souvenir de ce baiser…

Il se tança intérieurement en plaçant les pistolets à sa ceinture. Il n'était plus l'heure de penser à son agaçante amazone ! Il ne savait pas à combien de spadassins il devrait faire face, mais il devrait tenir le plus longtemps possible pour permettre aux mousquetaires d'accomplir leur mission.

Mourir au service de Son Éminence et sur l'ordre de Marie serait son chant du cygne et son expiation.


	28. Un échange acceptable ?

Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la compagnie des mousquetaires, Aramis avait appris à avoir une maîtrise quasiment parfaite de ses émotions. Elle avait été une jeune fille impulsive et exaltée. Elle était devenue un soldat froid et déterminé, s'autorisant çà et là des explosions de colère et des étincelles de joie. Elle n'était pas accoutumée au désordre d'émotions dans lequel elle baignait… Rochefort… Bon sang, Rochefort ! Cet homme qu'elle avait détesté… Un homme qui avait failli la torturer, l'assassiner, la brûler vive… Un homme qui avait presque tué un de ses plus chers amis… Un homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie aussi… Un homme qui l'avait protégée alors qu'elle s'était montrée odieuse avec lui… Un homme dont la dévotion ne pouvait que forcer le respect… Ils n'avaient pas servi les mêmes maîtres, mais n'étaient-ils pas tous deux des soldats prêts à tout pour accomplir ce qu'ils considéraient comme leur devoir ? Certes, il avait souvent été sans scrupule, mais elle n'était pas franchement une oie blanche. Elle n'avait pas un esprit retors, mais une femme travestie n'aurait pas survécu longtemps dans la compagnie des mousquetaires avec son goût des baignades dans les rivières et ses concours de « qui pisse le plus loin » sans développer un certain talent pour le mensonge et la dissimulation. Elle avait fait couler le sang plus souvent qu'à son tour… Et puis, elle entrevoyait maintenant le chemin qu'il avait parcouru pour devenir l'âme damnée du Cardinal, et cela la forçait à considérer autrement celui qu'elle n'avait longtemps vu que comme un borgne hautain et insupportable.

Elle baissa légèrement la tête pour qu'une lourde mèche de cheveux vienne recouvrir une partie de son visage et dissimule ainsi le fait qu'elle effleurait ses lèvres avec une expression qu'elle devinait particulièrement sotte… Ce baiser avait été si… si… Elle ne trouvait même pas les mots pour le qualifier… C'était comme si un brasier s'était allumé en elle, prêt à la consumer toute entière… et qu'elle n'avait qu'une seule chose à faire, s'agripper à cet homme, non pour être sauvée mais pour s'embraser avec lui… Elle n'avait jamais connu un tel désordre des sens… Elle avait aimé passionnément autrefois. Elle avait dévoué sa vie à l'amour qu'elle avait enterré… Mais jamais elle n'avait connu un désir aussi dévastateur… Les baisers que partageait Renée étaient ceux d'une jeune fille pleine d'espoir qui avait mille projets et toute la vie pour les réaliser. Ce baiser était celui d'Aramis… un baiser sans futur ni passé… du désir dans sa forme la plus pure…

Elle avait passé sa journée à préparer les munitions avec Porthos. Ils avaient rempli des grenades de poudre, préparé des pétards explosifs… maintes activités qui ne demandaient que ses mains et assez peu de concentration quand on les maîtrisait aussi bien qu'elle.

Elle avait soigneusement évité d'être trop près de lui, et elle savait qu'il avait fait de même. Ce n'était pas l'attitude d'évitement qu'ils avaient adoptée les jours précédents. Là, ils craignaient de s'embraser à nouveau, voire davantage, s'ils ne faisaient que s'effleurer.

Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de se perdre dans cette passion des sens. Ils avaient une mission à accomplir… Elle ne pouvait se défaire d'un sentiment de malaise au rôle qu'il s'était attribué dans le plan qu'il avait élaboré avec Athos, mais objectivement, l'idée n'était pas mauvaise…

Il avait quitté la demeure de son ami une heure plus tôt pour se diriger vers Soissons alors qu'elle était dans la grange à ranger leurs paquetages… Elle était à peu près sûre qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Mais cela valait sans doute mieux… sans doute…

Il n'était plus temps de s'abîmer dans ces pensées. Alors qu'elle descendait de son cheval, elle enfermait soigneusement ses émotions dans un recoin de son esprit.

Les quatre mousquetaires attachèrent dans la forêt leurs quatre chevaux ainsi qu'un cinquième destiné au Cardinal. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques minutes des murailles du château de Septmonts et encore plus près de l'entrée du souterrain vers lequel Athos et Porthos se dirigèrent. De leur côté, Aramis et D'Artagnan allèrent escalader le mur du château.

* * *

Rochefort passa la porte de l'auberge et embrassa la grande salle du regard. Parfait, la rumeur avait bien fait son chemin. Son œil aiguisé savait reconnaître un homme d'armes en un instant. Sur la douzaine de personnes attablées, il était à peu près certain que tous étaient des hommes de la duchesse. Ils étaient bien trop placides et silencieux pour être des clients. Il n'y avait pas une femme, pas un enfant, pas un vieillard… Au moins, ils faisaient les choses correctement. Cela éviterait de blesser des civils. Seul l'aubergiste qui déambulait entre les tables d'un air craintif n'était visiblement pas des leurs. Est-ce qu'ils auraient le bon goût de le laisser au moins boire un verre ?

Il s'installa à une table libre contre le mur. Il n'avait aucune possibilité de s'échapper, mais la fuite n'avait jamais été une option. Il voulait juste se battre jusqu'au bout. Ainsi, ses assaillants devraient lui faire face.

Étonnamment, les hommes le laissèrent commander sans broncher et ne bougèrent pas quand son hôte le servit… Il savoura sa première gorgée en se demandant si ce serait la dernière. Mourir en sentant ce vin pétillant sur les lèvres ne manquerait pas de panache… Il écarta de son esprit un goût encore plus enivrant qu'il aurait voulu retenir. La porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit et il se figea en découvrant la femme qui entrait.

Elle était vêtue d'une tenue d'un bleu si sombre qu'il en était presque noir. Sur un large chapeau assorti, elle avait accroché une voilette qui cachait son visage. Mais il savait que c'était elle. Tous ses mouvements étaient empreints de cette sensualité triomphante qui avait mis tant d'hommes à ses pieds.

* * *

L'accès du passage secret accédant au château était surveillé, mais Athos et Porthos n'avaient guère eu de difficultés à assommer et ligoter les deux gardes. Ils avaient accédé sans encombre à la buanderie du château où il n'y avait que quelques domestiques qu'ils avaient enfermés dans la salle où étaient entreposés les draps propres.

Ils avaient retrouvé Aramis et D'Artagnan qui venaient à bout des sentinelles postées dans le jardin. Ils avaient réussi à éviter qu'ils ne donnent l'alarme. Il n'y avait plus qu'à gravir la tour et récupérer le Cardinal.

* * *

Rochefort se serait volontiers tapé la tête contre le mur de rage et de frustration. Il était décidément maudit. Chaque fois qu'il mettait en place un plan, il y avait toujours un grain de sable pour tout gâcher… et quel grain de sable ! Marie de Chevreuse en personne ! Il était prêt à se battre contre des dizaines de spadassins, mais il était désarmé face à elle. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque qu'elle prenne une balle perdue ou un coup d'épée…

Était-elle venue pour l'exécuter ? Lui était venu pour mourir… Que ce soit de sa main ne serait que justice. Mais il devait gagner du temps… Une seule chose comptait : permettre aux mousquetaires de libérer le Cardinal. Pour cela, il était même prêt à faire face à Marie.

\- Je vous offre un verre, madame la duchesse ?

* * *

Le claquement des bottes de D'Artagnan et d'Aramis retentissait dans les escaliers de pierre alors qu'ils grimpaient quatre à quatre en haut de la tour. Ils avaient eu maille à partir avec les gardes postés dans les premiers étages, mais ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour constituer une réelle difficulté pour des soldats aguerris comme eux. En tout cas, leur présence indiquait que, comme Rochefort l'avait supposé, Richelieu était tout en haut de la tour. Les deux mousquetaires restaient vigilants. Il n'était pas impossible que des hommes d'armes soient embusqués avant. Pendant ce temps, au pied de la tour, Athos et Porthos surveillaient que leurs arrières.

* * *

Si Marie de Chevreuse fut quelque peu décontenancée par la nonchalance du comte de Rochefort, elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle releva sa voilette, retira son chapeau et s'assit en face de lui. Il lui servit un verre, mais à peine l'eut-elle porté à ses lèvres qu'une grimace se dessina sur son beau visage.

\- Vous buvez encore cette chose !

Faisant un signe à l'aubergiste, elle ordonna :

\- Apportez-moi n'importe quoi pourvu que cela ne pétille pas !

La culpabilité enserra à nouveau le cœur de Rochefort. Marie de Rohan adorait le vin de Châlons… Rien que pour l'avoir privée de cela, il méritait un bon coup d'épée.

\- C'est étonnant de vous voir dans une telle taverne, dit-il d'un air détaché.

\- C'est étonnant de vous voir enfin à Soissons, répliqua-t-elle. Où aviez-vous disparu ?

Bien, au diable les faux-semblants ! Elle voulait mettre cartes sur table, il allait lui servir un beau jeu truqué.

\- Je ne vous apprendrai rien en vous disant que j'ai eu quelques difficultés à arriver ici. J'ai même perdu mon compagnon en route… Je devrais peut-être vous remercier. Pendant des années, j'ai cherché à me débarrasser du plus de mousquetaires possible ! Ce sera toujours un de moins.

Un léger voile passa sur les yeux gris de la duchesse.

\- Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite. Dans quelques jours, la compagnie des gardes du cardinal sera dissoute, votre maître sera en exil et vous serez mort.

* * *

Richelieu était juste derrière la porte… Après lui avoir crié de se mettre en retrait, Aramis sortit son pistolet et tira dans la serrure. C'était le premier coup qu'ils tiraient. Ils savaient que cela attirerait les derniers gardes, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.

\- D'Artagnan ? Aramis ? s'étonna le ministre en les découvrant.

\- Venez, Éminence ! déclara le gascon. Nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre !

* * *

Marie de Chevreuse n'était pas une femme très empathique. Les ressentis d'autrui comptaient assez peu par rapport à ses propres envies. Mais elle n'aurait pas pu maintenir une telle emprise sur les hommes et les femmes qui la côtoyaient si elle n'avait pas su lire les émotions de ceux qui l'entouraient. Et malgré le trouble qu'éveillait en elle le Comte de Rochefort, elle pressentait que quelque chose n'allait pas… Il ne tentait pas de s'enfuir. Il discutait avec elle comme s'ils n'étaient que deux aristocrates se croisant dans un couloir du Louvre. Il ne semblait même pas ennuyé de constater qu'il ne recruterait personne afin de sauver le maudit ecclésiastique pour lequel il nourrissait la même dévotion imbécile qu'il avait eue pour son père autrefois.

\- Peut-être pourrions-nous commander quelque chose à manger, proposa-t-il.

Manger ? Mais à quoi pensait-il donc ? C'était comme si sauver son maître n'avait plus d'importance… Aurait-il cessé d'être son chien fidèle ? Était-ce son retour sur les lieux de leur amour qui… Soudain, elle comprit… Il se jouait d'elle ! Il avait trop insisté sur la mort du mousquetaire. Elle aurait dû se méfier… Elle tenta de se remémorer des rapports qu'elle avait parcourus d'un œil distrait… Plongée dans ses propres souvenirs, elle n'y avait pas prêté plus d'attention… Les mots dansaient à présent dans sa mémoire… un mousquetaire blond… d'allure délicate… presque féminine… Il n'y en avait qu'un qui répondît à cette description ! Et quand il apparaissait, il y en avait toujours deux voire trois autres derrière lui !

\- Ils sont au château, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans le souterrain avec le Cardinal, Aramis ne put s'empêcher de songer que tout avait été bien trop facile. Il y avait trop peu de gardes sur place. La Chevreuse n'était pas une experte en stratégie militaire et elle n'avait certainement pas anticipé que les quatre meilleurs mousquetaires du roi s'introduiraient dans le château, mais un tel amateurisme était quand même déroutant… C'était comme si garder Richelieu prisonnier n'avait plus d'importance… comme si…

Il lui sembla que des grondements de tonnerre retentissaient dans son crâne… Non… Pas maintenant…

Elle était un soldat. Elle avait une mission à accomplir. Quand ce vieux briscard de cardinal serait à l'abri, elle aviserait…

* * *

La duchesse avait tout compris. Aramis et ses compagnons avaient-ils eu le temps de délivrer Son Éminence ? Il n'en était pas certain. Il devait encore la retenir. Il ne la duperait pas davantage, mais il pouvait encore jouer son va-tout. Il avait encore une toute dernière carte à poser sur la table. Il sortit les pistolets de sa ceinture et les pointa vers la jeune femme.

\- Ne bougez pas !

Elle écarquilla ses beaux yeux en amande… Il serait prêt à la tuer pour Richelieu… Cela la blessait bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait escompté. Trois de ses hommes s'étaient aussitôt levés et braquaient des mousquets sur lui.

\- Si vous tirez, vous mourrez dans la seconde, Henri, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- Je n'avais pas prévu de sortir d'ici vivant. Mais j'ai un marché à vous proposer.

Il déposa ses armes sur la table et les fit glisser vers elle.

\- Ma vie contre la liberté du Cardinal. N'est-ce pas un échange acceptable, Marie ?


	29. Un pour tous

Armand Jean du Plessis de Richelieu était éreinté. S'il galopait beaucoup dans sa jeunesse, quand il se destinait au métier des armes, il était devenu ecclésiastique et avait vieilli. Sa santé n'était pas très bonne et le rythme auquel chevauchaient les mousquetaires était des plus soutenus… Sauvé par D'Artagnan et les trois mousquetaires ! Quelle ironie ! Quand la serrure de sa cellule avait sauté, il s'était attendu à voir Rochefort… Son cœur qu'on disait de pierre se serra à la pensée de son homme. Il l'avait vu passer par-dessus bord à Dunkerque… La Chevreuse avait affirmé qu'il avait survécu… « mais ce n'est que partie remise, ajoutait-elle toujours. » Comme il l'avait craint, cela n'avait été qu'un mensonge pour le tourmenter… Cependant, la duchesse lui avait paru non pas sincère – jamais il n'emploierait ce type de qualificatif à l'égard de cette femme – mais trop obsédée par Rochefort pour mentir.

Les premiers jours de sa captivité, elle lui avait exposé avec moult détails comment elle allait obtenir non seulement sa disgrâce mais aussi sa condamnation comme traître. Elle s'était délectée de lui annoncer que son garde des Sceaux, un des hommes en qui il avait confiance, le marquis de Châteauneuf, était la main ouvrière de ce complot. Elle lui avait expliqué que Châteauneuf avait volé pour elle les plans de la forteresse de Moyenvic en Lorraine et que lors du conseil royal qu'il allait convoquer le jour de la Sainte-Blandine, affirmerait que c'était Richelieu qui les avait dérobés pour les vendre au Duc de Lorraine. « Personne ne sera dupe, disait-elle en riant, mais tout le monde vous déteste. Si vous n'êtes pas là, ils sauteront tous sur l'occasion pour se débarrasser de vous. » Puis ce traître de Châteauneuf serait nommé ministre d'État à sa place, et avec le soutien des grands que le roi et lui avaient eu tant de mal à museler, il détruirait ce qu'il avait construit avec Sa Majesté.

Il avait été méfiant devant les affirmations de la duchesse, évidemment ! Quel conspirateur dévoilerait son plan à sa victime avant qu'il ne soit accompli ? Madame de Chevreuse était de ceux-ci. Elle n'était pas sotte, loin de là ! Mais si elle savait séduire et convaincre le plus fidèle des ministres de trahir pour ses beaux yeux, elle n'avait aucun sens de la stratégie et était bien trop évaporée pour songer que ses rodomontades pouvaient avoir des conséquences néfastes pour elle. Cela lui était permis de venir à bout de toutes ses manigances jusqu'à présent. C'était pour cela que le pire qu'elle ait pu accomplir était d'organiser des rendez-vous secrets entre la Reine et feu le Duc de Buckingham.

Plus les jours passaient, plus le nom de Rochefort revenait dans la bouche de la Chevreuse. Au début, elle l'avait juste évoqué insidieusement, rappelant qu'il avait probablement péri dans les flots. Puis, elle lui avait annoncé qu'il avait survécu… « Mais ce n'est que partie remise ! ajoutait-elle. » Par la suite, elle s'était mise à lui exposer son dégoût devant l'attitude servile du comte de Rochefort. « Il est devenu votre chien. » Avec une amertume non dissimulée, elle répétait : « Il a toujours été ainsi : prêt à ramper pour se faire aimer à un homme méprisable qui le traite comme un larbin. » Richelieu savait depuis longtemps que son fidèle lieutenant était apparenté à une de ses plus féroces ennemies, mais jamais ils n'avaient semblé faire cas l'un de l'autre… Visiblement, il y avait eu bien plus entre ces deux-là que ce qu'il avait toujours cru.

\- On va s'arrêter un peu ici, Éminence !

La voix d'Athos interrompit le fil de ses pensées, et bien qu'il n'ait pas galopé plus d'une demi-heure, le cardinal fut soulagé de descendre de sa monture dans une petite clairière à l'écart de la route.

* * *

Athos avait juste attendu d'être assez loin du château pour être hors de portée d'éventuels poursuivants afin de faire une halte et prendre le temps de parler au Cardinal. Le délivrer avait été étonnamment facile, mais il restait sur ses gardes. Si le ministre avait des informations sur ses ravisseurs, ils devaient les connaître… Richelieu résuma rapidement les dires de la duchesse… Cela correspondait aux soupçons qu'ils avaient formés. Châteauneuf avait la confiance du roi et du cardinal. Il était un des rares à être informé du déplacement de Richelieu à Dunkerque, et il n'avait certainement pas eu de difficulté à savoir qu'un mousquetaire avait été envoyé à sa recherche quelques jours plus tôt… Mais si Marie de Chevreuse n'avait pas menti, il n'avait que trois jours pour arriver à Paris avant que le garde des Sceaux ne tente de prendre le pouvoir au conseil royal. Il n'appréciait pas particulièrement l'actuel premier ministre, mais force lui était de reconnaître qu'il avait toujours eu pour objectif l'intérêt du royaume. Il ne savait s'il pourrait en dire autant d'un Châteauneuf qui volait des plans de forteresse pour faire accuser de trahison l'homme qui l'avait mis au pouvoir.

Il en était à ces réflexions quand D'Artagnan posa la question à laquelle il ne voulait pas répondre :

\- Où doit-on retrouver Rochefort ?

Quatre regards se posèrent sur lui… Ces deux derniers jours, Rochefort et lui avaient toujours esquivé cette partie de leur plan afin d'éviter des discussions inutiles, mais maintenant qu'il était seul face à ses compagnons et au Cardinal, Athos regrettait de ne pas avoir réglé ce point plus tôt.

\- Nulle part. Nous devons arriver à Paris au plus vite.

\- Vous plaisantez ?

Plus que l'exclamation du jeune gascon, l'expression du visage d'Aramis l'ébranla profondément. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot, pas prononcé un son, mais elle avait pris la teinte cireuse des cadavres. Seuls ses yeux semblaient encore vivants et exprimaient une horreur indicible.

\- Écoutez, c'est lui qui a demandé qu'on ne l'attende pas, déclara-t-il sans chercher à dissimuler sa gêne. Il sait que la priorité est de déjouer ce complot. Mais il ne prendra pas de risque inutile. Il m'a assuré qu'il s'enfuirait dès qu'il sentirait le moindre danger ou qu'il se rendrait si ce n'était pas possible.

\- _C'est ce qu'il vous a dit ?_

Il fut presque soulagé d'entendre la voix d'Aramis. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir ce que ces intonations sombres et profondes annonçaient… Mais elle parlait… Elle avait repris vie… peut-être uniquement pour l'anéantir, mais il préférait sa rage à son désespoir.

Pendant un instant, les grondements de tonnerre qui bourdonnaient dans ses oreilles depuis qu'elle était sortie du château étaient devenus assourdissants, et le monde autour d'elle s'était assombri… Elle ne voyait plus la verdure environnante mais du noir… du noir et du rouge… Mais elle percevait toujours les paroles d'Athos… et elle avait compris. Les événements des derniers jours et tout particulièrement le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé avaient pris un sens nouveau… Le jean-foutre ! Le scélérat ! Comment avait-il pu ? La fureur montait en elle… et même l'orage, le sang et l'obscurité qui emplissaient sa tête ne pouvaient y résister. Elle allait le massacrer ! Il n'avait pas intérêt à s'être fait tuer ! C'était elle qui lui donnerait le coup de grâce ! Après l'avoir découpé en petits morceaux ! En commençant par la langue traîtresse qu'il avait glissée dans sa bouche et qui avait certainement dupé Athos ! Même si celui-là s'était fait piéger avec un peu trop de facilité !

\- Auriez-vous accepté cela s'il s'était agi d'un de nous trois ? cracha-t-elle les dents serrées.

\- C'était son idée ! Rochefort est un soldat comme nous. Il connaissait les risques qu'il prenait. Et il avait raison. Nous ne pouvons pas l'attendre et encore moins aller le délivrer si d'aventure, il a été pris. Il faut mettre Châteauneuf hors d'état de nuire et donc atteindre Paris au plus vite ! Une fois que ce sera fait, nous pourrons envoyer des gardes chercher Rochefort.

\- Ce sera trop tard !

\- Bon sang, Aramis ! Dans cette affaire, le danger vient de Châteauneuf et il est à Paris. Marie de Chevreuse…

\- Est-ce parce que c'est une femme ou parce que c'est votre ancienne maîtresse que vous la considérez comme inoffensive ? siffla-t-elle.

Athos leva les yeux au ciel, excédé par cette remarque aussi injuste que malveillante.

\- Je sais très bien que certaines femmes peuvent être aussi voire plus redoutables que bien des hommes ! répliqua-t-il sèchement. Mais Marie de Chevreuse n'est pas de celles-là ! Morbleu, un vrai stratège n'aurait jamais dévoilé le complot à Son Éminence avant de l'avoir accompli complètement ! Et pensez à la facilité avec laquelle nous avons pu tirer le cardinal du château ! Nous avions bien organisé notre attaque, mais quand même ! Elle n'avait clairement pas laissé assez de gardes sur place ! Elle n'a rien d'une Milady de Winter ! C'est une intrigante, mais elle n'est pas un assassin de sang-froid ! Ce n'est pas un démon envoyé sur terre ! ajouta-t-il, employant à dessein les mots par lesquels elle avait qualifié Milady des années auparavant.

Les lèvres d'Aramis se serrèrent encore davantage dans un rictus méprisant qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu dirigé contre lui. Quand elle reprit la parole, c'était toujours avec cette voix basse dégoulinante de dédain.

\- Vous êtes un sot. Ne vous êtes-vous pas dit que si aussi peu d'hommes étaient au château, c'était parce que les priorités de Chevreuse n'étaient plus de garder son prisonnier ?... Pardieu, ne savez-vous pas qu'une femme bafouée est plus dangereuse qu'un démon venu de l'enfer ?

Les mots avaient à peine passé ses lèvres qu'elle en réalisa toutes les implications… Elle pouvait bien blâmer Athos, c'était elle la dernière des imbéciles. Au fond d'elle, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle avait compris que c'était Rochefort qui avait abandonné Marie de Rohan. Si la haine qu'elle avait perçue dans la voix de la duchesse en évoquant l'homme du Cardinal n'était pas assez éloquente, le récit de l'amour de Marie et Henri aurait dû effacer ses derniers doutes. Elle avait assez peu en commun avec la Chevreuse, mais elle savait ce que c'était d'avoir seize ans et d'être amoureuse… Si Marie avait à moitié autant aimé Henri que Renée avait aimé François, jamais elle ne l'aurait quitté pour un détail aussi insignifiant qu'un œil en moins. Pendant un court battement de cœur, la pensée blasphématoire que François aurait pu la laisser en épouser un autre se forma dans son esprit et elle ressentit la haine de Marie.

Elle s'écarta d'Athos et passa sa main dans ses cheveux ayant presque envie de s'en arracher des pleines poignées. Quelle stupide créature elle était ! Elle avait tous les éléments sous les yeux et elle n'avait rien compris… ou plus exactement, elle n'avait pas voulu y prêter attention. Enfermée dans son armure de mousquetaire, elle avait ignoré tous les signes pour ne se concentrer que sur sa mission et le devoir à accomplir. Elle avait réprimé le malaise que lui inspirait le plan de Rochefort et d'Athos. Elle n'avait pas compris que ce baiser était un adieu… Seigneur, même François qui reposait enfin en paix était revenu dans ses rêves pour l'avertir qu'elle risquait de voir à nouveau mourir un homme qu'elle… Non ! Il n'était pas trop tard ! Il ne pouvait pas être trop tard ! Et au diable sa mission, son devoir de mousquetaire et toutes les imbécillités qui l'avaient empêchée d'écouter ce que son instinct lui criait !

Elle allait remonter sur son cheval quand la main d'Athos saisit son poignet.

\- Que comptez-vous faire ?

\- À votre avis ? Je vais chercher ce maroufle avant que la Chevreuse ne le tue !

\- Il ne voudrait pas que vous y alliez, dit-il avec un regard intense.

\- Depuis quand ce que veut Rochefort a la moindre importance ?

Son ami s'approcha davantage afin d'être assez près de son oreille pour les autres ne l'entendent pas :

\- Il tient vraiment à vous. Il ne voudrait pas que vous vous mettiez en danger pour lui.

Aramis n'imaginait pas pouvoir être plus en colère, mais ces dernières paroles ravivèrent encore sa rage. Elle se dégagea d'un geste sec.

\- Croyez bien que je n'ai aucunement envie de prendre des risques pour ce sinistre personnage, mais je ne le laisserai pas se faire tuer.

\- Aramis, attendez !

Porthos s'était rapproché d'eux.

\- Il n'est pas question que vous partiez ainsi !

Qu'il essaie de la retenir s'il l'osait ! Elle était prête à l'assommer !… Mais au lieu de se diriger vers elle, il s'arrêta devant son propre cheval et défit son harnachement.

\- Il nous reste un petit baril de poudre, des grenades, des pétards… Nous n'en aurons plus besoin et je ne vous laisserai pas partir sans.

_Porthos…_

\- Par contre, si vous avisez de vous faire tuer, je vous écorche vif ! ajouta le colosse lui arrachant un sourire.

Alors qu'elle prenait les munitions de son ami, D'Artagnan s'approcha à son tour.

\- Je viens avec vous.

Elle prit les mains du jeune gascon et secoua doucement la tête.

\- Rochefort m'a sauvé la vie. J'ai une dette à payer envers lui, pas vous. Et je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée. Vous avez une mission à accomplir… Ce n'est pas parce que j'y renonce que vous avez le droit d'en faire autant.

\- Aramis…

\- Non, dit-elle d'un ton sans appel.

Il soupira. Puis, il tira de sa gibecière une petite bourse…

\- J'espère que vous n'en aurez pas besoin, mais vous connaissez les vertus de cet onguent pour soigner les blessures.

Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme alors qu'elle rangeait le présent de son ami dans sa besace.

\- Aramis.

C'était de nouveau la voix d'Athos. Ses traits se tendirent à nouveau. Bien qu'elle sût qu'il n'aurait jamais accepté ce plan s'il avait connu le passé de Rochefort avec la Chevreuse, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tempêter intérieurement à l'idée que lui et Rochefort se fussent mis d'accord derrière son dos pour organiser ce qui s'apparentait à un suicide.

Elle se tourna vers lui et écarquilla les yeux en le voyant sortir son mousquet de ses fontes.

\- Vous n'avez pas le vôtre et ça pourra vous être utile.

Elle était complètement figée quand il glissa son arme dans le creux de sa main… _Le mousquet qu'il avait reçu de la main du roi… Le mousquet qui autant voire plus que sa casaque marquait son appartenance à la compagnie des mousquetaires… _

Il avait collé son front contre le sien. Des mèches de ses cheveux noirs se mêlaient aux ondulations de son épaisse chevelure dorée quand il planta ses yeux d'un bleu sombre dans ses prunelles azur.

\- Un pour tous… souffla-t-il.

\- Tous pour un… répondit-elle dans un murmure.

\- Prenez-en soin…

_Prenez soin de vous… Faites ce que vous avez à faire… Et revenez-nous…_

Il était inutile qu'il dise ces mots à haute voix. Cela faisait des années qu'ils savaient se comprendre d'un simple regard.

\- Ramenez le Cardinal à Paris… Cet idiot serait capable de m'étrangler s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à cette vieille crapule, lui dit-elle à mi-voix.

\- Comptez sur moi, répondit-il avec un petit rire.

Son pied était déjà sur l'étrier quand une dernière personne l'apostropha :

\- Monsieur Aramis.

Richelieu qui était resté en retrait s'était approché et la considérait avec une expression qu'elle n'avait jamais vue chez cet homme brillant mais froid et impitoyable.

\- Merci, dit-il simplement.

* * *

Alors qu'Aramis disparaissait sur le sentier, le Cardinal se tourna vers les trois autres mousquetaires qui s'apprêtaient à remonter sur leurs chevaux. Il n'avait pas tout compris, mais il ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui le taraudait :

\- Pensez-vous qu'il s'en sortira tout seul ?

\- Évidemment, répondit D'Artagnan d'une voix parfaitement confiante. À lui seul, Aramis vaut une compagnie.

\- Et quand il est remonté comme ça, je plains quiconque essaiera de se dresser en face de lui, reprit Porthos avec un léger rire.

Athos se contenta de sourire… Certes, une femme bafouée était plus dangereuse qu'un démon venu de l'enfer, mais une femme amoureuse était plus dangereuse encore.


	30. Elles et lui

Marie de Chevreuse était indignée. Le maraud engagé par Châteauneuf pour s'occuper de l'enlèvement de Richelieu osait lui reprocher son lamentable échec.

\- Nous n'aurions pas dû envoyer autant d'hommes pour attraper votre borgne ! Je vous avais dit que ça pouvait être un piège. Parbleu, nous avions juste à le garder ici !

\- Ce n'est pas _mon _borgne ! tempêta-t-elle. Et même avec tous vos hommes, vous n'auriez pas su faire face ! Vous ne connaissez pas ces quatre mousquetaires ! Demandez à Châteauneuf de vous parler de l'assaut de Belle-Ile et vous comprendrez qui vous aviez en face de vous ! Tous vos rapports n'étaient que de vastes fumisteries ! Bon sang, aucun d'entre vous n'a pas été fichu de savoir qu'il n'y avait pas _un_ mousquetaire avec Henri, mais qu'Athos, Porthos, Aramis et D'Artagnan avaient été envoyés sur cette affaire !

La vie avait un sens de l'ironie particulièrement aigu, songeait-elle. Elle avait accueilli Athos dans son lit quelques années auparavant. Elle se revoyait allongée sur lui, détaillant les cicatrices de son corps de mousquetaire. Elle adorait que ses amants soldats lui racontent leurs récits de batailles ou d'escarmouches après qu'ils lui aient fait l'amour. Cela lui procurait une sensation délicieusement sulfureuse qui se mêlait si bien au reflux du plaisir. Ses doigts avaient glissé sur une longue cicatrice sur son bras. « Un cadeau du comte de Rochefort, avait-il indiqué. » Puis, caressant son torse aux muscles solides, elle avait effleuré une très large entaille sur son ventre. « Le comte de Rochefort, avait-il répété. » Un peu interloquée, elle l'avait dévisagée et avait posé son index sur une balafre sur son front. « Toujours Rochefort ! avait-il répondu en riant. » Et il lui avait conté une histoire d'embuscade et d'épée brisée.

Plus loin dans ses souvenirs, elle se remémorait la reine Anne lui demandant si elle devait écouter le Capitaine de Tréville et s'exposer en exigeant la libération du mousquetaire Aramis, incarcéré suite à la visite du Duc de Buckingham à Paris. La duchesse s'entendait lui répondre : « Les sbires du cardinal ne vont pas manquer de torturer ce mousquetaire et, s'il avoue son implication dans la fuite du duc, vous serez d'autant plus compromise que votre silence actuel sonnera comme un aveu de culpabilité. Montrez que vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, Majesté, et ordonnez la libération de cet homme… En plus, vous vous assurerez la reconnaissance de Tréville et de sa compagnie. Vous aurez sûrement encore besoin d'eux contre ce vieux serpent. » Si Anne n'avait eu qu'à se féliciter d'avoir suivi son conseil, Marie n'était plus sûre de pouvoir en dire autant. Oh, à l'époque, elle avait jubilé devant les mines ulcérées qu'avaient affichées Richelieu et son chien des jours durant ! Comment aurait-elle pu anticiper qu'un jour, le bel éphèbe viendrait au secours de ces sinistres individus ?

Elle connaissait moins les deux autres membres de ce quatuor qui suscitait à la fois la peur et l'admiration, mais c'étaient les derniers qu'elle aurait imaginé s'allier à Henri. Bon sang, Châteauneuf et ses hommes auraient dû le savoir ! C'était leur négligence qui avait provoqué le désastre actuel !

Face à elle, l'homme était à peine moins en colère. Cette aristocrate vaniteuse lui tapait de plus en plus sur les nerfs. Elle avait à peine écouté les maints rapports où il avait évoqué le compagnon de ce satané borgne qui l'obsédait de plus en plus, et à présent, elle lui reprochait de ne pas avoir deviné qu'il s'agissait d'un des quatre mousquetaires les plus redoutés de France ! Bon sang de dieu, c'était elle qui fricotait avec les mousquetaires ! Ainsi qu'avec tout ce qui avait un phallus entre les jambes !... Il comprenait bien pourquoi Châteauneuf était prêt à toutes les folies pour elle. Elle était absolument magnifique et chacun de ses mouvements était une promesse de volupté… sauf pour les larbins dans son genre ! Enveloppée dans l'arrogance caractéristique des femmes de son rang, elle ne lui montrait qu'un dédain impérial. Certes, il était habitué à la morgue de ces femmes, mais habituellement, il n'avait pas à leur obéir !

Ventrebleu, si les hommes qui avaient libéré Richelieu étaient si dangereux, il avait intérêt à s'enfuir au plus vite. Il avait envoyé des hommes à leur poursuite, mais il n'avait aucune illusion. S'ils avaient dépassé Villers-Cotterêts, il serait vain de tenter de les arrêter, et si Châteauneuf pourrait s'en tirer avec un très long séjour à la Bastille, un gueux comme lui n'échapperait pas à la potence.

\- Nous devrions nous préparer à partir, Madame, déclara-t-il avec toute l'obséquiosité dont il était capable. Si ces mousquetaires sont si efficaces, vous allez devoir vous mettre à l'abri.

\- Partir en exil, vous voulez dire ! rectifia-t-elle.

\- Madame, soupira-t-il. Et que comptez-vous faire du borgne ?

Il regretta aussitôt ses mots. Foutredieu ! Qu'avait-elle avec ce maudit cyclope ?

_Henri… _Qu'allait-elle faire de lui ?

Quelques heures plus tôt, elle était restée figée un instant alors qu'il faisait glisser ses armes vers elle et offrait sa vie en échange de la liberté de Richelieu. Puis elle avait senti sa fureur monter. Il n'avait pas été fichu de l'épouser, mais il était prêt à donner sa vie pour cette vieille crapule ! Elle avait saisi un des revolvers et, d'une main tremblante de rage, l'avait pointé vers ce scélérat.

« Retirez ça ! avait-elle ordonné en désignant le bandeau qu'il avait sur l'œil. »

Il s'était exécuté docilement. Il avait bien compris qu'elle devait voir Henri derrière l'âme damnée du cardinal. Ce n'était pas l'ennemi politique qu'elle voulait tuer mais l'amant parjure… Malgré la longue cicatrice qui barrait sa paupière, il était toujours beau. S'il était devenu monstrueux, peut-être aurait-elle pu lui pardonner… Mais il n'avait même pas cette excuse. Il était un homme qu'elle aurait désiré s'il n'avait été lui. Comment avait-il pu laisser une chose aussi dérisoire détruire leur amour ? Son doigt avait appuyé sur la gâchette…

* * *

Il aurait voulu dormir plus longtemps, mais la douleur qui battait ses tempes l'avait éveillé… C'était le deuxième coup sur la tête qu'il avait reçu en quelques semaines. Enfin, il n'avait guère de souci à se faire sur le devenir de son cerveau ! Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il était toujours en vie. Il y avait des dizaines d'hommes en armes prêts à l'envoyer ad patres. Pourquoi… _Marie lui avait tiré dessus !_ C'était pour cela qu'un liquide poisseux se collait à sa joue. Il aurait voulu s'essuyer, mais ses mains étaient entravées.

Il n'avait pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux… et il espérait obscurément qu'en conservant ses paupières closes, il pouvait retenir les images de son rêve… _Elle_, elle ne l'aurait pas raté aussi bêtement. Même si Marie ne savait pas tirer, à la distance où il était, si elle avait visé son cœur, elle n'aurait pas pu le manquer… Oh, la balle se serait sûrement fichée dans son poumon ou son estomac et il aurait agonisé des heures durant, mais il serait mort. À la place de cela, elle avait visé son œil mort, et il avait senti la balle siffler contre sa tempe pour y laisser une mince estafilade avant de se ficher dans le mur derrière lui. Elle n'était décidément pas un mousquetaire.

_Aramis_… Ses pensées ne cessaient de le ramener à elle. Une femme comme elle ne pouvait s'attacher à un homme comme lui… Pourtant, pendant quelques merveilleuses minutes, ce baiser lui avait laissé croire qu'il n'y avait qu'eux en ce monde. Mais il n'était plus un jeune puceau depuis longtemps. Il savait que le désir et l'amour étaient deux choses bien différentes et que ce n'était pas parce qu'une femme s'embrasait sous ses baisers qu'elle l'aimait… Et il savait aussi ce que lui ressentait pour elle.

C'était une bonne chose d'être aux portes de la mort. Tout était plus clair. Aussi incroyable que ce fût, il était tombé désespérément amoureux de cette tranche-montagne aux yeux clairs et aux cheveux d'or. Il avait toujours été troublé par cet étrange soldat au visage de poupée. À présent, il était bouleversé par cette fascinante mousquetaire qui chevauchait entre les balles et qui l'avait défié tant de fois par le passé. Elle était si courageuse, si intrépide… si excitante aussi… L'image de son corps qu'il avait entrevu quand il l'avait soignée se dessinait dans son esprit. Malgré ses maux de tête, son corps réagissait à cette image. Elle était plus maigre et plus musclée que toutes les femmes qu'il avait désirées dans sa vie… et pourtant, il la voulait comme il n'avait jamais voulu une femme depuis ses dix-sept ans. L'embrasser avait déjà été renversant, alors lui faire l'amour… C'était sans doute pathétique de fantasmer ainsi sur une femme qu'il n'aurait jamais, mais c'était si bon de passer ses derniers moments sur terre avec elle… au moins en pensée.

Pourrait-il rêver d'elle quand il serait mort ? Certainement pas. L'enfer ne lui laisserait pas cette échappatoire… Le regretterait-elle un petit peu ? Probablement pas… Et c'était mieux comme ça.

* * *

De son index, Aramis retira la balle du mur de la taverne. Elle avait galopé ventre à terre jusqu'à Maupas, mais il n'y avait déjà plus personne à part un aubergiste encore sous le choc. Il n'avait pas eu l'énergie de faire le ménage quand les spadassins étaient partis avec la femme et son prisonnier. La mousquetaire pouvait constater de visu qu'il n'y avait eu aucune lutte. Il n'y avait que quelques gouttes de sang. Se pourrait-il que Rochefort ait été sincère en disant qu'il se rendrait en cas de danger ?

\- Qui a tiré ? demanda-t-elle.

\- La femme, répondit l'homme qui ne souhaitait rien tant qu'oublier cette nuit.

C'était à cause d'elle qu'il s'était rendu sans combattre. La duchesse était venue en personne… et avait été prête à le tuer. Aramis ne savait si elle devait s'en réjouir ou s'en alarmer. Elle savait qu'Athos n'avait pas tort en affirmant que Marie de Chevreuse n'était pas un assassin de sang-froid comme Milady. La belle aristocrate pouvait ordonner qu'on tue quelqu'un, mais la femme soldat avait fait passer assez d'hommes de vie à trépas durant ses dernières années pour savoir que donner la mort de sa propre main, c'était autre chose. Elle-même n'aurait été capable de tuer un homme désarmé qu'une seule fois dans sa vie… En même temps, de façon purement pragmatique, il était évident que si la Chevreuse avait demandé à un de ses nervis de tuer Rochefort, Aramis aurait retrouvé son corps baignant dans… Elle écarta prestement cette image. Elle devait rester concentrée. Il était en vie quand ils l'avaient emmené. Il était toujours en vie… Aucune autre option n'était envisageable.

Mais elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre. La séduisante intrigante n'allait pas tarder à prendre la fuite, et la mousquetaire doutait que Rochefort fasse partie des bagages. Elle respira profondément et appuya ses doigts sur ses sourcils. Elle devait retourner dans ce maudit château et en sortir cet imbécile... en restant en vie de surcroît ! Elle sentait de mousquet d'Athos bien calé dans son dos. Il savait ce qu'il faisait en le lui confiant. Elle était obligée de le lui ramener. La mort n'était plus une option.

Elle remonta sur son cheval. Elle avait un plan… Elle l'avait déjà envisagé quand elle avait craint que ses amis n'arrivassent pas à temps pour sortir Richelieu. Évidemment, elle n'en avait rien dit à Rochefort ! Il aurait été capable d'essayer alors que c'était complètement fou. Néanmoins pour délivrer un prisonnier moins « prestigieux » que le Cardinal, ce n'était pas complètement extravagant. Et il n'y avait aucune autre possibilité. Grâce à Porthos, elle avait de quoi le réaliser. Elle avait juste besoin d'un petit coup de main… Un court instant, elle regretta de ne pas avoir accepté l'aide de D'Artagnan. Non, elle n'avait pas à entraîner ses amis dans cette histoire. Mais elle avait besoin d'aide… Elle ne pouvait pas encore laisser mourir un homme qu'elle… qu'elle… qu'elle avait embrassé. L'échec n'était pas une option.


	31. Le sauver

Pierre considérait la femme qui examinait les cartes du château en se frottant les tempes. Elle avait ressurgi un quart d'heure plus tôt dans la cour de la ferme et lui avait présenté de façon froide et circonstancielle la situation et ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

« Je comprendrais que vous refuseriez, mais j'ai besoin d'une réponse rapide. J'ai juste le temps de revoir les plans du château et je repars. Vous avez dix minutes pour vous décider. »

Il avait un million de questions à lui poser et la première était : « Qui êtes-vous ? » Mais il n'avait pas osé. Ces jours passés, il avait bien senti l'autorité quasi militaire qui se dégageait d'elle, mais là, il la trouvait presque effrayante… Un nom avait surgi dans son esprit : Morrigan, la reine fantôme… Enfant, sa mère lui racontait des histoires de dieux et de déesses païens et celle-là lui avait occasionné bien des cauchemars… Toujours entourée de trois corneilles, Morrigan chevauchait sur les champs de bataille apportant la mort et la destruction et arborant les crânes de ses ennemis… Oh bien sûr, cette femme n'avait ni volatiles autour d'elle ni crânes à sa ceinture, mais la colère glaciale qui émanait d'elle était proprement terrifiante. Elle serait capable de mettre le feu à ce château si ça pouvait en faire sortir Henri… Ce qu'elle avait prévu n'en était d'ailleurs pas si éloigné !

Évidemment, il allait l'accompagner ! Il ferait n'importe quoi pour sauver Henri… et elle aussi visiblement ! Il ne savait s'il devait plaindre ou envier son ami de susciter l'amour d'une telle créature… probablement les deux.

\- Par où comptez-vous entrer ? demanda-t-il en voyant l'air chagrin qu'elle affichait devant les plans.

\- Je ne peux pas escalader les murailles en plein jour. Il y a le passage qu'avaient emprunté Athos et Porthos. Il faut espérer qu'ils ne s'attendront pas à ce que quelqu'un revienne par le même chemin…

\- Vous pourrez peut-être entrer une troisième fois par ce passage, mais je doute qu'on vous laisse ressortir par là, objecta-t-il en réunissant tout son courage.

\- Je le sais bien ! concéda-t-elle. Et Dieu sait dans quel état, je vais retrouver cet imbécile !

\- Il y aurait peut-être une autre entrée possible… une dont Marie ignore l'existence.

\- Je croyais qu'Henri et Marie connaissaient tous les passages secrets du château.

\- C'était ce qu'on leur laissait croire pour éviter qu'ils ne se mettent en danger… C'était d'autant plus aisé que les aristocrates ont une inclination naturelle à considérer que ce qu'ils ne connaissent pas n'existe pas.

Il s'empourpra aussitôt. Profondément conscient de son rang et de sa place dans la société, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi irrévérencieux. Cette femme était certainement aussi noble qu'Henri et la dernière chose au monde qu'il souhaitait était d'attirer son courroux. Étonnamment, ses traits se détendirent imperceptiblement et un sourire presque amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Expliquez-moi ça !

L'homme posa son index sur la carte.

\- Là, au milieu des ruines du château médiéval, il y a un ancien conduit d'évacuation. Ce n'est pas à proprement dit un passage, c'est un trou. La pente est extrêmement raide. Si vous n'avez pas d'accroche, vous risquez de vous briser les jambes, voire davantage, en descendant… C'est pour cela qu'on l'a si soigneusement caché à Marie. Il mène directement dans les anciennes oubliettes où se poursuivait l'évacuation…

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui demande pourquoi il n'avait pas évoqué cette entrée quelques jours plus tôt, et il aurait été bien embarrassé d'évoquer la nuit qu'Henri et Marie y avaient passée et d'avouer qu'il n'osait même plus prononcer le mot « oubliettes » devant son frère de lait. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter à ce type de détails.

\- Pensez-vous qu'on puisse ressortir par là ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Si vous laissez la corde et qu'Henri est capable de monter, ce ne sera pas totalement impossible.

\- Ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Même si nous devons prendre une autre sortie, ce sera plus aisé s'ils ne savent pas que je suis entrée… Avez-vous pris votre décision ?

\- Je viens.

\- Merci. Il me faut de l'huile de lampe ou un autre produit inflammable. Prenez un briquet à silex… Et votre fusil ! Vous ne devriez pas en avoir besoin, mais au cas où, je veux que vous puissiez vous défendre.

* * *

Il regrettait de ne pas avoir profité de ces jours passés avec elle. Il savait qu'elle avait aimé un homme au point de tout abandonner pour le venger, pourquoi n'avait-il pas cherché à en savoir davantage ? Qui était la jeune Renée ? Quels chemins l'avaient amenée à faire un choix si dangereux et si éloigné de ceux auxquels son sexe la destinait ? Il la revoyait dans cette grange fixer l'horizon en exprimant son désir de mourir plutôt l'épée à la main que sur un échafaud… Il l'avait trouvée tragiquement belle ce soir-là avec sa cascade de cheveux blonds qui flottaient sur ses épaules et son dos et son visage n'exprimant qu'un profond détachement qui paradoxalement accentuait la délicatesse de ses traits. Il aurait voulu vivre encore pour la garder loin des balles et des inquisiteurs… Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de lui. L'image d'Aramis endormie entre ses amis se dessinait dans sa mémoire. Les trois hommes les plus habiles et les plus intrépides de France étaient prêts à donner leur vie pour elle. Il ne lui serait d'aucune utilité… Il n'y avait qu'un seul rôle qu'il ait joué dans la vie de cette femme et c'était celui d'ennemi. Et même là, il s'était fort heureusement révélé plutôt médiocre ! Il bénissait le Ciel d'avoir échoué dans ses tentatives de la torturer et de la tuer… En l'occurrence, c'était aux mousquetaires qu'il devait ses échecs, mais il y avait des limites à la contrition !

Il soupira… Il serait bon que Marie vienne rapidement l'achever, car s'il continuait à dériver dans ces méandres aramisiens*, il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant qu'il atteigne un tel niveau de crétinisme qu'il se mette à chanter les louanges de la compagnie des mousquetaires et du capitaine de Tréville… Comme si le ciel avait entendu ses prières, le grincement d'une porte métallique résonna contre les murs de pierre suivi du claquement de chaussures dans l'escalier.

* * *

Tout en accrochant la corde à un arbre et en veillant à ce qu'elle fût à l'abri des regards, Aramis réglait les derniers détails. À quelques minutes de marche, à nord du château, elle avait recouvert tout un bosquet d'huile de lampe.

\- Vous avez bien compris : vous attendez quinze minutes et vous lancez le feu. Vous n'attendez pas qu'il prenne ! Vous sautez sur le cheval et vous vous éloignez au plus vite !

Entre l'huile et la relative sécheresse de ce mois de juin, les arbres allaient faire un immense feu de joie. Elle escomptait que dans le château, les hommes de Chevreuse et Châteauneuf, déjà assez nerveux depuis l'évasion de Richelieu, allaient paniquer. Dans le désordre ambiant, elle pourrait plus facilement atteindre Rochefort, voire même le sortir de l'endroit où la Chevreuse l'avait enfermé.

Pierre opina du chef. C'était juste la quinzième fois qu'elle le lui répétait. Après avoir lancé l'incendie, il devait se cacher à l'extrémité sud du château et attendre une demi-heure avant de lancer le deuxième incendie. Pour celui-là, elle n'avait pas utilisé que de l'huile mais aussi de la poudre et elle avait placé son tonneau encore à moitié plein au milieu bois… La déflagration serait telle que les occupants du château n'auraient aucun doute sur l'imminence d'une attaque.

Sa seule chance de ressortir vivante de ce château avec Rochefort était de créer une panique telle que, tels des rats, ces fripouilles se mettent à fuir en tous sens. Il fallait leur faire croire qu'ils étaient bien plus nombreux. Ces malandrins devaient se sentir encerclés… Elle n'aimait pas l'idée de faire appel à un civil, mais elle avait besoin d'une main pour allumer les mèches. Elle devait avoir atteint Rochefort avant que ces maroufles ne s'affolent et ne viennent l'achever.

\- Si vous êtes repéré, si l'on vient vers vous, si vous avez le moindre doute, vous fuyez ! Et sinon, dès que vous avez allumé la mèche, vous fuyez ! Et gardez bien à portée de main la grenade que je vous ai donnée ! Si vous vous sentez en danger, lâchez-la ! Elle n'est pas dangereuse mais dégage une fumée aveuglante qui vous permettra de vous mettre à l'abri !

Il réprima un « à vos ordres » et se contenta d'opiner du chef tandis qu'elle s'introduisait dans le conduit…

D'une main, Aramis se faisait glisser le long de la corde, et de l'autre, elle utilisait son poignard pour conserver en permanence une prise sur la paroi sombre et humide. À ses pieds, elle ne voyait qu'un trou noir, et la végétation autour de l'entrée était si dense que rapidement, elle ne perçut plus la lumière du soleil. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de voir quoi que ce soit. Elle descendait doucement, écartant régulièrement les feuillages de diverses mauvaises herbes qui, au cours des années, avaient poussé entre les pierres… Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'elle évoluait ainsi quand elle entendit des voix en dessous d'elle. Il lui semblait même apercevoir une très légère lueur. Elle ne pouvait pas sauter au milieu de la pièce sans savoir combien il y avait d'ennemis potentiels. Après s'être solidement arrimée à la corde et avoir coincé ses pieds dans le mur, elle essuya du plat de la main les gouttes de sueur qui avaient perlé sur son front, se mêlant à la poussière du lieu, et tendit l'oreille.

* * *

\- Je vous conseille de viser le cœur cette fois-ci, déclara Rochefort alors que la silhouette toujours aussi élégante de la duchesse de Chevreuse se dessinait à la lueur du flambeau que tenait son sous-fifre.

\- Parce que vous en avez un ? répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec.

\- J'ai quelque chose qui en tient lieu, ricana-t-il. Si vous parvenez à y mettre une balle, je mourrai. N'est-ce pas ce que vous voulez, madame ?

\- Je voulais être votre femme, Henri !

Il ne put contenir un sursaut devant la peine si profonde qui perçait dans la voix de cette femme qu'on disait si redoutable. Sa colère et sa haine auraient coulé sur lui… Mais pas sa tristesse… Une tristesse dont il était le seul responsable… C'était un fragment de Marie qui n'avait pas disparu, et ce qui restait en lui du garçon qu'il avait été devait y répondre.

\- Je vous demande pardon, Marie. J'ai trahi tous mes serments à votre égard. Je vous ai trahie.

\- Vous n'avez pas oublié cet endroit, continua-t-elle en désignant les cachots. Je n'ai pas pu y revenir durant toutes ces années.

\- Je n'ai plus jamais remis les pieds dans ce château depuis…

Depuis quoi ?… Depuis qu'il l'avait abandonnée ? Depuis cette nuit où il aurait dû l'épouser ? Depuis cette nuit où…

\- Pendant des mois, je vous ai écrit… Avez-vous reçu mes lettres ?

Que pouvait-il lui répondre ? Oui, mais je ne les ai même pas ouvertes. Oui, mais je ne pouvais plus devenir votre mari. Oui, mais je ne pouvais pas vous laisser épouser un monstre.

\- J'avais compris que ce jour-là, vous étiez bouleversé, blessé, sous le choc, avec votre père assassiné… Mais après ! Pourquoi n'avez-vous jamais répondu ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous jamais venu ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous abandonnée à D'Albert ? Vous saviez à quel point il me répugnait !

Des larmes coulaient sur le visage parfait de la femme. Il ne voyait plus l'impériale duchesse de Chevreuse. Il n'y avait plus que Marie… Et il sut ce qu'il devait faire. Oui, tout était plus clair quand on était aux portes de la mort. Il n'avait jamais confessé ce crime… D'ailleurs, toutes les confessions qu'il avait faites depuis ce jour n'avaient été que des mensonges. Il y avait une certaine justice que ce soit Marie qui recueille sa dernière confession. Elle ne lui donnerait probablement pas l'extrême onction, mais peut-être lui accorderait-elle le coup de grâce.

\- J'ai menti, Marie… J'ai menti sur la nuit où je devais vous retrouver dans l'église. J'ai toujours dit que nous avions été attaqués par des brigands, et vu mon état, personne n'a jamais cherché à en savoir plus… Mais il n'y a jamais eu personne d'autre que mon père et moi.

* * *

_* Petit néologisme que j'ai emprunté à joelle-sama._


	32. Monstre

Sans plus écouter les imprécations de son père, Henri harnacha son cheval. Il n'aurait pas dû lui parler, il le savait bien. Il était pourtant passé maître dans l'art de lui mentir ces sept dernières années. Il était même un peu honteux d'y parvenir si facilement. « Votre père ne brille guère par son intelligence, répétait souvent Marie. » Il lui jetait immanquablement un regard irrité mais aurait été bien en peine de la contredire. Pour autant, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il était fasciné par cet homme. D'aucuns le disaient brutal, injuste et tyrannique, et Henri ne pouvait guère leur donner tort. Mais il dégageait une autorité et une force telles que tout le monde semblait petit quand il pénétrait dans une pièce. Henri ne l'aurait jamais dit à Marie, mais même son propre père, le si puissant duc de Montbazon, lui paraissait falot quand le comte de Rochefort était à ses côtés. Aux yeux de son fils, cet homme était l'incarnation de la puissance, et il n'espérait rien tant que de le rendre fier de lui… sauf bien sûr de rendre Marie heureuse.

Les premières années de sa vie, le vicomte mendiait littéralement l'attention de ce père qui ne daignait jamais baisser les yeux vers lui. Puis, quand il fut devenu évident que, contre tous les pronostics, le garçon serait le futur comte de Rochefort, il reçut l'attention qu'il avait souhaitée mais jamais son respect… Mais ce soir, non seulement il n'aspirait plus à rien de la part de cet homme, mais il n'éprouvait plus qu'un profond mépris pour celui qu'il avait tant admiré.

Il avait sottement essayé de convaincre de bien-fondé de son mariage, de lui expliquer qu'il serait indigne de son nom de manquer à sa parole à l'égard de Marie, de lui faire entendre qu'il ne serait jamais vraiment un homme s'il était incapable de suivre le mouvement de son cœur. Et le vieux comte avait répondu : « Sortez le nez de vos livres ridicules, petit sot ! La vie n'est pas un roman de chevalerie ! Ni vous ni moi ne pouvons nous permettre d'attirer sur notre famille l'ire du duc de Montbazon ! Et encore moins celle d'un D'Albert qui a l'oreille du roi ! » En instant, la fascination que le jeune vicomte ressentait pour son père avait été balayée. Marie avait eu raison depuis toujours. Le mépris que le comte affichait pour tous les courtisans qui bourdonnaient autour du roi n'était que de la poudre aux yeux, un cabotinage grotesque pour masquer sa médiocrité et son incapacité à s'y faire sa propre place. Il n'était plus dupe à présent. Et il ne perdrait plus son temps et son énergie à essayer d'obtenir la considération d'un fanfaron brutal et injuste… C'était sans doute excessif, mais il bouillait de colère. Plus rien ne comptait plus à ses yeux que la seule personne qui croyait réellement en lui… _Marie_.

Il galopait vers elle durant cette dernière nuit du printemps 1617 bien décidé non seulement à s'unir à elle devant Dieu mais surtout à lui dévouer sa vie. La colère de leurs parents importerait peu. Il ferait tout pour qu'elle ne manque jamais de rien. Jamais elle ne regretterait de l'avoir choisi. Il songeait aux mille choses qu'il pourrait faire pour elle. Il songeait aussi à son incroyable beauté qui lui appartiendrait cette nuit et toutes les suivantes quand il entendit des sabots claquer dans son dos et la voix de stentor qui l'avait fait trembler des années durant… Mais pas cette nuit ! Son père ne l'arrêterait pas ! Il n'était plus un enfant ! Une détonation éclata dans le silence de la nuit et il fut violemment projeté vers l'avant. Il eut juste le temps de protéger sa tête avant de rouler sur le sentier. Son épaule gauche heurta le sol et son pourpoint se déchira largement. Des cailloux affûtés entaillaient ses jambes et son flanc. Il se releva péniblement. Une douleur pulsait dans son bras gauche et il lui semblait que sa jambe était en feu. Pourtant la colère qui enflammait son âme n'en était que plus ardente encore. Son père avait abattu sur son cheval sans une hésitation. Avait-il seulement conscience qu'il aurait pu le tuer ?

\- Vous allez peut-être arrêter vos fadaises, maintenant ! se gaussait-il en s'arrêtant devant lui.

Il ne se moqua pas longtemps. En un instant, son fils avait agrippé son poignet et l'avait fait basculer de sa selle. Il ne ramperait pas cette fois-ci. Il était l'homme que voulait Marie de Rohan et il allait se montrer digne de son amour.

Saisissant la badine qui était tombée à ses pieds, le comte de Rochefort était furieux. Ce propre à rien avait osé le faire chuter de son cheval. Qu'imaginait-il ? Qu'il pouvait mener sa vie sans se soucier des conséquences ? Il avait accordé trop de liberté à ce vaurien ! Il était plus que temps de mettre fin à cette idylle ridicule avec cette petite bécasse ! Henri allait intégrer le premier régiment de dragons et allait… Le métal froid d'une rapière contre son cou interrompit ses pensées.

\- Je vais prendre votre cheval. Dès que j'aurai rejoint Marie, j'enverrai quelqu'un vous chercher. Je gage qu'un homme si courageux ne craint pas de passer quelques heures seul dans cette forêt.

Ce godelureau avait toutes les audaces ! Avec tout le dédain qui le caractérisait, le comte écarta la lame.

\- Je suis heureux de constater que vous êtes enfin capable de tenir une épée, mais il vous en faudra un peu plus pour devenir vraiment un homme…

La rage qui enflammait tout son être était telle qu'Henri sentit à peine le premier coup qui déchira sa joue. Il ne songeait même pas à protéger son visage. Il était un homme dans les yeux de Marie et il ne courberait pas l'échine… La cravache s'abattit à nouveau… Il y eut un éclair noir et une douleur fulgurante fit exploser son cerveau. Il perçut obscurément qu'un liquide chaud coulait sur ses doigts avant que les ténèbres ne l'engloutissent… Des ténèbres qui ne le quitteraient jamais.

* * *

Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps Marie était restée immobile à le fixer les yeux écarquillés et les mains plaquées sur sa bouche… Peut-être seulement quelques secondes. Le temps ne semblait plus avoir la même consistance… Puis elle se détourna et le bruit de son estomac se vidant sur le sol résonna entre les parois de pierre.

Il aurait dû le lui dire il y a des années… Elle n'aurait pas autant souffert de son abandon si elle avait su à l'époque quel monstre il était. Il avait été lâche… Mais aurait-il pu survivre en sachant qu'il l'écœurait autant ? Il avait pu vivre avec sa haine, mais son dégoût aurait été insupportable.

Elle tamponna ses lèvres avec un mouchoir et se retourna vers lui. Ses doigts délicats saisirent les barreaux de la grille rouillée qui les séparaient.

\- C'est lui qui vous a fait ça ? balbutia-t-elle.

De quoi parlait-elle ?

\- C'est lui qui vous a fait ça ?

La voix de la jeune femme se faisait plus aiguë alors que son index pointait le visage de l'homme qu'elle avait tellement aimé.

\- De qui parlez-vous ? demanda-t-il interloqué.

\- Vous le savez bien ! Du barbare qui vous tenait lieu de géniteur ! De la brute qui ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de rosser son fils unique ! Pendant des années, j'ai craint que vous ne soyez estropié, ou pire, par sa faute…

\- Il ne l'a pas fait exprès, bafouilla-t-il.

\- Il n'a pas fait exprès de quoi ? De ne pas vous crever les deux yeux ? De ne pas vous défigurer complètement ?

\- Je l'ai tué, Marie !

Il déglutit… Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir prononcer ces mots…

\- Et pendant des années, j'ai souhaité le faire, répondit-elle la voix vibrante des larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à couler à nouveau. Je voyais comment il était avec vous ! J'ai vu les marques sur vos bras… Je savais qu'il se contenait quand nous étions à Septmonts. Chaque fois que vous repartiez à Rochefort, mon cœur se serrait en imaginant ce qu'il pouvait vous faire… Certaines nuits, je rêvais de connaître des poisons pour en glisser dans ses boissons… Si j'avais su le faire, tout aurait été différent…

\- Marie, je suis un monstre…

\- C'était lui le monstre ! Je sais qui il était et qui vous étiez, Henri... et j'ai vu ce que vous êtes devenu…

Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle essuya une larme qui perlait sur sa joue.

\- Il a gagné. Il a fait de vous ce qu'il souhaitait. Vous m'avez abandonnée et vous êtes devenu un soldat… Un soldat au service de… Oh Seigneur, c'est pour cela…

Ses mains délicates saisirent son front plissé dans une grimace qui n'entachait pas la beauté de ses traits.

\- C'est pour cela que vous êtes soumis à cet homme comme un chien servile… reprit-elle le souffle court. Pour cela que vous êtes prêt à vous sacrifier pour un homme dont vous essuyez sans cesse les rebuffades…

\- Le Cardinal n'a rien à voir avec tout cela !

Elle secoua la tête d'un air affligé.

\- Plus de dix années sont passées et vous n'avez fait que troquer un monstre contre un autre…

Un grand fracas les interrompit et un homme au visage défait apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Chef, la forêt est en feu ! cria-t-il à l'adresse du nervi qui accompagnait la duchesse.

Le spadassin émit de bruyants jurons.

\- Il faut voir ce qu'il en est ! lâcha-t-il finalement. Nous allons peut-être devoir partir plus vite que prévu !... Voulez-vous que je m'occupe de cet homme tout de suite ?

Les lèvres de la duchesse tremblèrent légèrement, et après un silence qui sembla interminable, elle répondit :

\- Pas encore… Je n'en ai pas fini avec lui.

\- Nous reviendrons tantôt, madame… Je ne peux pas vous laisser seule avec lui.

* * *

À peine la porte se fut refermée derrière eux qu'un léger claquement retentit dans le cachot obscur. Il aperçut les petites étincelles d'un briquet, puis une torche éclaira une silhouette qu'il avait cru ne jamais revoir… Non… Pas elle… D'où était-elle sortie ? Que faisait-elle ici ?... Avait-elle entendu ce qu'il avait dit ?... Non… Il se moquait de ce que pouvait penser la duchesse, mais elle… Oh, bien sûr, sa mousquetaire était bien placée pour savoir qu'il était un homme peu recommandable… L'homme des basses œuvres de Richelieu… L'âme damnée du Cardinal… Mais…

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait même pas vu qu'elle avait cassé la serrure de la grille avec son poignard. Marie et ses sbires n'allaient pas tarder à revenir… S'ils la surprenaient ici, ils l'abattraient sans hésitation.

\- Partez, Aramis ! Vous n'avez rien à…

Il ne put achever sa phrase, un poing furieux s'était abattu sur sa joue gauche. Un goût de fer emplissait sa bouche alors qu'elle le saisissait par le col. À la lueur du flambeau, il voyait ses grands yeux bleus scintiller de rage.

\- Taisez-vous, espèce de foutriquet ! Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Vous croyez que vous pouvez m'embrasser et, après, aller vous faire tuer pour expier Dieu sait quelle culpabilité mal digérée !

Sa superbe virago… Sa soudarde magnifique… Elle était si belle dans sa colère… et elle était si près de lui qu'il ne pouvait résister au désir qui le tenaillait. Il écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour goûter à nouveau à cette femme qui enflammait son âme qu'il avait cru éteinte.


	33. Le diable en personne

Ses lèvres avaient un goût de sel. Étrangement, ça se mêlait merveilleusement bien avec le goût de sang qui emplissait sa bouche… Avec ses mains liées, Rochefort ne pouvait plonger ses doigts dans ses cheveux et l'attirer à lui, ce baiser de sel et de sang n'en était que plus délicieusement frustrant. Pendant un instant, elle s'abandonna à cette caresse. Ses lèvres chaudes s'entrouvrirent et sa langue s'enroula autour de la sienne… avant qu'une gifle, à peine moins violente que le coup de poing qu'elle lui avait asséné quelques minutes plus tôt, ne s'abatte sur sa joue déjà meurtrie. Pardieu, entre Aramis et Marie, s'il survivait à cette journée, il serait certainement encore plus défiguré qu'il ne l'était déjà ! Ses goûts en matière de femmes étaient assurément désastreux, ironisa-t-il avant d'embrasser du regard cette jolie figure qu'il avait cru ne jamais revoir.

\- À quoi pensez-vous donc ? vociférait sa belle furie en coupant ses liens. Vous ne pouviez trouver meilleur moment pour ce genre de bagatelles ? Contrairement à vous, j'ai bien l'intention de sortir vivante de ce maudit château… et avec vous de surcroît ! Vous allez donc cesser vos âneries et me suivre sans broncher !

Elle n'aurait su dire ce qui l'avait le plus énervée : que cet imbécile ait décidé que sa bouche n'aurait pas de meilleure utilité que recevoir le dernier baiser du condamné ou sa propre faiblesse qui l'avait poussée à l'accueillir avec délectation… Ils auraient eu fière allure si la Chevreuse ou un de ses nervis était revenu à ce moment-là !

Elle lui tendit un pistolet et la dague qu'elle venait d'utiliser pour le détacher.

\- Prenez ça ! J'ai besoin que vous assuriez mes arrières, mais je ne veux pas la moindre initiative de votre part ! Vous avez fait assez de sottises comme ça !

\- Oui, capitaine, répondit-il avec un demi-sourire.

Tudieu, si un regard pouvait tuer, il aurait été foudroyé !

Un court instant, elle se dit qu'elle allait l'assommer sur place. Même traîner son corps inconscient à travers ce château rempli d'ennemis lui sembla plus simple que de supporter son air narquois, ses plaisanteries douteuses et ses baisers incongrus… Bien sûr, ce n'était pas sérieux ! Mais elle devait parvenir à réfléchir, et il ne l'aidait vraiment pas. Elle ne pouvait pas ressortir avec lui par le conduit d'évacuation. En voyant qu'il avait disparu, leurs ennemis allaient sonder les murs, et avec quelques torches, il ne leur faudrait pas longtemps avant de trouver ce trou. Rochefort et elle n'auraient pas le temps de remonter et ils se feraient tirer comme des lapins. Le passage secret qu'avaient pris Athos et Porthos semblait la meilleure option. C'était le plus proche et, même s'ils allaient probablement croiser des hommes de la duchesse, ils sauraient plus facilement faire face que s'ils n'étaient pas suspendus dans le vide. Mais d'abord, il fallait sortir de ce cul-de-basse-fosse sans attirer l'attention de ces coquins. Elle n'avait eu guère de difficultés à briser la serrure du cachot avec son poignard, mais c'était parce qu'elle était rouillée et n'avait guère servi depuis un bon siècle. La porte d'où étaient sortis la duchesse et les spadassins était probablement bien plus solide.

\- Par où êtes-vous entrée ? demanda-t-il en la suivant dans l'escalier.

Tout à l'examen de la porte de fer, elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Elle étouffa un juron. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Ils ne pourraient jamais sortir discrètement de cet endroit. Parviendraient-ils atteindre le souterrain assez vite pour… Il y avait une autre possibilité… la seule qu'elle n'avait pas envisagée tant elle était déraisonnable… Mais avec ce qu'elle avait entendu et surtout ce qu'elle avait perçu dans ce trou, elle sentait qu'il y avait une chance que cela fonctionne. Elle savait d'expérience que, quand aucune autre option n'était possible, seule l'idée la plus folle pouvait mener au succès.

Rochefort pâlit en la voyant armer son mousquet…

\- Vous allez faire un boucan de tous les diables !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas quand je vous dis de me suivre sans broncher ?

La mèche qui enflammerait la poudre éclaira leurs deux visages, et il fut frappé par la détermination glaciale qu'il y lut.

\- Oh, et puis baste ! grommela-t-elle

Sans sommation, elle déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et appuya sur la détente. Avant qu'il ait compris ce qui s'était passé, la serrure éclata dans un grand fracas. Elle repassa vivement le mousquet sur son épaule en conservant la longue mèche encore allumée entre ses doigts et ouvrit la porte d'un violent coup de pied.

Comme Rochefort l'avait escompté, vu le bruit de la détonation, des gardes armés avaient accouru vers la porte et n'étaient qu'à quelques pas d'eux.

\- Conduisez-nous à votre chef, déclara la mousquetaire d'une voix qui ne souffrait aucune objection.

Il découvrit alors, épouvanté, qu'elle tenait une grenade dans sa dextre et qu'elle l'approchait dangereusement de la mèche incandescente qu'elle avait toujours dans l'autre main. Son premier mouvement aurait été de lui arracher cet engin mortel, mais il savait qu'à la seconde où il le ferait, leurs adversaires tireraient leurs armes et les tueraient tous les deux. Cette fille était complètement démente, effroyablement audacieuse et absolument superbe.

* * *

Cette affaire tournait au désastre ! Les flammes venues de la forêt déchiraient le ciel bleu comme autant de sinistres présages. L'homme savait que cet incendie n'était pas accidentel. Les feux étaient rarissimes en cette saison… Et voilà qu'il entendait un raffut phénoménal venant du château ! Machinalement, il passa la main à sa gorge autour de laquelle il sentait déjà la corde du bourreau… La duchesse à ses côtés poussa un hoquet de surprise, et il vit alors, sortant du château et encadrés de quelques-uns de ses hommes, leur prisonnier borgne accompagné d'un petit blond fluet… C'était donc lui le fameux mousquetaire… Il n'avait pourtant pas l'air bien redoutable. Il se figea en découvrant la grenade qu'il tenait dans la main. Ventrebleu ! Pourquoi ces abrutis ne l'arrêtaient-ils pas ? Il se préparait à insulter copieusement ses hommes quand le freluquet l'interpella :

\- N'ayez crainte, monsieur ! Tant que vos sbires restent à distance et ne tentent rien, je n'ai pas l'intention de l'utiliser ! Si, comme je le pense, vous êtes un homme de bon sens, nous allons tous ressortir vivants de cette lamentable histoire.

Cette voix était si singulière… Elle était dénuée de la moindre virilité, et pourtant, elle dégageait une autorité devant laquelle il lui était difficile de ne pas plier. Et que dire de son propriétaire ? Maintenant qu'il n'était qu'à quelques pas, le spadassin découvrait un visage qui, bien que légèrement moucheté d'une suie grisâtre, présentait des traits si délicats qu'on aurait pu le croire féminin s'il n'avait eu cette expression de férocité implacable qu'aucune femme, pas même l'impérieuse duchesse, n'aurait pu affecter.

\- Je vous écoute, dit-il en ordonnant à ses hommes de baisser leurs armes.

\- Je gage que, pour vous, notre précédente intrusion a été d'autant plus surprenante qu'auparavant, vous étiez parfaitement bien informés des décisions prises à Paris.

La belle aristocrate tressaillit, et le malandrin se remémora ce qu'elle avait dit sur la médiocrité des rapports qu'ils avaient reçus… Se pourrait-il que…

\- Oui, madame, continua le mousquetaire en se tournant vers la duchesse, Châteauneuf a été démasqué et a révélé le complot auquel il avait participé… Les régiments du roi ne sont qu'à quelques lieues de Soissons et, maintenant que le cardinal est en sécurité, ils vont déferler sur vous.

Rochefort avait toutes les peines du monde à conserver un visage impassible. Il n'était pas un modèle de stoïcisme, il en était conscient, et là, ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve. Il découvrait que Châteauneuf, un proche du Cardinal, était responsable de toute cette affaire… et cela devenait dérisoire devant le spectacle de cette femme qui faisait face quasiment seule à cette troupe de brigands. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer le sang-froid avec lequel elle mentait… Cela n'aurait guère dû l'étonner de la part d'une fille qui s'était dissimulée sous une casaque pendant plus d'une demi-décennie. En vérité, il aimait ce côté roué et fourbe qu'il découvrait chez elle… Et elle avait été assez maligne pour percevoir que c'était au chef de ces sabreurs et non à Marie qu'elle devait s'adresser. Ce n'était qu'un vulgaire manant, mais ces coquins n'auraient jamais accepté les ordres d'une femme, fut-elle princesse de sang.

En homme chargé d'exécuter les basses œuvres d'un personnage puissant et détesté, Rochefort sentait la peur avec autant d'acuité qu'un chien de chasse, et si sa jolie militaire semblait n'en éprouver aucune, on ne pouvait guère en dire autant du maraud face à elle. Aramis jouait à un jeu très dangereux ! Un animal acculé était particulièrement redoutable et ce maroufle savait quel sort l'attendait entre les mains des soldats du roi. Serrant fermement les armes qu'elle lui avait remises, il était prêt à sauter sur quiconque s'en prendrait à elle, mais il savait qu'ils ne feraient pas le poids face à autant d'adversaires, d'autant qu'ils étaient complètement à découvert. Où diable étaient passés les trois autres ? Ils devaient assurer ses arrières non loin de là… Ils avaient intérêt à se rapprocher vite !

\- Vous avez peu de temps devant vous, continua Aramis en fixant à nouveau le chef des mercenaires, mais si vous partez tout de suite, vous les prendrez de vitesse. Vous pourrez atteindre le duché de Lorraine dans la nuit. Le pouvoir royal ne s'y applique pas. Madame est la cousine du Duc. La mettre en sécurité vous assurera la protection du prince…

\- Pourquoi proposeriez-vous une telle chose, vous, un mousquetaire du roi ? intervint la duchesse. Ce serait une félonie ! Cette nuit, vous avez libéré le cardinal, et maintenant, vous vous retourneriez contre lui ! Cela n'a aucun sens !

\- Beaucoup d'entre nous ne veulent pas vous voir frappée d'infamie à cause d'un Châteauneuf, madame… Pourquoi croyez-vous que Sa Majesté la reine a insisté pour que des mousquetaires et non des gardes du cardinal soient envoyés pour délivrer ce vieux serpent ? Elle savait que nous aurions à cœur de défendre aussi vos intérêts… Le roi est fort courroucé, mais dans quelques mois, quand son esprit sera apaisé, la reine pourra lui faire entendre que vous avez été dupée et vous reviendrez à Paris… En attendant, il faut vous mettre à l'abri, et vite !

\- Et lui ? reprit la belle aristocrate en désignant le comte. À quoi va-t-il vous servir ?

\- Il nous fallait bien un prétexte pour revenir dans ce château... et nous autres mousquetaires ne laissons personne derrière nous, ajouta Aramis avec un sarcasme dégoulinant. Décidez-vous rapidement, dit-elle en fixant à nouveau le nervi. Chaque minute qui passe est une minute perdue pour vous…

Il allait partir ! Il comptait déjà le faire de toute façon ! Ce vieux château n'avait rien d'une forteresse imprenable. Ces maudits soldats avaient réussi à y pénétrer deux fois de suite en moins de vingt-quatre heures… Il croyait volontiers que l'ensorcelante patricienne avait pu séduire la moitié de la compagnie des mousquetaires et que certains seraient prêts à quelques forfaitures pour lui plaire. Pour autant, il ne voulait pas avoir l'air de plier devant ses propres hommes. Il considéra à nouveau le militaire au visage d'ange. La mèche qu'il tenait négligemment entre ses doigts était presque complètement consumée… S'il gagnait un peu de temps, il pourrait passer ce gringalet et le borgne de la duchesse par les armes. Ainsi, il partirait la tête haute.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous ne nous envoyez pas dans un traquenard ?

\- Vous n'avez donc pas compris que vous étiez déjà pris au piège, répondit le blond avec un léger sourire. Croyez-vous que je serais assez fou pour m'introduire à nouveau ici si toutes les issues n'étaient pas déjà entre nos mains ? Je ne vous envoie pas dans un piège, je vous en sors.

Une explosion assourdissante déchira le silence qui suivit ces paroles et le spadassin vit une énorme fumée noire s'échapper de la forêt qui s'embrasa aussitôt… Heureusement dissimulées sous son épaisse moustache, ses lèvres tremblaient... et ses yeux écarquillés fixaient deux prunelles d'un bleu glacé qui formaient un singulier contraste avec la douceur de ces traits et l'éclat doré de cette abondante chevelure derrière laquelle se dessinaient les hautes flammes qui dévoraient le bois environnant… Son sang se glaçait dans ses veines. Il était un fort mauvais chrétien, mais à cet instant, les paroles des prêches de son enfance bourdonnaient dans ses oreilles… _le plus beau des anges… un ange déchu devenu maître des enfers… _Quand on était face au diable en personne, il n'y avait qu'une seule attitude raisonnable : fuir le plus vite et le plus loin possible !

\- On lève le camp ! Et tout de suite ! ordonna-t-il.

Avec toute la superbe dont il était capable quand son seul désir était de s'enfuir à toutes jambes, il se dirigea vers les écuries…

Marie de Chevreuse regarda s'éloigner le chef de cette bande de faquins. Évitant délibérément de s'attarder sur le mousquetaire, ses yeux se posèrent sur Henri… C'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait. Elle n'aurait su dire d'où lui venait cette conviction, mais elle en fut terrassée… Leur histoire allait se terminer là où elle avait commencé… dans ces jardins où ils avaient tant ri ensemble… devant ces murs où ils s'étaient aimés… Elle avait toujours à la ceinture une des armes qu'il lui avait tendues… celle qui était encore chargée. Cette fois, elle ne le raterait pas.


	34. Adieu

Quand Charles d'Albert était en vie, sa jeune épouse avait souvent dû l'accompagner à la chasse. Si elle était vite devenue une cavalière accomplie, D'Albert ne lui avait jamais appris à manier l'arc, l'arbalète et encore moins le mousquet. Marie n'était pas là pour cela. Elle devait divertir la reine quand le roi souhaitait sa présence à ses côtés. Cela lui convenait très bien. Elle n'avait aucun goût pour une activité aussi salissante. Il était beaucoup plus amusant de bavarder avec Anne et de se gausser de la bêtise des hommes qui trouvaient divertissant de courir dans la boue pour attraper cerfs ou chevreuils…

Là, elle regrettait de ne jamais avoir appris à chasser. Elle aurait peut-être su viser au pistolet. Mais si elle collait le canon contre la tempe d'Henri, elle ne pourrait le rater. Elle avait traversé la moitié de la distance qui la séparait de son amour de jeunesse quand le mousquetaire prit sa main libre.

\- Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça, Madame.

La duchesse de Chevreuse avait toujours eu de la sympathie pour l'ami d'Athos. Il était toujours si poli et si charmant. Peu de femmes demeuraient insensibles à sa beauté éthérée si inhabituelle chez un militaire, et Marie ne faisait pas exception. De façon parfaitement incongrue, lui revint furtivement en mémoire une nuit particulièrement arrosée avec Athos où le vin l'avait rendue si gaie et si loquace qu'elle avait soufflé à son amant que son lit était assez large pour accueillir également son blond compagnon d'armes. Passablement ivre également, Athos ne s'était guère offusqué et s'était contenté de hurler de rire pendant un bon quart d'heure.

Aujourd'hui, elle découvrait un homme très différent du gracieux mousquetaire qu'elle croisait si souvent dans les couloirs du Louvre. Sa mise habituellement si soignée était presque dépenaillée, ses cheveux étaient en désordre et son visage était maculé de poussière. Étonnamment, elle ne le trouvait pas moins séduisant. Oh, elle était fort contrariée que des hommes qu'elle avait tant appréciés se fussent révélés des adversaires de son plan, mais Marie avait toujours eu un goût prononcé pour l'audace et l'héroïsme… et la façon dont Aramis avait rabattu la superbe du grotesque matamore qu'elle supportait depuis plusieurs semaines ne manquait pas de panache. Elle découvrait pourquoi le bel éphèbe était si redouté… Seigneur, ce regard implacable était de nature à imposer le respect à quiconque ! Un court instant, elle fut même tentée de détourner le sien. Mais cela faisait longtemps que Marie de Chevreuse ne baissait plus les yeux devant aucun homme.

\- Pourquoi pas ? répondit-elle d'une voix douce. Vous pourrez toujours dire qu'il était déjà mort quand vous êtes arrivé. Personne ne vous contredira… et certainement pas lui. Vous en serez débarrassé ! Vous savez qui il est et ce qu'il est capable de faire. Il a déjà tenté d'assassiner votre meilleur ami et je suis à peu près sûre qu'il en a fait de même avec vous.

\- Vous avez raison, Madame. Il a plus d'une fois manqué de me tuer, et j'ai bien dû faire de même une ou deux fois… Mais cela n'a rien à voir avec ce que vous voulez faire. Rochefort est un soldat du Cardinal. S'il peut arriver qu'il combatte à mes côtés, je sais parfaitement que si son maître l'exige, il me tuera sans une hésitation… Je le sais d'autant mieux que je suis un soldat du roi et que, si le service de Sa Majesté l'exige, je le mettrai à mort sans l'ombre d'un remords… Mais il ne mourra pas aujourd'hui… et certainement pas de votre main !

Elle avait toutes les peines du monde à soutenir ce regard aussi clair et froid que la glace qui se cristallisait sous les frimas de l'hiver. Ses doigts serraient convulsivement la crosse du pistolet. Le mousquetaire était assez près d'elle pour le lui arracher. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas se méprendre sur son allure fluette. D'un geste, il saurait la désarmer. Pourtant il n'en faisait rien. Il avait même rangé la grenade avec laquelle il avait imposé le respect à l'autre imbécile.

\- Vous n'êtes pas comme nous, Madame. Vous n'êtes ni un soldat ni un assassin… Vous n'avez jamais ôté la vie à quiconque. Vous n'avez jamais vu la terreur qui défigure les traits d'un être humain quand il comprend que sa vie l'abandonne. Vous n'avez jamais eu à supporter le désespoir qui envahit les yeux d'un homme avant qu'il ne rende son dernier souffle. Vous n'avez jamais eu à endurer cela en sachant que c'était votre bras qui avait éteint cette vie comme si ce n'était que la flamme d'une bougie… Je suis revenu pour vous protéger… y compris de vous-même. Vous pourriez sans doute vous remettre d'avoir tué un ennemi, mais jamais vous ne pourrez continuer à vivre après avoir assassiné un homme que vous aimez.

Marie eut un mouvement de recul… Il l'aurait giflée ou lui aurait craché à la figure, elle n'aurait pas été plus outragée. Comment osait-il affirmer pareille indignité ? Un instant, elle fut tentée de tirer son unique balle dans la poitrine de cet impudent. Un très léger craquement se fit entendre… Elle ne l'aurait sans doute pas remarqué dans le désordre que faisaient tous ces malandrins si l'impertinent mousquetaire n'avait aussitôt tourné la tête vers Henri… La peau déjà habituellement pâle de son ancien amour avait pris une teinte d'autant plus livide qu'elle formait un vif contraste avec l'estafilade pourpre qui coupait sa joue… Il semblait effrayé. Elle ne lui avait jamais vu une telle expression. Était-ce son œuvre ?

_Henri_… Son seul prénom la déchirait de l'intérieur. Après toutes ces années, la douleur qu'elle avait enfouie sous un tourbillon de plaisir et une frénésie de badinage semblait se raviver. Il fallait que cela cesse ! Aramis n'y entendait rien ! Jamais elle ne pourrait continuer à vivre tant que cet homme vivait encore !

\- Vous ne comprenez pas... Vous ne savez pas...

\- J'étais là quand vous lui parliez tout à l'heure... Je sais ce que j'ai entendu... J'ai entendu une femme blessée et trahie mais aussi une femme qui sait que le véritable responsable de sa souffrance n'est plus de ce monde depuis longtemps. Ce n'est pas contre cet homme que vous souhaitez déverser votre colère, continua-t-il en désignant Henri d'un geste vague, il est juste celui que vous avez encore à votre merci… Entendez-moi bien, Madame, il y aurait mille très bonnes raisons d'estourbir le comte de Rochefort, mais celle pour laquelle vous voulez l'occire n'en est pas une… Vous étiez presque encore des enfants. Ce ne serait pas juste de…

\- Pas juste ! Pas juste ! répéta Marie la voix vibrante de sentiments qu'elle peinait à définir. Il m'a abandonnée ! Savez-vous ce que c'est que d'aimer un homme de toute son âme, d'être prête à lui confier votre vie et de devoir entrer dans la couche d'un homme qui vous répugne ?

Un léger voile sembla recouvrir les prunelles azur de l'inflexible soldat et Marie crut y voir passer une tristesse si profonde qu'elle en fut troublée, mais ce fut si fugace qu'elle se demandât aussitôt si elle n'avait pas rêvé.

\- Je ne peux pas savoir ce genre de choses, Madame… Aucun homme ne le peut… Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez souffert par sa faute, mais je sais la femme que vous êtes devenue… et je ne vous laisserai pas la détruire.

\- Que me contez-vous là ?

\- Vous êtes la Duchesse de Chevreuse. Vous êtes celle vers lesquels tous les regards se tournent quand vous pénétrez dans une pièce. Vous êtes la femme que tous les hommes désirent et celle que toutes les femmes souhaiteraient être. Qui auriez-vous été avec cet homme ? Une adorable comtesse de province comme il y en a des centaines dans le royaume de France… Oh, je ne doute pas que vous auriez été heureuse… peut-être même plus que vous ne l'avez jamais été… et vous n'auriez jamais su qui vous auriez pu être… Sur les ruines de cette vie qui ne sera jamais, vous avez construit une femme flamboyante et magnifique. Et lui, qu'est-il devenu ? Regardez-le, Madame ! Regardez la vie qui est la sienne depuis qu'il vous a quittée ! Il n'est qu'une ombre… Pire encore ! Il est l'ombre de l'homme le plus détesté de France ! Son châtiment, il se l'inflige lui-même chaque jour… Ne voyez-vous pas qu'il ne pourrait pas être davantage puni qu'il ne l'est déjà ? Quelle femme pourrait soutenir la comparaison avec vous ? Il ne pourra jamais aimer à nouveau, il ne pourra jamais espérer que de tristes succédanés de la femme qu'il a perdue… En vérité, je crois que si vous le tuez aujourd'hui, ce sera un soulagement pour lui. C'est pour cela et non pour sauver le cardinal qu'il s'est livré à vous… La pitié m'inciterait presque à vous laisser faire. Mais si vous l'assassinez, si vous avez son sang sur vos mains, vous tuerez aussi celle que vous êtes devenue, et je ne l'accepterai pas… Vous n'avez plus besoin de ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Fascinée tant par le son de cette voix que par ces yeux qui paraissaient plonger dans le fond de son âme, Marie n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait posé ses mains sur la crosse du pistolet. Sans vraiment comprendre, elle le laissa le lui retirer. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser ainsi déstabiliser par cet homme, tout charmant qu'il soit. Elle savait que c'était fini, mais elle devait repartir la tête haute.

\- J'avais toujours eu l'impression que vous étiez insensible à mes charmes, fit-elle de sa voix la plus enjôleuse.

Aramis réprima le sourire qui lui montait aux lèvres. La femme qui lui faisait face n'était plus la jeune fille meurtrie prête à tout pour faire taire sa peine, elle était redevenue la superbe séductrice qu'elle avait toujours connue.

Aramis se rapprocha encore davantage et, comme si elle révélait un secret particulièrement embarrassant, chuchota :

\- J'ai trop d'orgueil pour oser passer après Athos…

Le rire cristallin de la duchesse emplit l'air.

\- C'est fort dommage, lui murmura-t-elle.

\- Madame, vos affaires sont prêtes, les interrompit alors une jeune fille brune.

\- Eh bien, adieu, Messieurs.

Droite et fière, Marie de Chevreuse se dirigea vers son carrosse dans un doux froissement de tissus. Elle s'installa sur la banquette et rabattit consciencieusement les rideaux. _Adieu, Henri_… Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Ce serait les dernières qu'elle verserait sur son passé et sur lui. Elle aurait voulu se retourner encore une fois vers cet homme qu'elle avait tant aimé, mais elle craignit d'être transformée en statue de sel. Alors qu'elle partait vers l'exil, elle se dit qu'il y avait des fantômes qu'il valait mieux ne plus jamais réveiller.


	35. Fureur

La cour du château de Septmonts était déserte à présent. Une fumée noire s'échappait toujours de la forêt, mais les flammes semblaient s'être apaisées. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de l'homme qui se tenait derrière Aramis.

Rochefort bouillait intérieurement. Toute l'angoisse qu'il avait ressentie pour cette femme se muait en colère alors que sans lui jeter un regard, elle se dirigeait résolument vers les écuries. Elle semblait si mince et si fragile à présent qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux. C'était stupéfiant cette faculté qu'elle avait de paraître plus imposante qu'elle ne l'était… Malgré l'état effroyable de sa mise et de ses cheveux et la saleté et la fatigue qui marquaient son visage, elle ne lui avait jamais paru plus désirable… et plus inaccessible. Les phrases qu'elle avait dites étaient autant de crachats qui lui brûlaient le cœur. Bien sûr, il comprenait qu'elle avait avant tout cherché à amadouer Marie, mais il savait qu'un mensonge n'était jamais aussi convaincant que quand il était enrobé de vérités… et surtout, sur bien des points, elle avait dit vrai. Elle avait lu en lui mieux que personne ne l'avait fait auparavant et le portrait qu'elle avait peint était sordide et pitoyable. Pour elle, il n'était que l'ombre la plus honnie de France… Sans parler de cette certitude qu'elle avait énoncé qu'il la tuerait sans une hésitation ! C'était encore pire que le mépris qu'elle avait exprimé à son égard.

Où était passé ce jean-foutre d'Athos ? Ce serait la personne idéale sur laquelle déverser sa hargne. Il n'aurait jamais dû faire confiance à un mousquetaire ! Il lui avait expressément demandé de la protéger, et ce fier-à-bras l'avait laissée aller en première ligne ! C'était lui qui aurait dû faire face à Marie ! Qui mieux que ce bellâtre aurait pu amadouer la duchesse de Chevreuse ? Non, il avait préféré envoyer une femme faire tout le travail… Marie était tellement malhabile avec une arme. Elle aurait pu tirer sur Aramis sans même s'en rendre compte !

\- Ces marauds n'ont pas laissé un seul cheval, pesta la mousquetaire, ignorant totalement les pensées qui agitaient Rochefort.

Ils étaient entrés dans les écuries dont les stalles avaient été consciencieusement vidées.

\- Pourquoi cherchez-vous un cheval ? grommela-t-il sans réfléchir.

\- J'ai laissé le mien à votre ami. Il fallait qu'il puisse s'enfuir vite, et de toute façon, je ne pouvais le laisser seul à proximité des incendies…

Elle répondait presque machinalement. L'adrénaline commençait à déserter son corps et elle sentait la fatigue la gagner. Elle ne percevait donc pas la colère qui envahissait son compagnon.

\- Mon ami ? Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir dû faire appel à lui, je sais bien que c'est un civil, mais je vous assure que je ne l'ai pas mis en danger. Il me fallait une main pour allumer les feux pendant…

\- Morbleu, et vos amis ? Et votre satané amant, où était-il ?

Elle le fixa d'un air de totale incompréhension… Il l'aurait trouvée absolument adorable s'il n'avait été si énervé.

\- Athos ! La coqueluche de ces dames ! Le si séduisant mousquetaire qui…

\- Vous pensez que c'est mon amant, répondit-elle avec une moue perplexe. Vous avez perdu la raison…

\- Il n'est pas votre amant…

Où voulait-il en venir ? Elle n'était vraiment pas en état de suivre les méandres de ses pensées.

\- Évidemment que non ! Qu'est-ce qui a pu vous faire penser pareille absurdité ?

\- Admettons ! Mais où diable est-il ? Et où sont vos insupportables amis ?

Non, mais, il avait l'audace de lui hurler dessus ! Il s'était mis en danger de la façon la plus absurde qui soit et c'était lui qui vociférait sur elle ! Et en délirant sur une hypothétique relation entre Athos et elle ! La prenait-il pour sa Chevreuse bien-aimée ?... Ça expliquerait qu'il glisse sa langue dans sa bouche à la moindre occasion, songea-t-elle avec amertume.

\- Ils ne devraient pas tarder à atteindre Paris si votre maître est capable de tenir la distance au galop ! N'est-ce pas ce que vous souhaitiez ?

Il lui sembla un instant que la foudre s'était abattue sur lui. Toutes les implications contenues dans ces dernières phrases déferlaient dans sa tête impitoyablement. Il aurait dû le comprendre quand elle avait évoqué Pierre, mais c'était tellement inconcevable... tellement délirant... même pour cette fille qui avait placé la témérité à un niveau jamais atteint jusqu'à présent !... Elle n'avait pas pu faire cela... Il avait admiré la façon dont elle avait dupé Marie et ses sbires, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle aurait poussé l'artifice à un tel degré...

\- Ils ne sont pas là... balbutia-t-il.

\- Comment le pourraient-ils ? Croyez-vous que nous avons abandonné le cardinal au premier relais de poste ?

\- Il s'agit bien de Son Éminence ! Ils vous ont laissée seule !

\- Ils ne m'ont pas _laissée_ ! Je suis revenue réparer vos bêtises !

\- Sang dieu, mais je ne vous ai rien demandé !

Il devait s'éloigner. La fureur qui montait en lui était telle qu'il craignait de s'en prendre à elle... Il oscillait entre l'envie de l'étrangler avec passion et celle de lui arracher ses vêtements pour la couvrir de baisers enfiévrés... avec, pour l'heure, une nette préférence pour la première possibilité.

\- Vous êtes complètement folle ! Vous avez passé les dernières semaines à m'expliquer que je serais inconscient d'attaquer seul ce satané château et vous... vous... vous...

Son poing s'abattit contre une des parois de bois qui se brisa dans un grand fracas.

\- Palsambleu ! Mais que vous arrive-t-il ? s'exclama-t-elle éberluée.

Sans même songer à la douleur pulsant dans ses doigts, il agrippa ses bras entre ses mains puissantes. Il aurait voulu la secouer dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de faire entrer un peu de bon sens dans cette bourrique obstinée.

\- Tudieu, votre vie n'a-t-elle donc aucune valeur à vos yeux ?

\- Quel toupet ! C'est vous qui nous avez tous trompés pour vous livrer à une femme qui ne rêvait que de vous assassiner !

\- Raison de plus de m'abandonner à mon sort ! rugit-il. Ventrebleu ! C'était complètement insensé de revenir me chercher !

\- Je n'allais tout de même pas vous laisser mourir ! Et maintenant, lâchez-moi !

Leurs cris résonnaient dans la grange désertée. Leurs visages affichant une expression farouche, ils semblaient prêts à se sauter à la gorge.

Il était d'une telle outrecuidance ! Il lui reprochait d'être encore de ce monde ! Elle avait parfaitement géré les choses. Ils étaient en vie tous les deux... Et ce sinistre paltoquet osait l'admonester pour cela ! S'il avait tant envie de trépasser, elle allait lui rendre ce service ! Elle se ferait un plaisir de l'égorger !

\- Non, je ne vous lâcherai pas ! Pourquoi avez-vous commis pareille folie ?

\- Mais parce que je vous aime, bougre d'âne !

\- Eh bien, je vous aime aussi, espèce de tête brûlée stupide et irréfléchie, et je ne veux pas que vous vous fassiez tuer !


	36. Vivants

Non… Elle n'avait pas pu dire cela… Ces mots qu'elle n'avait pas encore été capable de formuler dans son esprit, elle n'avait pas pu les lancer à la figure du dernier homme qui devait les entendre… Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps d'assimiler son épouvantable aveu que les paroles de Rochefort retentirent entre les murs de l'écurie.

Ils s'étaient tous les deux figés, considérant l'autre d'un air de parfait ahurissement. Elle l'aimait ? Comment était-ce possible ? Elle savait qui il était. Elle connaissait le pire de lui… Elle avait même subi une partie de ce pire… Elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Il aurait fallu qu'elle soit folle… Un léger sourire détendit ses traits. Oui, elle était complètement folle. Elle était la seule femme au monde assez insensée pour prendre d'assaut un château pour sauver un homme comme lui… et la seule assez douée pour s'en sortir sans une égratignure ! Et lui, il était fou d'elle.

Ses mains glissèrent de ses poignets à sa taille fine.

\- Je vous aime, répéta-t-il d'une voix plus douce.

\- Mais… Marie ? balbutia-t-elle incrédule.

\- Je n'ai plus dix-sept ans et je ne cherche pas de succédané, dit-il reprenant volontairement le mot qu'elle avait utilisé face à la duchesse.

Elle sourit à son tour et répondit :

\- Ça tombe bien, je n'en suis pas un.

\- Cela ne fait absolument aucun doute, souffla-t-il en la rapprochant de lui. Vous êtes la…

Il avait prévu une boutade des plus spirituelles, mais il ne put achever sa phrase, elle avait saisi sa nuque pour emprisonner ses lèvres dans un baiser… Comme les fois précédentes, il lui sembla que tout s'embrasait en lui. Le feu et les explosions qu'elle avait déclenchés tantôt n'étaient rien à côté de la passion qui bouillonnait dans son corps… une passion à laquelle elle répondait avec la même ardeur. Alors que leurs bouches se mêlaient avec fureur, leurs doigts recherchaient fiévreusement la peau de l'autre.

Mousquet et pistolets tombèrent sur le sol, mais cette fois, rien ne pouvait interrompre leur étreinte… Son visage était encore taché de sang et la poussière du cachot avait imprégné sa peau et ses vêtements, elle était aussi sale que lui et sentait la poudre, le soufre et l'huile inflammable, et même sans cela, l'odeur de cette écurie aurait tempéré les ardeurs des militaires élégants et soignés qu'ils étaient habituellement… Pourtant l'un comme l'autre n'en avait cure. Ils étaient au-delà de la séduction… au-delà même du désir… Ils étaient comme possédés par un besoin impérieux de sentir la vie pulser dans leurs corps… et surtout dans le corps de l'autre.

Il aurait voulu prendre tout son temps pour la dénuder, pour savourer sa peau comme le plus met le plus délicat qui soit… Mais il en était incapable… Pardieu, les vêtements masculins étaient si peu adaptés aux caresses éperdues qu'il voulait lui prodiguer ! Tandis qu'elle mordillait son menton et son cou, il peinait à dégrafer son pourpoint… Il crut mourir d'impatience en apercevant les bandes enserrant cette poitrine qu'il rêvait de découvrir… Il allait se consumer sur place s'il attendait plus longtemps. Alors qu'elle reprenait un instant son souffle, il s'accroupit pour lui retirer bottes et culottes. Saisissant avec délectation les rondeurs fermes de ses fesses, il la fit basculer sur un tas de foin. Puis, il se cala entre ses cuisses et entreprit de la dévorer avec ferveur…

Seigneur, qu'était-il en train de lui faire ? Elle ne pouvait réprimer les gémissements qui lui montaient aux lèvres alors que la langue de cet homme explorait son sexe avec autant d'appétit qu'il en avait mis à goûter sa bouche… Ses doigts plongeaient dans ses cheveux sombres sans bien savoir si c'était pour l'encourager à continuer ou simplement pour les caresser… Une boule de chaleur se formait entre ses jambes… Elle voulait plus… C'était son corps entier qu'elle réclamait… Elle avait besoin de sentir plus que sa langue… Elle voulait sentir la férocité qu'elle savait en lui… Elle voulait qu'il la possède avec toute sa force et sa rudesse… Elle l'arracha à son entrejambe et l'attira au-dessus d'elle… Elle aurait souhaité arracher son pourpoint et sa chemise, mais l'urgence qui les habitait ne le permettait pas.

Il n'était pas moins frénétique qu'elle. Son dernier lambeau de raison lui rappelait qu'il s'était leurré en lui prêtant une relation avec son compagnon d'armes et que la femme dans ses bras était probablement bien moins expérimentée qu'il ne l'avait cru… Mais quand deux mains empoignèrent fermement ses hanches pour coller son bassin contre le sien, il sut qu'il serait incapable de se contrôler davantage. Il dégrafa vivement les attaches de sa culotte et entra en elle...

Leur union fut brève, brutale et intense à l'image de l'ouragan d'émotions qui les balayait. Alors qu'il s'écroulait sur elle en un ultime assaut, il leur sembla que tout s'obscurcissait autour d'eux.

* * *

Assis tous deux sur le tas de foin, ils réajustaient maladroitement leurs vêtements. Ils n'osaient se regarder… _Ils avaient fait l'amour_… Pouvaient-ils qualifier ainsi ce qu'ils avaient fait ? Cela avait été si étrange… Ils n'auraient même pas su dire s'ils avaient trouvé cela agréable… Ils savaient seulement avec une absolue certitude que le besoin qu'ils avaient eu de l'autre avait été totalement irrépressible…

Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de perdre ainsi le contrôle, et là… Seigneur… Elle s'était jetée sur lui avec un tel désespoir… Rochefort… Une partie d'elle se refusait encore à admettre ce qui venait de se passer… Pourtant, elle pouvait encore le sentir en elle… et vouloir… Non…

\- Nous devrions y aller, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait assurée. Quelques-uns de ces faquins n'étaient peut-être pas au château quand leur chef a levé le camp. Il vaudrait mieux que nous soyons partis avant leur retour.

Tandis qu'elle se relevait, Rochefort ne manquait pas de remarquer qu'elle semblait vraiment exténuée. Sans plus de façons, il retira de ses mains le mousquet qu'elle allait repasser sur son épaule ainsi que sa besace qui reposait encore sur le sol.

\- Laissez ! Je vais les porter !

Aramis le toisa d'un air courroucé. C'était ainsi ! Maintenant qu'il avait fait un tour entre ses jambes, il la traitait comme une fragile créature !

\- Je suis parfaitement capable de m'en charger seule !

Il commençait à connaître ce qu'annonçaient cette voix basse et ces prunelles assombries. Il poussa un long soupir et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Toutes mes excuses ! répondit-il. Je viens de vous voir défaire toute une bande de spadassins avec juste une grenade, un briquet et peut-être un peu de poudre, mais j'imaginais que vous étiez incapable de porter un mousquet et un sac toute seule !

Une vive rougeur recouvrit les joues de la jeune femme… Comment faisait-elle pour être à la fois si parfaitement exaspérante et totalement adorable ?

Pour se donner une contenance, elle attrapa son chapeau qui était resté coincé dans sa ceinture depuis la veille et qui avait quelque peu souffert des événements des dernières heures. Elle aurait voulu le remettre, mais il était presque aussi sale que ses cheveux. Elle était vraiment répugnante, songea-t-elle. En plus du reste, une collection de brins de paille avait maintenant élu domicile dans sa chevelure. Elle n'osait imaginer à quoi elle devait ressembler… surtout par rapport à… Elle écarta vivement l'image de cette femme qui était l'incarnation même de la séduction.

\- Je me damnerais pour un bon bain, marmonna-t-elle.

Une main agrippa la sienne, et avant qu'elle ait compris ce qui se passait, il l'avait entraînée hors de l'écurie.

\- Rochefort, que...

\- C'est vous qui disiez qu'il valait mieux partir vite !

Ils avaient passé les portes du château, mais au lieu de rejoindre la route ou même le village, il la tirait vers les bois. Tudieu, à quoi jouait-il ? Le léger sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres était de mauvais augure... Il ne faisait que tenir sa main et elle aurait facilement pu se dégager... Pourquoi diable le suivait-elle docilement ? Non sans effroi, elle réalisa que, pour l'heure, elle serait absolument incapable de le laisser s'éloigner d'elle un seul instant.

\- Où m'emmenez-vous ? grognait-elle alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt.

Il n'y avait plus le moindre sentier, pourtant il avançait toujours, écartant les branchages sur leur passage… Puis elle comprit. Ils venaient d'entrer dans une petite clairière au milieu de laquelle coulait une rivière. Le souvenir de baisers et de caresses échangés dans une autre vie sur les bords d'une autre rivière ressurgit dans sa mémoire… Venait-il ici avec…

\- Pierre et moi venions souvent ici, dit-il comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. C'est très isolé. Personne ne nous dérangera.

Il l'avait lâchée à présent et il dégrafait nonchalamment son pourpoint… Elle demeurait figée à l'orée du bois, n'osant pas s'approcher de la rive mais ne pouvant détacher les yeux de lui... Il avait retiré sa chemise et s'accroupissait au bord de l'eau pour retirer ses bottes. Elle avait vu plus d'une fois ses compagnons d'armes se dévêtir. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait cessé de se comporter comme une vierge effarouchée face au spectacle d'un homme nu... Et ç'aurait été particulièrement grotesque de jouer les pucelles après ce qui venait de se passer.

Il pénétra lentement dans l'eau.

\- Vous vouliez prendre un bain, non ? dit-il en lui jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule.

Elle ne bougeait pas et mordillait sa lèvre avec application... Mais ses beaux yeux clairs étaient rivés sur lui.

\- Cela doit être froid, bafouilla-t-elle.

Il manqua d'éclater de rire devant l'incongruité de cette réserve de la part d'une femme capable d'endurer l'extraction d'une balle de mousquet sans faillir… En cet après-midi de juin, la chaleur de l'air rendait la fraîcheur de l'eau très supportable. Il se retint de répondre qu'il mettrait un point d'honneur à la réchauffer.

\- Un petit peu, répondit-il en commençant à nager, mais je ne pensais pas que ce genre de détail vous arrêtait… Faites comme vous voulez, mais moi, j'ai bien besoin de me laver.

Elle s'installa derrière un large tronc et commença à se déshabiller. Elle avait conscience que son apparente pudeur était un peu ridicule, mais en l'espèce, il ne s'agissait nullement de pudibonderie. Elle avait juste parfaitement conscience que son corps de mousquetaire était fort peu attrayant. Trop maigre, trop musclée et plus scarifiée qu'un stigmatisé, elle n'avait rien d'un objet de désir… surtout pour un homme qui avait passé sa jeunesse à vénérer une Marie de Chevreuse. Elle attendit donc qu'il lui tourne le dos pour plonger à son tour dans le fleuve…

Oh Dieu que c'était bon ! L'eau était assez profonde pour qu'elle puisse s'immerger complètement. Il lui semblait qu'il n'y avait pas que la crasse de ces dernières heures qui quittait son corps mais aussi toute l'angoisse et la peur… Elle se sentait comme purifiée… Elle osa alors se retourner vers lui. Il la considérait avec une expression qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vue… Il avait l'air si… si… _doux_… Le comte de Rochefort avait l'air _doux_… C'était tellement inhabituel… Il semblait plus jeune… Peut-être était-ce simplement parce qu'elle voyait son visage sans bandeau ni cache-œil, mais il lui sembla entrevoir le garçon qu'avait évoqué Pierre… le garçon que Marie de Rohan avait aimé… ce garçon qui avait disparu une nuit de juin 1617… Son regard caressa sa joue droite barrée par une estafilade rougie puis remonta sur sa paupière… Dût-elle vivre cent ans, elle n'oublierait jamais les mots qu'elle avait entendus dans ce cul-de-basse-fosse. Depuis plus d'une décennie, il portait cette insoutenable culpabilité. Il avait dû voir cette cicatrice comme une marque d'infamie… comme la preuve tangible qu'il était devenu un monstre… Comment avait-il pu vivre avec un tel dégoût de lui-même ?

\- Aramis ? fit-il d'une voix inquiète.

Ce ne fut que quand son visage devint flou qu'elle réalisa que des larmes noyaient ses paupières et coulaient abondamment sur ses joues. Tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle, elle voulait lui dire qu'il n'avait rien d'un monstre… qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable… qu'il ne devait plus à se torturer de la sorte… Mais les mots restaient emprisonnés dans son cœur qui devinait obscurément qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à les entendre.

\- Que vous arrive-t-il ? répéta-t-il.

Il avait passé un bras autour de sa taille et l'attirait tendrement vers lui. Elle murmura les mots qui résumaient tous ceux qu'elle réprimait :

\- Je vous aime…

Et avec une infinie délicatesse, elle posa ses lèvres sur son œil mort.


	37. Douceur

Cette fille était faite pour être dans l'eau… Oh, il la trouvait superbe tout le temps ! Même couverte de poussière, elle était irrésistible ! Mais quand il avait vu son visage ressortir de l'eau, ses longs cheveux mouillés flottant sur ses épaules et une expression de pur délice détendant ses traits, il avait eu le souffle coupé. Elle évitait toujours son regard… Il n'aurait pas eu l'idée de s'en plaindre, cela lui donnait l'occasion de la contempler à loisir. Si la surface des flots formait comme un voile dissimulant en partie son corps, rien que de la savoir nue à deux brassées de lui agitait ses sens au-delà de toute mesure… Il devait vraiment apprendre à se contenir ! Il s'était déjà jeté sur elle comme une bête sauvage moins d'une heure plus tôt. Si elle voulait toujours de lui, il ferait les choses bien cette fois…

Deux prunelles azur se posèrent sur lui… Enfin, elle osait se tourner vers lui… et elle le regardait comme si elle… Il se figea en voyant les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux… Elle était toujours si maîtresse d'elle-même… Certes elle ne l'avait guère été tout à l'heure… Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Il nagea vivement vers elle pour l'enlacer et l'entendit répéter ces mots si enivrants :

\- Je vous aime…

Puis, il sentit ses lèvres… Seigneur, il avait oublié que son œil était ainsi exposé… Entre la peur, la colère et le désir qu'il avait ressentis pour elle, elle le lui avait fait oublier. Même dans le lit de ses maîtresses, il ne retirait jamais son cache-œil, et aucune femme au monde n'aurait été autorisée à l'embrasser comme elle le faisait. Mais elle n'avait rien de commun avec toutes celles qui étaient passées dans ses bras… Elle savait ce que signifiait cette cicatrice, et au lieu de le rejeter avec tout le dégoût qu'il méritait, elle l'acceptait... S'il n'avait pas déjà été fou d'amour pour cette femme, il serait tombé éperdument amoureux d'elle en cet instant.

Un bras arrimé autour de sa taille, un autre dans le haut de son dos, il l'attira encore davantage contre lui... Quelques heures plus tôt, il pensait ne plus jamais la revoir et là, elle était nue entre ses bras… Elle l'aimait… Ça n'avait aucun sens… Une femme comme elle méritait un homme bien meilleur qu'il ne l'était et qu'il ne le serait jamais, songeait-il en couvrant de baisers son visage mouillé d'eau et de larmes… Mais puisqu'elle voulait de lui, il comptait bien la garder quoi qu'il lui en coûte…

La fureur qui les avait possédés s'était apaisée et ce fut avec une douceur extrême que leurs lèvres s'unirent à nouveau… Ce n'était plus un déchaînement des sens, mais sans qu'ils s'en rendent vraiment compte, leurs deux cœurs si meurtris qu'ils avaient tous deux cru qu'ils ne seraient plus jamais capables d'aimer battirent à l'unisson.

Restèrent-ils ainsi des heures ou juste quelques minutes ? Ils n'auraient su le dire. Et cela n'avait aucune importance. C'était un instant volé au temps, au monde, à tout ce qui pouvait les séparer… un instant durant lequel tout avait disparu et il n'y avait plus qu'eux.

Ils avaient refait l'amour, très lentement cette fois-ci, au bord de la rivière. Puis, sans dire un mot, ils s'étaient rhabillés. Cette fois-ci, ce silence n'exprimait pas la gêne qui les avait habités après leur précédente étreinte, mais ils se connaissaient assez pour savoir que le premier qui prononcerait une parole briserait la bulle qui les enveloppait.

Devant la fatigue manifeste de la jeune femme, Rochefort s'y résolut néanmoins :

\- Nous devrions chercher un cheval au village le plus proche. Nous sommes bien à quatre lieues de chez Pierre et vous avez vraiment besoin de dormir.

\- Merci, mais j'en ai vu d'autres, grommela-t-elle.

\- Oh, arrêtez un peu ! De toute façon, j'ai besoin d'un cheval. Ces malandrins sont partis avec le mien !

\- Est-ce qu'au moins, ils vous ont laissé un peu d'argent ? J'ai laissé ma bourse chez votre ami.

\- Vous gérez parfaitement les attaques, mais les retraites ne sont décidément pas votre fort ! Pas de cheval, pas d'argent…

\- Vous ne manquez pas d'audace, monsieur je-vais-me-livrer-bêtement !

\- Je-vais-me-livrer-intelligemment, la reprit-il d'un ton didactique. Je vous ferai remarquer que grâce à cela, vous avez réussi à libérer le…

Une main s'abattit sur sa joue avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'achever sa phrase… Il aurait dû savoir que ce n'était pas malin d'évoquer ce sujet. Pourquoi essayait-il toujours d'avoir le dernier mot avec elle ?

\- Ne refaites plus jamais ça ! gronda-t-elle, les yeux brûlants de colère, en agrippant le col de son pourpoint.

Pour toute réponse, il déposa un baiser sur son front et respira le parfum de ses cheveux mouillés. Il aurait voulu lui jurer qu'il ne se mettrait plus jamais en danger de la sorte… Certes il ne s'offrirait plus en sacrifice sur l'autel d'un amour défunt, mais c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait concéder. De même, il aurait voulu qu'elle jure de ne plus jamais risquer sa vie comme elle venait de le faire, et ça aurait aussi été un mensonge… Ils étaient deux têtes brûlées qui dansaient avec la mort depuis de trop nombreuses années pour ignorer qu'elle pouvait les frapper à tout instant. Et s'ils refusaient de songer à la nature et surtout à l'avenir de l'étrange relation qui les liait, ils savaient obscurément qu'ils ne se feraient jamais de serment qu'ils ne pourraient tenir.

\- On va devoir voler un cheval, finit-elle par dire.

* * *

Mariette l'avait copieusement insulté. Elle avait été d'une patience d'ange, mais quand, alors qu'elle s'occupait de traire leur vache, son mari avait disparu avec la femme étrange qui accompagnait le gentilhomme borgne auquel ils devaient leur petite ferme, elle avait considéré que la coupe était pleine. À son retour, Pierre avait eu le droit à un seau d'eau croupie en pleine figure… Par chance, cela avait évité qu'elle ne remarquât qu'il était couvert de suie et sentait le soufre. Elle n'aurait pas apprécié qu'il ait participé à l'incendie de la moitié de la forêt de Septmonts. Fort heureusement, elle était un peu calmée quand Henri et sa terrible compagne étaient arrivés. Elle s'était contentée de lui jeter un regard appuyé signifiant clairement « tu n'as pas intérêt à refaire des bêtises ! » et avait remis son masque de parfaite hôtesse.

Ils semblaient n'avoir aucune blessure, nota Pierre non sans une pointe de fascination. Il n'avait même pas été étonné de les voir arriver. Il savait qu'_elle_ le ramènerait. À présent, elle ne dégageait plus cette aura destructrice qu'il avait perçue quand elle était venue le chercher.

\- On va encore abuser de ton hospitalité, mais on a vraiment besoin de dormir un peu, dit Henri.

Comme s'il allait refuser ! Avant de monter, la femme avait déposé une main sur son épaule et avait murmuré : « Merci pour tout ! »

Rochefort n'était pas fatigué. Il attendit qu'Aramis soit endormie et redescendit. Pierre avait sorti une bouteille et l'attendait assis à table.

\- Je devrais aussi te remercier, commença-t-il.

\- Je devrais surtout t'en coller une, répliqua son ami.

\- Elle s'en est déjà chargée… et crois-moi, elle tape aussi fort qu'un homme !

Pierre eut un petit rire en remarquant l'hématome bleuté qui s'était formé sur la pommette du comte.

\- Je n'ai aucune peine à te croire ! Et elle a bien fait ! continua-t-il d'une voix plus dure. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, Henri ?

Ce dernier s'assit à ses côtés et se servit un verre. Pierre méritait de tout savoir. Et puis, lui seul avait été là de la naissance à la mort du vicomte de Rochefort. Il savait qui était le vieux comte. Peut-être le rejetterait-il avec horreur, mais pour la première fois, il avait le courage de tout raconter sur cette nuit… _Elle_ ne l'avait pas vu comme un monstre… _Elles_ ne l'avaient pas vu comme un monstre. Il pouvait espérer que Pierre en ferait autant… et il ne se trompa pas. Comme quand ils étaient enfants et que le jeune domestique se glissait dans la chambre de son jeune maître qui venait de subir une énième correction, Pierre prit ses deux mains dans les siennes et y posa son front.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû porter cela tout seul, dit-il simplement.

Ils s'étaient étreints un long moment comme autrefois, quand ils n'étaient que deux adolescents et que leur place dans la société n'avait guère d'importance au regard de leur amitié.

Après un long moment, le fermier rompit le silence :

\- Marie est donc partie.

\- Oui.

\- Et qu'est-ce que cela te fait ?

Le comte passa ses doigts sur l'estafilade qu'avait laissée la balle de pistolet. Il ne comprenait pas réellement pourquoi, mais le fait que Marie ait pu lui tirer dessus avait allégé ses remords à son égard. Il n'était pas naïf, il savait qu'il ne se débarrasserait jamais tout à fait de la culpabilité qui l'accompagnait depuis cette nuit-là… et sans doute, une petite part de lui chérirait toujours le souvenir de la pétillante Marie de Rohan. Paradoxalement, c'était peut-être précisément parce qu'il acceptait cela que ce chapitre de sa vie était enfin derrière lui.

Pour toute réponse, il haussa les épaules.

\- Et _elle_ ?

D'un mouvement de tête, Pierre désigna la chambre où dormait sa mousquetaire. Avant qu'il ait pu le réprimer, un sourire benêt étira ses lèvres. Sa réaction était assez explicite. Il était absolument et ridiculement amoureux de sa soldate blonde.

\- Qui est cette fille ? osa enfin son ami.

Que répondre ? Un des plus vaillants mousquetaires du roi ? Une déesse guerrière incarnée sur terre ? La femme la plus courageuse qu'il ait jamais rencontrée ? La fille la plus déraisonnable qu'il ait connue ? Ou simplement Aramis ?

\- C'est compliqué…

\- Elle a des côtés… hésita Pierre… un peu… un peu… dangereux…

Rochefort sourit davantage.

\- Elle est dangereuse… et moi aussi.


	38. Et maintenant ?

Il n'était plus à ses côtés quand elle s'était réveillée. Son premier mouvement avait été d'attraper le mousquet qu'elle avait laissé au coin du lit, puis elle avait entendu les voix qui remontaient par la cheminée. Il était redescendu parler à Pierre… C'était bien. Cet homme avait tellement besoin de se confier… Même si le secret qu'elle avait caché à ses amis l'avait enfermée dans une certaine solitude, Aramis songea qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi seule que Rochefort avait pu l'être. Il n'avait aucun ami. Il était clair que cet imbécile opportuniste de Jussac n'avait jamais correspondu à cette définition…

L'image de ce butor de garde rouge l'entraîna vers des pensées qu'elle voulait éviter. Elle était un mousquetaire du roi et elle était amoureuse du comte de Rochefort… Mousquetaire et amoureuse étaient déjà deux états inconciliables, mais en plus de Rochefort… Certes, depuis quelques années, ils n'étaient plus les ennemis mortels qu'ils avaient été, mais ils appartenaient toujours à deux corps rivaux et il suffirait d'une petite étincelle pour que… _Si le service de Sa Majesté l'exige, je le mettrai à mort sans l'ombre d'un remords…_ Comment avait-elle pu dire une telle abomination sans que sa langue se collât aussitôt à son palais ? Pourtant, elle savait que cette situation pourrait advenir… Un bruit de bottes dans les escaliers lui offrit une heureuse échappatoire. La porte de la chambre ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir doucement, et une agréable chaleur monta de son ventre alors que sa silhouette puissante se dessinait dans la pénombre. Elle était complètement fichue !

Il avait eu de nombreuses maîtresses par le passé, pourtant face à cette femme, il se sentait aussi maladroit qu'un jeune puceau. Il brûlait de se dévêtir complètement et de la rejoindre dans le lit. Après tout, elle s'était endormie dans ses bras. Mais il était alors encore habillé… Oui, mais elle l'avait vu nu… L'amour le transformait en crétin fini ! Encore incertain, il s'assit sur le bord du lit et entreprit de retirer ses vêtements. Alors qu'il posait sa chemise sur la chaise, une main agrippa son bras et mit fin à toutes ses tergiversations.

* * *

Le jour était levé depuis plusieurs heures quand ils se réveillèrent. Ils avaient vaguement entendu Pierre entrer dans la chambre au petit matin et déposer un plateau près du lit avant de sombrer à nouveau dans un sommeil réparateur. Elle se sentait si bien blottie sur sa poitrine, bercée par les battements de son cœur et sentant ses longs doigts dans ses cheveux qu'elle aurait pu rester ainsi pendant des jours… Comme pour la contredire, son estomac émit des grognements des plus embarrassants.

L'homme émit un petit rire.

\- Je vais devoir nourrir mon mousquetaire, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

En découvrant le plateau chargé de diverses victuailles, fruits, laitage, pain et même – que Pierre et les siens soient bénis jusqu'à la trentième génération ! – une bouteille de vin, Rochefort se dit qu'il n'aurait pas assez d'une vie pour exprimer sa reconnaissance.

\- Nous n'avons pas fini d'être les débiteurs de votre ami, dit Aramis en attrapant une pomme et en la dévorant goulûment.

Avec juste une fine chemise qui dévoilait plus qu'elle cachait son jeune corps, sa blonde lui sembla l'incarnation même de la tentation. Même s'il ne tarderait pas à laisser libre cours à ce désir qui ne faisait que croître après chacune de leurs étreintes, il devait la laisser se restaurer un peu. Cette écervelée n'avait probablement rien mangé depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures. Il détourna les yeux et remarqua un papier plié sur le bord du plateau.

_« Mariette et moi sommes au marché avec notre fille. Vous pourrez faire tout le bruit que vous voulez tant que vous n'effrayez pas les bêtes… »_

Rochefort sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Cette nuit, ils avaient complètement oublié qu'il y avait une enfant – et même d'autres êtres vivants – dans cette maison.

_« Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle a un sommeil très lourd... Contrairement à nous. Passez une bonne journée. »_

La jeune femme était penchée sur son épaule, et au fard qui colorait son joli visage, il devina qu'elle avait lu le pli... Bah, sa dette à l'égard de Pierre s'était juste un peu allongée, conclut-il en se délectant du goût fruité des lèvres d'Aramis.

* * *

Ils avaient mangé, avaient fait l'amour, puis étaient juste restés allongés l'un contre l'autre… Ils savaient qu'ils devaient parler, mais tous deux avaient reporté cet instant autant que possible.

\- Comment avez-vous su que Châteauneuf était responsable de ce complot ? finit par demander Rochefort sans cesser d'enrouler ses doigts dans la chevelure dorée de la mousquetaire.

\- C'est la duchesse qui s'en était vanté auprès du Cardinal.

\- Ç'aurait pu être un mensonge !

\- Cela correspondait à tout ce que l'on soupçonnait… et puis, c'était un risque à prendre.

Non, elle n'aurait pas dû prendre un tel risque… ni pour lui ni pour personne. Mais il n'avait pas encore envie de se disputer avec elle. Il se contenta donc de déposer un baiser sur son front, juste à la racine de ses cheveux.

\- Vous pensez que nous l'avons mis hors d'état de nuire ?

\- Mes amis ont ramené le Cardinal à Paris, répondit la jeune femme sans l'once d'une hésitation. Après, ce qu'il se passe au Conseil royal dépend de Richelieu.

\- Il suffira que Son Éminence entre dans la pièce pour que ces misérables se mettent à ramper, reprit son amant avec la même assurance.

Ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Ils y étaient. Leurs loyautés respectives les rattrapaient…

\- Nous allons devoir rentrer à Paris, murmura-t-elle.

Ne joignant pas le geste à la parole, elle se blottit contre son épaule et entreprit du bout de ses doigts de dessiner des arabesques sur son torse.

\- Sinon, je pourrais vous emmener à Rochefort. Je vous épouserais et…

Elle releva aussitôt la tête et le fixa avec une expression éberluée.

\- Quoi ? Je vous aime et je…

_« Je suis un des meilleurs soldats du royaume ! J'ai sauvé l'honneur de la reine, la vie du roi et celle de son frère ! Et j'abandonnerais cela pour quoi ? Trôner dans les salons en cancanant sur le ragot du moment ? M'occuper d'une domesticité ? Ne penser qu'au prochain bal ? Ou mieux, me faire engrosser tous les ans ? »_

Les mots qu'elle avait prononcés quelques jours plus tôt dans la grange tournaient dans son esprit comme un manège infernal. Il aimait cette femme à en mourir. Il quitterait Paris et tout ce qui faisait sa vie depuis dix ans si ça permettait de la garder avec lui et de la protéger. Mais elle avait été claire. La vie conjugale n'éveillait que mépris chez elle… Et au fond, il était d'accord avec elle. Il était amoureux d'une militaire intrépide et dangereuse et pas d'une « adorable comtesse de province comme il y en a des centaines ». Jamais il n'enfermerait une créature aussi flamboyante dans une vie ordinaire et médiocre… Ce ne serait pas de l'amour…

Un très court instant, il songea qu'il pourrait la faire entrer au service de Son Éminence. Bon sang, elle était mille fois meilleure qu'un Jussac ! Ainsi, il pourrait toujours veiller sur elle et… Il y avait ces exaspérants mousquetaires ! Il était toujours furieux contre eux de l'avoir laissée revenir seule au château pour le libérer, mais il savait qu'elle les adorait plus que tout. Elle rayonnait quand elle était avec eux… Elle n'accepterait sans doute jamais de se séparer d'eux… Et le lui demander équivaudrait à lui demander de se couper les bras et les jambes !

Avait-elle bien entendu ? Il voulait l'épouser… elle… une femme travestie avec un corps maigre et une attitude de soudard… une femme qui passait son temps à cheval ou l'épée à la main… Comment pouvait-il vouloir d'elle comme épouse ? Ça n'avait aucun sens… Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait cru, cette idée ne lui déplaisait pas… Être avec lui chaque jour et chaque nuit… S'endormir à ses côtés chaque soir et s'éveiller dans ses bras chaque matin… Arrêter de courir et de se cacher… Vivre loin de l'ombre de cet échafaud qui la menaçait depuis tant d'années… Mais était-ce vraiment ce qu'il voulait ? Même si elle pensait qu'il y avait une part d'expiation dans sa relation avec le Cardinal, elle savait qu'il aimait ce sentiment de participer à un dessein plus grand que lui-même… Elle comprenait cela d'autant mieux qu'elle ressentait la même chose depuis qu'elle était un mousquetaire du roi. Pour elle, il renoncerait à ce qui avait donné un sens à sa vie des années durant et mènerait l'existence ennuyeuse d'un petit nobliau… Non, elle l'aimait trop pour accepter qu'il se sacrifie ainsi.

\- Vous ne pourrez pas quitter vos amis, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous aimez être au service du Cardinal, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils avaient parlé quasiment d'une même voix… Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'entendre la réponse, ils avaient compris. Leurs lèvres se joignirent en un nouveau baiser… peut-être plus désespéré que les précédents. Venaient-ils de renoncer à leur seule chance d'être ensemble ?

* * *

Ils avaient encore fait l'amour. Le vin ou la tristesse avait levé les dernières inhibitions d'Aramis. Assise sur son amant, elle ondulait à un rythme délicieusement lent. Il dévorait du regard ces seins fermes et haut perchés qui surplombaient un ventre plat et des hanches minces. Son œil s'attarda sur la plaie que son épée brûlante avait laissée sur son flanc... Moins d'un pouce au-dessus, il voyait une longue cicatrice plus blanche que le reste de sa peau... C'était la première fois qu'il avait dans ses bras une femme aussi scarifiée que lui... D'aucuns en auraient été rebutés, mais pas lui. Au contraire, il lui semblait qu'il y avait quelque chose de divin dans ce corps féminin forgé dans le fer et le sang… Ses muscles effilés se dessinaient à chaque va-et-vient de ses cuisses emprisonnant ses hanches… Pardieu, cette fille possédait des muscles à des endroits où il ignorait même qu'il puisse y en avoir ! Un long gémissement accompagna cette pensée. Avant de se laisser engloutir par le plaisir qu'elle lui prodiguait, il réalisa qu'il ne pourrait jamais renoncer à elle.

* * *

\- Vous vous trompiez face à Marie, murmura-t-il alors qu'elle était étendue sur lui.

Elle se raidit aussitôt… Elle avait dit tellement d'horreurs sur lui à la duchesse.

\- Quoi qu'il arrive et quoi qu'exige le Cardinal, je n'essaierai plus jamais de vous tuer.

Sa gorge se serrait et elle dut réprimer les sanglots qui montaient dans sa poitrine.

\- Moi non plus… Je n'essaierai plus jamais de vous tuer…

Elle appuya son visage contre sa peau encore humide de leurs derniers ébats… Était-ce le seul serment qu'ils pourraient jamais échanger ?

\- Est-ce que je peux espérer que vous n'essaierez plus non plus de m'attacher aux ailes d'un moulin ? demanda-t-il d'un ton plus léger.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, puis son rire retentit bruyamment entre les murs de la petite chambre… Certes il avait évoqué cette mortifiante mésaventure sur la route de Calais pour lui faire oublier le chagrin qu'il sentait monter en elle. Pour autant, son fou rire était quelque peu vexant. Sa dextre claqua sur les fesses de la jeune femme lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise.

\- Abominable mousquetaire, vous mériteriez que je vous enchaîne dans mon grenier et que je vous fouette à sang ! grogna-t-il.

Tiens, il n'avait pas pensé à cette solution ! Il pourrait la ramener à Paris et la séquestrer chez lui… Ça éviterait qu'elle se mette en danger à tout bout de champ ! Et l'image d'une Aramis attachée nue dans son grenier était des plus attrayantes.

\- Mes amis viendront me délivrer, répliqua-t-elle avec un air de défi terriblement sensuel.

\- Ils nous trouveront en train de faire l'amour et repartiront aussitôt !

Il l'embrassa avec tendresse.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire ? dit-elle quand il eut libéré ses lèvres.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Seul le contact de ces longs doigts qui jouaient avec les siens l'empêchait de se mettre à hurler de rage ou à pleurer de désespoir… Sa vie n'était qu'un immense gâchis ! Elle n'avait aimé que deux hommes dans sa vie, elle en avait enterré un, devrait-elle abandonner le second ? Ce serait l'attitude la plus raisonnable. Leur relation était vouée à l'échec. Trop de choses les opposaient… y compris leurs caractères respectifs. Ils avaient autant envie de s'étriper que de se caresser… Pourtant, elle aimait cet homme insupportable. Toute son âme se cabrait à l'idée de le quitter.

\- Je vous veux dans ma vie, Aramis… et pas comme ennemie !

Cette fois-ci, il n'abandonnerait pas la femme qu'il aimait. Cette histoire pouvait le mener au scandale et à la déchéance publique, mais il s'en moquait. La vie lui offrait une nouvelle chance de bonheur, il n'allait pas la gâcher. Il refusait de croire qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir pour eux.

\- Je veux être avec vous… avoua-t-elle.

Bon sang, la vie était trop courte ! Leur vie surtout ! Elle n'atteindrait sans doute jamais ses trente ans. Elle n'allait pas passer les années, ou peut-être les mois, qui lui restaient à vivre à se languir de lui… Sans compter qu'il n'était pas impossible qu'il meure avant elle vu sa propension à jouer les agneaux sacrificiels ! Elle savait qu'elle deviendrait folle si cela devait advenir… Soudain, l'ombre de la mort qui planait sur eux ne lui apparut plus si menaçante. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient aucun avenir ensemble, mais cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait aucun avenir… Cela faisait des années qu'elle vivait au jour le jour sans songer au lendemain. Pourquoi ne pas simplement continuer avec lui ?

\- Nous pourrions mourir demain, dit-elle en le fixant de ses grands yeux clairs.

Alors qu'il allait faire une objection, l'éclat de son regard l'arrêta. Elle lui souriait. Ce n'était pas une sentence de mort, c'était une parole d'espoir… Et il comprit. Demain, ils seraient peut-être morts, mais en attendant, ils allaient vivre.


	39. Épilogue

_Février 1653_

À cinquante-deux ans, Marie de Chevreuse était toujours une femme séduisante. Elle n'avait certes plus la fraîcheur de ses vingt ans ni la beauté de ses trente ans, mais sa grâce et son allure demeuraient intactes. Néanmoins, une certaine lassitude commençait à la gagner. Elle avait eu une vie bien remplie. Elle avait cessé de faire le compte de ses amants depuis longtemps et sa vie avait connu mille péripéties.

Après l'arrestation de Châteauneuf en juin 1629, elle avait atteint le duché de Lorraine. Cela avait été le début d'une longue série d'exils. Si elle avait pu revenir en France quelques années plus tard, les portes de Paris lui étaient demeurées obstinément fermées jusqu'à la mort de Louis XIII. Cela ne l'avait guère empêchée de participer à de multiples intrigues et de nouer maintes relations plus ou moins douteuses aux yeux du souverain. Aussi, plus d'une fois, elle avait dû quitter la France, ce qui n'avait pas entamé son influence qui s'étendait au-delà de la cour de France, en Lorraine, en Angleterre et en Espagne… Pourtant elle n'avait jamais recouvré la puissance qui avait été la sienne avant sa fuite en Lorraine, quand elle avait été si proche de renverser Richelieu mais aussi… Elle se refusa à repenser à cet épisode de sa vie qu'elle avait enfoui profondément en elle vingt-quatre ans plus tôt.

Quand la reine Anne était devenue régente, la duchesse avait cru que leur longue amitié lui assurerait de retrouver l'ascendant qu'elle avait eu autrefois. Mais elle avait vite déchanté. Anne avait profondément changé et était totalement sous l'influence du petit Richelieu italien. À nouveau, Marie avait dû reprendre le chemin de l'exil. À Bruxelles, elle avait appris les désordres de la Fronde. Elle y avait un peu contribué, mais rapidement, elle avait réalisé qu'elle avait perdu tout intérêt pour cela… Elle n'aurait su dire à quoi cela était dû. Ses longues années d'exil avaient-elles eu raison de son goût de l'aventure ? Peut-être vieillissait-elle finalement… ou alors était-ce sa rencontre avec Geoffroy ? Non, bien sûr !

Geoffroy de Laigue était entré dans sa vie – et dans son lit – quatre ans plus tôt. Il avait alors trente-cinq ans et encore toute la vigueur qui avait fait de lui un membre émérite des gardes du corps de Gaston d'Orléans. En plus de son corps de soldat qui était des plus exaltants, il lui manifestait une dévotion telle qu'elle n'en avait plus connu depuis des années. Pour autant, elle doutait qu'il fût à l'origine de son désir d'avoir enfin une vie plus calme.

Après maintes tergiversations, elle s'était donc résolue à soutenir Anne et surtout son Mazarini. Et pour une fois, la Duchesse de Chevreuse avait misé sur le bon cheval. Les princes étaient à genoux, le jeune roi était triomphant et même le petit cardinal venait d'entrer dans Paris sous les applaudissements d'une foule décidément bien versatile. Elle avait eu sa part dans cette victoire et elle escomptait à présent une récompense. Oh, elle n'était guère exigeante ! Elle ne recherchait plus un rang prestigieux à la cour. Elle avait bien assez donné et assez obtenu. À présent, elle voulait juste revenir à Paris et au Louvre… Décidément, elle vieillissait ! songea-t-elle. Mais elle vieillissait avec élégance, se rasséréna-t-elle en contemplant la silhouette que lui renvoyait sa psyché.

Des claquements de sabots dans la cour l'arrachèrent à ses pensées. C'étaient sans doute les envoyés de la reine mère. Malgré son impatience, elle acheva d'arranger sa coiffure. Elle ne voulait pas paraître empressée devant de simples messagers, mais surtout, si, comme souvent, il s'agissait de jeunes et beaux soldats, elle tenait à leur faire forte impression. Les gaillards de vingt ans s'attendaient toujours à rencontrer une femme flétrie, elle adorait voir l'admiration et le désir étinceler dans leurs regards, même si depuis Geoffroy, elle n'essayait plus de les entraîner dans son lit. Elle ne se retourna même pas quand son domestique pénétra dans le boudoir.

\- Mademoiselle de Rochefort et Monsieur du Vallon sont arrivés, Madame. Dois-je les introduire dans le petit salon ?

La brosse dégringola à ses pieds.

\- Madame ? répéta le domestique.

_Henri_… Elle n'avait plus pensé à lui depuis… Plus exactement, elle s'était interdit de penser à lui pendant près d'un quart de siècle. Le souvenir de leur dernière rencontre lui revint en mémoire avec une acuité effrayante. Si elle avait toujours évité de se la remémorer, cette journée était restée gravée dans sa mémoire… Elle ne pouvait repenser sans frémir à ce jour où, par douleur et par amour, elle avait failli basculer dans la folie et le crime. C'était à cause de cela que, jusqu'à la mort de Richelieu, elle n'avait guère essayé de revenir à Paris. Elle n'avait jamais voulu le revoir ni même avoir la moindre de ses nouvelles. Elle ne pouvait pas risquer de devenir à nouveau cette demi-folle…

C'était peut-être un hasard. Cette visiteuse n'avait peut-être rien à voir avec son Henri. Elle le saurait bien vite. Un seul coup d'œil lui suffirait. Le visage d'Henri était aussi net que si elle l'avait vu la veille… S'était-il marié ? Sans doute. Il fallait bien faire un héritier au titre de comte de Rochefort… Avait-il aimé ? Aucune personne bien née n'aimait son conjoint.

\- Marie, vous êtes souffrante ? Je peux recevoir les…

La voix de Geoffroy perça la brume de ses souvenirs.

\- Non. Installez-les dans le petit salon et ramenez du chocolat !

* * *

Marie avait essayé d'entrevoir la mystérieuse demoiselle à travers le judas de son petit salon, mais l'homme grand et massif qui l'accompagnait la dissimulait presque complètement. Tout au plus aperçut-elle le tissu olivâtre de sa robe et quelques mèches d'un noir de jais alors qu'elle retirait son chapeau.

Geoffroy de Laigue était interloqué par l'attitude étrange de son inébranlable maîtresse qui l'ignora superbement en ouvrant finalement la porte. Ce fut avec curiosité qu'il examina leurs visiteurs. Ils étaient tous deux fort jeunes. Ils n'avaient certainement pas vingt ans. Le garçon était impressionnant. Ancien soldat, Geoffroy avait toujours été fort bien bâti, mais il avait l'impression d'être un vieux gringalet face à ce jeune colosse dont on devinait l'imposante musculature sous le pourpoint. Néanmoins, son sourire avenant et ses yeux verts pétillants de malice le lui rendirent aussitôt fort sympathique.

Même si elle paraissait bien fluette à côté de son compagnon, la jeune fille était plutôt grande et sa silhouette élancée était soulignée par le baudrier de cuir qui venait ceindre sa taille. Il était plutôt étonnant de voir une fille avec une longue rapière, et son œil avisé devina que, comme le garçon, elle dissimulait aussi un poignard à droite de sa ceinture.

Il l'aurait sans doute trouvée jolie si son visage aux traits fins et réguliers n'arborait pas une expression si sévère. Après une respectueuse révérence, elle planta ses grands yeux bleus dans les leurs pour rappeler qu'elle était envoyée par Sa Majesté. Un court instant, Geoffroy fut impressionné par l'énergie que dégageait cette si jeune demoiselle, puis il vit l'expression de Marie. Si elle avait paru troublée à l'arrivée de leurs hôtes, là, on aurait dit que la foudre s'était abattue sur elle. Elle était livide et fixait la fille comme s'il s'était agi d'un fantôme.

Son premier mouvement aurait été de renvoyer sur l'heure les deux intrus, mais il savait que sa belle duchesse se languissait de retrouver enfin Paris et le Louvre. D'un geste à la fois doux et assuré, il passa son bras autour de la taille de sa maîtresse et l'entraîna vers les fauteuils, non sans avoir indiqué des sièges à leurs invités.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer le sang-froid de leur visiteuse. Plus d'un aurait été déstabilisé par le regard presque exorbité avec lequel Marie la considérait. Pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère, il entreprit de faire la conversation. Par chance, le garçon était d'un naturel aimable et loquace.

Cela ne faisait aucun doute. C'était la fille d'Henri. Malgré un petit nez retroussé et des traits indéniablement féminins, Marie pouvait voir l'image de son amoureux de dix-sept ans sur le visage de la jeune fille... Mais ce n'était pas cela qui la troublait. Elle s'y était attendue dès qu'elle avait entendu son nom... Mais ces yeux... Seigneur, ces yeux... Rien n'aurait pu la préparer à cela. En un instant, elle avait été projetée vingt-quatre ans dans le passé. Elle n'avait jamais oublié ces yeux implacables qui avaient fouillé au fond de son âme et qui l'avaient arrêtée alors qu'elle se tenait au bord du précipice prête à plonger dans un gouffre de noirceur.

Tout tournoyait autour d'elle. Les événements de cette journée à laquelle elle n'avait jamais voulu repenser mais qu'elle n'avait jamais pu effacer de sa mémoire lui apparaissaient sous un angle complètement différent, et elle n'aurait su dire si elle devait éclater de rire ou hurler de rage. Elle avait très vite compris que « le » mousquetaire l'avait dupée. Châteauneuf ne l'avait jamais trahie. La reine n'avait jamais cherché à la protéger. Mais elle n'avait pas voulu s'interroger sur les motivations « du » mousquetaire... À présent, tout lui apparaissait avec une impitoyable clarté. Une femme protégeant son homme... C'était si simple et si incroyable à la fois.

\- Vous avez les yeux de votre mère, murmura-t-elle.

Les trois autres sursautèrent, étonnés tant par le son de sa voix que par cette étrange interruption. Puis les lèvres de la fille se plissèrent dans une expression de dégoût, et pendant une seconde, Marie revit la moue charmante que faisait son amoureux quand il mordait dans un citron. Il était tellement adorable quand il faisait ça. Parfois, elle glissait exprès des épices dans son assiette pour le voir grimacer de la sorte... avant de le gratifier d'un sourire contrit qui le faisait immanquablement fondre. Une tendresse teintée de mélancolie l'envahit, et elle réalisa qu'il n'y avait plus la moindre colère dans son cœur, mais juste une douce nostalgie.

Le bruyant éclat de rire du garçon l'arracha à ses souvenirs.

\- Thomas ! l'invectiva aussitôt la fille.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, se reprit-il aussitôt. Ça fait dix-huit ans que Diane entend ça...

\- Je ne crois pas que ma vie intéresse Madame la Duchesse, l'interrompit sèchement sa compagne.

Un peu revêche cette Diane... _Diane_... évidemment... Si Marie avait encore eu le moindre doute sur l'identité de la mère de la demoiselle de Rochefort, elle n'en aurait plus eu aucun... Finalement, Henri avait aimé sa femme.

Elle osa alors la question qui lui brûlait le cœur depuis tant d'années.

\- Vos parents sont-ils toujours en vie ?

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, oui, répondit Diane en masquant sa surprise par son détachement coutumier.

\- Que deviennent-ils ?

\- Récemment, ils s'occupaient d'assurer la sécurité de Sa Majesté le roi Charles dans son exil en France.

La voix de la fille était toujours très froide, mais on y sentait néanmoins poindre un peu de fierté.

\- Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour cela, reprit-elle avec une fermeté respectueuse. Sa Majesté la reine mère m'a chargée de vous faire part de sa reconnaissance…

Une heure plus tôt, la duchesse ne pensait qu'à ce message de la reine Anne, et là, elle écoutait distraitement les mots qui sonnaient la fin de son exil. La jeune Diane était devenue un mur impénétrable. Elle considérait qu'elle en avait assez dit et qu'elle n'était pas venue parler de ses parents. Marie aurait voulu lui poser mille questions et surtout savoir qui était en réalité la femme qui avait arrêté son bras des décennies plus tôt… cette femme qui avait sauvé son âme. Certes, cette travestie s'était jouée d'elle, mais en amour comme à la guerre, tous les coups étaient permis. Surtout, en protégeant l'homme qu'elle aimait – _l'homme qu'elles aimaient_ –, la mousquetaire l'avait empêchée de devenir une meurtrière… Et Marie de Chevreuse ne parvenait même pas à se souvenir de son nom… Ce nom était certainement aussi faux que le reste, pourtant elle aurait dû se le rappeler.

Beaucoup trop tôt, ils prirent congé. Alors que Diane replaçait son chapeau sur son épaisse chevelure noire, Marie songea que c'était la dernière occasion qu'elle aurait jamais pour refermer ce chapitre de son passé.

\- Vous remercierez à votre mère, déclara-t-elle. Et vous direz à vos parents qu'ils seront toujours les bienvenus à Dampierre ou à l'hôtel de Chevreuse.

Bien sûr, ils ne viendraient jamais. Même si d'aventure ils croyaient en sa bonne foi, ce serait par trop embarrassant. Mais elle devait leur dire qu'elle avait compris et qu'elle n'en concevait aucune amertume.

* * *

Bien qu'elle se sût ridicule, Marie ne put s'empêcher d'entrouvrir la fenêtre pour les entendre et les entrevoir une dernière fois.

\- C'était étrange, fit la voix de Diane.

\- Je ne savais pas que tes parents connaissaient la Chevreuse, déclara celui qu'elle avait appelé Thomas.

\- Je crois qu'il y aurait de quoi écrire des livres avec tout ce qu'on ne sait pas sur nos parents.

\- Avec Raoul et tes frères, il faudrait qu'on essaie de leur tirer les vers du nez…

Diane haussa les épaules d'un air dédaigneux.

\- On a mieux à faire… Déjà, repartir vite ! On s'est un peu trop attardé !

D'un geste vif, elle saisit le bord de sa robe, le coinça dans l'accroche du baudrier, révélant de hautes bottes et une culotte sous ses jupons, et grimpa à califourchon sur sa monture.

\- Si tu es en retard, tu vas encore être rabroué par ton capitaine, dit-elle en éperonnant son cheval qui partit aussitôt au galop.

Sans doute habitué à ce traitement, son compagnon eut un léger sourire et, avec une souplesse qu'on n'aurait pas soupçonnée d'un corps aussi imposant, sauta à son tour sur son cheval pour la rattraper.

La duchesse souriait également. Elle avait reconnu l'expression qui s'était dessinée sur le visage du garçon. C'était celle d'un homme prêt à se jeter dans un volcan en fusion pour celle qu'il aimait. Cette petite fille hautaine avait-elle seulement conscience du trésor qui était à sa portée ?

À cinquante-deux ans, après avoir été de toutes les intrigues de son temps, Marie de Chevreuse avait compris que l'amour était la seule intrigue qui en vaille la peine. Elle avait connu plus d'hommes qu'elle n'aurait pu en compter, pourtant en un demi-siècle, un seul avait eu pour elle le regard que ce garçon de même pas vingt ans avait pour cette fille… ou peut-être pas… peut-être, comme cette demoiselle, avait-elle été aveugle à l'amour qui était sous ses yeux.

Le bras de Geoffroy avait entouré sa taille.

\- Vous allez bien, Marie ? demanda-t-il de sa voix tendre et soucieuse.

Elle ne pouvait pas aller mieux. Pour la première depuis ses dix-sept ans, elle songeait que Marie de Rohan allait peut-être finalement faire un mariage d'amour.

FIN


	40. Chapitre bonus : Retour dans le grenier

_N'arrivant pas à abandonner Aramis et Rochefort, j'ai écrit un petit chapitre bonus... Merci à Joëlle pour m'avoir aidé sur l'échange final et son néologiste "aramisien" que j'ai réutilisé. _

_J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop ridiculement romantique..._

* * *

Il y avait des jours où Jussac haïssait son métier. Il aimait parader dans les rues avec sa casaque écarlate. Les manants s'écartaient de son passage avec crainte et respect. Les catins le couvraient d'un regard gourmand auquel il répondait avec dédain. Certes, il ne se privait jamais d'en trousser une ou deux à l'occasion, mais il n'avait que mépris pour toutes ces viles créatures… Non, en vérité, habituellement, sa vie était plutôt agréable si on omettait l'humeur changeante de son supérieur. Morbleu, ce cyclope hargneux et vindicatif avait la rancœur aussi tenace qu'injuste ! Il avait eu le malheur de s'assurer que la compagnie des gardes ne fût pas sans chef pendant les remous de l'affaire du Masque de fer tandis que cet idiot essayait d'organiser une évasion d'une des plus redoutables prisons parisiennes. Plusieurs années étaient passées, mais le borgne n'avait jamais pardonné. Dès qu'il y avait une tâche ingrate ou dégradante à accomplir, c'était lui qui en héritait. Plus d'une fois, Jussac avait songé à rendre sa casaque. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser leur compagnie aux seules mains de ce versatile aristocrate. Il avait le sens du devoir, lui !

Durant l'année passée, il lui fallait toutefois admettre que Rochefort avait été moins désagréable que de coutume. Mais depuis près d'un mois, il était plus odieux que jamais, et ce matin, il avait exigé qu'on ramène le mousquetaire Aramis dans sa demeure avant la tombée de la nuit. Évidemment, Jussac avait été surpris. Il n'avait pas eu vent de tensions récentes avec les mousquetaires. Au contraire, son supérieur avait semblé scandaleusement cordial avec les hommes de Tréville et notamment avec le mignon du capitaine depuis l'enlèvement du Cardinal un an plus tôt. Il avait ouï-dire qu'il s'était plusieurs fois attardé à la même table que ce soldat grotesque à l'allure de poupée. Il l'avait même surpris à lui sourire de façon fort niaise ! Ceci étant, le garde rouge n'avait aucune objection à arrêter le mousquetaire. Avec une petite dizaine d'hommes, il pourrait facilement s'introduire chez lui, le désarmer, le rouer un peu de coups et le traîner par les cheveux jusqu'à l'hôtel de Rochefort. Il aurait même trouvé cela fort divertissant. Sauf que, bien entendu, son chef n'avait pas l'intention de lui faciliter la vie.

« Prenez garde, Jussac ! Je ne veux pas d'ennui avec Tréville ! Vous me l'amenez, mais ne vous avisez pas de lever la main sur lui ! S'il a ne serait-ce qu'un hématome ou une égratignure, vous devrez en répondre devant moi ! »

L'œil unique de son supérieur était si lourd de menaces que le valeureux garde avait dégluti bruyamment. Il se demandait encore comment Rochefort comptait interroger le mousquetaire sans lui faire aucune blessure… Sans doute expérimentait-il de nouvelles méthodes de torture qui ne laissaient pas de trace. Le comte était plus souvent absent depuis quelques mois. Il arrivait plus tard, partait plus tôt et avait interdit à quiconque de venir chez lui à l'improviste. C'était probablement pour se livrer entièrement à de sombres expériences. Jussac se sentit un peu ragaillardi en imaginant le petit giton blond entre les mains cruelles et inventives du borgne.

« Allez, je suis bon prince ! Mettez un peu de ce liquide sur un mouchoir et collez-lui sur le nez ! Il s'évanouira immédiatement et vous pourrez me l'amener ! »

Sur ces mots, Rochefort lui avait tendu un petit flacon brunâtre.

« Et prenez garde que personne ne vous voie ! Si je vois débarquer un seul de ses camarades, je vous écorche vif ! »

Le prenait-il pour un sot ? Il savait s'y prendre pour arrêter quelqu'un ! Surtout ce ridicule blondin !

* * *

Pendant quelques secondes, Aramis crut qu'elle avait été projetée quatre ans dans le passé. Ce rustre de Jussac venait de forcer sa porte avec non plus deux mais six hommes armés de pistolets. Elle était tellement éberluée que la première pensée qui lui vint fut de s'étonner qu'ils puissent tous entrer dans son petit logement. Que signifiait cette farce ? L'entente entre les mousquetaires et les gardes du cardinal ne serait jamais excellente, mais ce n'était plus la haine farouche qu'il y avait eu autrefois. Bien qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué, plus que les autres, elle évitait les rixes entre leurs deux corps de gardes.

\- Levez les mains en l'air ! vociférait le petit homme.

Certainement pas sans une explication !

\- Puis-je voir l'avis d'arrestation, je vous prie ? répondit-elle sans s'exécuter.

Elle n'avait pas la moindre chance contre des armes à feu, mais elle n'allait pas se faire arrêter ainsi… Si elle essayait d'atteindre la fenêtre, oseraient-ils lui tirer dessus ? Elle devait gagner du temps. Sur cette résolution, elle leva ses bras.

\- Tournez-vous !

Trouver une échappatoire… En lui tournant le dos, elle esquissa un pas vers sa fenêtre… L'incompréhension totale qui l'habitait l'empêchait de songer efficacement à un moyen de s'enfuir. Ce pleutre en casaque avait-il pu prendre une telle initiative sans en informer son supérieur ? Bien sûr que non ! Oh, le fils de chienne ! À quoi jouait-il ? Une fureur noire montait en elle… Un linge effleura ses narines qui furent aussitôt assaillies par une odeur âcre et piquante... et elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Il avait eu bien des idées stupides, mais celle-là était sans conteste la plus calamiteuse de toute sa misérable vie. Il l'avait su à la seconde où il en donnait l'ordre. Mais les mots étaient prononcés, il n'allait pas se déjuger devant ce cuistre. Grâce au Ciel, il lui avait fait assez peur pour qu'il la ramenât sans la blesser… Pardieu, il était le dernier des imbéciles ! Il avait la plus délicieuse des maîtresses, tout se passait magnifiquement entre eux, et pour un infinitésimal détail qui le taraudait, il envoyait des gardes chez elle pour faire rien de moins que l'enlever. Elle serait folle de rage quand elle se réveillerait. Elle allait énucléer son œil valide, l'écorcher vif… ou pire, le quitter ! Et il ne pourrait même pas le lui reprocher ! Mais il était trop tard pour reculer et il avait besoin d'en avoir le cœur net.

Il aurait préféré l'attacher au lit. Il aurait été sûr de n'exercer aucune tension douloureuse sur son corps. Mais la voir dans leur… dans son lit aurait éveillé bien trop d'images lubriques… Oh, misère ! Cette seule pensée raviva le souvenir de la dernière fois où ils y avaient joué avec des cordes… _Rester concentré ! Rester concentré !_ De toute façon, quand elle reprendrait connaissance, il était certain qu'elle ne serait pas du tout d'humeur pour des jeux érotiques. Contrairement aux autres pièces de sa résidence, son grenier n'était associé qu'à des images de violence et de torture… C'était pour cela que, quoi qu'il ait pu lui dire de temps à autre, il ne l'avait encore jamais ramenée dans ce lieu. Pour un interrogatoire, c'était l'endroit idéal. Il vérifia encore une fois que les liens étaient bien serrés et cala bien sa tête contre le pilier… Son cou exhalait encore le parfum des fleurs qu'il avait jeté dans leur bain deux jours plus tôt. Cela se mêlait si délicieusement à la légère odeur de poudre brûlée qui ne quittait jamais complètement ses cheveux… Il allait tout gâcher… Il devait…

Le front de la jeune femme se plissa et elle grimaça avant d'entrouvrir les yeux difficilement. Ses paupières papillonnèrent un instant, jetant un regard hagard autour d'elle, alors qu'elle tentait de bouger son corps. Son buste, ses poignets et même ses chevilles étaient solidement liés au poteau. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'homme qui lui faisait face et qui était confortablement assis dans un fauteuil.

\- Henri, libérez-moi immédiatement.

Aïe, elle était encore plus furieuse qu'il ne l'avait redouté… Rochefort pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois où elle l'avait appelé par son prénom. La signification était toujours très claire. C'était la dernière sommation avant empalement ou équarrissage. Avec une ironie et une assurance qu'il était loin de ressentir, il répondit :

\- C'est amusant, je réalise que je ne vous avais pas amenée dans ce grenier depuis votre première visite chez moi, ma mie.

\- Comptez-vous demander à Jussac de me déshabiller et de me fouetter ?

\- Non, il s'est révélé particulièrement incapable dans cet exercice.

\- Par contre, vous ne rechignez pas à l'utiliser pour arrêter les gens sans mandat.

C'était ça qu'elle reprochait. Elle se moquait bien d'être ligotée même dans cette posture inconfortable. Elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal. Mais avoir utilisé des gardes et en particulier ce rustaud de Jussac, ça, elle n'était pas près de le lui pardonner. Il avait hésité à soudoyer quelques spadassins, mais il n'était pas aussi sûr de leur complète obéissance que de celle de son couard subordonné.

\- Pourrais-je savoir ce qui me vaut les honneurs des meilleurs éléments de la garde de Son Éminence ? Souhaitez-vous que j'avoue quelque forfaiture ? Avez-vous laissé échapper quelques ducs anglais ces derniers jours ?

L'azur de ses yeux semblait assombri par de lourds nuages de colère. Sarcastique et farouche, elle était si désirable…

\- Je voulais effectivement procéder à un petit interrogatoire. Il y a une question que je vous ai posée plusieurs fois et je n'ai pas eu de réponse.

Il se leva du fauteuil et se tint face à sa prisonnière.

\- Je réitère donc ma demande : voulez-vous m'épouser ?

Si elle avait eu les mains libres, il aurait sans aucun doute reçu son poing en pleine figure. Ses lèvres étaient si serrées qu'elles ne formaient plus qu'une fine ligne rose.

\- Si vous espériez que je vous saute dans les bras avec enthousiasme, vous n'auriez peut-être pas dû me garrotter de la sorte.

\- Vous vous dérobez encore, mon amour…

Il était tout près d'elle à présent et son œil unique était aussi froid que ceux de la jeune femme étaient orageux.

\- Sangdieu, Rochefort ! gronda-t-elle. Vous avez envoyé une escouade de gardes chez moi et vous me séquestrez comme si j'étais un ennemi prêt à passer à la question ! Qu'espérez-vous donc obtenir de la sorte ?

\- La vérité ! tonna-t-il.

À au moins trois reprises, au cours des derniers mois, il avait évoqué l'idée qu'ils se marient. Évidemment, il n'était pas question qu'ils se retirent sur ses terres et mènent une vie de châtelains à Rochefort. Et bien sûr, il savait qu'elle ne viendrait pas s'installer dans sa demeure. Tant qu'elle resterait mousquetaire, cela leur serait interdit, et il l'acceptait. Néanmoins, il voulait s'unir à cette femme devant Dieu. Mais chaque fois qu'il l'avait proposé, elle avait détourné la conversation. Il la revoyait s'étirer comme un chat et répondre : « Vous savez que vous n'avez pas besoin de passer devant un prêtre pour obtenir l'entière jouissance de mon corps, Monsieur le Comte. » Pour une fille qui avait vécu comme un garçon pendant des années, elle avait rapidement compris comment user de sa sensualité pour lui faire perdre le fil de ses pensées. Elle ne mentait pas d'ailleurs. Entre les draps, elle ne lui refusait absolument rien. Depuis qu'ils avaient entamé leur étrange relation, elle semblait bien décidée à vivre avec lui chaque jour comme si c'était le dernier et à faire fi de toutes les limites que la morale pourrait leur imposer. Après avoir été d'une chasteté des plus surprenantes au milieu des sabreurs qui lui tenaient lieu de compagnons d'armes, elle voulait tout expérimenter avec lui. Diable, il avait fait avec elle des choses qu'il n'aurait même pas osé demander à une professionnelle ! Peste, son esprit était à nouveau en train de dériver dans des méandres d'érotisme aramisien ! S'il l'avait attachée dans cet endroit où rien n'évoquait leurs ébats, c'était précisément pour ne pas se laisser distraire.

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez, ni quelle vérité vous espérez entendre, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Mais il n'est pas question que j'aie la moindre discussion à ce sujet quand vous me traitez comme un ennemi de l'État ! Quelle est l'étape suivante ? Allez-vous demander au Cardinal de me faire incarcérer ?

\- Vous est-il si difficile de me donner une réponse honnête, Aramis ? l'interrompit-il. Très bien. Je vais vous faciliter les choses. Vous ne voulez pas m'épouser. Vous préféreriez ne rien avoir à faire avec un homme comme moi. Bien malgré vous, vous m'aimez, mais vous conservez assez de lucidité pour ne pas vouloir vous unir à moi et vous attendez patiemment que ces sentiments inopportuns cessent.

S'il l'avait cru en colère jusqu'à présent, ce n'était rien à côté de l'expression qui se dessinait sur son visage. Il songea que, si elle n'avait pas été attachée, elle aurait tiré son épée et l'aurait transpercé à la seconde.

\- Sombre crétin ! cracha-t-elle les dents serrées. Je souhaiterais fort avoir la « lucidité » que vous me prêtez. Ma seule lucidité est d'avoir conscience que vous ne pourrez que regretter une telle mésalliance.

\- Que me chantez-vous donc ?

\- Vous êtes le comte de Rochefort ! explosa-t-elle. Vous avez un titre et des terres à transmettre ! Pour ce faire, il vous faut un autre type d'épouse qu'une fille sans nom, réprouvée, travestie et probablement stérile !

\- Quoi ?

\- Je gage que vous avez eu quelques maîtresses dans le passé. Vous avez dû remarquer qu'elles étaient indisposées de temps en temps… N'avez-vous pas noté que, depuis un an, ce problème ne s'est jamais posé entre nous ? Dois-je vous expliquer ce que cela signifie en termes de fertilité féminine ou êtes-vous moins ignorant que stupide ?

Son visage avait pris une teinte pourpre et ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement. Si elle mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas baisser les yeux, en réalité, elle aurait souhaité disparaître entre les lattes du plancher. La vie pouvait se montrer cruellement ironique. Pendant des années, elle avait voulu être un homme à part entière, et à présent, elle était mortifiée d'avouer qu'elle n'était plus complètement une femme. Ses premiers mois chez les mousquetaires, elle n'avait même pas prêté attention à la disparition de ses menstrues… Ce ne fut qu'en revenant de sa première mission en province qu'elle avait réalisé cela. Elle s'en était réjouie à l'époque. Cela lui évitait bien des embarras… Si cette part de féminité ne lui avait pas réellement manqué pendant longtemps, quand elle était retombée amoureuse, elle avait compris que c'était le prix à payer pour bafouer depuis si longtemps les lois de Dieu et des hommes. Mais il n'était pas question que l'homme qu'elle aimait subisse les conséquences de ses péchés.

\- Vous êtes satisfait, vous avez eu votre réponse. Maintenant, détachez-moi ! Je voudrais rentrer chez moi, en espérant ne plus y voir vos sbires.

Rochefort balançait entre la joie et l'exaspération. Pendant des jours, il avait songé qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui, voire qu'elle le méprisait… Bon sang, pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit ?

\- Vous êtes une imbécile.

Les mots lui avaient échappé, pourtant il ne les renierait pas.

\- Je me moque de ce titre et de ces terres. Vous savez très bien comment je les ai obtenus et que ce jour a été le pire de ma vie ! Si vous croyez franchement que je me languis d'être père, vous êtes encore plus bête que les soudards avec lesquels vous passez vos journées !

Aramis ne réagit même pas à l'insulte. Rochefort n'évoquait jamais cet épisode de son passé. Elle avait parfois tenté d'aborder ce sujet avec lui, mais elle avait vite compris qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Elle savait et il savait qu'elle savait, il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter, et elle avait respecté son silence. Elle ne se serait pas attendue à ce qu'il l'évoquât de la sorte.

\- La seule chose qui aurait pu me faire accepter un enfant, ç'aurait été qu'il ait une moitié de vous, petite sotte !

Il fit le dernier pas qui le séparait de sa maîtresse et déposa un baiser sur son front respirant avec délectation le parfum ses cheveux.

Elle aurait voulu rester en colère contre lui. Elle aurait dû rester en colère contre lui. Son attitude était inacceptable ! Il n'avait pas le droit de l'enlever et de la ligoter ainsi pour rien de moins que lui demander de l'épouser ! Quel fou furieux ferait une chose pareille ? L'homme qu'elle aimait manifestement… Il était insupportable ! En plus du reste, il avait encore insulté ses amis !... Pourtant, quand il se montrait aussi vulnérable, elle ne pouvait pas conserver sa colère… d'autant que de tout autres émotions agitaient son corps quand il se pressait contre elle… Elle tentait de libérer ses poignets, mais il s'y entendait en matière de nœuds. Elle en avait déjà fait l'expérience dans des circonstances plus excitantes… Morbleu, pourquoi était-elle si faible ? Elle appuya sa tête, qui était la seule partie de son corps qu'elle pouvait un tant soit peu bouger, contre la sienne et embrassa doucement sa mâchoire. Elle aimait tout particulièrement l'odeur de sa peau juste là… dans le creux entre son oreille et sa nuque… Elle avait envie de lui… autant qu'il avait envie d'elle… Si au moins ses chevilles avaient été libres, ils auraient pu…

\- Détachez-moi…

Elle se maudissait d'être incapable de garder un minimum de contrôle… Elle cherchait désespérément à raviver au moins un peu d'exaspération… Mais elle ne ressentait que désir et frustration…

\- Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question, ma douce… dit-il en caressant ses mains.

\- Vous êtes infernal ! grommela-t-elle en mordillant son cou.

\- J'essaie de me hisser à votre niveau, mon ange… Est-ce suffisant pour obtenir votre main ?

\- Vous comprenez bien que si on apprend qu'un des mousquetaires du roi est une femme et qu'en plus, « il » a convolé avec le capitaine des gardes du cardinal de Richelieu, le scandale sera épouvantable…

\- Le fait que nous soyons amants est tout aussi scandaleux, et vous le savez bien ! Nous pouvons juste espérer que nos généreux seigneurs auront si peur d'être éclaboussés par nos turpitudes qu'ils nous feront disparaître en nous évitant l'opprobre d'un procès.

\- Non…

Elle s'était raidie et le fixait avec des yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

\- Si je suis découverte, personne d'autre que moi ne devra en subir les…

\- Idiote, croyez-vous franchement que je vous abandonnerai dans ces circonstances ? Et les trois insupportables mousquetaires qui sont toujours collés à vos basques ? Croyez-vous qu'ils vous laisseront arrêter et condamner sans mot dire ?...

Il la considéra avec consternation… Elle le pensait vraiment ! Comment une fille aussi maligne, brillante et astucieuse pouvait-elle atteindre un tel niveau de crétinisme ? Cela dépassait l'entendement !

\- C'est pour cela que vous voulez m'épouser… pour être sûr que je ne me retrouverai pas seule…

Elle aurait dû le deviner. Rochefort avait bien des défauts, mais son abnégation à l'égard de ceux qu'il aimait n'avait aucune limite. S'il ne pouvait la sauver de l'échafaud, il s'arrangerait pour l'y accompagner… Elle ne pouvait accepter un tel dévouement, mais ne l'avait-elle pas déjà fait en acceptant l'amour de cet homme compliqué, souvent désagréable et trop prompt à se sacrifier ? Elle n'aurait jamais dû l'entraîner dans son sillage. C'était bien trop dangereux…

\- Non, Aramis, murmura-t-il d'une voix plus douce. Que vous soyez ma femme ou pas, je ferai n'importe quoi pour vous protéger…

Comme s'il avait pu suivre le fil de ses pensées, il continua :

\- Même si vous me quittiez demain, cela ne changerait pas cela… Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je veux vous épouser.

\- Pourquoi alors ? souffla-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

\- Pour une raison que vous trouverez sans doute très incongrue : parce que je vous aime…

Il releva délicatement son menton et passa son doigt sur sa lèvre inférieure où ses jolies dents avaient laissé de petites marques rouges avant de l'embrasser. Quand leurs souffles se mêlaient ainsi, tout ce qu'elle conservait de morale et de bon sens s'évanouissait… Ce qui la liait à cet homme était au-delà de toute raison. Elle savait qu'elle le suivrait jusqu'en enfer s'il le fallait… et il était prêt à faire de même pour elle. Elle ne voulait plus lutter… C'était une folie, mais n'avait-elle pas toujours été un peu folle ?

\- C'est d'accord… murmura-t-elle quand leurs bouches se séparèrent.

\- D'accord ? Quoi d'accord ?

\- Je suis d'accord…

\- Dites-le…

Au sourire immense qu'il affichait, il était clair qu'il avait parfaitement compris… Dieu qu'il était agaçant ! Voilà qu'il voulait une déclaration solennelle ! Et elle était assez ridiculement amoureuse pour la lui accorder.

\- Si vous êtes assez insensé pour vouloir convoler avec un mousquetaire, je serai votre femme, Monsieur de Rochefort.

* * *

Encore étendu sur le parquet, Rochefort vit du coin de l'œil Aramis renouer l'attache de sa culotte.

\- Restez dormir ici, dit-il en s'asseyant.

\- Je ne risque pas de voir surgir Jussac au petit matin ?

La question était purement rhétorique. Ils savaient tous deux que ce couard n'aurait jamais l'audace de forcer la porte de son maître… Elle était encore fâchée. Qu'il l'ait attachée dans son grenier, elle n'en avait cure. Qu'il l'ait fait enlever, elle pouvait encore l'excuser. Mais qu'il ait fait appel à Jussac, elle n'était pas près de le pardonner. Il en avait déjà fait les frais, songea-t-il en constatant l'état pitoyable de ses vêtements éparpillés autour d'eux. Il était presque totalement nu à l'exception notable de ses bottes alors qu'elle n'avait même pas déboutonné son propre pourpoint et l'avait vertement empêché de le faire.

Dès qu'il l'avait détachée, il avait été jeté violemment sur le sol par une mousquetaire au regard fiévreux qui avait réduit ses hauts-de-chausse, son pourpoint et sa chemise en charpie avant de le chevaucher avec une brutalité qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue. Certes, chaque fois qu'il se montrait un peu dominateur dans leurs jeux amoureux, elle avait ensuite besoin de reprendre le contrôle, mais jamais avec une telle violence… Non pas qu'il s'en plaignît ! Même s'il avait quelques hématomes et une belle morsure sur l'épaule, se faire monter par sa belle amazone était un plaisir d'esthète. Tant qu'elle ne revenait pas sur sa parole, et il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle ne se reniait jamais, il était prêt à subir encore bien de ses assauts… C'était son tailleur qui allait être content !

Il prit sa main et déposa un baiser sur son poignet où les cordes avaient laissé des stries rougies.

\- Restez, répéta-t-il.

Elle eut un léger sourire et répondit à mi-voix :

\- D'accord.

\- C'était une erreur de faire appel à ce butor, reconnut-il sans cesser de caresser sa peau meurtrie.

\- Cela ne fait aucun doute… Vous avez conscience qu'il risque de se poser des questions sur nous deux…

\- Pensez-vous ! Il est bien trop stupide pour cela… Et quand cela serait, il ne sera pas très difficile de le faire assassiner.

Elle le fixa d'un air étonné, puis eut un petit rire où on ne perçait aucune compassion pour le possible funeste destin du garde rouge.

\- Vous êtes le diable en personne…

\- Nous sommes donc faits l'un pour l'autre, mon ange.

Et avec un large sourire, il la fit basculer sous lui…


	41. Chapitre bonus: La part de Dieu partie 1

_Avec Joëlle, on a commencé ce chapitre bonus il y a presque un mois... ça nous a semblé adapté de poster la première partie ce soir..._

* * *

L'hiver était particulièrement rude cette année-là. Un froid sibérien s'était soudainement abattu sur le pays. Pas un grain de neige ! Seulement un intense courant polaire qui, combiné à l'humidité, pénétrait jusque dans les os et glaçait les habitants qui préféraient s'agglutiner devant l'âtre que de sortir. La famille royale ne faisait pas exception et s'était barricadée au Louvre. Les gardes suisses étant responsables de la sécurité à l'intérieur du palais, les mousquetaires n'étaient d'aucune utilité pour le service du roi. Par contre, à cause de la température hostile, des récoltes avaient été réduites à néant et certains manques se faisaient déjà sentir : le prix du pain avait doublé ; celui des légumes, triplé. On assistait à un petit exode rural : les paysans, désœuvrés et affamés, quittaient les campagnes pour la grande cité mais se heurtaient aux mêmes disettes. Les décès, les vols et les émeutes étaient donc plus courants, et c'était pour ces cas qu'autant les gardes du roi que ceux du cardinal étaient dépêchés.

Rochefort n'avait pas compté le nombre de jours depuis la dernière fois où il avait vu Aramis. Leur appartenance à des corps, et des horaires, de gardes différents ainsi que le travestissement de la jeune femme les empêchaient de se rencontrer régulièrement. Si parfois cette situation lui pesait - le soir surtout, quand il était dans sa grande demeure désertée - il songeait qu'ainsi leurs retrouvailles n'étaient que plus désirées et leurs rapprochements plus intenses. Il y eut toutefois un moment où il réalisa que ça faisait _un peu trop longtemps _qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de la belle qui œuvrait pourtant au sein des mêmes murailles que lui. Quelques rues à peine séparaient l'hôtel de Tréville du sien ! La plupart du temps, c'était elle qui venait le rejoindre chez lui en empruntant le passage dérobé qui permettait l'accès à sa demeure. Pourtant, il dormait dans un lit vide chaque soir. De plus, même quand ils étaient fort occupés tous les deux, il pouvait l'apercevoir dans sa casaque bleu et or parcourant les jardins ou les rues autour du Louvre.

Au bout de quelques jours de silence, il commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter : s'il lui était arrivé malheur, on ne penserait pas à l'aviser, lui. Il se rendit donc à la caserne des mousquetaires pour en avoir le cœur net. Il avait espéré qu'il apercevrait sa belle chevelure dorée au milieu de la cour intérieure, mais il n'en fut rien. Pire encore, il avait vu les trois autres membres de leur inséparable quatuor ! Pardieu, où était-elle passée ? Il avait dû déployer des réserves de sang-froid pour leur débiter nonchalamment l'histoire un peu loufoque qu'il avait inventée pour expliquer sa présence en ces lieux en essayant de ne pas s'attarder sur leurs mines sombres et soucieuses.

\- Aramis n'est pas avec vous ? avait-il demandé sur un ton badin.

\- Elle est malade, avait commencé Porthos, visiblement inquiet.

\- Ah ? fit Rochefort avec une maîtrise surhumaine, son cœur ayant aussitôt flanché en entendant la nouvelle. Je suis désolé de l'apprendre... transmettez-lui mes vœux de santé.

Il en avait déjà assez entendu. Il avait retrouvé sa monture et, dès qu'il fut hors de vue, il l'éperonna en direction de la demeure d'Aramis.

La porte donnant sur la rue n'était pas verrouillée, aussi pénétra-t-il dans la maison sans problème. Une semi-pénombre régnait. Il frissonna alors qu'il remarqua que le feu qui se consumait était sur le point de s'éteindre. Il n'y avait aucun signe de vie. Il monta donc quatre à quatre les marches menant à l'étage.

Dès qu'il fut dans la chambre, il se précipita à son chevet et s'agenouilla à côté du lit.

\- Aramis ! murmura-t-il en lui caressant la tête. Que vous arrive-t-il ?

Il lui prit la main.

\- Mais vous brûlez de fièvre !

Elle ouvrit faiblement les yeux.

\- J'ai mal... articula-t-elle avec peine.

Sa respiration était sifflante et laborieuse. Elle posa le dos de sa main contre sa bouche et toussota avec difficulté.

Il était pétrifié de peur... Elle ne lui avait jamais paru aussi faible... Ses bras étaient flasques et sans force, tout mouvement, comme celui de se tourner vers lui, lui demandait un effort surhumain... Pourtant, elle avait été plus d'une fois blessée depuis qu'ils avaient entamé leur étrange relation. C'était une telle tête brûlée ! Combien de fois avait-il changé ses bandages en l'agonisant d'injures pour son imprudence ? Et souvent, il s'éveillait en pleine nuit, ruisselant de sueur, d'un abominable cauchemar où on lui apportait son cadavre ensanglanté... Cependant, jamais au grand jamais, il n'avait craint qu'elle soit _malade_. Elle était si forte ! Bien qu'un peu maigre, son corps rayonnait de vigueur et de santé. Avec tous ces mouvements de populaces, les maux couraient plus aisément… elle avait peut-être attrapé l'infection de l'un de ces pauvres manants...

Palsambleu, elle ne devait pas rester ici ! Cette chambre était froide et humide ! Pas du tout ce qu'il fallait pour guérir... De bruyants claquements de chevaux interrompirent le flot de ses pensées et aux bruits dans l'entrée, il devina que les trois autres n'avaient pu se résoudre à la laisser seule plus longtemps. Il dut se faire violence pour écarter ses mains du corps d'Aramis.

\- Rochefort, vous êtes ici ? s'étonna le jeune gascon en le découvrant aux côtés de son amie.

Il se retourna d'un bloc vers eux, peu soucieux d'expliquer la raison de sa présence chez la jeune femme.

\- Elle devrait voir un médecin ! s'écria-t-il.

L'argument était trop plein de bon sens, son élan était si plein d'inquiétude et pareil au leur qu'ils ne songèrent pas à le questionner davantage. Ils connaissaient l'étrange rapprochement qui avait eu lieu entre Aramis et Rochefort depuis l'affaire de l'enlèvement du cardinal, aussi sa présence ne suggérait aucune menace à la sécurité de leur camarade.

\- Certes...Mais c'est impossible, répondit Athos, visiblement pris dans un profond dilemme.

\- Pourquoi donc ? Il faut voir un docteur rapidement lorsqu'on est malade !

\- Aramis ne peut voir de médecin sans que son secret ne soit dévoilé, expliqua le jeune d'Artagnan avec lucidité.

Tudieu ! était-il si tourmenté qu'il en oubliait l'évidence même ?

\- Alors, habillez-la en femme et faites-lui voir un médecin !

\- En effet... mais Aramis est célèbre. D'aucuns savent où elle habite. Si un médecin vient ici et y trouve une femme qui lui ressemble bien étrangement… c'est trop risqué.

\- Je comprends, avoua Rochefort en baissant la tête.

C'était trop téméraire et il comprenait leur hésitation. Connaissant sa mousquetaire, elle en avait sans doute exprimé elle-même la demande. Pour autant, il n'était pas question de laisser son Aramis sans le moindre soin !

\- Alors, portez-la chez moi.

Athos et D'Artagnan se regardèrent pour se mettre d'accord. De son côté, Porthos avait pris la place au chevet d'Aramis et, comme Rochefort, lui avait pris la main, lui caressait la tête et la couvait de mots doux.

\- Je la ferai passer pour mon épouse... poursuivit le comte pour les convaincre. Qui serait assez fou pour faire un lien entre un garde du cardinal et un mousquetaire ?

À ces mots, il émit un petit rire jaune.

\- Oui, ça pourrait marcher... commença Athos.

\- Faisons vite ! s'impatienta Porthos. C'est pire qu'hier !

\- Il faudrait agir discrètement… prenons une calèche.

\- Je m'en occupe ! se proposa le Gascon en quittant aussitôt la pièce.

\- Je vous remercie, Monsieur de Rochefort, pour votre aide... fit Athos en s'inclinant humblement.

\- Oh... Je dois la vie à Aramis. Ce n'est qu'un remboursement de dettes... se surprit-il de pouvoir mentir sur un ton si calme qu'il s'épouvanta lui-même.

Non, ce n'était pas un mensonge. Il était vrai qu'Aramis lui avait sauvé la vie, deux années plus tôt... Mais elle avait fait bien davantage... Avant elle, il n'était qu'une ombre, une âme perdue traînant sa honte et sa culpabilité, ne survivant que pour servir l'homme auquel il s'était dévoué depuis ses vingt ans... Elle avait ravivé son cœur, réchauffé toute sa vie, chassé sa solitude, fait fondre toute sa mélancolie... Avec elle, il était vivant à nouveau... Elle l'aimait ! Lui, un misérable éborgné, avait l'amour de la femme la plus brillante, la plus courageuse, la plus exceptionnelle de France... De France ? Oh, il pourrait parcourir toute l'Europe et même le Nouveau Monde sans rencontrer quiconque qui valut Aramis !

Rochefort eut un immense pincement lorsque Porthos enroula la femme - _sa femme !_ \- dans sa propre cape et la prit dans ses bras pour la transporter. C'aurait dû être lui, et non cet autre, qui devrait la prendre ainsi contre son cœur pour lui transmettre autant d'amour que de force et de chaleur ! Il se sentait si impuissant, si... Il aurait voulu leur dire que si eux l'aimaient follement d'amitié, lui l'aimait éperdument d'amour et que ses soucis étaient égaux aux leurs. Que comme eux, il pleurerait toutes les larmes de son corps s'il lui advenait malheur et qu'il ne savait pas s'il survivrait à sa perte. Si eux perdraient un quart de leur vie, lui en perdrait plus que la moitié. Sentant sa gorge se serrer et ne voulant pas que paraissent ses émotions, il chassa ces sombres pensées et suivit les deux mousquetaires vers l'extérieur de la maison.

Par chance, le soleil se couchait très tôt en période hivernale. Le groupe n'eut pas à attendre la pénombre bien longtemps pour sortir sans être vu. La mort dans l'âme, Rochefort laissa les trois autres à l'intérieur de la calèche pour s'occuper de son amante, tandis qu'il irait s'asseoir sur le banc avant pour guider le véhicule. La même douloureuse jalousie le prit lorsqu'il remarqua, à nouveau, la profonde tendresse avec laquelle Porthos câlinait Aramis, caressant son front, écartant une mèche blonde avec une étonnante délicatesse pour un homme aussi puissamment musclé. Il se demanda si le colosse n'était pas amoureux d'elle et n'avait pas, comme lui, la propension à utiliser des pronoms possessifs lorsqu'il pensait à elle. Le cri de son cœur était-il pareil au sien : "_Mon_ Aramis" ?

D'un pas lourd, il se dirigeait vers l'avant de l'attelage lorsqu'une exclamation le cloua sur place et, tel un glaive glacé, transperça son cœur :

\- Elle ne respire plus! avait hurlé Porthos.

Le pauvre amant s'était précipité sur la portière et l'avait ouverte dans un fracas désespéré. Athos et d'Artagnan regardaient le traumatisé avec étonnement, tandis que Porthos, calme, ajoutait :

\- Ah non... elle respire.

Le salopard ! L'imbécile ! Si elle n'allait pas mourir - _elle ne pouvait pas mourir !_ -, lui allait certainement succomber d'une attaque cardiaque avant qu'elle ne guérît de son mal ! Se retenant de ne pas étrangler le gros nigaud, il se recomposa une mine impassible pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons plus que nécessaires. Le vétéran et le cadet avaient sans aucun doute perçu son élan plus que passionné... En bredouillant, il demanda à un des deux de prendre sa place à l'avant de la calèche tandis que lui partirait en avance tant pour préparer la chambre que pour faire mander le médecin.

* * *

Jean Aumessas était un jeune médecin huguenot qui avait ramené de son sud-ouest natal son accent chantant et son diplôme de médecin de la faculté de Montpellier. Il avait perfectionné son art auprès de Jean Héroard, médecin du roi mort quelques années plus tôt. À part au médecin personnel de Son Éminence, il n'y avait aucun autre homme auquel le comte aurait confié la santé d'Aramis. Il avait déjà fait appel à lui pour soigner ses hommes et il avait été frappé par le sérieux et l'habileté du docteur. Contrairement à beaucoup de ses confrères, il pratiquait la saignée avec parcimonie... et surtout, il apportait un soin tout particulier à la propreté. Or dans sa jeunesse sur les champs de bataille, Rochefort n'avait pas manqué de remarquer que la crasse, loin de former une couche protectrice comme le prétendaient certains doctes savants, avait plutôt tendance à fragiliser les blessés. Il n'était pas médecin, mais il avait soigné quelques-uns de ses compagnons ainsi que quelques chevaux, et il avait remarqué que les infections étaient plus fréquentes sur des peaux sales.

Le comte fut donc fort soulagé quand le médecin le suivit prestement dans sa demeure pour examiner son épouse. S'il n'avait été si inquiet pour la jeune femme, il aurait sans doute apprécié de pouvoir enfin se présenter à tous comme son véritable mari. Il s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir eu de telles pensées : Aramis seule méritait toute son attention et son malaise de devoir jouer un rôle détaché était de bien piètre importance ! Alors que les trois autres étaient cachés dans la chambre attenante afin de ne prendre aucun risque qu'Aumessas fasse le lien avec les mousquetaires, il s'était installé à la tête du lit et laissait courir ses doigts dans la lourde chevelure en désordre de la malade. Seul avec le docteur, il pouvait enfin porter les doigts d'Aramis à ses lèvres pour les inonder de baisers et lui murmurer des douceurs. Elle était toujours aussi brûlante de fièvre et à peine consciente lorsque le médecin l'avait auscultée.

L'homme de science affichait une mine sombre et Rochefort devina qu'il ne savait comment lui présenter son diagnostic... Être le bras droit de l'homme le plus redouté de France n'avait pas que des avantages. Le médecin, craignant le courroux de son employeur, eut toutes les peines du monde à lui annoncer, la voix tremblante d'angoisse, que son art était impuissant pour venir à bout du mal qui rongeait son épouse.

\- Nous pouvons nous réjouir qu'il ne s'agisse pas de la peste ou de la variole, mais ce genre de mal peut être tout aussi fatal. Ce baume d'un apothicaire de mes amis pourra l'aider à respirer, mais si l'affection gagne ses poumons, je crains le pire, monseigneur.

À part cette modeste prescription, il n'y avait rien à faire qu'attendre, la garder au chaud, essayer de la faire manger...

\- Et prier, monsieur le comte, avait-il conclu sobrement.

Il promit toutefois de revenir le lendemain matin pour constater les progrès de la guérison… ou de la maladie.

Le guérisseur parti, Athos, Porthos et d'Artagnan rejoignirent Rochefort.

\- Vous avez entendu... ? avait demandé le comte d'une voix blanche.

La question eut pour effet de renvoyer Porthos auprès de son amie pour qu'il y sanglote doucement. C'était déchirant de voir ce titan, cette force de la nature qui pleurait comme un petit enfant au chevet de sa blonde au teint si pâle... Il lui sembla un instant qu'il s'agissait d'une veillée mortuaire et les paroles du savant, qu'il aurait tant voulu ignorer, résonnèrent dans son esprit... _Je crains le pire_... Un monde sans Aramis... Il avait peur que le sol se dérobe sous ses pieds tant la terreur qui l'assaillait était vertigineuse...

Sans dire un mot, il quitta la pièce. Il ne pouvait pas s'écrouler devant eux, mais il n'avait plus la force de feindre l'indifférence.

* * *

L'église de Saint-Germain l'Auxerrois était quasiment déserte quand Rochefort y entra aux premières heures de l'aube. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne priait plus. Toujours dans l'ombre du cardinal, il était un familier des églises, mais il ne priait jamais. Malgré ce que lui répétait sa belle amoureuse, il se considérait toujours comme une âme perdue. "Si vous êtes damné, nous irons ensemble en enfer", avait-elle dit un jour. Elle se trompait évidemment. Une si divine créature ne serait jamais admise ailleurs qu'au paradis... Mais pas tout de suite... pas maintenant...

Vu l'état d'Aramis, il était inconcevable qu'elle quitte sa demeure. Ses compagnons se relayaient à son chevet... Il n'avait même pas pu l'effleurer depuis le départ du médecin... Comme si cela avait la moindre importance ! Seigneur, il n'était qu'un monstre d'égoïsme ! Alors qu'elle risquait de trépasser, il se plaignait intérieurement de ne pouvoir la toucher...

Il se laissa tomber plus qu'il ne s'agenouilla aux pieds de la statue de la Vierge... Non, il ne priait plus depuis plus d'une décennie. Il était bien trop indigne pour oser s'adresser au Seigneur, à sa Sainte Mère ou à ses saints... Mais pour elle, il avait toutes les audaces.

\- _Seigneur_... commença-t-il intérieurement.

Il arrêta sa supplique. Rien à faire ; Dieu ne l'écouterait jamais. L'homicide et le parricide n'étaient que les deux plus graves péchés que le livre de sa vie contenait, au milieu de milliers d'autres à peine moins horribles. Il releva soudainement la tête et chercha frénétiquement autour de lui. Il n'y avait qu'un être qui pouvait intercéder pour lui. Ayant trouvé l'objet de ses recherches, il se leva et se précipita à l'ombre des ailes de la statue de Saint Michel.

\- _Oh mon Prince céleste ! _supplia-t-il. _Cet ange, aussi beau et brave que vous, ne mérite-t-il pas de servir encore un peu sur Terre avant de rejoindre votre armée ? N'a-t-elle pas sauvé mon âme ? Si la Mort réclame une vie, prenez la mienne ! Je suis conscient que son âme est beaucoup plus belle que la mienne... Et si votre devoir est de jeter aux Enfers Satan et ses démons, alors envoyez-moi là-bas avant qu'elle ne trépasse, car je suis assez égoïste pour ne pas vouloir souffrir son absence. Ou punissez-moi en la rappelant près de Dieu, puis laissez-la, elle, m'envoyer dans la Géhenne ; j'aurai alors l'ultime grâce de la revoir avant d'entrer dans les flammes éternelles._

Tout à sa prière ardente, il ne prenait pas garde aux larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, ni au froid mordant de cette église déserte, pas plus qu'à l'homme qui était entré dans la bâtisse peu après lui.

* * *

Ces deux dernières années, Athos était demeuré dans une ignorance salutaire sur les liens unissant sa meilleure amie et le comte de Rochefort. Dès leur aventure à Soissons, il avait perçu qu'il y avait des émotions troubles entre ces deux-là. Évidemment, il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer les regards qu'ils échangeaient parfois et le fait qu'Aramis était toujours singulièrement morose quand le cardinal et sa suite quittaient Paris. Cependant, pour des raisons fort différentes, Aramis et Rochefort étaient les deux personnes au monde qu'il ne voulait jamais - jamais ! - imaginer dans l'intimité. Sa camarade ne souhaitait rien tant qu'être considérée comme un homme à part entière. Aussi, sa vie sexuelle était parfaitement taboue dans l'esprit d'Athos... Quant à l'homme de Richelieu, le mousquetaire aurait préféré se verser du plomb fondu dans le cerveau plutôt que de se le représenter jouant à la bête à deux dos avec leur Aramis. Mais l'attitude du borgne face à la maladie de la jeune femme était bien trop révélatrice pour qu'Athos restât plus longtemps dans le déni. C'était un homme fou d'amour et de désespoir qu'il avait vu au chevet de son amie.

S'il avait longtemps cru que Porthos pourrait être le seul homme digne de partager la vie d'un phénomène tel qu'Aramis, il avait maintenant une opinion différente… Mais Rochefort, de tous ces hommes ? Ça lui paraissait insensé. N'avait-il pas tenté de l'assassiner à deux reprises ? Oh bien sûr, c'était de bonne guerre ! Il avait lui-même transpercé plusieurs casaques rouges, parfois avec un résultat funeste... et Aramis en avait fait autant. Les deux s'étaient maudits un nombre incalculable de fois ! Que s'était-il passé entre ces deux-là pour qu'ils changent complètement ? Rochefort semblait éperdument amoureux ; est-ce qu'Aramis l'était tout autant ?

Après avoir franchement détesté Rochefort pendant plus d'une demi-décennie, il avait appris à estimer et presque apprécier "le chien" de Richelieu... Néanmoins, il n'avait jamais pu réellement concevoir que cet homme puisse mériter davantage que de baiser les bottes boueuses de leur compagne ... mais en le voyant ainsi, prostré humblement devant la statue de l'archange, Athos se dit qu'Aramis ne pourrait pas être en meilleures mains que celles du tristement célèbre borgne. Si le comte, au lieu de se tenir au chevet de son aimée, était ici, c'était sans doute parce qu'elle n'avait pas encore formulé le souhait que leur relation soit publique, même aux yeux de ses plus proches amis. Par respect pour la jeune femme, Rochefort se forçait donc à se tenir à l'écart et à cacher - avec peu de succès toutefois - ses émotions ? Ça ressemblait à l'abnégation maladive qu'il vouait à Richelieu : sur un seul ordre du cardinal, il traverserait terres et mers...

Athos sourit. À n'en pas douter, pour Aramis, Rochefort, tel Orphée, irait volontairement jusqu'aux Enfers...

Il s'éloigna doucement. Il n'aurait su dire précisément ce qui l'avait poussé à suivre le comte dans cette église. Peut-être avait-il craint que le désespoir qu'il avait perçu ne le pousse à quelque folie... À présent, il avait la conviction profonde que tant qu'Aramis respirait encore, cet homme resterait à ses côtés.

_À suivre..._


	42. Chapitre bonus : Retour de mission

**_Un petit interlude avant la suite de la guérison d'Aramis (Joëlle étant plongée dans son Triangle). _**

**_Contrairement au reste de la fic, ce chapitre est pour public averti uniquement... On accusera le confinement de m'avoir ainsi pervertie._**

* * *

Aramis était d'une humeur exécrable. En réalité, elle était maussade depuis deux mois, une semaine et cinq jours… Mais ce soir en plus, il était fort tard, la pluie déversait des trombes d'eau dans Paris et elle était encore plus fatiguée que d'habitude. Avoir enchaîné ainsi les tours de garde alors qu'elle dormait peu et mangeait à peine plus n'était pas des plus avisé, elle en convenait… Si elle n'avait tant voulu retarder le moment fatidique où elle allait passer la porte de sa demeure, morne, froide et vide, elle n'aurait pas tant insisté pour les faire. Elle aurait grandement préféré festoyer dans une taverne… Malheureusement, les traîtres qui lui tenaient lieu d'amis étaient bien trop occupés pour cela !

Un an plus tôt, Porthos avait convolé avec une riche héritière et ils s'étaient installés tous deux au village de Chaillot. C'était vraiment aux portes de Paris, mais il s'attardait de moins en moins dans les remparts de la capitale une fois la nuit tombée. Cela n'allait guère s'arranger, car la jeune madame du Vallon était grosse depuis maintenant six mois et Aramis ne doutait guère que Porthos serait complètement dévoué au petit enfantelet à venir. Quant à Athos, c'était encore plus lamentable ! Presque deux ans plus tôt, il avait annoncé qu'il venait d'avoir un fils. Il n'avait jamais voulu dire qui était la mère. Aramis soupçonnait qu'il s'agissait d'une riche aristocrate ayant mis au monde en secret le fruit de son adultère avec le beau mousquetaire… Une femme sans doute assez peu avisée pour se faire engrosser de la sorte ! Il fallait souhaiter que le jeune Raoul tienne plus de son père que de cette bécasse inconnue !

Elle savait qu'elle était amère et méchante. En temps normal, elle se réjouissait du bonheur de ses amis. Mais depuis plus de deux mois, l'angoisse qui lui tordait le cœur menaçait à chaque instant de la transformer en une piteuse créature larmoyante. Il valait toujours mieux qu'elle fût odieuse que pitoyable.

Elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes et ses yeux menaçaient à chaque instant de se fermer alors qu'elle attachait son cheval. Elle passa la porte de sa maison. Seule sa lassitude l'empêcha de la claquer. Elle jetait ses bottes au sol quand une odeur fleurie frôla ses narines. En un instant, son corps se tendit et retrouva sa vigilance. La pièce n'était pas aussi fraîche qu'elle aurait dû l'être. Un feu, maintenant éteint, avait été allumé… Mais surtout, à la faible lueur de la bougie, elle voyait se dessiner la forme d'un grand baquet. Une main tremblante effleura l'eau d'où émanait ce doux parfum de lavande… C'était froid. Les battements de son cœur tambourinaient follement dans sa poitrine oppressée… Elle n'osait y croire… Est-ce que… Sans sommation, son corps se mit en mouvement et gravit quatre à quatre l'escalier qui la séparait de sa chambre.

Là, quelques flammes brûlaient dans l'âtre et déposaient une lumière orangée sur les murs gris. Elle les remarquait à peine. Figée sur le pas de la porte, elle fixait son lit… _Il était là… _Allongé sur le dos, le drap négligemment rabattu au niveau de sa taille, il dormait paisiblement… Il était totalement nu… Il avait même ôté le cache-œil qui recouvrait la profonde cicatrice barrant sa paupière droite… Cette cicatrice qu'il ne montrait qu'à elle… _Il était rentré_… Comme si elle craignait qu'il ne fût qu'un mirage qui disparaîtrait dès qu'elle le toucherait, elle n'osait bouger… Son visage devenait flou et elle réalisa que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle les essuya vivement. Elle n'était pas une petite braillarde, que diable !

Il étira son corps puissant entre les draps et posa sur elle un œil endormi.

\- Vous rentrez bien tard, ma mie… Je vous avais préparé un bain, mais il doit être…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase. Une mousquetaire échevelée lui avait sauté dessus et l'embrassait avec ferveur…

\- Vous m'avez manqué, reprit-il quand elle dut reprendre son souffle.

Elle ne répondit pas. Il s'y attendait… Il la connaissait bien maintenant. Plus tard, ils parleraient. Pour l'heure, elle avait d'autres projets et il était tout disposé à la laisser les réaliser. Ses mains et ses lèvres étaient partout sur lui… À chaque fois qu'il revenait de mission, elle procédait à ce type d'examen. Elle avait caressé, léché et mordu chaque parcelle de sa peau, aucun grain de beauté ni aucune cicatrice ne lui était inconnu. Aucune égratignure n'échapperait à son contrôle… Elle avait besoin de cela pour réaliser qu'il était bien vivant après leur séparation... et c'était bien trop délicieux pour qu'il songeât à s'en offusquer. Il brûlait de la déshabiller à son tour, de sentir son corps nu contre le sien. Cela viendrait en temps utile. Quand on épousait une guerrière, il fallait se laisser conquérir.

Après un temps qui lui parut infini tant ses caresses le mettaient au supplice, sa langue s'arrêta sous son nombril avant de suivre le sentier de poils qui menait à son sexe déjà dur comme de la pierre. Se calant entre ses cuisses, elle le prit dans sa dextre et releva vers lui ses beaux yeux bleus.

\- Je vous ai vraiment manqué ?

\- Vous le savez bien, grogna-t-il.

\- Je ne sais rien. Je n'ai pas eu de vos nouvelles depuis deux mois…

Elle n'ignorait pas qu'il pouvait difficilement communiquer avec elle, mais ça ne changeait rien à la frustration et à l'angoisse qui l'avaient accompagnée durant son absence. Quant à lui, malgré le désir qui le tenaillait, il devinait que cette mission avait été bien plus pénible pour elle que les précédentes tant par sa durée que par sa nature.

\- Je vous aime, Aramis, répondit-il simplement.

Il lui sembla apercevoir un éclat brillant scintiller dans ses paupières avant que son visage ne disparût dans un flot de cheveux blonds. Même s'il s'y attendait, il ne put contenir un tressaillement quand il sentit sa bouche l'engloutir… Oh, seigneur, qu'elle était douée !

Vu la singularité de leur relation qu'ils devaient cacher au reste de la société, elle n'avait jamais attendu de lui une fidélité de corps. Au contraire, quelques mois après le début de leur histoire, elle lui avait dit qu'il serait plus sage pour tous les deux qu'il s'affichât avec des femmes. À intervalles réguliers, il courtisait donc des demoiselles aussi insignifiantes qu'elle était exceptionnelle. Elle vivait depuis trop longtemps au milieu des hommes pour ignorer qu'une nuit de débauche ne signifiait rien. Il aurait pu se rouler dans le lit de toutes les femmes du Louvre, elle n'en aurait fait aucun cas… Mais ce soir, dans la façon dont elle avait de maintenir ses hanches contre le matelas, de faire jouer sa langue sur sa verge, de caresser sa peau, il y avait quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu chez elle… On aurait dit qu'elle marquait son territoire… que chaque geste ne visait qu'à affirmer sa possession sur son corps… _Elle était jalouse_… Oui, elle n'avait cure des femmes qui lui tournaient autour. Il n'y en avait qu'une qu'elle craignait vraiment. Elle n'avait pas seulement eu peur pour lui ces derniers mois, elle avait craint qu'il ne retrouvât la seule femme qu'elle considérait comme une rivale… Il leur faudrait parler de cela… Pourtant quand elle manifestait ainsi sa jalousie, il n'avait guère envie de la détromper… De toute façon, il était incapable de dire autre chose que son prénom qu'il répétait comme un chapelet entrecoupé de gémissements.

Sans cesser de dévorer son sexe, elle fit glisser ses longs doigts entre ses fesses. Il eut un sursaut, et malgré lui, s'empourpra. Elle n'avait encore jamais rien accompli d'aussi obscène… Il ne pouvait même pas énoncer mentalement ce qu'elle était en train de lui faire… C'était tellement indécent… honteux même… et si abominablement bon… _Aramis_… Si une pensée cohérente avait encore pu se former dans son esprit englouti par les vagues d'extase qui montaient de son bas-ventre, il aurait compris que ses gestes disaient : _« Vous n'êtes qu'à moi… »_

Il agita frénétiquement ses mains sur le sommet de sa tête, dans son épaisse chevelure… Elle n'avait aucune intention de le lâcher… Un long cri guttural s'échappa de ses lèvres et il lui sembla que son corps explosait littéralement.

Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps s'était écoulé quand il réalisa qu'il reposait amorphe sur le matelas alors qu'elle était remontée au niveau de l'oreiller et le contemplait avec un mélange de gêne et de triomphe.

\- Vous avez beaucoup trop de vêtements, mon ange, lâcha-t-il d'une voix encore enrouée.

\- Qu'attendez-vous pour remédier à cela ?

* * *

Le bruit de la pluie qui tombait abondamment sur le toit résonnait dans la petite chambre. Quelques gouttelettes coulaient dans un coin du mur mal isolé. Elle aurait eu terriblement froid si elle n'avait pas été enveloppée dans la chaleur de ses bras. Le lit de Rochefort était plus spacieux et éminemment plus confortable que le sien, mais tant qu'elle était avec lui, elle aurait pu tout aussi bien être sur un vulgaire tas de foin. Ils étaient tous deux allongés sur le côté et il déposait de petits baisers sur ses épaules et massait tendrement sa poitrine, lui arrachant de petits soupirs de volupté… Comme cela lui avait manqué !

Au début de leur relation, il s'était désolé du bandage oppressant dans lequel elle dissimulait ses rondeurs féminines. Elle lui avait répondu qu'un corset était bien plus inconfortable. « La seule chose qui devrait emprisonner vos jolis seins, ce sont mes mains, avait-il répondu en joignant le geste à la parole. » Plus que jamais, elle lui donnait raison. Ces deux derniers mois, comme pour protester contre l'absence des paumes chaudes du comte, ses mamelons avaient été presque douloureux. _Je ne veux plus que vous partiez aussi longtemps_…

Il s'immobilisa et la retourna pour qu'elle lui fît face alors qu'elle réalisait qu'elle avait exprimé ses pensées à voix haute. Tout en la maintenant serrée contre lui, il effleura délicatement ses joues… Dieu qu'il aimait cette femme… _Sa _femme… Deux mois, une semaine, cinq jours et près de six heures sans elle… Ça avait été une vraie torture. Le Cardinal l'envoyait de plus en plus souvent en mission dans les cours étrangères, mais là, en plus, il devait rester à la cour de Charles VI, duc de Lorraine, cousin du duc de Chevreuse et amant de la duchesse de Chevreuse… Rochefort savait que plus que le reste, ce détail avait mis sa mousquetaire au supplice, et lui-même n'avait guère été enthousiaste à l'idée de revoir son ancienne flamme. Après la démonstration qu'elle lui avait faite tout à l'heure, il se demandait si Aramis avait été inquiète que la passion meurtrière qui avait animé Marie ne la reprît ou si elle avait craint davantage une tout autre passion…

En fait, il n'avait même pas aperçu la duchesse. Quelques jours après son arrivée, il avait entendu qu'elle s'était retirée pour se reposer à la campagne. Un court instant, il s'était même demandé si elle cherchait à l'éviter. Pour lui, cela n'avait aucune importance. S'il éprouvait peut-être une vague tendresse pour le souvenir de la jeune fille qu'il avait aimée, il ne ressentait rien d'autre pour elle depuis longtemps. Il avait déjà vu les deux femmes de sa vie face à face et il n'y avait eu aucun doute sur l'inclinaison de son cœur… et depuis, son amour pour sa belle mousquetaire n'avait fait que grandir. Il devrait le lui dire… En vérité, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle puisse en douter. N'avait-elle pas eu mille preuves de ses sentiments depuis plus de cinq ans ? Ni lui ni elle n'étaient friands de déclarations passionnées ou de mots tendres. Pourtant, parfois, les actions ne suffisaient pas et il fallait des mots, réalisait-il. Il lui dirait… Mais pas maintenant… Là, il n'y avait qu'eux et il ne voulait pas amener l'ombre de Marie sur leurs retrouvailles. Il avait bien plus important à dire.

Il caressa longuement son visage et ses si doux cheveux comme pour se donner du courage. C'était comme sauter du haut de la plus haute falaise d'Etretat en espérant qu'elle accepterait de sauter avec lui… C'était encore plus effrayant que de la demander en mariage.

\- La prochaine fois, vous pourriez venir avec moi.

Ses beaux yeux clairs s'écarquillèrent… Elle était sans conteste surprise, mais il ne parvenait à deviner aucune autre émotion.

\- À quel titre ? finit-elle par répondre, toujours aussi insondable pour le pauvre homme qui lui faisait face.

\- Vous pourriez vous faire passer pour mon écuyer, dit-il avec un sourire sarcastique pour se donner une contenance.

Pour toute réaction, elle lui pinça doucement le flanc.

\- Rochefort !

\- Vous pourrez être qui vous voulez : mon compagnon d'armes ou ma femme.

Elle ne savait comment réagir. Aurait-elle dû s'y attendre ? Après tout, il souffrait sans doute autant de leurs séparations qu'elle et il semblait que le Cardinal n'allait pas cesser de l'envoyer loin de Paris… L'accompagner ? Cela signifierait ne plus être mousquetaire… Cela faisait plus de dix ans qu'elle portait la casaque et était sous les ordres du capitaine de Tréville. C'était un miracle qu'elle ait tenu si longtemps sans être démasquée… Un miracle qui avait plusieurs visages : Athos, Porthos et D'Artagnan. Ils avaient toujours été là pour elle, formant un bouclier invisible qui l'avait protégée toutes ces années, mais elle ne pourrait vivre éternellement sous ce masque. Très longtemps, elle avait cru – et peut-être même un peu espéré – que la mort viendrait la faucher l'épée à la main. Mais plus les années passaient, plus son amour pour l'homme qui la serrait dans ses bras s'intensifiait, et plus elle avait envie de partager encore de longues années avec lui.

Elle ne perdrait jamais Athos, Porthos et D'Artagnan. Même si Athos était dévoué à l'éducation de Raoul, si Porthos avait sa jeune épouse, si D'Artagnan poursuivait ses ambitions qui semblaient en faire le futur capitaine et si elle accompagnait son époux dans ses missions, au fond, rien ne changerait vraiment entre eux… Le bonheur qu'ils avaient à être ensemble et leur indéfectible fidélité étaient toujours les mêmes. Mais aujourd'hui, Athos et Porthos semblaient avoir perdu le goût de l'aventure, des chevauchées effrénées, des folles querelles et du danger… C'était loin d'être son cas. Et si, contre toute attente, son amour pour cet homme qui avait été si longtemps son ennemi lui permettait de continuer à mener cette vie qu'elle n'avait pas souhaitée mais qu'elle avait appris à adorer.

Le silence de la jeune femme mettait Rochefort au supplice. Cherchait-elle une échappatoire ? Une façon gracieuse de refuser sa proposition ? Il n'osait espérer qu'elle lui répondrait favorablement, la déception serait trop rude. Pour ne pas se torturer davantage, il s'abîma dans la contemplation du corps dénudé de sa belle épouse. Il était toujours soucieux quand il partait, car il savait qu'il la retrouverait amaigrie. Même si elle tentait de le lui dissimuler, elle se nourrissait fort peu quand il était en mission… Et elle n'était déjà pas bien épaisse quand elle mangeait de bon appétit… Étonnamment, ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui. Il lui semblait presque qu'elle avait pris un peu de poids. C'était peu probable évidemment… Cependant quand il avait caressé ses jolis seins, il avait cru percevoir des arrondis plus prononcés… Bah, il avait dû partir trop longtemps et…

\- Je serais au service du cardinal ? fit-elle soudain, le coupant brutalement dans le fil de ses pensées.

Un instant, il ne sut s'il devait s'amuser ou s'agacer. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. Toutefois, elle avait prononcé ces mots sans le dégoût qu'elle y aurait mis quelques années plus tôt.

\- Vous seriez au service de la France, répliqua-t-il. Je sais que ce concept est un peu obscur pour les mousquetaires, mais vous êtes plus brillante de la plupart de ces soudards, vous devriez comprendre.

Elle eut un petit rire. C'était tellement lui d'enrober ses compliments dans des sarcasmes.

\- Ne craignez-vous pas que nous finissions par nous entretuer, mon tendre amour ?

\- Je n'espère rien tant que de mourir dans vos bras, mon ange… Si ça doit être de votre main, je…

Elle interrompit ses sottises par un long baiser. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte. Maintenant qu'il était sur le bord de la falaise, elle devrait lui dire si elle accepterait de sauter avec lui.

\- Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? reprit-il en emprisonnant tendrement son visage entre ses mains.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire quand elle répondit : « Pourquoi pas ? »


	43. Chapitre bonus: La part de Dieu partie 2

_La suite de notre co-écriture avec Joëlle sur notre Aramis atteinte du covid-16._

* * *

Un soleil éclatant brillait sur Paris les jours suivants, mais Rochefort le remarquait à peine. Pour lui, le monde entier baignait dans un brouillard morne et sombre. Sa peau était insensible à la morsure du froid lorsqu'il sortait pour servir les plus pressantes requêtes de son maître, requêtes qu'il déléguait le plus possible à un de ses hommes... Ses oreilles étaient insensibles aux rumeurs qui s'étaient déjà propagées : Rochefort était marié et la comtesse était très malade ; il négligeait le service à Son Éminence... Il était insensible à tout, flottant dans ce désespoir dont elle seule pourrait le tirer.

Si Athos n'avait été si inquiet pour Aramis, il aurait été alarmé de l'état de son amoureux... Il ne pouvait trop s'en émouvoir, d'autant que ses amis étaient à peine plus fringants. Porthos n'avait également plus goût à rien. Il mangeait distraitement les bouillons qu'ils préparaient pour Aramis et ne semblait pas en désirer davantage. Quant à D'Artagnan, il avait si souvent les yeux humides qu'il ne prenait même plus la peine de les dissimuler.

Athos s'efforçait de faire bonne figure dans cet océan d'angoisse... Il savait que si elle les quittait, il s'écroulerait, mais pas maintenant... Elle était là et se battait comme toujours... Chaque jour qui passait était une victoire sur la maladie. Leur si courageuse et si forte Aramis... Il faudrait bien plus qu'une vilaine affection pour venir à bout de cette force de la nature !

Il en était convaincu : elle vivrait. D'ailleurs, le médecin constatait, tous les jours, que si les progrès de la guérison étaient faibles, l'état de sa patiente ne se détériorait pas. Il craignait toutefois une rechute : Aramis ne mangeait pas assez et si la maladie resurgissait dans son corps aussi faible, elle ne survivrait pas.

Lorsqu'elle était éveillée, son regard se portait constamment ailleurs. Elle était bien contente de la présence de ses amis à son chevet - oh, la cachottière savait parfaitement dans quel lit elle se trouvait ! - mais Athos sentait qu'elle avait besoin d'autre chose. Elle se languissait de son amoureux, celui qui se tenait, bien discret, dans le fond de la chambre. Ce fut avec grand mal qu'il parvint à convaincre Porthos et d'Artagnan qu'ils devaient tous trois retourner chez eux, pour cette nuit seulement, qu'ils devaient eux-mêmes reprendre des forces... Il arracha son grand ami du pied du lit de la malade et, un jeune Gascon reniflant à sa suite, Athos passa devant Rochefort en lui demandant de prendre leur place. Arrivé à l'extrémité du passage secret, le vétéran exprima qu'il avait oublié son chapeau et qu'il devait retourner le chercher.

Il avait expressément laissé son couvre-chef derrière. C'était une excuse classique pour retourner sur ses pas et aller espionner un Rochefort qui se croyait seul. Il aurait bien sûr pu le questionner de but en blanc au sujet des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Aramis, mais il se doutait bien que le moment était mal choisi pour le soumettre à un tel interrogatoire. Ce fut donc à pas de loup qu'il s'approcha de la chambre dont la porte avait habilement été laissée entrouverte.

Le portrait qu'il avait sous les yeux était très touchant. Rochefort s'était allongé à côté de la jeune femme et avait enfoui sa tête dans son cou. Alors que sa dextre caressait tendrement ses cheveux comme Porthos l'avait tant de fois fait ces derniers jours, sa main gauche s'était glissée dans l'encolure de sa chemise pour reposer sur sa poitrine. Un très court instant, Athos faillit revenir sur ses pas, avant de réaliser que l'homme n'avait pas l'esprit à la bagatelle et qu'Aramis n'était pas encore assez rétablie pour y songer... Il voulait simplement sentir les battements de son cœur... La sentir vivante...

Elle, béate et repue de l'amour de son amant, semblait même avoir retrouvé certaines couleurs quand, soudain, elle se figea et saisit doucement le visage du comte pour le relever... Il était noyé de larmes.

\- Je vais bien... murmura-t-elle d'une voix encore enrouée tant par la maladie que par l'émotion de voir l'homme qu'elle aimait aussi bouleversé.

Elle lui souriait. Son pouce balayait ses pleurs, tandis que Rochefort, la voix brisée, répétait faiblement : "Mon ange... mon ange..."

Ses doutes étant confirmés, Athos se retira silencieusement et alla rejoindre les deux autres. Porthos lui reprocha d'être trop froid et d'afficher une mine plutôt gaie.

\- Je ne suis même plus inquiet, Porthos. Elle survivra. Il lui faut juste... un peu de temps.

_Un peu de temps avec son amoureux, oui._

D'Artagnan ne semblait pas plus convaincu.

\- Nous y retournerons demain, ajouta l'aîné avec sagesse. Allons dormir, maintenant.

\- Ah, vous êtes horrible ! Un vrai sans-cœur ! le snoba encore Porthos. Comment dormir dans un moment pareil ?

Avec une pluie d'injures, Porthos suivit Athos jusqu'à chez lui, entra dans sa demeure en rouspétant toujours, alla s'effondrer sur son lit et s'endormit comme une bûche. Néanmoins dès les premières heures de l'aube, il était debout et prêt à retourner à l'hôtel de Rochefort. Athos dut déployer des trésors de persuasion pour le convaincre de passer d'abord au marché pour acheter quelques fruits pour Aramis.

\- Cela lui redonnera de l'énergie ! Et je suis sûr qu'elle est lasse de tous les bouillons que nous lui faisons boire sans discontinuer !

Bien entendu, entre le froid et les disettes, ils mirent du temps à trouver de belles pommes, fort cher au demeurant, pour leur amie.

La matinée était déjà bien entamée quand ils arrivèrent chez Rochefort, cependant Athos veilla à être le plus bruyant possible en s'engageant dans le passage secret. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de surprendre les deux amants dans des postures embarrassantes.

Quand les trois mousquetaires passèrent la porte, le comte était assis et lisait sagement au chevet de la malade, évitant même de la regarder... Mais ils avaient tous deux un air chiffonné et heureux qui rasséréna Athos. Il avait bien fait de les laisser seuls ! Alors qu'Aramis croquait goulûment une des pommes, il songeait que l'amour prenait parfois des chemins pour le moins sinueux mais se révélait une médecine efficace.

Porthos et d'Artagnan jubilaient. Aramis, bien que toussant toujours à pleins poumons, n'affichait plus du moins la mine amorphe et léthargique digne de ceux qui ont un pied dans la tombe. Et elle mangeait ! Le seul fait de la voir se sustenter recouvra l'appétit perdu du colosse.

\- J'ai fait de la soupe... avait suggéré Rochefort, invitant ainsi Porthos à aller s'en servir.

Ce dernier se dirigea donc vers la cuisine mais revint rapidement.

\- Athos... je peux vous parler ? exprima-t-il avec une légère nervosité.

Il fit également signe au plus jeune de les rejoindre.

Seuls, les trois se concertèrent.

\- Athos… commença gravement Porthos. Rochefort est amoureux d'Aramis.

Le Gascon acquiesça d'un vif mouvement de tête. Le vétéran n'afficha pas sa surprise et haussa les épaules.

\- Regardez ça… dit-il en s'approchant du chaudron. Il a mis de la crème dans la soupe ! Si c'est pas un signe d'amour, je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait en être un !

\- Et vous avez remarqué que les draps du lit sont changés et parfumés chaque jour ? renchérit d'Artagnan. Et vous avez vu qu'elle porte toujours une chemise de nuit propre ?

\- Et vous avez vu cette épaisse fourrure qu'il a posée au pied de lit ? C'est de l'hermine, Athos ! Blanche, en plus ! Ça vaut une fortune !

\- Et alors ?

\- La chambre est toujours bien chaude, le médecin passe tous les jours, il passe du temps à son chevet...

\- Ça prouve juste qu'il est riche, ce qui n'est pas une surprise, et qu'il veut qu'elle guérisse.

\- Vous avez vu à quelle vitesse il a couru chez elle quand nous lui avons dit qu'elle était souffrante ! insista Porthos.

\- Certes, mais nous avons fait de même !

Athos ne savait guère pourquoi il s'obstinait à leur nier l'évidence. Peut-être simplement pour respecter la volonté d'Aramis de conserver sa relation secrète.

\- Justement ! Nous sommes ses meilleurs amis ! Nous donnerions nos vies pour elle !... Et lui, qui est-il ?"

\- Je crois qu'ils sont amants ! déclara D'Artagnan d'une voix plus basse.

Les deux autres le considèrent, interloqués, Athos étant surpris de son ton affirmatif et Porthos considérant que l'homme en question - ou n'importe quel homme en fait - n'était pas digne de leur amie.

\- Depuis un an et demi, je pense qu'Aramis a un amant, reprit le jeune gascon. Très souvent, je suis allée chez elle et j'ai trouvé porte close. Et les fois où j'ai pu entrer chez elle, j'ai senti une odeur étrangère qui imprégnait les lieux... un parfum d'homme... Et je le sens partout dans cette demeure !

\- Bon... abdiqua Athos. On lui posera directement la question. Mais seulement quand elle sera complètement guérie. Nous sommes d'accord ?

\- Entendu !

* * *

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi faible de toute son existence. Ses dents claquaient continuellement tant la fièvre la faisait grelotter. Chaque respiration enflammait ses poumons ; et quand elle arrivait finalement à reprendre son souffle, elle se mettait à tousser. Il n'y avait que le sommeil qui lui apportait un peu de répit. À ce moment, sa respiration était si sifflante et laborieuse qu'on craignait à chaque instant qu'elle ne s'arrêtât. Selon Porthos, elle avait passé plusieurs jours entre la vie et la mort. Elle ne s'en souvenait guère. Durant un temps qui lui avait semblé infini, elle avait eu l'impression d'être perdue dans un brouillard dont elle ne parvenait pas à sortir... Puis cette brume s'était faite moins épaisse et elle avait vu le visage de Porthos. Au fur et à mesure, elle avait discerné d'autres formes et d'autres figures. Ses amis étaient là... mais que faisait-elle dans cette chambre ? dans ce lit ?

Elle connaissait parfaitement cet endroit, et si les murs avaient pu parler, ils auraient raconté à ses amis bien des détails scabreux sur la façon dont leur compagnon d'armes occupait ses nuits... Mais où diable était donc celui avec qui elle partageait cette couche ? Il lui avait fallu au moins une journée pour recouvrer assez d'acuité pour l'apercevoir. Il se tenait en retrait, dans un recoin de la grande chambre...

Elle aurait voulu le voir, le toucher... Elle brûlait de se blottir dans ses bras et de le laisser la cajoler comme il savait si bien le faire. Il ne s'approchait jamais, laissant ses amis former comme une barrière entre elle et lui... Elle était responsable de cette situation, elle en était bien consciente.

Pourtant elle n'avait jamais voulu le traiter comme un secret honteux. Quand ils étaient revenus de Soissons deux ans plus tôt, elle s'était attendue à ce que ses camarades l'interrogent sur sa relation avec Rochefort. Ils n'étaient pas des imbéciles. Ils devaient bien se douter qu'elle n'avait pas rebroussé chemin pour le sauver uniquement par reconnaissance. Athos, surtout, n'avait pas paru dupe de ses piètres justifications. Mais ils n'avaient rien dit, rien demandé... et elle avait compris. Ils pouvaient accepter une femme mousquetaire. Ils pouvaient accepter qu'elle ne leur ait rien dit toutes ces années. Ils pouvaient même accepter qu'elle soit la maîtresse du comte de Rochefort. Mais ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle étale cette intimité devant eux. Elle devait maintenir l'illusion qu'elle était un homme. Il n'y avait qu'ainsi qu'ils pouvaient ne pas songer à ce qu'il y avait sous ses vêtements... Il n'y avait qu'ainsi qu'ils pouvaient se comporter avec elle comme par le passé, avec la même franche camaraderie rude et brutale.

Elle ne leur avait donc même pas dit qu'elle s'était mariée... Elle n'avait pas menti, elle avait juste gardé le silence. On pourrait presque considérer cela comme un progrès après leur avoir dissimulé son véritable sexe pendant près d'une décennie !

Elle avait senti la tristesse l'envahir. Rochefort lui reprochait sans doute son silence. Il était peut-être déçu de son attitude. Après avoir presque refusé de l'épouser, il lui en voulait de n'avoir rien dit aux autres. Oh, comment lui faire comprendre alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lever le bras et à tendre la main dans sa direction ? À prononcer son nom sans être prise d'une interminable quinte de toux ?

Un soir, on la quitta. Avaient-ils jugé sa santé si désespérée qu'ils abandonnaient tout espoir qu'elle guérisse ? Les quelques secondes de solitude lui parurent éternelles. À ce moment précis, elle avait voulu mourir. Elle avait fermé les yeux, espérant ne plus pouvoir les rouvrir. Puis, à ses côtés, elle avait senti le lit bouger et sa main, si douce et si empreinte de tendresse, avait caressé sa tête avant de se poser sur son cœur. Comme elle s'était sentie rassurée en l'entendant murmurer _"Mon ange, mon ange..._" dans le creux de son cou ! Elle aurait préféré quelque chose qui correspondait plus à sa raillerie habituelle... _Ma bécasse adorée... ma sale petite garce pourrie... mon ordure de mousquetaire_... Oh, il l'avait parfois appelée "mon ange", mais ça avait toujours été avec tant de sarcasme qu'on aurait cru qu'il disait "mon démon"... Là, avec sa voix étouffée, ça sonnait si solennel, si définitif, si... final. Elle l'avait senti trembler alors qu'il reniflait ses larmes. Il pleurait ! Pardieu ! Était-elle beaucoup plus malade qu'elle-même ne le croyait ? Pourtant, avec lui à ses côtés, elle se sentait si revigorée, si forte ! Elle prit son visage bouleversé entre ses doigts et, chassant les larmes avec ses pouces, elle lui répéta qu'elle allait bien. Elle poussa même l'audace de quêter un baiser : comme s'il n'attendait que cette autorisation pour agir, elle en reçut une manne.

\- Vous m'aimez ? demanda-t-elle entre deux caresses.

Il la regarda, interloqué, comme si elle avait blasphémé. Il se recomposa aussitôt : bien que ce fût à son corps défendant, il n'avait pas été très démonstratif de ses sentiments récemment.

\- Je ne pense pas que j'aurais survécu à votre perte. Ni vos amis, d'ailleurs...

Il lui coûtait de le lui dire :

\- Porthos vous aime.

Elle haussa les épaules avec incompréhension.

\- Mais bien sûr qu'il m'aime !

Il sourit de sa naïveté.

\- Non. Il vous aime. Il était si...

\- Si chagriné, bouleversé ? Il a pleuré comme un gamin pendant tout ce temps ?

\- Oui...

Aramis se recala dans ses oreillers.

\- Quand vous avez tenté d'assassiner Athos...

À ces mots, elle sentit Rochefort se tortiller de malaise. Elle en sourit. Leurs années en tant qu'ennemis étaient loin derrière, et il lui semblait que ce passage de leurs vies ne faisait qu'approfondir leur union.

\- Quand vous avez tenté d'assassiner Athos, Porthos s'est tenu à son chevet pendant cinq jours complets. Il pleurait comme un bébé. Il n'a pas mangé, ne s'est pas lavé. Il ne s'est senti soulagé que lorsqu'Athos s'est enfin levé du lit. Il le faisait manger comme un enfant, il lui faisait sa toilette...pardieu, il lui amenait même des fleurs...

Elle s'arrêta brusquement.

\- Qui a fait ma toilette ?

Pas ses amis, quand même !

\- Une petite servante de ma maisonnée...

\- Ah...

Silence.

\- Oui, Porthos m'aime...comme j'aime Porthos. Et Athos. Et d'Artagnan. Mais je ne les aime pas comme vous, je vous aime.

Elle s'arrêta encore, très lasse et presque essoufflée d'avoir parlé.

\- J'ai un peu faim.

Il se leva pour combler son souhait.

_NON !_

\- HENRI ! s'écrira-t-elle en attrapant désespérément son bras.

Son visage, entièrement peint d'inquiétude et de peur, était tout le contraire de ce qu'il affichait quelques secondes auparavant.

\- Ne me laissez pas seule ! parvint-elle à articuler malgré sa gorge nouée.

Il comprit sa crainte. Il savait à quel point elle était à la fois forte et vulnérable... mais vulnérable que pour lui. Oui… elle l'aimait. Lui ! Le misérable éborgné qu'il était avait l'amour de la femme la plus exceptionnelle du monde. Elle avait besoin de lui, elle puisait sa force dans sa simple présence ! Comme son amour était doux !

\- Oui, ma capricieuse... sourit-il en se recouchant près d'elle.

Elle vint aussitôt se coller contre son corps, se délectant de la chaleur qu'il émanait, de la pression de son bras autour de sa taille, de ses lèvres sur son front... Dans ce halo d'amour, elle se rendormit à nouveau.

Même si elle était plongée dans un profond sommeil, il ne pouvait se résoudre à la lâcher même pour lui préparer à manger... D'ailleurs, épuisé par ses journées d'angoisse et ses nuits de veille, lui-même s'assoupit rapidement. Ce ne fut qu'à l'aube qu'il fit sonner une domestique pour qu'elle préparât une soupe consistante pour sa malade.

Vu toutes les imprécations que Porthos avait lancées en quittant le chevet de son amie, Rochefort s'attendait à ce que les mousquetaires reviennent aux aurores, mais ils n'arrivèrent que quand la matinée fut bien entamée... à son plus grand plaisir ! Il avait pu câliner de tout son soûl son Aramis.

Oui... SON Aramis...

Les jours suivants, si les mousquetaires se relayaient toujours auprès d'elle de l'aurore au crépuscule, ils semblaient lui faire confiance pour la veiller la nuit. Il pouvait ainsi l'inonder du soir au matin de l'amour qu'il réprimait du matin au soir.

* * *

Aumessas était très satisfait des progrès de sa patiente. Sa respiration était toujours sifflante, la fièvre n'était pas complètement disparue, mais elle avait quitté son état moribond et elle mangeait. De l'autre côté du mur qui les dissimulait quand le savant venait inspecter leur amie, Porthos approuva le diagnostic du médecin en déclarant à voix basse que "lorsque l'appétit allait bien, tout allait bien."

\- Vous ne tarissez pas de soins à son égard, monsieur le comte. Elle guérit bien grâce à vos attentions, constata-t-il alors que Rochefort installé à la tête du lit caressait les cheveux de la convalescente assoupie.

\- C'est mon épouse. C'est normal.

\- J'ai vu des couples beaucoup moins unis... Il est dommage que Madame doive rester à Rochefort, et vous à Paris... Pourtant, l'air des campagnes vous ferait du bien, à vous aussi.

\- Oui, c'est dommage...

\- Et les enfants ?

Rochefort se raidit. C'était bien le dernier sujet qu'il aurait voulu aborder, surtout en présence d'Aramis qui pouvait s'éveiller d'un instant à l'autre… et a fortiori avec le trio infernal dans la pièce d'à côté qui n'en ratait sûrement pas une miette !

\- Quoi, les enfants ?

\- Vos enfants... ?

Aumessas comprit à l'instant l'hésitation de son employeur.

\- Ah... Et bien ! Pardonnez mon indiscrétion, mais ce n'est pas en gardant votre épouse éloignée de vous que vous en aurez.

\- Je... le... Le service de Son Éminence est dangereux, je ne veux pas l'exposer inutilement !

Le docteur se lança alors sur une longue admonestation à propos de la fructification du mariage. Son interlocuteur pensa que même le cardinal n'émettait jamais ce genre de remarque gênante et fut fort aise quand l'autre le quitta. Sa solitude fut de courte durée : Dans son dos, Porthos et d'Artagnan, qui avaient tout entendu, étaient morts de rire.

\- Que vouliez-vous que je répondre à cela ?! s'indigna Rochefort de leur hilarité.

Son énervement ne fit qu'accentuer le rire des deux compères et le sourire discret d'Athos n'était pas moins moqueur.

\- Fichez le camp, gronda-t-il. Vous allez la réveiller et elle a encore besoin de repos.

\- Oui, oui, ricana Porthos.

\- Vous êtes un mari si attentif… renchérit le gascon en s'engageant dans le passage secret.

Tout à son agacement, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'alors que les deux étaient déjà partis, Athos le considérait d'un air grave, sans la moindre trace d'ironie.

\- Ce n'est pas un rôle, n'est-ce pas ? le questionna-t-il.

Rochefort lui tourna le dos. Il ne voulait pas dire la vérité ; pas avant qu'elle lui ait donné son accord.

Une main fut posée sur son épaule.

\- Vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas ?

Que répondre ? Nier aurait été un parjure. Se taire… Il se taisait depuis si longtemps… Et ses sentiments ne concernaient que lui…

\- Je donnerai ma vie pour elle, fit-il d'une voix basse.

\- Moi aussi, répondit le mousquetaire. Porthos et D'Artagnan aussi… Mais ce n'est pas pareil, n'est-ce pas ?

L'homme du cardinal demeurait silencieux.

\- Prenez bien soin d'elle... Nous serions tous prêts à mourir pour elle, mais elle a besoin d'un homme qui ne vive QUE pour elle.

En s'éloignant, Athos ajouta :

\- Ah, et si vous lui faites le moindre mal, je vous estourbis...

Sur ces derniers mots, il disparut dans le passage secret.

* * *

_Il reste une dernière petite partie._


	44. Chapitre bonus: La part de Dieu partie 3

**_Dernière partie de notre co-écriture... Aramis va peut-être entamer son déconfinement._**

* * *

Aramis détestait être malade. Après des années à imposer une discipline de fer à son corps pour en tirer toujours le meilleur, elle n'acceptait pas de lui la moindre faiblesse... Sa convalescence aurait dû lui être insupportable... Mais il n'en était rien. Non sans un peu de honte, elle se délectait des attentions dont la couvraient ses amis et surtout son amoureux.

Il avait eu si peur de la perdre qu'il la traitait comme si elle était la personne la plus précieuse au monde. Il la touchait du bout des doigts tant il craignait de la blesser. La veille, elle avait enfin obtenu qu'il lui refît l'amour... Sur ordre du médecin, elle devait prendre des bains bien chauds parfumés à des essences boisées qui devaient désobstruer ses poumons et ses bronches. C'était une circonstance parfaite pour séduire son trop sage époux…et pour se vautrer dans cet immense bain dans lequel elle pouvait s'étirer les jambes. Elle savait qu'il aimait particulièrement la regarder dans l'eau... Et les soupirs impies qu'elle n'avait manqué de pousser avaient été une torture pour le pauvre homme. Pourtant, il n'avait pas cédé jusqu'à l'avoir séchée et enveloppée dans cette fourrure d'hermine qui devait valoir une année de sa solde de mousquetaire. Quand elle avait enroulé ses bras nus autour de son cou pour l'attirer contre elle, il n'avait pu résister davantage... Cela avait si étrange. Il avait toujours été un amant attentif, mais là, chacun de ses mouvements avait été d'une douceur extrême. On ne pouvait pas dire que ce fût leur étreinte la plus renversante, mais l'intensité avec laquelle il avait caressé son corps avait été incroyable. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie si aimée...

Elle se cala de plus belle dans ses oreillers en gloussant de plaisir, une grande coupe entre ses doigts. Qui aurait cru que de faire chauffer le vin et de lui ajouter du miel et des épices pourrait être aussi délicieux ! Toujours sur les conseils du médecin, elle devait ingurgiter de grandes quantités de breuvages. Ç'avait d'abord été des bouillons de poule qui lui donnaient maintenant la nausée, faute d'en avoir trop pris. Porthos avait alors suggéré cette version édulcorée du vin qui pourtant, à son état naturel, ne l'avait jamais attirée. Béni était ce nouveau Bacchus et ses conseils avisés ! Il était heureux que Rochefort surveillât tout ce qui entrait dans la chambre, sinon elle aurait été complètement ivre à force de quémander le mélange aussi sucré que réconfortant.

L'œil noir du comte la couvait et s'amusait de la voir se délecter de la boisson. Sa belle alitée était constamment d'humeur très joyeuse. Le vin l'aidait à dormir et la rendait franchement audacieuse, malgré la gravité de son mal. Il s'était senti coupable de céder à ses charmes et de la faire sienne la veille, mais en la voyant sombrer automatiquement dans le sommeil après l'amour - en ronflant, rien de moins ! -, si paisible, si comblée, il se dit qu'un peu de plaisir ne pouvait pas lui faire du tort. Et peut-être que, avait-il songé en laissant un sourire niais courir sur ses lèvres, ce rapprochement serait un rappel des plaisirs que la vie avait à lui offrir et l'inciterait à continuer à se battre contre la maladie.

Il la regarda amoureusement. Ses joues empourprées, non plus à cause de la fièvre, invitaient à être croquées.

\- Que diront vos amis tandis que je vous laisse vous enivrer de la sorte ?

\- Je rejetterai la faute sur Porthos et je dirai que j'ai menacé votre servante de m'en servir.

\- Vilaine, vous me mettez dans le pétrin !

\- Allons, je ne suis pas ivre ! Mais venez donc près de moi, fit-elle en étendant le bras vers lui.

\- Ils vont bientôt arriver, ma bacchante chérie, répondit-il en s'approchant néanmoins.

\- Nous les entendrons arriver...

Elle soupira tandis qu'il posait doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Je suis ivre d'amour, oui !

Des bruits sourds leur indiquèrent l'arrivée imminente de visiteurs et les deux amants se séparèrent sagement. Bientôt, Athos et Porthos grattaient doucement à la porte de la chambre. Rochefort leur céda la place au chevet d'Aramis et s'éclipsa aux cuisines.

\- D'Artagnan n'est pas avec vous ? demanda la femme.

\- Hélas, il avait quelque urgence... Il s'est également porté volontaire pour transmettre de vos nouvelles au capitaine...

Ciel ! Elle l'avait oublié, celui-là !

\- Le capitaine s'est beaucoup inquiété pour vous, continua Athos.

\- C'est vrai... et il nous a chargés de remercier chaudement Rochefort pour son aide.

Porthos se leva et quitta la pièce pour aller rejoindre leur hôte tandis qu'Aramis reprenait une gorgée du breuvage proposé par son grand ami quelques jours plus tôt. À voir ses joues rosies et le sourire un peu nigaud qui flottait sur ses lèvres, Athos se dit qu'elle y avait sans doute pris goût. Malgré ses cheveux en désordre et son visage clairement amaigri par la maladie, elle était jolie... belle même. Elle était heureuse, réalisa-t-il. Le bonheur remplissait ses yeux et illuminait son sourire. Il ne l'avait jamais vue si comblée. Et il ne fallait pas être très savant pour deviner que ce n'était pas dû au vin.

\- Il est vraiment dévoué à votre égard, déclara-t-il.

Elle le considéra un instant sans comprendre, l'alcool ayant quelque peu entamé sa vitalité d'esprit, puis se cala sur les coussins en soupirant.

\- Vous me gâtez tous, répondit-elle.

\- Je parle de Rochefort, ajouta rapidement le mousquetaire sur un ton qui suggérait qu'il n'était pas dupe.

Aramis détourna les yeux pour ne pas avoir à affronter le regard inquisiteur d'Athos. Ce dernier arrivait toujours à sonder les profondeurs de son esprit.

\- Vous l'aimez ?

Silence.

_Qui ne dit mot consent_, pensa Athos.

\- Vous comptiez nous en parler bientôt ou le cacher encore longtemps ? dit-il à voix haute

\- Vous ne m'avez jamais posé la question...

\- Vous poser la question ? s'insurgea Athos, le reproche perceptible dans sa voix.

Il se ravisa aussitôt. C'était de leur faute, après tout. Ils voulaient continuer de considérer Aramis comme un homme, pour que rien ne change. Toute sa vie personnelle était donc un territoire interdit d'approche. Est-ce qu'elle s'était sentie seule, mise de côté avec tous ses secrets, tandis qu'eux partageaient joyeusement leurs aventures nocturnes ? Jamais ils ne lui posaient la question : "Et vous, Aramis ? À quoi occupez-vous vos soirées quand nous ne sommes pas ensemble ?" Il était idiot de penser qu'elle se forcerait éternellement à la chasteté, à la solitude, et même qu'elle porterait la casaque pour toujours. Il y avait une autre vie pendant et après les mousquetaires. Lui-même, à l'insu de tous, avait commencé à s'y engager. C'était une hypocrisie de blâmer Aramis pour ses silences alors qu'en fait cachotteries, il en avait de nombreuses à son actif.

\- Pardon, enchaîna-t-il, radouci. Vous avez raison... Je ne vous ai jamais posé la question. Je n'aurais pas voulu avoir la réponse et je n'aurais pas voulu que vous veniez vous confier.

Aramis, sa protégée, son élève... il lui avait refusé sa véritable nature.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment sans dire un mot. Athos brisa la glace en souriant.

\- Ça vous ressemble, de fricoter avec l'ennemi, blagua-t-il.

Elle baissa le regard en souriant à son tour. Décidément, cette histoire du brevet la suivrait toujours !

\- Il est inutile de vous demander s'il prend bien soin de vous, poursuivit Athos en laissant courir sa paume sur la fourrure au pied du lit. Je ne vous ai jamais vue si heureuse. Malgré tous ses défauts, c'est un homme dévoué qui, nous l'avons tous senti, tient beaucoup à vous.

Il s'arrêta encore un moment avant de poser la question ultime. C'était comme accorder la main de sa fille, ou de sa sœur, en mariage à un parti dont il n'était pas tout à fait certain.

\- Allez-vous l'épouser ?

\- C'est déjà fait.

\- Aramis ! s'écria-t-il, un peu au désespoir.

\- Vous auriez voulu que je vous en parle d'abord ? ironisa-t-elle.

\- Non, surtout pas. Et il vaut mieux n'en parler à personne. Pas même à Porthos. Pas tout de suite. Vous imaginez le scandale si ça venait à des oreilles hostiles ? Pas seulement pour les mousquetaires, mais pour Rochefort aussi.

Depuis quand se souciait-il de Rochefort ? Peut-être simplement depuis que le bonheur de son Aramis dépendait de cet homme.

\- Et puis, je dois admettre que cette alliance nous permet de garder une relative bonne entente entre nos deux corps de garde. J'aurai peut-être la chance de conserver tous mes membres intacts...

Ce disant, Athos frotta volontairement son côté avec un sourire entendu.

Il lui refit face et fut soudainement bouleversé. Les yeux bleus d'Aramis imploraient à la fois son pardon et son amitié. Elle ne voulait pas que les choses changent, mais elle avait aussi droit à sa liberté, à sa vie parallèle. S'il ne voulait aucun détail de sa vie matrimoniale, elle était prête à garder le silence. Pour lui. Pour eux.

\- Venez donc ici, fit-il en ouvrant les bras pour y accueillir une Aramis qui s'y jeta.

Il la serra avec beaucoup plus d'affection que d'habitude, posant même ses lèvres sur le dessus de sa tête. Il avait failli la perdre... son élève, sa protégée... si Rochefort n'était pas intervenu, aurait-elle survécu ?

\- Je suis vraiment heureux que vous ayez trouvé un homme qui vous aime telle que vous êtes.

* * *

Au lieu de se mettre à la recherche de Rochefort, les narines de Porthos le menèrent jusqu'aux cuisines. Une odeur chaude mais inconnue l'interpella et le conduisit providentiellement à l'homme qu'il recherchait.

\- C'est quoi ?

Rochefort regarda par-dessus son épaule et lui jeta un sourire narquois.

\- Une surprise...

\- Ça sent drôlement bon...

Un liquide brunâtre frétillait dans une petite casserole.

\- C'est du chocolat.

\- J'en ai entendu parler !

\- Allez, goinfre, je vous fais goûter...

Porthos accepta volontiers la dégustation et analysa la nouvelle saveur qui chatouillait ses papilles.

\- Il manque quelque chose...

Rochefort n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Porthos avait déjà étiré le bras, s'était emparé d'un petit carafon de crème et en avait amalgamé le contenu.

\- Mais que... ? s'insurgea le borgne.

\- Quand on aime, il faut mettre de la crème. Partout. La crème, c'est le signe d'amour par excellence.

Il n'osa pas contrarier le conseil d'un professionnel gastronomique, surtout lorsqu'il goûta au nouveau mélange : au lieu de l'amertume caractéristique du fruit exotique, le breuvage était maintenant plus doux, plus onctueux.

\- Ça va la remplumer en un rien de temps !

\- Vous... Vous croyez ?

Rochefort laissa son imagination vagabonder au pays d'une Aramis qui affichait des courbes beaucoup plus sulfureuses... Oh, il la trouvait déjà délicieuse et ne s'était jamais formalisé de ses hanches presque droites ou du manque d'opulence de sa poitrine ! L'espace de quelques secondes, il revit la silhouette de Milady allongée sur son lit. À son insu, il retroussa le nez, décapita mentalement l'enjôleuse Anglaise et, sur cette gorge parfaite, y mit le divin visage de son Aramis. Seigneur ! S'il avait travaillé de concert avec Aramis au lieu de Milady, toutes ses œuvres auraient été couronnées de succès ! Aurait-il pu se concentrer sur autre chose que sa magnifique partenaire ? Ça, il en doutait.

Porthos était amusé de la gamme d'émotions qui se dessinaient les unes après les autres sur le faciès ouvert de leur hôte. Certes, aucun homme n'était digne d'Aramis, mais si elle devait avoir un amant, son amie méritait d'être aimée passionnément... et Rochefort était un homme qui faisait tout avec passion. Il s'énervait à l'extrême, il haïssait jusqu'au bout, il aimait à l'absolu, sans se soucier de l'opinion de l'autre : en effet, si un tiers en faisait la remarque, le comte l'envoyait paître avec un dédain aristocratique. Il était maître de tout, de ses sentiments inclus. Si quelqu'un n'était pas satisfait, il pouvait toujours aller voir ailleurs. Est-ce que Porthos devait commenter le sourire un peu ridicule qui s'était infiltré sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur ? Nierait-il ?

\- Est-ce que vous aimez Aramis ?

S'il aimait Aramis ? Est-ce que tous les mousquetaires allaient le lui demander ? Il ne pouvait toutefois par leur en vouloir : il était, après tout, Henri de Rochefort, leur ennemi juré pendant de longues années. L'humiliation, la prison, l'épée, le feu... tout avait été utilisé pour les faire disparaître. En lui confiant Aramis, c'était comme s'ils acceptaient que la brebis côtoie le loup... Diable ! Si elle avait vent qu'il l'avait même un quart de seconde comparée à une brebis, sa redoutable épouse serait bien capable de le mordre... Il devrait peut-être lui en glisser un mot quand ils seraient seuls.

\- Rochefort ! s'impatienta Porthos.

S'il aimait Aramis...C'était une question absurde, quand il y songeait. N'avait-il pas, dès le premier regard, été foudroyé ? Certes, pendant des années, il avait dû étouffer cet élan de son cœur qui l'attirait vers elle, l'enfouir sous des montagnes de dédain, d'agacement et même de haine... Mais il avait suffi de quelques jours pour que ses sentiments pour elle s'épanouissent pour ne plus jamais le quitter... Il aimait Aramis, follement, éperdument, définitivement... Pourtant les mots ne venaient pas... Peut-être parce qu'ils semblaient trop ternes par rapport à l'émotion qui l'envahissait quand il était auprès d'elle.

Il regarda le fond de la casserole pendant un moment avant de répondre.

\- Il faudrait mettre beaucoup plus de crème.

Porthos fut satisfait de la réponse.

* * *

Cette fille était impossible ! Elle n'avait aucun sens commun ! Inconsciente ! Déraisonnable ! Démente, même ! Le temps était encore glacial et cette stupide créature qu'il avait le malheur d'aimer voulait retourner dehors pour "faire son travail". Comme si les mousquetaires avaient la moindre utilité à part parader comme des paons dans les rues ! Il aurait dû l'enchaîner au lit quand elle avait évoqué cette idée absurde !

\- Vous avez entendu le médecin, je suis parfaitement guérie, lui dit-elle d'une voix douce en caressant son visage boudeur.

\- Le médecin s'imagine que vous êtes une aristocrate oisive habitant le château de Rochefort ! Il ne sait pas quel est votre métier ni dans quel gourbi vous vivez réellement !

Elle ne put réprimer un petit rire. Il était adorable quand il s'énervait ainsi !

\- Je me débrouillerai pour revenir passer la nuit ici. Je ne retournerai pas tout de suite dans mon gourbi, c'est promis.

\- Cessez de bouger !

\- Je dois y aller !

\- Quelle gamine ! la gronda-t-il en ajustant le col de la cape de son aimée.

Pas question qu'elle retourne dehors avec des vêtements inadaptés !

\- On me posera des questions...

\- M'en fiche !

\- C'est qui, le gamin ?

Voilà qui était mieux. Des gants doublés de fourrure. Des bottes doublées de fourrure. Une cape au col doublé de fourrure. Un nouveau feutre sur lequel perleraient l'eau et la neige. Rien de moins pour son Aramis.

\- Vous êtes satisfait, mon époux apeuré ?

Il grogna encore son désaccord de la voir sortir. Peut-être devrait-il suivre l'avis d'Aumessas et partir, avec elle, pour quelques semaines dans son comté. Leur comté. Ça la forcerait à cesser de courir partout et de se fourrer dans le premier merdier venu... Mais... mais où était-elle passée ?

\- Aramis !

Elle avait déjà quitté le passage secret et était à l'extérieur... il s'y précipita à sa suite, répétant son nom.

\- Quoi ? fit-elle sans connaître la nature de son trouble.

Il la prit entre ses bras. Il l'avait presque perdue... Supporterait-il de s'éloigner d'elle ? Qu'elle s'éloigne de lui ? Baste, il ne s'était écoulé que quelques secondes et il était déjà inquiet !

\- Revenez ce soir. Je vous en prie.

\- Mais bien sûr !

Ils prenaient toujours soin d'éviter toute démonstration d'affection - et même tout regard un peu trop appuyé - en public. Ils risquaient bien trop s'ils étaient découverts. Mais en cet instant, bien qu'ils furent dans la rue, ils ne résistèrent pas au besoin de s'étreindre tendrement. Ils n'avaient pas envie de se quitter.

\- Vous avez intérêt à prendre soin de vous, grommela l'homme en la lâchant, un peu embarrassé de s'être ainsi laissé aller. S'il vous arrive malheur, je tuerai vos amis !

Avec un éclat de rire, elle s'écarta et se dirigea vers la demeure du capitaine de Tréville.

* * *

La cour de l'hôtel de Tréville paraissait changée. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis plusieurs mois, comme si elle revenait d'un long voyage. La vie avait continué malgré son absence.

On vint beaucoup la voir pour s'enquérir de son état. On était heureux de son retour. L'oisiveté et les réjouissances attendraient, car il fallait être en service.

Après avoir goûté à la présence constante de son amant pendant plusieurs jours, son œil amoureux lui manquait déjà. Elle se frottait alors le nez dans le col de sa cape, humant son odeur. Il lui faudrait lui demander de toujours parfumer ses vêtements pour qu'il soit ainsi toujours avec elle.

Elle ne prêta pas attention quand Porthos eut un mouvement vers Athos pour lui chuchoter :

\- Vous avez vu ce chapeau ? C'est du castor, Athos ! Ça vaut une fortune !


End file.
